Jayfeather's Conclusion
by Mournful Snowleaf
Summary: Pretend Bramblestar's Storm didn't happen. Instead, the stars have gone silent and Jayfeather realizes his destiny is more than just the Power of Three prophecy. This is a complete overhaul of the old version which I took down. But if you still want to read the old version, give me your email and I'll send all 57 chapters over.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**HEY, IF YOU HAVEN'T TAKEN THE SURVEY ON MY PROFILE PAGE, YOU NEED TO DO THAT RIGHT MEOW!**

 **This story is better than the original with a slightly better plot in my opinion, but overall, it is about the same as before. Anywho, for anybody seeing this story for the first time, it does not follow the cannon storyline through** _ **Bramblestar's Storm** _**and beyond, so the Three still have their powers and I made up my own fannon for who dies in and after the battle against the Dark Forest.  
**

 **PROLOGUE**

 _It was a cold night_. _Pale slivers_ of moonlight poked through the clouds, dotting the cliff-side with small pools of white amidst the dark stones. A wide cave opening was carved into the side of the precipice, its gaping mouth chiseled with huge tooth-like boulders. Black waves rose and fell below the lip of the cave, sending spray high into the air- the salty froth making the cave opening look like the maw of a giant rabid beast.

A strong wind tore through the mist revealing a patch of sky. The rocks sparkled as drops of water gathered on their faces and a few twinkling stars shone through the clouds. Standing at the edge of the cave and staring down at the water was a coarse-furred badger. Her gaze was dull and emotionless and her hunched shoulders were hardened and strong from many seasons of living with the wind and weather. The spray washed over her fur but her dark eyes were unblinking as she waited and watched- standing so still she could have been made of stone herself.

"Three have become four, four have become three, and Clans are safe," the badger rumbled distantly as if speaking to someone only she could see. "But I fear their journey far from over. There is still darkness lurking beyond horizon that could bring ruin to all cats." She shivered as if the cold wind was finally breaching her thick ragged pelt and seeping into her bones.

"Stars show me one last sign of destruction- a horrible thing that threatens life of all we hold sacred." The badger took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly in a long sigh. "Never an end to plight of cats."

"Or to you," came a soft voice from the shadows. "You have seen many horrible things, but this darkness will affect us _all_ , Midnight."

The badger rumbled in amusement, her large claws scraping the rocks as she pulled her paws closer to her chest. "Ah, old friend, long time since you visit me in my home. Too busy watching over lost cats that don't see the way."

"Yes, I see the darkness too," the voice whispered, and a flurry of white flower petals swirled upon the breeze beside the badger. "But it's not only the cats that I fear for."

"You fear for my sake? Nonsense! Old badger not afraid of path that lay before her. My task is only to help one more cat before I return to stars." Midnight lifted her gaze upwards to where a few stars poked through the cloudy sky. The full moon was visible through a patch in the clouds and she stared fondly up at it. "Many lives this darkness will change and take."

"You have to escape," the voice called more urgently. "The Clans- the Tribe need you!"

The badger shook her fur, shaking off the salty residue from the mist-filled air. With a deep breath she dipped her head and trod back into her cave embedded in the cliff wall. The wet jagged rocks glistened like teeth in the moonlight but the badger passed undaunted. "So much fear my friend has, but it is misplaced. Visions of time to come have faded from my sight as prophecies end and peace has come. My final journey awaits."

"You are going to warn the Clans about the danger?" the voice asked hopefully, barely loud enough to be heard as a huge wave crashed against the cliff-side below.

The badger padded deeper into the cave, her long claws dragging against the rock with each step, to where a bed of stones and old wet moss lay waiting. "No, Stoneteller, not what I plan to do. But young cats still have many questions and I must answer."

"Why not warn them," the voice mewed hotly, the dancing white petals shaking and falling to the cave floor. "If you won't, _I_ will."

"Stoneteller, you care so deeply for these living cats as do we all, but home for you in sky and memory. The moment small kit is born a new destiny stretches far across stars. Is not our place to change, they must discover path alone."

A pair of green eyes lit from the shadows and a ghostly white she-cat padded towards the badger. Her fur was long and soft, covering her small lithe frame and delicate paws. She was barely visible as time had all but forgotten her and it looked as if her image could shatter with a small gust of wind. "So you would see all the Clans be wiped out and not lift a claw to help?" The white cat fluffed out her glimmering fur in anger. "This new darkness is like nothing they have ever seen before!"

The badger turned to the bristling she-cat, her old eyes warm and wise. "I know you speak harsh words only from concern. Do you think Clans will fail against new threat? Must put more faith in brave cats by lake, noble Half Moon, much they have endured already."

Half Moon's eyes dimmed and she bowed her head, ashamed for erupting on her friend. "Sorry, I suppose you're right. The Clans have fought hard for their place by the lake and with Jayfeather and the other two guiding them, they will remain by the lake for many more moons. But what about you, Midnight? Were will you go?"

Midnight blinked slowly, shifting the boulders of her nest into a more comfortable position. "I will be in time and sky as I always have, Half Moon. That is where I will always stay."

* * *

 _ALLEGIANCES_

 **ThunderClan**

 **LEADER**

Bramblestar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **DEPUTY**

Squirrelflight- dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT**

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

 **WARRIORS**

Graystripe- long haired gray tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (former medicine cat)

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

 _Apprentice, Lillypaw_

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Cherrypaw_

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black and white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

 _Apprentice, Molepaw_

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **APPRENTICES**

Lillypaw- small dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Molepaw- brown and cream tom

Cherrypaw- ginger she-cat

 **QUEENS**

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches and a scarred face (mother to Snowkit, Dewkit and Amberkit)

Daisy- cream long furred she-cat from the horseplace

 **ELDERS**

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

* * *

 **ShadowClan**

 **LEADER**

Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet black paws

 **DEPUTY**

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

 **MEDICINE CAT**

Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

 **WARRIORS**

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Oakfur- small brown tom

Smokefoot- black tom

 _Apprentice, Mistpaw (spikey furred pale gray she-cat)_

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost- black and white tom

 _Apprentice, Dewpaw (gray she-cat)_

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

 _Apprentice, Sparrowpaw (big tabby tom)_

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt- cream furred tom

Pinenose- black she-cat

Ferretclaw- cream and gray tom

Starlingwing- ginger tom

 **QUEENS**

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat(mother to Ravenkit and Hawkkit)

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

 **ELDERS**

Tallpoppy- long legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail- dark brown tabby tom with tabby striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

* * *

 **WindClan**

 **LEADER**

Onestar- brown tabby tom

 **DEPUTY**

Ashfoot- gray she-cat

 **MEDICINE CAT**

Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

 **WARRIORS**

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Whiskerpaw(light brown tom)_

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown and white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

 **QUEENS**

Furzepelt- gray and white she-cat(mother to Cricketkit and Longkit)

 **ELDERS**

Tornear- tabby tom

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **LEADER**

Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **DEPUTY**

Reedwhisker- black tom

 **MEDICINE CAT**

Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

 **WARRIORS**

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Whitepaw (white tom)_

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

 _Apprentice, Redpaw (white she-cat with ginger paws)_

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell and white tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Beetlewhisker- brown and white tabby tom

Petalfur- gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tabby she-cat

Hollowflight- dark brown tabby tom

Heronflight- brown tabby tom

 **QUEENS**

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Rushtail- small light brown tabby she-cat(mother to Shadekit)

 **ELDERS**

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

* * *

 **Tribe of Rushing Water**

 **HEALER**

Teller of the Pointed Stone(Stoneteller)- dark gray tom (formerly Crag where Eagles Nest)

 **PREY HUNTERS**

Gray Sky Before Dawn(Gray)- pale gray tabby tom

Wing Shadow over Water(Wing)- gray and white she-cat

Brook where Small Fish Swim(Brook)- brown tabby she-cat

Storm Gust that Ruffles Fur (Storm or Stormfur)- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Flight of Startled Heron(Flight)- brown tabby she-cat

Screech of Angry Owl(Screech)- black tom

Splash when Fish Leaps(Splash)- light brown tabby she-cat

Dark Shadow on Water(Dark)- black tom

 **CAVE GUARDS**

Sheer Path Beside Waterfall(Sheer)- dark brown tabby tom

Scree Beneath Winter Sky(Scree)- huge mottled brown tabby tom

Moss that Grows by River(Moss)- light brown she-cat

Pebble that Rolls Down Mountain(Pebble)- gray she-cat

Snow Falling on Stones(Snow)- white she-cat

Rain that Passes Quickly(Rain)- gray speckled she-cat

 **KIT-MOTHERS**

Night of No Stars(Night) black she-cat, mother of Feather Falling from Sky(Feather)- gray tabby she-kit with amber eyes, and Leaf that Blows on Breeze(Leaf)- light brown she-kit with green eyes

 **TO-BES**

Lark that Sings at Dawn(Lark)- pale tabby she-cat- cave guard

Pine that Clings to Rock(Pine)- light brown tom- prey hunter

 **ELDERS**

Talon of Swooping Eagle(Talon)- big dark brown tabby tom

Bird that Rides the Wind(Bird)- gray-brown she-cat

Cloud with Star in Belly(Cloud)- pale gray she-cat

* * *

 **SkyClan**

 **LEADER**

Cherrystar- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **DEPUTY**

Bouncefire- rugged ginger tom

 **MEDICINE CAT**

Frecklewish- mottled, light brown tabby she-cat

 _Apprentice, Firebright (ginger tabby she-cat)_

 **WARRIORS**

Rockshade- black scarred tom

Tinycloud- small white she-cat with a torn ear

Sparrowpelt- dark gray tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Bonepaw (deaf white tom)_

Stormwind- gray and ginger she-cat

Hardstone- stout gray tom

Sagefur- small pale gray tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Lostpaw (tortoise-shell she-cat)_

Mintnose- gray tabby she-cat

Rabbitleap- brown tom

Creekfeather- gray tabby tom

Plumwillow- dark gray she-cat

Whitetoe- ginger tabby she-cat with white paws

Smokebreath- black tom with a white muzzle

Murkypool- black she-cat

Brighttail- large black tom with white tail and paws

 **Queens**

Birdglide- black she-cat with lighter muzzle

Sandypelt- pale ginger tom with darker tail and paws

 **Elders**

Shrewtooth- skinny black tom

Leafdapple- brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes (former leader)

Billowstorm- ginger and white tom

* * *

 **The Mountain Pack  
**

 **Leader**

Flora- dark brown and white she-cat with green eyes

 **Hunters**

Stripes- large pale silver tabby tom with amber eyes

Twist- tortoiseshell she-cat with white stripes on her face

Nettle- pale brown furred she-cat with a scarred muzzle

Boulder- large brown tabby tom

Edge- scarred ginger tom with green eyes

Twitch- long-legged white tom with green eyes

Silver- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sparrow- gray tabby tom

Dusty- sandy-furred and white tom with blue eyes

Snake- white she-cat with brown speckles

Shred- large brown tabby and white tom

Dodger- thin black and white tom with amber eyes

Beetle- small black she-cat with a silver muzzle

 **Young Hunters**

Asphalt- black she-cat

Gravel- solid gray tom

Haze- gray tabby and white tom

Blue- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Rose- ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

 **Bearing Mothers**

Petal- tortoiseshell and gray she-cat (kit, Slate- gray tabby tom)

* * *

 **Cats Outside the Clan**

Sol- tortoiseshell tom with pale yellow eyes

Ravenpaw- black tom with a white spot on his chest

Barley- aging black and white tom

Princess- light brown and white tabby she-cat

Jayjay- light brown tabby tom with white spot on face and blue eyes

Cash- light brown tabby tom with green eye

Hazard- large old black and gray tom with green eyes and a toothed collar

Jinx- black tom with amber eyes

Jezabelle- black queen with green eyes

Koda- enormous pale ginger tom with black spots

Sentinel- skinny sandy-furred tom with amber eyes

Alicia- long-furred gray and white she-cat with green eyes

* * *

 **Other Animals**

Midnight- a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea

Bubbles- yappy gray dog with a very short tail

Barker- large brown and red dog

Snow- a blue-eyed white fox

* * *

 **I really like the SkyClan allegiances now. The old version was so outdated.**


	2. Siblings

**From now on, I'm not going to treat this story like a redo of the old one. Jayfeather's Conclusion is new and and full of possibility in my eyes. Welcome to chapter 1.  
**

 **And the joke of the week is: What do you call a pile of kittens? A meowntain!**

" _Wait up, Jayfeather! What's so important_ that you couldn't show me at camp?"

"It's not in the camp!" Jayfeather called back cheerfully, his confident paws weaving him between the old oak trunks with ease. He had traveled this part of the forest many times- he didn't need to see to know where every single tree and bramble thicket grew. "Just a little bit farther!"

"If you say so. Hey, this path is leading us towards the ShadowClan border!"

It was sun-high and Jayfeather reveled in the warm new-leaf air as it whisked past his whiskers and ruffled his neck-fur. Only a couple small mounds of snow were left, he could feel the cold radiating from them as he raced by, but they were few and far between. The past leaf-fall had been fierce and cold and he couldn't be happier now that it was over. Sorreltail had died from a strand of greencough that wouldn't respond to his herbs, and Seedpaw had been killed when a snow-laden branch had fallen on him by the training hollow. Lilypaw had been devastated losing her mother and her sister in the same moon, but the Clan had made it through- even Briarlight by some miracle.

"If it's medicine cat stuff, why would you show me of all cats?" Lionblaze called, interrupting his thoughts. His mew was getting closer as he caught up with the smaller cat. "I'm starting to think there isn't anything out here at all, and you are just messing around."

"No, there definitely is _something_ here that you need to see. It's just past these ferns." His brother's heavy pawsteps were still a good dozen fox-lengths behind him, so he quickly prepared his trap. This part of the forest was shaded by the tall pines so much less of the snow had melted away. The land was slick and cold muddy puddles gathered in the curves of the ground. Before Lionblaze could spot where he went, Jayfeather skidded to a halt and plunged into a nearby holly bush.

"Jayfeather, where did you go?"

Lionblaze's mew grew louder as he rapidly drew nearer and Jayfeather held his breath until the unsuspecting tom was just a tail-length away from his hiding place.

"If this is just another one of your-"

Jayfeather sprung, exploding out of the bush and slammed into his brother as he flew past. Lionblaze yelped as the force knocked him off balance and he careened sideways through the ferns and there was a loud sploosh as the warrior plummeted into the big slushy puddle just a few pawsteps away.

Jayfeather scrambled to his paws, ears pricked eagerly, and followed his brother through the ferns to the edge of the wet patch.

"Jayfeather, y-y- you rat! It's freezing in here and you got me covered in mud!"

A loud purr of laughter escaped Jayfeather's lips and his tail curled in delight as the big warrior swore and thrashed as he struggled to free himself.

"You planned this all along, didn't you!"

"It was entirely premeditated," Jayfeather chuckled. He hissed as droplets of mud and ice peppered his pelt and he scurried out of the way as Lionblaze pulled himself onto dry ground. He knew he shouldn't be proud about what he had done, but then why did it feel so good?

"This will take all day to lick out, and you- You!"

"Eep!" Jayfeather yelped as Lionblaze turned on him. His paws slipped on the wet ground in his haste as he scurried out of reach of his brother's paw. Kicking up mud, he fled back the way he had come. "Take it easy Lionblaze it was only a joke!"

"I know it was a joke," Lionblaze growled evilly, giving chase. "I'm just returning the favor!"

Jayfeather ran as fast as his paws would take him, the warrior's breath hot on his tail. He was already tired from the run here, and his paws seemed to trip over everything as he cut through the forest. He made sharp turns and plunged through the bushes in an attempt to shake off his attacker, but Lionblaze perused relentlessly.

"What's the matter, brother?" came the warrior's mew from just a few steps behind. He was gaining on the medicine cat fast. "Afraid of a little joke?"

Just as Jayfeather's forepaws touched down in the training hollow, a hefty paw slapped his hind paws off course and he lost his balance. He flew through the air and crashed into the sand with a grunt. He fell over himself in a tangle of legs and tail and rolled to a stop.

Lionblaze was on top of him in a heartbeat, grasping him with his powerful paws. Jayfeather squirmed and thrashed, but he felt like a tiny mouse in the talons of an owl. Lionblaze had him pinned with both paws on his chest. "Any last words, medicine cat, before you get a taste of your own medicine?"

Jayfeather thought fast. "Yes I do: Careful where you put those big paws of yours!" He craned his neck and nipped at one of the burly paws that was pressing him into the sand.

"Ouch!"

Lionblaze recoiled and Jayfeather lunged upwards with all his strength. He balanced on his hind paws and swiped, paws sheathed, in is brother's direction. He was pleased when his paws met fur. It felt good to be able to play with his brother again and not be worry about the Dark Forest getting in the way anymore. "Cower in fear, for you have challenged the mightiest medicine cat in all the Clans!"

But Lionblaze only purred in amusement. "Oh, but haven't you heard? I am the mightiest _warrior_ in all the Clans." He stood up and matched Jayfeather's attack paw-to-paw, pushing the medicine cat backwards towards the bushes growing at the edge of the clearing. "No medicine cat can beat me!"

Jayfeather flailed wildly but it was no use as his brother overpowered him and shoved him back down into the sand. He was too exhausted to fight back and gave up.

"It was a glorious fight," Lionblaze cheered in exaggerated triumph. "But in the end, you got what was coming to you." He stooped down and gave the medicine cat a huge wet lick on the cheek.

"Ew, Lionblaze, that's gross, don't-"

Lionblaze licked him again, his rough tongue scraping against Jayfeather's muzzle as the smaller cat struggled to free himself from his grip. "Say you surrender, Jayfeather!"

"I surrender, I surrend-" Lionblaze's tongue caught him behind the ear and he yelped.

"I can't hear you, Jayfeather, say it louder!"

"I surrender! Get off of me you big lump!"

Lionblaze purred and stepped away, letting the medicine heave himself out of the sand. "I hope you have learned your lesson about shoving cats into snow-puddles."

Jayfeather snorted, swiping his paw over his muzzle to wash away some of the wet. "Next time, it will be even worse than a snow-puddle," he warned mischievously. "It will be the lake!"

Lionblaze flicked him on the shoulder with his tail. "Bring it on!"

The two brothers panted for a few moments in the sun, enjoying the warmth and letting their sodden paws dry. Jayfeather caught his breath and began to wash the mud and sand out of his pelt. He could remember playing like this when he was still a kit, but after he discovered the prophecy that included him and his littermates, everything had changed. "I wish Hollyleaf were with us," he mewed distantly, remembering his sister's enthusiasm and confidence. She had always known the best games to play in the nursery and always pushed herself to be the best apprentice she could be. As they grew up, she became more passionate about the Warrior Code than either of her brothers, and if things had been different, she might have even become leader of ThunderClan one day.

"I miss her too," Lionblaze sighed, flopping down in the sand with a thump. "We did everything together and I still think about her and all the mouse-brained trouble we got into when we were young. Do you remember the time when we almost drowned in the underground tunnels where the river was?"

"I do." Jayfeather remembered it well, and he suppressed a shiver as he recalled their near-death experience when all three of them along with Heathertail, Breezepelt and some lost WindClan kits had nearly drowned after the tunnels flooded. It was into those very tunnels Hollyleaf had fled after discovering her real parents weren't Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. "I would do anything to go back and time and stop her from leaving us."

"You did everything you could, and she knows that as she watches over us from StarClan."

Jayfeather nodded in agreement. He sat there with his brother, listening to the new-leaf birds as they fluttered between the branches above him. He wished every day could be like this, but he knew eventually hardship would come again as it always did.

"Thanks for the morning run, but I have to be getting back to camp." Lionblaze stood up, the sand shifting beneath his paws. "For the first time ever, Squirrelflight is putting Leafpool in charge of a border patrol and I want to be there. But this was fun and I hope we can do it again sometime."

"Yeah, me too," Jayfeather sighed, his attention still fixed on a songbird chirping on a branch above his head. "And I hope Leafpool's patrol goes over well. I have something to do in my herb garden but I'll see you later back at camp."

"Do you want me to send you an apprentice to help?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "No thanks, I should be able to manage it myself."

"Okay then, I'll see you later!"

His brother's pawsteps thrummed away into the forest and Jayfeather took a moment to gather his thoughts as he lay back down in the sand. Ever since the battle with the Dark Forest, he couldn't help but feel a little underwhelmed being just a medicine cat. He hadn't thought about it before, but the prophecy had meant so much to him, much more than he realized. What was he supposed to do now that his great destiny was completed?

He lifted himself to his paws and shook the sand from his pelt once more. He knew there was something missing in his life, but he couldn't see how he could fill the hole. Should he talk it over with Lionblaze or Leafpool? He shook his head. He didn't want them to think he needed to have his paw held. He was old and wise enough to figure it out on his own. With another sigh, he began his march towards the abandoned twoleg nest.

* * *

:3

* * *

The evening chill was seeping into the air around him so it was just about time to head back to camp. Jayfeather was pleased that even through the harsh leaf-bare, his precious herbs were starting to regrow nicely. The frost had killed his supply of marigold, but he knew he could find some more growing by the river. "At least I can always trust the tansy and sorrel to survive," he muttered to himself as he picked the dead leaves away and tossed them into a pile. "The stuff grows so fast around here that I find myself cutting it out more than I'm planting it back in."

Thinking about herbs reminded him that Mothwing, the previous RiverClan medicine cat had been one of the cats who died in the battle with the Dark Forest cats. In her final moments, she had believed in StarClan- he knew this because he had seen her among his starry ancestors when he visited the Moonpool. Jayfeather had never been overly fond of the RiverClan cat himself, but she was still a fellow medicine cat and she would be missed for her wisdom.

He suddenly lowered himself into a hunter's crouch. The unmistakable scurrying of a mouse had caught his attention and he quickly located the creature nibbling near his young borage that was just starting to bud. He stalked slowly forward, feeling with his whiskers any leaves or twigs that might give him away, and once he was within range, he leapt. He pinned down the unsuspecting mouse by the tail as it tried to flee before delivering a death blow. He straightened up with the kill dangling from his jaws.

"That was a nice catch. A bit sloppy, but not bad for a blind medicine cat."

He jumped in surprise, dropping his kill. He recognized the newcomer and his heart soared when he realized who it was. "Hollyleaf! What are you doing here?" His sister's warm purr filled his ears and an image opened up in front of his eyes of a black-furred she-cat staring fondly at him with luminous green eyes.

"It's good to see you, brother," she mewed happily, laying her tail on his shoulder in a gesture of compassion. "You look well."

"Get on with it. I know you didn't fly down from StarClan just to tell me I look well," he joked, nudging his muzzle into her fur and breathing in the familiar scent."Does StarClan have some great prophecy they wish to burden me with again?"

Hollyleaf chuckled in amusement. "Is it so unacceptable for me to just want to visit my brother?"

He gave her a knowing look. "All those old badgers in StarClan have rubbed off on you. You're starting to act as if us living cats are mouse-brained fools ready to believe everything you say. Every cat knows StarClan only appear to pass on some mysterious ominous prophecy and then disappear into the sky again." He licked one paw and drew it quickly over his ears. "I've been dealing with StarClan all my life- I know."

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes. "Actually no, StarClan doesn't have some great prophecy for you this time. I just know something is troubling you and it is my duty as your sister before anything else to look after you." Her tone became suddenly serious. "So what's been troubling you?"

Jayfeather looked into one of her eyes and then the other. As a young cat, he had never been able to see his own sister's face, but now it was as familiar to him as his own voice. He closed his eyes and willed the words to come out. "What am I supposed to do now? As much as I like to poke fun at StarClan's prophecies, I can't help but miss them. Now the Three have to live the rest of their lives knowing their greatest moments are in the past. The prophecy made it seem like it was our destiny to defeat the Dark Forest, but it never said what we were supposed to do afterwards."

Hollyleaf blinked, and for a short moment, a flicker of hurt lit in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, realizing what he had said. "I know you always wanted to be one of the Three. I wanted you to be a part of it, too. It's selfish of me to feel this way."

But Hollyleaf shook her head. "I'm not upset about that anymore. It was never my destiny to be one of the Three or even the Four. StarClan had different plans for me and I'm okay with that. Right now, I'm here for you- and don't you dare try to flip this around and make _me_ look like the cat that is troubled. Jayfeather, you have always been destined to do great things, and that doesn't end just because of some silly prophecy. But you can't rely on StarClan to tell you what to do. If you want to travel down another path, let your heart be your guide and never sway from what you believe to be right."

"Thanks, _Leafpool_. Spoken like a true wise cat."

Hollyleaf gave him an affectionate prod with her paw. "There's more to life than just what us dead cats tell you. Life is a wonderful journey but sometimes you have to wander off the beaten path to appreciate it fully."

 **Was it alright?  
**


	3. Announcements

**I keep fooling myself thinking that eventually, the reviewers will come like they used to back in the day when chapters would get tens of reviews each. But the truth is, Warriors will never be as alive as it used to be, and nobody can dispute that. But it is a 13 year old franchise, we are all lucky it has come so far.(heh, the books are older than most of the readers at this point)  
**

 _ **And the neat fact of the week is: The cheetah is the only cat that does not have retractable claws.**_

 _"Kits! Stop playing with the medicine_ _cat's_ fur. When he wakes up he'll shred all of you."

Jayfeather felt something sharp prodding his pelt, waking him from his dreams. He yelped, leaping to his paws and rubbed the spot where it hurt. To his surprise, he felt a long feather sticking in his fur and he pulled it out. With a hiss of annoyance he twisted around, scattering the kits that were surrounding him, and pulled out half a dozen more feather with his teeth.

He hadn't meant to fall asleep away from his den, but the night had been so pleasant and the herb smells so not, that he had ventured out to lay down somewhere away from the smell of herbs. Now he found himself under the bracken cove by the fresh-kill pile where the elders would sometimes nap when it was hot out.

His ears pricked, detecting the patter of small pawsteps creeping towards him and he spun around and pounced on the naughty kit that had gotten too close. The kit squealed in his grasp and he recognized the scent of Lilykit- the oldest of the kits in the nursery. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he growled in mock fury, tipping his tail to Brightheart who was standing a little ways away so she knew he wasn't actually mad. He could feel her amused look warm his pelt.

"Um, um, s- sorry Jayfeather, w- we were just playing around when one of the warriors brought a bluejay to the fresh kill pile and we thought you would look nice with some of its feathers."

Jayfeather released the kit with a disgruntled snort and listened to her and Brightheart's kits' paws scurry away towards the queen who was watching by the nursery. He wasn't at all angry with them- over the past few moons his role as a medicine cat had expanded to include entertaining the kits. Ever since the prophecy had been fulfilled, he found himself wandering through the camp more often, just thinking. Thinking about the Tribe of Rushing Water, his ventures in the tunnels under the Clans, his visits to ShadowClan when Sol had corrupted Blackstar- all of those things had seemed so much more worthwhile compared to his life now. Was he really supposed to just accept the meaning for the rest of his life was to be an ordinary medicine cat?

"Do you think Jayfeather liked the feathers?" Lilykit asked Brightheart, her mew high pitched with excitement.

"He didn't shred you," Dewkit added simply, barely able to keep a steady mew as his littermates bounced around him. "That _must_ mean he liked them."

"Then we should get him feathers every day!" Snowkit cheered.

Brightheart purred. "You didn't come back to me in pieces, so he must not of hated it too much. And it's a good thing he didn't because you need to look your best for your apprentice ceremony this morning."

Jayfeather felt the queen's apologetic gaze, but he blinked in understanding. He couldn't blame the kits, especially not Lilykit who had turned into a fine leader of the younger ones ever since her sister Seedkit passed away. He hadn't realized her apprenticeship was today, but even though he knew she wasn't going to be a medicine cat's apprentice, he was still proud of how far she had come without her mother or sister.

He shook his pelt to knock off the dust. _I'm still never going to sleep in the camp clearing again._ As he padded back towards his den, he felt the looks of the warriors who were staring from the fresh-kill pile. Berrynose was among the cats and he snorted with amusement as the medicine cat passed.

"Wow, Jayfeather, you have gotten soft."

"You know, Berrynose," Jayfeather replied coldly, not even turning his head to look at the older warrior as he passed. "It would be a shame if you were to accidentally have your ears bitten off during your sleep- I think I would be to soft to heal you."

Berrynose quickly went silent, and Jayfeather happily strutted over to his den. As soon as he slipped inside, a massive yawn overcame him and he struggled to snap his jaws shut.

"Welcome back, Jayfeather," mewed Briarlight. It sounded like she hadn't left her nest yet. "If you are still tired, I can do the morning chores. I know where the herbs go."

He shook his head, forcing down another yawn as it tried to escape his lips. "I'm not tired; just exhausted. Besides, you are one of my morning chores." He sniffed out the moss-ball which he had left by the back wall of the den, and flicked it with his claws in her direction.

There was a grunt of effort followed by a crunch of bracken. "Caught it!"

Jayfeather purred. "Nice work. Now toss it back."

The moss-ball flew through the air again and Jayfeather felt a slight thrill of exhilaration as he focused on it with his ears. It whirred past him but not before he shot a paw out and hooked it in his claws. Satisfied, he chucked it back in the she-cat's direction. He remembered playing a similar game with his littermates back when he was still a kit- they had been using a dead mouse then. But this wasn't just a game. Briarlight needed to keep up her strength in her shoulders and forepaws so her chest would stay clear when the next leaf-bare came around.

"Why is there a feather in your fur?"

Jayfeather dropped the moss-ball from his jaws. "Where?" he growled, sniffing through his pelt again. "Dumb kits thought they were being cute messing with my pelt this morning."

"In your ruff on the left side- your other left."

Jayfeather brushed his forepaw against his neck-fur until the stubby feather caught in his claws and he tugged it out. "I must have missed it when I was searching earlier. Thanks for noticing, I would have looked like a mouse-brain." He dropped the tiny feather on the ground. "Remind me never to sleep anywhere but in my den from now on."

Briarlight chuckled. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you secretly enjoyed playing with the kits."

"No way!" he lied, tossing the moss-ball so hard it bounced off the top of the den and ricocheted off in the direction of the herb stocks. "I only interact with the kits so they learn to fear me and don't bother me when they get older."

Briarlight heaved herself after the stray moss-ball. "Sure, Jayfeather," she cooed sarcastically. "Cause they sounded absolutely _terrified_ this morning while they were stuffing your pelt full of feathers."

Jayfeather only snorted in response.

They tossed the moss-ball back and forth for a good portion of the morning. Jayfeather only stopped and put the ball down once Briarlight started to pant from the strain.

"No, we can keep going," she mewed hastily, her mew shaky from all the training. "I'm only getting warmed up!"

"We can continue your exercises later, but Lilykit's apprentice ceremony is about to start," he mewed, his ears angled towards the entrance of the den. "I can hear Bramblestar climbing up onto the high-ledge."

"Her apprenticeship is today? I completely forgot. She always kept me on my toes helping me with my exercises, she's grown up so fast-"

"-Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here for a Clan meeting!"

Jayfeather helped the she-cat out of her nest with a nudge from his shoulder. "Then you better move your paws if you want to get a good seat in the clearing to watch from. One of these days, the Clan will stop shuffling out of the way to make room for you." He slid under the brambles and padded out of the den and into the warm camp clearing.

The familiar sound of fur on dirt indicated Briarlight was dragging herself after him. "You don't mean that, Jayfeather. The Clan will always make room for me." She barely had to duck to slip underneath the brambles that lined the den entrance. "If the grumpiest cat in the Clan can make room for me every single day, it should be a breeze squeezing to the front for the best view."

Jayfeather let out a warm purr. "As long as you can convince Brightheart's kits to move aside; they always like to be in the very front whenever a meeting is called. But you're right, I'll keep making room for you as long as you stay in my den." He lowered his mew to a whisper so only she could hear. "You're the only cat I would make room for."

"Only because you have to," Briarlight laughed back.

Out in the camp clearing, Jayfeather breathed in the rich new-leaf air. The sun had risen higher into the sky since that morning; he could feel its warmth hot on his back. There were still a few leftover snowdrifts in the camp; mostly in the shadows where the sunlight never reached them. He had encouraged the kits to play in the piles of snow- not because he wanted to hear their screams of joy as they rolled in it, but because he knew they would scatter it and cause it to melt faster. He hated the cold.

Most of the Clan was already gathered around the high-ledge when he and Briarlight joined them, and as he had predicted it sounded like Brightheart's kits had already found a spot near the front of the group. He could hear the queen's assertive mew telling them to stay out of trouble.

Bramblestar cleared his throat from the high-ledge and Jayfeather sat down between Spiderleg and Birchfall and cast his blind gaze up towards his leader.

"Today is a very proud day for these three cats who have chosen to move to the elders den after many moons of service to ThunderClan," Bramblestar began solemnly. Jayfeather hadn't noticed before, but he suddenly realized that Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Millie were standing at the base of the rocky ledge. "Graystripe was deputy before me, and he and Sandstorm trained as apprentices alongside Firestar. Millie too has requested to join her mate in the elder's den and she has earned it many times over, proving she is a warrior as much as any cat even though she wasn't born into our traditions. I know these three cats will continue to be a source of wisdom and strength in the moons to come. And even though he isn't with us anymore, I know Dustpelt would also have joined his friends in the elder's den had he not been taken away from us last moon.

Jayfeather bowed his head in mourning. He had known the three senior warriors would be retiring soon, but it still pained him to think about them moving in with Purdy after how long they had been warriors. They were practically legends like Firestar. And it was unfortunate that Dustpelt couldn't have been with them but he had died of sickness in the coldest part of leaf-bare.

"Sandstorm! Graystripe! Millie!" cheered the Clan and Jayfeather quickly added his own voice to the chant. The Clan was changing like the seasons and it seemed Firestar's generation was turning over for fresh ThunderClan blood to take their place. He would miss the old cats but he reminded himself that they weren't actually going anywhere. They would live many more happy moons in the elder's den telling stories and guiding the Clan through the harshest seasons.

As the cats quieted down and the newly appointed elders found seats among their Clanmates, Bramblestar cleared his throat for silence. "On a happier note, Lilykit please step forward."

Jayfeather could feel the young cat's pride as she padded forward, but also her grief. Her sister, Seedkit, had been taken by greencough that past leafbare and her death had shocked the whole Clan. The sickness had struck so suddenly that no cat noticed the symptoms and Seedkit was found dead before Jayfeather could give her catmint.

But Lilykit was strong and there was a patter of small paws as the senior kit padded forward until she stood beneath the leader's ledge. The three younger kits stayed back with their mother, watching with intense admiration.

"This young cat has reached her sixth moon!" Bramblestar announced proudly. "From now on, until she receives her warrior names, she will be known as Lilypaw! I wish I could be giving Seedkit her apprentice name too, but I know young Lilypaw will train doubly hard in her sister's honor. Poppyfrost, come forward please."

Jayfeather could sense the young warrior's surprise as she stepped forward to stand beside the new apprentice. Obviously Bramblestar hadn't warned her before the meeting.

"Poppyfrost, you also know the pain of losing a sister, and I know you will be a source of wisdom and comfort to young Lilypaw as you train her into a great warrior. " There was a pause when the two cats would touch noses before the Clan leader went on. "Welcome Lilypaw and good luck as you travel the path of a warrior!"

"Lilypaw! Lilypaw!"

Jayfeather sighed inwardly as the cats around him cheered the newly made apprentice's name, only adding his own mew after a short pause. So much change was happening around him, but he was still the same boring medicine cat. Was it really his destiny to watch the lives flicker in and out around him while he grew old? Wasn't there something- anything else that he could do before he died? He closed his eyes and padded back towards his den with his head bowed.

 **Review if you licked it plz! As I deal with this wonderful depression, feedback always cheers me up a bit.**


	4. Message from WindClan

**A tortoise's greeting to all ye who still read my stories. I can't stop coming back to this, even though I know I could find more fulfillment doing other things. But three years ago, when I was working on the original version of Jayfeather's Conclusion, I** _did_ **say I would finish this story to completion...**

 **The video of the week is** _Ugly the Cat._ **Look it up on youtube if you haven't heard of it already. I'd recommend the version done by darkpharao1987.**

 _The warm breeze ruffled Jayfeather's pelt as_ he padded between the young saplings that were beginning to sprout up wherever sunlight touched the forest floor. Birdsong filled the air around him, reminding him that it would be many moons before he would have to deal with snow and ice again. He had set off that morning to find a few more herbs to fill his stores but had lost interest halfway to the garden and wandered off the path he usually took.

 _Life is a wonderful journey but sometimes you have to wander off the beaten path to appreciate it fully._

He kept thinking about what Hollyleaf had told him when she had visited him. Was there some secret meaning behind his sister's words, or were they really just meant to comfort him in his time of loneliness? He wasn't on the beaten path right now; he was somewhere between the old thunderpath and the river that bordered WindClan. But he didn't think Hollyleaf's words were referring to a literal path. Two days had passed since Bramblestar had called the Clan meeting and apart from Toadstep catching a blackthorn in his pad, nothing had happened to quell Jayfeather's mounting boredom. He had almost been tempted to slip some yarrow in the fresh-kill pile just so he would have some patients to take care of.

His paws felt light and strong as he padded across the cool soft earth in the direction of the WindClan border. He knew the ThunderClan forest well so he wasn't worried about bumping into anything or losing his way. Over the past few moons, he had found himself wandering the woods more often, lost in his own memories. _The power of three._ Now that he reflected back on those days when he was part of the prophecy, he realized he really hadn't done all that much to stop Tigerstar and the Dark Forest cats. StarClan had made the prophecy sound like a big deal, even if it wasn't _their_ prophecy to give.

But now he wanted _real_ purpose, not some vague and mysterious omen hanging over his head promising greatness. He wanted a destiny that wasn't in the paws of ancient dead cats. After so many seasons of giving his all to the Clans, was it wrong of him to want just a little bit more in return?

"Morning Jayfeather. Fancy finding you so far out in the forest."

He jumped in surprise and pricked his ears. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the scents of Dovewing and Ivypool nearby. "Greetings, Ivypool," he mewed, locating her among the ferns. "And Dovewing too," he added, hearing the other she-cat rustling in the bushes a little farther off. "Hunting?"

"We are," Ivypool mewed, panting slightly as if she had just raced all the way from the camp. "Nothing like a run through the forest to get the blood pumping. It feels so good to be out of the snow finally. You hungry?" she dropped something onto the ground with a soft thump. "I just caught a mouse but I can catch another to bring back for the elders. I swear Sandstorm is just having fun tormenting us with her demands. She's only been an elder for a few days but she acts the part even more than Purdy does now."

Jayfeather purred in amusement, giving the fresh mouse a tempted sniff. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm not very hungry. I ate right before I left the camp."

"That's fine," Ivypool meowed, scooping it up again and following Dovewing who had slipped into the trees as she pursued her own prey. "If you run into any trouble, just yowl and we'll come running."

There was a squeal as whatever Dovewing had been hunting met a swift end. "You could join us, Jayfeather, if you wanted!" Dovewing called from somewhere among the nearby bracken. "I know you've been wallowing around the forest lately."

Jayfeather's fur rose slightly. Of course Dovewing must have known he was there using her power, but _he_ was supposed to be the one who fixed other cats' problems, not the other way around. He was just about to decline the offer when Ivypool shuffled her paws uncomfortably.

"He can't hunt, mouse-brain, he's blind," Ivypool whisper quietly into her sister's ear.

Jayfeather straightened himself to his full height, his tail fluffing out in frustration. "I heard that!"

Ivypool gasped, and quickly backtracked. "I mean, um, wouldn't you do better searching for herbs or something?"

Jayfeather bared his teeth. He would rather hunt mice over plants any day! "My herbs aren't going anywhere so I think I can squeeze in a small hunt. I haven't hunted in a while but I'll claw your ears off if you make fun of me for missing a catch." He knew that the two she-cats were some of the best hunters in the Clan, but he didn't need to prove anything in front of them, he just wanted to move his paws like a normal cat did for a change.

"Then try to keep up," Ivypool mewed.

Jayfeather's paws kicked up dirt in his haste to follow the two she-cats as they scooped up their catches and raced deeper into the trees. With moons of practice maneuvering through the forest, he was almost as fast as they were and he was only panting slightly by the time Ivypool stopped in a copse of beech trees.

"There are plenty of things to hunt here," Ivypool informed him, dropping her catch among the roots of a nearby tree. "Even you, Jayfeather, should be able to find something to kill without running into a bramble thicket," she added teasingly.

Jayfeather only hissed in response and focused all of his senses on his surroundings until he was almost as aware as sighted cat. He heard the wind whistle through the new-leaf branches high above his head, and felt the moist earth give slightly beneath his paws. And was that a tick he felt crawling in the fur behind his ears? He would deal with that when he got back to camp. Ivypool was right about one thing; hunting here would be easier for him because there were less things to get in his way.

It wasn't the season for the beech nuts to fall but there were still plenty of squirrels and mice in the area foraging. The two sisters were starting their own hunts, their minds reaching out eagerly into the trees. For the two of them, it was a friendly competition with each trying to outdo the other. They were both superb huntresses and he knew he wouldn't be able to even come close.

He lowered himself into the best hunter's crouch he could muster with the little hunting training he had received and angled his ears towards a mouse nibbling under a nearby juniper bush. He crept forward, silent as a shadow, and was about to leap when he heard it move farther away under the bush. It hadn't seen him yet he was sure, so he took a few more careful steps forward.

A twig snapped beneath his paw and he flinched. The mouse must have heard it because it suddenly rushed away, its paws pattering in the opposite direction. _You're not getting away that easily!_ He gave chase, forgetting to be quiet and pounded after his catch. He could hear its tiny hard pounding in terror as he gained on it. He was just a few tail-lengths away.

He was brought to a painful jolting halt as a bramble caught him in his fur, dragging him down to the ground as the mouse scampered safely away. "Fox-dung," he swore as he thrashed to free himself from the thorns.

"You need help?" Dovewing was beside him, her look of concern making his fur grow hot with embarrassment. "You seem to have caught some thorns."

Jayfeather muttered angrily to himself for getting himself tangled up in front of the younger cat. "No, I'm fine, and no, I don't need help." He sank his teeth into the vines to bite them off. He felt the thorns pierce his lip, but he kept nipping at them until he was free. "Dumb plant."

Once he pulled away from the grasping thorns, he concentrated again on the sound of prey. He wouldn't mess up again. He opened his jaws and separated the smell of the furry creatures from the foliage in bloom. Another mouse was lurking somewhere a few fox lengths away. It hadn't heard him yet as it munched on a stale beechnut so he began to creep towards it.

"Jayfeather, I hate to disturb you in the middle of a hunt, but-"

"What is it, Dovewing?" he snarled, standing up straight again and listening to the second mouse scurry off into the trees. He stomping angrily over to the place the mouse had disappeared and gave it a good sniff. "You better have a good reason for ruining my catch."

He could tell by the warning washing off the warrior's pelt to tell she did have a reason so he pricked his ears with interest.

"There's a patrol of WindClan cats approaching through the trees. It's Ashfoot and a couple other warriors," Dovewing told him. "They aren't in fighting force, so I don't think it's an invasion."

"Are you sure?" Jayfeather asked, listening for the sound of paw steps. "Should we find Ivypool and tell her?"

"I'm already here," mewed a voice nearby. "I thought I heard an old badger rampaging through the forest so I came to investigate."

Dovewing purred in amusement. "That was just Jayfeather hunting."

Jayfeather's ears burned. "Can we please just find these WindClan cats on our territory and forget about the hunt? Ashfoot surely has a reason to be here and she needs an escort if she wants to see Bramblestar." He strained his hearing and, sure enough, heard the thrumming of multiple sets of paw rapidly approaching. He opened his mouth to taste the air, but he had to trust Dovewing because his sense of smell wasn't good enough to distinguish the names of the cats.

"WindClan you say? What are they doing on ThunderClan territory?" Ivypool growled.

"That's what we are going to find out," Jayfeather informed her. "From what I can hear, it sounds like they will be here any-"

Three cats burst out of the ferns and skidded to a halt in front of the ThunderClan cats. Jayfeather's neck-fur instinctively began to rise, but he forced it down. He detected no hostility coming from the WindClan warriors.

"What business does WindClan have on ThunderClan territory," he called to the cats as they stepped out of the bracken. Now that they were in front of him, he recognized the scents of Heathertail and Weaselfur accompanying their deputy.

Ashfoot padded forward. "When we realized we had already missed the dawn patrol, I made the call for us to enter ThunderClan's territory. I didn't expect the medicine cat to be the first cat we ran into. I hope ThunderClan doesn't take offense to our intrusion, but I have something important to share with Bramblestar."

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. "What's so important that it couldn't wait until the next Gathering?" he growled coolly. In recent history, WindClan had proven they were no friends of ThunderClan.

"Typical ThunderClan," Weaselefur murmured into Heathertail's ear. "They think only _they_ are allowed to trespass onto other Clan's territory whenever they want."

But the warrior was silenced by a small growl from Ashfoot. "I'm afraid the information I have is meant for your leader, so if you wouldn't mind, please escort us to your camp."

Jayfeather felt Dovewing and Ivypool's expectant looks warm his flank. Apparently they had made _him_ leader of the hunting patrol. "Very well," he mewed, flicking his tail for the others to follow as he turned around and headed deeper into ThunderClan territory. "Follow us, and we'll take you to the camp."

* * *

:3

* * *

"Onestar invites ThunderClan to join him on WindClan territory two days from now to celebrate the defeat of the Dark Forest. All the Clans are welcome to bring their kits and apprentices. Onestar has a day of events planned for the warriors and apprentices, while one of our queens will be making sure the kits have something to do as well. Now that leaf-bare is finally over, the moors are warm and Onestar says he's trying to make amends and promote long-lasting peace around the lake."

Jayfeather listened to the WindClan deputy's words as he sat with his tail curled around his paws in the leader's den. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight stood beside him, pelts prickling with interest. He remembered the last time all the Clans had joined together in peace to celebrate. It had been moons ago and he had just been made a medicine cat's apprentice. He hadn't participated in the activities then.

"Can you assure our warrior's safety on your land?" Bramblestar asked. "I know our Clans haven't been on the best terms over the past few seasons, and I will not be made responsible if a fight breaks out."

Ashfoot snorted in indignation. "You think WindClan has no honor? Onestar wouldn't be making this generous offer if he he didn't believe all four Clans could come together in peace- for just _one_ day. We will all meet in the WindClan camp at first, and will split up our cats from there. Come just after sunrise and bring fresh-kill and any kits fit to travel. The celebration will last until sundown and Onestar wants to make this a Gathering no cat will ever forget."

There was a moment of silence as Jayfeather pictured Bramblestar glancing at his deputy. "Then trust ThunderClan to be there. Tell Onestar I look forward to meeting him somewhere other than the battlefield for once."

Ashfoot grunted in amusement before standing up and padding out of the den. Jayfeather stood up too and followed his leader and deputy onto the highledge that looked out over the camp.

"Come on, Weaselfur and Heathertail!" The WindClan deputy called, already at the base of the rocks- she must have jumped down. "We want to make it to RiverClan's camp before sun-high."

The ThunderClan cats clambered down the rocky slope more carefully. Jayfeather couldn't help but envy the limber legged WindClan cats.

"Are you going to run around the entire lake?" Squirrelflight asked in surprise as the WindClan cats headed for the camp entrance. "We could send a patrol instead if you wanted to head back to your camp."

"We are WindClan," Heathertail responded, her mew bursting with pride. "We could run around the lake three times in a single day if we wanted to."

"Then so be it," Squirrelflight mewed simply.

As the WindClan cats raced through the bramble entrance, Jayfeather angled his ears back to where Bramblestar still stood beneath the high-ledge. It had been moons ago since the last daylight Gathering, and it had been Squirrelflight's idea at the time. What was going through her head, now? He knew he could always just find out using his power, but that didn't feel necessary.

"Times are changing, Squirrelflight," the Clan leader mewed to his mate as she joined him. "The Clans are at peace, and what better way to keep long lasting peace than to have our kits makes friends with cats outside their own Clan? "

Around them, the rest of ThunderClan watched curiously. No cat in the clearing had made a sound since WindClan had shown up. It was as if they all knew something important was about to happen. They stared at Bramblestar intently, eager to find out what the WindClan cats had said.

"I guess I'll call a Clan meeting," the leader mewed. "They need to hear this."

Jayfeather sighed inwardly, and instead of staying to hear the announcement, he headed back to his den. _Perhaps this daylight Gathering will bring purpose to my life in a way other than herbs,_ he thought. _Maybe this is what it means to wander off the beaten path._

 ** _Review please! Especially if you are one of those quiet readers who never reviews!_**


	5. Kits and Elders

**Hi all. Short Chapter, but I'm breaking up the daylight Gathering into a few chapters and I like where this chapter left off.  
**

 **The great news of the week is: Alibaba Pictures has bought the rights to, and is considering making an actual Warriors movie for real.**

 _It was the morning all the Clans were_ supposed to meet in WindClan and Jayfeather's paws worked quickly and efficiently as he prepared the packets of traveling herbs with Briarlight's help. He had asked her if she had wanted to travel to the moors, but she had declined the offer.

"I don't want to be a burden."

She was going to be staying in the camp with a few of the others who had chosen not to join in the events on WindClan territory. He couldn't imagine how they would have gotten the crippled she-cat to the moors and back again, so in a cold and heartless sort of way, he felt relieved. _Fate can be so cruel._ "Be good and watch after the others while I'm gone," he told her, keeping the sympathy out of his mew and folded up the final leaf packet. "I'll be back at sun-down."

Briarlight gave him a lick on the foreleg since she struggled to reach his shoulder.

Jayfeather was proud of how well the she-cat could move now, even without the use of her hind legs. All those exercises were doing her wonders; she just needed to build up her own confidence and stop believing she was useless. He gave her a small lick in return before carrying one of the wrapped herbs out to the cats in the clearing.

He met Brightheart who was waiting just on the other side of the den entrance; she had volunteered to help him distribute the traveling herbs so he hurriedly thrust the packet in her direction. He wasn't sure when Bramblestar planned on leaving, but it had to be soon.

"What do you want me to do?" the queen asked as he licked his lips in a vain attempt to rid his mouth of the herb-taste.

"I want you to give a quarter portion each to the queens and apprentices. I'm going to fetch the other herb packet and handle the elders and kits."

"Good luck with Purdy," Brightheart warned. "I think he woke up on the wrong side of the moss this morning."

Jayfeather sighed. "I'm sure I can handle it."

As the she-cat raced away Jayfeather quickly returned to his den, snatched up the second leaf bundle and located the scents of Purdy and Sandstorm. They were by by the fresh-kill pile and, taking a deep breath, he hurried over.

"I hope those aren't for me," came Purdy's grumble as the medicine cat stopped in front of him. "I don't need no stinkin' plants. I may be old, but I've traveled farther than you young'uns could dream of."

 _Why do elders always have to be so difficult all the time._ He placed the leaf bundle on the ground and separated a small portion with his claws. "I'm sure you have, Purdy, but many of the cats are taking them anyways." He pushed a tiny piece of the leaf package towards the elder with his paw. "Even Sandstorm is going to eat them," he added.

"Young cats are always thinking they know everything."

He let out a long sigh. "Look, it's not even that much. I'm not giving full portions of the stuff because we'll be eating at the WindClan camp. See, I'll eat some with you to prove it isn't that bad." He took a nibble at the bitter herbs and tried not to let his eyes water.

Purdy just snorted.

Sandstorm purred with amusement. "I'll make sure he eats them, Jayfeather, go do whatever you need to do."

Jayfeather nodded. He didn't have time to force-feed the stubborn cat anyway. "I'll just leave these here in case he changes his mind." He gathered up a portion of the bundle that was meant for the kits and hurried away before the elder could complain again. He angled his ears back to hear Sandstorm gently negotiating with the older elder.

As he headed for the nursery, the delicious scent of fresh kill washed over his nose even through the bitter smell of the next batch of herbs he was carrying in his mouth. Lionblaze and Cinderheart had just returned with their patrol carrying heaps of fresh-kill. ThunderClan would have plenty of food to bring to WindClan so Onestar couldn't accuse them of stealing prey.

He swiftly slipped inside the bracken-enclosed nursery. The protective thorns tugged at his pelt and the excited squeals of happy kits met his ears. Daisy was doing her best to hold each of them down to give them a proper cleaning. She already smelled of herbs so Brightheart must have gotten to her already.

"We're going to WindClan! We're going to WindClan!"

"Be quiet, you three," the queen mewed curtly. "You are lucky Bramblestar is taking you outside the camp, but if you can't behave yourselves, I'll take you all back myself." She spotted him and a sense of relief washed over her. "The medicine cat is here so do what he says."

 _As if they would listen to me either._ Jayfeather dropped his herb packet on the ground and took in a deep breath of air free from the tang. He separated the bundle into three tiny portions as the kits gathered around him.

"They smell bad," Dewkit complained, taking a cautious sniff at the plants. "I don't want to eat them." His two siblings, Snowkit and Amberkit added their disapproval as well.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. He now understood why Brightheart had been so quick to offer him help distributing the traveling herbs; it was to escape from these tiny fur-balls even if they were her own kits. The herbs weren't _that_ bad- he had even added some nectar to the mixture so they wouldn't taste as bitter. "I guess you will just have to stay in the camp for the day while the rest of us have an amazing time in WindClan."

All three kits gasped and without another word, gobbled down their shares.

Satisfied, Jayfeather picked up the scraps in the leaf bundle and left the kits licking their lips, trying to decide whether or not they liked the sweetened medicine. He waved his tail to Daisy. "I think the others are starting to gather by the camp entrance if you want to take the kits-"

"Race you to the bramble-wall!"Amberkit cheered, pelting past the medicine cat before he could finish speaking.

"No fair, you had a head start!" Snowkit whined, racing after his sister.

Daisy let out a long tired breath as the kits hurried out into the camp clearing. "Thanks Jayfeather for the help," she mewed. "I thought after Lilypaw moved out of the nursery things would quiet down a little, but I was very wrong."

Jayfeather followed the queen through the den entrance. "Kits will be kits."

"You might not have an herb that can make them less over-the-top, do you by any chance?"

"Well, there's poppy seeds for-" but he caught himself, realizing Daisy had only been joking. Her rumbling purr of amusement made his ears turn hot.

Outside, the early sun was just beginning to dry the dew from the leaves and almost the entirety of the Clan was gathered by the camp entrance.

"Let all cats going to the Gathering join me now!" Bramblestar's mighty meow rang through the camp, but Jayfeather didn't think it was even necessary since most of the cats were already there.

Jayfeather quickly weaved his way through the crowd cats, suddenly realizing he had completely forgotten to clean up the herb pile he had left in the nursery- but he was too excited about the Gathering. Beside him, Lionblaze purred warmly, just as eager as the medicine cat.

"Today, ThunderClan will travel across the hills of WindClan and join the other Clans to celebrate of the defeat of the Dark Forest," Bramblestar mewed. "There will be no hostility and we will treat this like it were any other Gathering. I expect every cat to represent our strong Clan to the best of their ability."

His words were met with boisterous cheers of approval.

"We will split up into two patrols. I am leading the first with the fresh kill, the apprentices, and all of the warriors, except for Squirrelflight, Cloudtail and Whitewing. Squirrelflight will take the queens, kits, elders, and the two other warriors I mentioned and follow us at a slower pace. We will meet in the WindClan camp."

Bramblestar finished speaking and the Clan began to sort itself into the two groups. Jayfeather felt Briarlight's longing stare from across the clearing where she lay in front of the medicine cat's den. He knew she secretly wanted to join in the events, but it would have been impossible for her to make the journey. _One of these days, I am going to make her better._

 **Reveeeeeew ye scallywags!**


	6. Onestar's Proposal

**Typholius TortoiseMaster, Queen Typholius, Empress Typholius, Dutchess Typholius, Do a Tortoise Roll, fuzzy-purple-tortoises, The Tortoise Symbiote, Typholius-Lives-On, malicentypholius, Brighteyes of TortoiseClan, okamitortoise... Rawr yes I did just do that.  
**

 **Anyway, I'm back with another chapter!**

 **The joke of the week is: Did you hear about the cat who swallowed a ball of yarn? She had a litter of mittens!**

 _Their patrol didn't run into any mishaps as it_ made its way through the forest. Jayfeather padded a few steps behind the elders making sure the older cats' breathing remained steady. He didn't know if Purdy had eaten his share of traveling herbs or not, but he seemed to be doing fine either way.

As Jayfeather slowly navigated his way after the other cats, he wondered what activities Onestar and the rest of WindClan had come up with. Memories of the first time the Clans had joined for a celebration flashed through his head. He had stayed in camp that time, but after receiving an ominous sign that his brother was in trouble he had managed to get there just in time to save Lionblaze and Breezepelt from a collapsed badger set. They were just apprentices then and they survived because of _him._ But he had still hated himself for not getting there sooner.

The gurgling of the stream interrupted his thoughts; they had reached the WindClan border. Squirrelflight led them to where the river was thinnest and they crossed one at a time.

As he stepped over onto the cool grass on the other side and flicked the water from his paws, he pricked his ears for any sound traveling across the moor. All he could hear was the wind and his Clanmates as they splashed across behind him carrying the kits over safely. The water was icy cold from all the melting snow so Jayfeather couldn't wait to be moving again so he could warm his freezing paws.

"Okay, down you go," mumbled Sandstorm through a mouthful of fur, placing a kit in the grass. Jayfeather could hear her heart thumping fast and a tiredness he had not noticed before clung to her pelt _. She's one of the oldest cats left in all the Clans, but she is still strong.  
_

He opened his mouth and tasted the air. He could detect the faint scents of the first patrol Bramblestar had lead ahead of them; they must already be at the WindClan camp. The WindClan markers were weak; it was clear they were trying to appear friendly and welcoming to the other Clans.

"Now remember what I told you back at camp," mewed Daisy to the kits as they scrambled away from the edge of the river. "There will be other kits from every Clan so make some friends and behave yourselves. "

"We will!" the kits mewed in unison.

They headed off, Squirrelflight in the lead, across the moor. The sun wasn't at its peak yet but Jayfeather welcomed the warmth on the wind as it ruffled his fur. He kept his ears pricked the entire way, eager to take part in his first ever daylight Gathering.

"Welcome, ThunderClan!"

He could hear a cat running across the moor towards them and the smell of WindClan grew stronger. "All of the other Clans are already in the camp. Onestar sent me to fetch you."

Jayfeather recognized Crowfeather's mew as the warrior's paws pounded across the grass towards them. Jayfeather detected a small spark of emotion flash between the WindClan cat and Squirrelflight, but it was gone before he could analyze it more deeply. Did either of them share even the slightest bond of friendship anymore?

"Come. The activities are about to start." The senior WindClan warrior guided the patrol of cats across the moor and it wasn't too long before they reached the WindClan camp, which wasn't much more than a dip in the ground dispersed with rocks and gorse bushes. "We were digging all of yesterday to make the camp large enough for all four Clans to fit, so make yourselves comfortable."

Jayfeather heard cheering of cats of all ages as he approached the camp behind his Clanmates. The scents of all four Clans flooded his head and he suddenly felt lost among the different smells as he stepped down into the divot in the earth. There were cats everywhere, sharing news and greeting each other with purrs and laughter. He realized there were many more cats here than any normal Gathering since it included almost _every_ member of each Clan instead of just a paw-full of warriors, apprentices and elders.

His Clanmates scattered to join in the plethora of conversations that filled the camp. Purdy hobbled over to where some other elders sat and instantly broke into one of his signature tales as a young cat. Cherrypaw, Molepaw and Lilypaw found a group of other apprentices at the fresh kill pile, daring each other to eat some of the other Clans' kills like frogs and fish. The three ThunderClan kits and Daisy were escorted by some WindClan cat to the nursery where Jayfeather could hear more kits tussling and squeaking within.

"Now that all of ThunderClan is _finally_ here, we may begin!"

Jayfeather turned towards the speaker. It was Onestar. The leader's strong confident mew reached over the heads of every cat- he must be standing on a rock just like the leader's ledge in ThunderClan.

"WindClan welcomes you to join us in celebration of the defeat of the Dark Forest and a merciful leaf-bare!"

Many cheers greeted the WindClan leader's words, though Jayfeather could tell a few of them were a little nervous. It felt odd staying in another Clan's camp, and odder still when there were cats from all four Clans. But Jayfeather pushed aside his uncomfortable feelings and raised his voice in approval as well- an unfamiliar joy filling his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time. _This is so exciting!_

Once the cheering had died down Onestar raised his voice again. "All the Clans have deposited their fresh kill by the warrior's den, so feel free to try anything. Also, in the nursery, Swallowtail and Heathertail have volunteered to plan activities for the kits for the day while we are out."

Jayfeather was impressed with how confident and friendly the old leader sounded. Onestar had once been hostile to ThunderClan but none of that hatred seeped itno his mew now. It was as if the Dark Forest invasion had shown him who his real enemies were.

"I want each of you to have some time to get comfortable and make use of our _large_ camp," Onestar continued. "If you have any questions where something is, feel free to ask a WindClan warrior"

"You didn't gather us all here just so we could gawk over how big your camp is now, did you?" came Blackstar's skeptical mew from among a group of ShadowClan cats. "What is the real reason you asked every Clan to come?"

A tiny flicker of anger flashed off the WindClan leader's pelt, but his mew remained calm. "I'm glad you asked, Blackstar. At sun-high, we will be splitting the Clans into two teams to compete in a mock battle across the moors. Every cat old enough to catch their own prey is welcome, and all claws will be sheathed. I will explain the rules when that time comes."

Bramblestar made his way to the front of the crowd and all eyes fell on him. "ThunderClan appreciates your _hospitality_ , Onestar," he meowed loudly enough for every cat to hear; subtly warning Blackstar not to try and cause any problems. "Expect our _full_ cooperation."

"Our ancestors will be pleased!" added Mistystar from somewhere among a group of RiverClan warriors.

Blackstar snorted, unimpressed, but he didn't say another word.

It sounded like the meeting was over, but Onestar suddenly cleared his throat again. "I have one more important announcement before we all disperse. I want to make a change to the Warrior Code."

"A change to the Code?"

"What's he talking about?"

"Can he do that?"

Jayfeather remained silent, every single hair in his body riveted with curiosity. _What kind of change did Onestar have in mind? The Warrior Code has served us well enough for many moons, what more could be added to it?_ But then he thought about the portion of the code that dealt with medicine cats. _I guess there is always room for improvement._

Onestar leapt down from the high-rock and the other cats shuffled out of the way as he padded towards the center of the clearing. "There was a time, many moons ago, when my Clan was beaten- driven out- and without any hope that we would ever return home. I'm talking of course, about when Brokenstar chased us out of our old territory before we moved to the lake."

Curious mews and whispers broke out among the surrounding cats. Most cats had heard the stories of Brokenstar and the horrible things he had done, but only a few of the cats had been alive at the time to witness it. Jayfeather could only think of a paw-full of cats who had been there; Onestar, Blackstar, Mistystar, and some of the senior cats.

The WindClan leader waited for the murmuring to die down before speaking again. "When my Clan was driven out, and we were sleeping in the muck and surrounded by twoleg monsters, I thought WindClan had been forsaken and destined to die alone. But one day, two Clan cats found us and gave us hope again. Firestar and Graystripe of ThunderClan."

Many sets of eyes turned to look at the ThunderClan elder who stood proudly among a group of elders by the warrior's den.

"I vowed to never forget how these two young warriors from _ThunderClan_ had brought us all home, but after I became leader, I tried to forget the debt WindClan owed them."

"Get on with your story!" came Blackstar's impatient mew.

Another flicker of anger erupted from the WindClan leader's pelt, but this time it ignited. "Blackstar, if I recall correctly, you were among the ShadowClan cats who drove us out. How _dare_ you speak to me in contempt with the amount of cold blood on your paws."

The ShadowClan leader prickled with surprise at Onestar's sudden change of tone, and he only mumbled something Jayfeather couldn't hear.

"As I was saying," Onestar continued, trying to cool the fire that threatened to shake his mew, "I tried to forget how Firestar had saved my Clan- saved all of our Clans on more than one occasion, because I was stubborn. But after he died fighting the Dark Forest, I couldn't forgive myself for never showing him the appreciation he deserved. That is why I called for this daylight Gathering, and why I want the Warrior Code to include a daylight Gathering one moon after the end of every leaf-bare. The full-moon Gatherings are important, but it is too easy for us to go in as enemies and leave as enemies."

More murmuring broke out among the cats as they discussed the proposition Onestar had made. A mandatory _daylight_ Gathering?

"I think that's a great idea!" boomed Bramblestar's approving mew over the heads of the cats. The ThunderClan leader stepped out of the crowd until he stood in front of Onestar. "You make a strong point of how Clans can remain hostile even when they go to a Gathering because nothing is at stake and they can leave whenever they want. This daylight Gathering would help keep long lasting peace in a way no ordinary Gathering could."

"But sometimes peace isn't what the Clans need."

Jayfeather spun around. Mistystar was padding forward to stand with the other Clan leaders.

"I know seasons of peace are good for the Clans, but so is battle," the RiverClan leader mewed thoughtfully. "Without challenging one another, we can't stay strong and sharp."

"But that's what the competition of the daylight Gathering is for," Onestar countered. "We can keep honing our skills in honorable combat without risking loss of life. Maybe even in the future, we could settle disputes this way too."

Blackstar growled, shouldering his way to the front. "We aren't soft plush kittypets. Warriors become stronger through real claw-to-claw fighting."

"I know I sound like a brute, but I have to agree with Blackstar on this," Mistystar mewed. "The Clans have always fought, and I don't see what a pretend battle can do to make us stronger. "

Bramblestar stepped forward. "We all know what evil looks like- we've all seen what war can do. Nobody was made stronger when our loved ones were torn apart by the Dark Forest. No cat benefits when one Clan is chased away from its territory. We become more than we are now when we are at peace and I think its time for a change in what it means to really be a warrior. Yes there will always be battles, but I want our kits, and their kits after them to live in a place where no matter what, we can join together and forget our differences for one day. _That_ is what true warrior's strength looks like."

Mistystar let out a curious grunt but didn't say another word.

"I don't need your decision right now," Onestar mewed before any other cat could speak. "After the mock battle at sun-high, you can decide for yourselves if you think this competition is real enough- or if it really is just for soft kittypets."


	7. Resolutions

**Welp. I goofed up the last chapter. Turns out, WindClan doesn't really have a camp... so I had do go back and make a few small changes. And sorry for being late to update, but after the election I had trouble focusing on anything for a while.  
**

 **Heh, the cool fact of the day is: The domestic cat(** **Felis silvestris catus) is considered to have some of the largest variety of personalities between individuals compared to any other species on earth- second only to human beings.**

" _Wow that was some speech wasn't it?"_

Jayfeather felt the familiar presence of his brother beside him. "Yes it was. It sounds like Onestar is trying to make amends for how awfully he has treated ThunderClan in the past."

Lionblaze purred in amusement. "Doesn't bother me one bit. But changing the Warrior Code? I didn't even know we could do that."

Jayfeather flicked his tail across his brother's shoulder. "Of _course_ cats can do that; how do you think the code came into existence in the first place. It would probably require an agreement between all four leaders though, so hopefully Mistystar and Blackstar will change their minds after this big battle thing Onestar has planned."

"And about that," Lionblaze mewed, his tone itching with interest. "What do you think it will be like? I remember when we had the last daylight Gathering, it was more of an event for the apprentices, but Onestar made it sound like this time, all the cats would be involved."

"I don't know, maybe you should ask him. He's over there talking with Ashfoot right now," Jayfeather gestured with his tail in the WindClan leader's direction. "Whatever it is, it probably won't involve medicine cats so I can only imagine what we will be doing while the rest of you have a great time." It was true, he hadn't realized it until now, but he couldn't imagine how a mock battle could involve the medicine cats. If all claws were sheathed, what good was he? "My second daylight Gathering in a row where I don't get to participate."

"Don't say that," Lionblaze mewed, giving him a hefty nudge in the ribs with his paw. "I'm sure Onestar has something planned for you. And you _did_ participate in the last daylight Gathering. Don't you remember how you rescued me and Breezepelt from that collapsed badger set?"

Jayfeather purred, the corners of his lips curling with cold amusement. "How could I forget? I was called 'the apprentice who deserved mention above all others.' I didn't feel all that special at the time. It was just another cruel reminder that StarClan had destined me to be a medicine cat and I would never be able to _fight_ for my Clan."

"Only you could take such a good thing and find all the bad in it," Lionblaze mewed, rubbing his ear vigorously with a paw. "Forget about what happened in the past, I just wish you could see what Onestar has done with the WindClan camp. Not only did he dig more room for the camp,, but now there are all kinds of plants growing around the edges. And you should make a visit to the nursery, its entire floor is coated with fresh moss. They must have been gathering it by the river all day."

"Sounds like Onestar went all out preparing for the daylight Gathering- not even ThunderClan was this hospitable when we held _our_ daylight Gathering." Jayfeather blinked. "Then again, we couldn't really extend the walls of the stone hallow, could we."

Lionblaze purred in amusement. "You have a point there."

Jayfeather sniffed the air trying to figure out where every cat was around him. He was used to finding his way around the Gathering on the island, but this was so much worse. Not only were there many more cats here, but also the overwhelming smell of WindClan seemed to cover everything. At least on the island, he had somewhat figured out where all the cats would wander off to as they waited for the leaders to speak. _But it's not bad. I feel like I could manage it once every new-leaf._

"Hi, Jayfeather."

He jumped in surprise. He hadn't noticed the stealthy approach of Dawnpelt, one of the ShadowClan warriors. He tensed instinctively and unsheathed his claws. The she-cat had accused him of murdering her brother, Flametail, moons ago, and he never really resolved it.

"What do you want with the ThunderClan medicine cat?" Lionblaze growled, stepping protectively in front of his brother. "We may not be at the island, but this is still a Gathering of peace."

But no hostility radiated from the ShadowClan cat's pelt. "Relax big guy, I'm not here to attack Jayfeather. I just wanted to talk with him."

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. "About what?" he asked coolly, stepping around Lionblaze.

"I think you can guess what about," Dawnpelt mewed. "Can we talk outside the camp? Alone?"

Jayfeather could feel his brother's anxious gaze but he flicked his tail for him to stand back. "As long as you don't try anything funny."

"I hadn't planned to."

With a small shrug, he nodded for Lionblaze to stay and followed the she-cat away past the flower-barrier of the camp, and out onto the hilly moor. Lionblaze's suspicious gaze trailed after them until they were out of sight.

"I wanted to say I was sorry," Dawnpelt began once they were a good distance from the camp, stopping by some gorse bushes and sitting down facing him. "And don't expect me to repeat it because ShadowClan cats _never_ apologize, but I was wrong accusing you of murdering Flametail. I was just _so_ upset and you were there and-"

He raised a paw to stem the flow of words that were tumbling out of her mouth. "Let me stop you right there before you start sounding all soft and gushy like a ThunderClan cat. I never wanted to be feared or hated for something I didn't do, but that's all in the past now. I accept your apology."

Dawnpelt purred in understanding. "During the battle against the Dark Forest, he came down and helped Littlecloud with the herbs. He told me and Tigerheart how you found him in StarClan and convinced him to help the Clans. He said there was nothing any cat could have done to save him and it was his fate."

Jayfeather nodded slowly, remembering the indecision of StarClan right when the Clans had needed them most.

"I felt really bad for accusing you but never had the courage to tell you during a Gathering," the she-cat mewed quietly as if worried some other cat would hear. "Of course a medicine cat wouldn't murder another medicine cat. I was foolish and I feel ashamed."

Jayfeather gently rested his tail on her shoulder. "Grieving cats find ways to handle the pain in different ways. And obviously you weren't alone in suspecting me because all the other Clans agreed I shouldn't attend Gatherings until I was proven innocent."

Dawnpelt let out a small sad sniff. "I miss him."

"And I miss Hollyleaf," he mewed simply. He suddenly felt awkward at how the conversation had turned. If Dawnpelt had been a ThunderClan cat, he would have just told her to visit the nursery if she wanted sympathy, but that didn't seem appropriate here. "We _all_ lost friends and family in the battle, but they wouldn't want us to get bogged down mourning them. They'd want us to keep fighting for our Clans and keep the rest of their friends and family safe."

Dawnpelt sniffed again, but when she next spoke, she raised her voice in determination. "You're right. I won't ever forget Flametail and I'll fight twice as hard from now on in his memory. Thank you Jayfeather for talking with me."

"Don't mention it," he mewed back. The wind shifted direction and a particular scent nearby caught his attention, but he dismissed it."And I won't tell any other cat about our conversation so nobody else will know that you acted like a soft gushy ThunderClan cat."

"Nobody would believe you anyway," Dawnpelt laughed, rising to her paws. "They would be more likely to believe you if you said a ShadowClan cat had knocked over the Great Oak on the island."

"If you say so," he mewed sarcastically, not standing up.

"Aren't you coming back to the camp?"

"No thanks, I'm going to chill out here for a bit. You can tell Lionblaze where to find me if you run into him."

"Sure thing." The she-cat padded away in the direction of the voices that were rising up from the camp.

Alone, Jayfeather took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The Clans were at peace for now, but it was in warrior cats' nature to fight; they'd find something to fight over soon enough. Until then, what was he supposed to do to as a medicine cat? He opened his eyes and let out the breath long and slow. "She's gone, you can come out of that bush, now."

A spark of hostility seared his pelt and he felt his fur begin to rise up, but he made a conscience effort to force it back down again. The gorse crunched as Breezepelt stepped out and he tried not to flinch at the hot emotions radiating off the young warrior's pelt. He must have been hiding in the bush to avoid the daylight Gathering.

But Breezepelt didn't make any move to attack. "I'm done with you and your ilk, Jayfeather. Leave me alone." He raced away in the direction of the lake before Jayfeather had even realized he was leaving.

"Hey, where are you going?" he called, taking a few hasty steps after him. "Can't we talk?" Breezepelt had taken the side of the Dark Forest in the great battle, and even though The Clans had forgiven all the cats who had been corrupted by Tigerstar's lies, he obviously still had resentment for Jayfeather. The medicine cat still bore the scar from where Breezepelt had attempted to kill him moons ago.

But his half brother was already long gone- blazing across the moor like a mighty wind.

"I just wanted to say I forgive you!" Jayfeather yowled after him. He had hoped he could have mended two relationships in one day, but it looked like Breezepelt was an issue for a different time. Sighing, he turned to head back to the WindClan camp, but his ears pricked at the sound of tentative pawsteps approaching. Breezepelt had come back.

"Why? Why would you forgive me?" the WindClan warrior asked cautiously as if he wasn't quite sure if Jayfeather was being truthful. "I didn't ask for you forgiveness."

Jayfeather took a deep breath. He knew Breezepelt could still easily kill him in a moment so he chose his words carefully. "I have no reason _not_ to forgive you. I gain nothing from hating you."

Breezepelt growled. "I can smell your fear-scent. You're either hiding something or lying; that's what ThunderClan always does. I don't believe you!"

Jayfeather took a nervous step back, knowing he couldn't outrun the WindClan cat if he tried to flee. He suddenly regretted trying to talk with him alone. "W- why wouldn't you believe me? All of the Clans are at peace and the past is far behind us now. Why do _y_ ou still hate _me_?"

Breezepelt's unsheathed claws sank into the grassy earth. "I hate you because you were _born_. My life would have been so much better if you never existed. You and Leafpool and all those other lying traitors to the Warrior Code."

Jayfeather blinked in surprise. He knew the relationship between Breezepelt and his parents was rough, but that couldn't be all ThunderClan's fault. "It's true, your father and my mother loved each other once, and me and Lionblaze _are_ your half brothers. So what do you want us to do about it?"

Breezepelt's hostility diminished slightly as the medicine cat locked a blind gaze with his. "There is nothing you can do about it except leave me alone," Breezepelt hissed, his voice starting to shake. "You've done enough to me."

Jayfeather, seeing the tiny break in the WindClan cat's emotional defenses, took a step forward and raised his head high so he would be at eye-level. Breezepelt flinched but didn't back away. "I don't want to be hated for something I had no control over. If you want to let your anger shape the way you see the world, I can't stop you. But if you want to take anything from what you learned about Tigerstar and the Dark Forest, realize that his hatred never made him stronger of happier- it _destroyed_ him."

Breezepelt shoved his face into Jayfeather's, his hot breath rustling the medicine cat's whiskers. "Is that a threat?" he growled coldly.

Jayfeather was tempted to roll his eyes, but he restrained himself. He could feel his own frustration beginning to bubble up. "No, it's a life-lesson. Stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

"Easy for you to say," Breezepelt spat back. "At least both your mother and adopted mother loved you. Crowfeather never truly loved Nightcloud because he was always watching over the ThunderClan border for Leafpool, and by extension, he never loved _me._ Sure, he was there for my apprenticeship, and he cheered when I got my warrior name, but I lived most of my life without anybody caring. You don't know what it's like to _never_ be appreciated no matter how hard you try."

Jayfeather closed his eyes for a moment. He could feel the hurt in Breezepelt's mew and it caught him off-guard. "You're right, I _don't_ know what it's like to be you, but It wasn't all sunshine and clear skies for me either. I had to give up my dream of becoming a warrior, was burdened by a prophecy I didn't understand, and watch the world I knew crumble around me when I found out Squirrelflight wasn't my real mother. Hollyleaf was so distraught when she found out that she fled- leaving behind her friends, her family, and even us."

"Stupid she-cats," Breezepelt snarled. "Your Clan is full of traitors to the warrior code. _Your_ Clan is the reason I am miserable."

"Your father is as much to blame for the treachery as Leafpool is," he countered. "It takes two cats to have kits."

Breezepelt only hissed in response.

"What I'm trying to say," he pressed. "Is that we aren't our parents, and we aren't responsible for what they do. We just make the best of what we have and strive to support our Clan." He felt the sun shine brightly on his pelt and closed his eyes for a moment in the warmth.

"But at least you were loved," Breezepelt murmured sadly, the fire going out in his mew completely.

"Let's take a little trip around the moors and just talk," Jayfeather suggested. "Just to get our paws and words moving."

Jayfeather could feel the uneasiness in Breezepelt, but for the first time, he could also feel the darkness that had for so long filled the warrior's heart begin to fade. He sincerely wanted Breezepelt to be happy, not out of fear of another attack, but because he saw in him so much of the struggle Jayfeather himself had endured growing up.

"Fine, we can talk," Breezepelt mewed, trying to sound confident. "But I want to be back for the mock battle, I've really been looking forward to it."


	8. Battle on the Moor Part 1

**I really like the battle on the moor and will be adding a part two since it is so much fun. I've been building up to this moment for a while so I feel I need to give it justice.  
**

 **And the cool fact of the day is: of the 36 species of cats, the jaguar has the strongest bite force which is twice that of a lion's.(it needs the extra bite to kill caimans)**

 _"Cats of trees hills and streams, gather_ here for a Clan meeting!"

Jayfeather raised his head and pricked his ears with interest. He was back in the WindClan camp and beside him he could feel Lionblaze and Breezepelt's eagerness as well as Onestar's loud voice carried over the heads of the gathered cats. The three of them had met up in the camp to talk, and even though Breezepelt's tone still had a nervous edge to it, he seemed to be opening up more the longer he was with the two ThunderClan cats.

"Finally! I haven't practiced my under-belly claw thrust since-" Breezepelt broke off, a wave of hot guilt rolling off his pelt.

Jayfeather rested his tail on his half-brother's shoulder. "Try to forget about what happened. If I have learned anything from the past few moons, it is to leave behind the _bad_ and concentrate on making the _now_ as great as it can be. Peace has come to the Clans and all the cats Tigerstar tricked have been pardoned."

"Easy for you to say," the WindClan cat mewed with a long sigh. "No cat trusts me and the kits are afraid of me because of the stories the other warrior's tell them."

Jayfeather didn't have an easy answer for that. _Though I'm trying to convince him that our lives were rough too, I know his was worse with his upbringing. What do I say to make him feel better?_ But he was saved from having to respond by Onestar's yowl.

"I hope every cat has shared news and tongues with one another, but sun-high is here and the time has come for us to gather and prepare for battle!"

Jayfeather let his gaze flicker up to where the WindClan leader stood from the high-rock. He knew the two cats next to him would enjoy the big battle while he would stay behind and play with the kits again. He couldn't help but breathe a small sigh.

"I know you are all probably wondering how this is going to work," Onestar continued. "The other Clan leaders and I have been discussing a few things and we decided to go back to old tradition: the teams will be ThunderClan and WindClan versus RiverClan and ShadowClan."

"TigerClan against LionClan, just like old times," Blackstar mewed, sounding more friendly and less suspicious than he had earlier that day.

" _LionClan_ will gather by the ThunderClan border while _TigerClan_ assembles by the river on the RiverClan border. No claws unsheathed and the battle ends once both medicine cats are captured from each team."

Jayeather blinked. He almost thought he had heard wrong. _You mean I_ won _'t be spending the whole day with the kits? Yes!_ Perhaps the day wouldn't be so bad after all.

"When ever cat is ready, we will split up and head out. May StarClan light all of our paths!"

* * *

 _:3_

* * *

 _Jayfeather sat quietly_ , tail wrapped around his paws, as he listened to the warriors make a battle plan. They were on the moor by the ThunderClan border beneath the branches of one of the big oak trees that grew on the WindClan side of the river. Bramblestar and Onestar were leading the discussion with the other WindClan and ThunderClan cats circled around them.

"Since WindClan is fastest, maybe they should go find Willowshine and Littlecloud," Bramblestar suggested. "ThunderClan could stay back and defend."

"You want us to be running around the moors while you sit back here? No way," countered Breezepelt. "There's no way ThunderClan is going to have the easier task."

"But you are at home on the moors," added Berrynose. "You could run circles around them until they gave up and then capture their medicine cats."

Some WindClan cat in the back snorted in defiance.

"He _does_ have a point," mewed Squirrelflight. "WindClan have the home advantage."

Onestar cleared his throat. "If we are so at home on the moors," he mewed slowly. "Then why don't we help defend it? We know where the best places are to fight, and where Kestrelflight and Jayfeather could hide."

"Hide on the moors?" asked Cloudtail. "No matter where you are, any cat can see you. There's no cover."

"Well maybe not for a snow white cat like you," growled Breezepelt.

Jayfeather sighed as the warriors argued. He liked the whole idea of a mock battle, it was definetly something every Clan could enjoy, but he would wake up sore and bruised tomorrow morning- assuming some TigerClan cat found him. He would have to rely on his Clanmates to defend him. _What a strange daylight Gathering this is._

Yowling broke out in the distance, and the gathered cats went silent. That was the signal that ShadowClan and RiverClan were ready!

"We don't have time to discuss any more," growled Lionblaze. "Some cats stay close by and defend and some go attack. When you capture the medicine cats, bring them back to the ThunderClan border and we've won. Remember, we are fighting _TigerClan_ and they always play dirty."

He heard his brother pound away across the moor and Breezepelt raced after him. The battle was starting!

The cats dispersed. Bramblestar and Onestar gathered a band of cats together and pelted away towards the RiverClan border, while Ashfoot and Squirrelflight rounded up the remaining warriors and apprentices to prepare a defense.

"Ashfoot, you know the moors better than any cat," Squirrelflight mewed hastily. "Where are the best places to hide? We could set up an ambush and catch TigerClan by surprise."

"Ambushing is more of a ShadowClan thing, but I know some great spots where we can set up. This way!" the WindClan deputy mewed. "I'll take Sedgewhisker, Weaselfur, Swallowtail, and Whiskerpaw with me. Gorsetail, you stay with the rest of the cats nearby and guard the medicine cats. We will be by the boulder patch so just yowl if you need us to fall back. Make sure Kestrelflight and Jayfeather are well defended in case some cats sneak past our defense."

"Dovewing stay back with Gorsetail's patrol," Squirrelflight ordered. "Everyone else with me." The deputies lead their patrols away through the grass until only a pawful of cats remained behind.

"Do you two want us to escort you while you hide?" suggested Gorsetail, padding over to the medicine cats. "You would be safer in a group."

"We'll be fine," Kestrelflight mewed, laying his tail on Jayfeather's side and guiding him away from the others. "I know this part of the territory better than any cat- I gather herbs from around here all the time."

Jayfeather resisted. "Wouldn't we be safer with them?" he urged the WindClan medicine cat.

But Kestrelflight let out a purr of amusement. "Two cats hide better than seven. And Dovewing can already hear where every cat is no matter where they are, right? So as long as she is with the warrior patrol, they will be able to find us."

"Okay then," mewed Gorsetail. "But we will be close by. If we spot any TigerClan cats, we will try to lead them in the opposite direction from where you are hiding."

Jayfeather shrugged, but didn't argue as the warriors' paw steps pattered away. Dovewing's stayed behind, her gaze warming the medicine cat's fur for just a moment, before she raced after the WindClan cats without a word.

Alone with Kestrelflight, the other medicine cat padded over to him. "Sorry."

Jayfeather tilted his head. "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for Onestar's mouse-brained idea for a Gathering. I know fighting isn't exactly what a medicine cat calls fun."

Jayfeather shrugged. "As long as we don't get caught, we don't have anything to worry about. Plus, we have Dovewing and Lionblaze on our side, and they could win this competition together without any other cats on their team."

"Really? Wow! But right now, we need to find a hiding place. Follow me." The WindClan cat's paws headed down the gentle slope towards the ThunderClan border. "There is a patch of tall grass by the stream that should be big enough for both of us to hide in."

"I'm right behind you."

Safely concealed in the grass, both medicine cats hunkered down and waited for something to happen. Kestrelflight's tail twitched nervously the whole time and Jayfeather spread his awareness out to monitor the area around them. If Dovewing were with them, they would know exactly where every enemy was, but where was the fun in that?

"Did you notice the plants surrounding the camp?" Kestrelflight asked suddenly. "I know they aren't in full bloom yet, but they will look amazing once green-leaf comes around."

Jayfeather perked up in interest. "That was your doing? I was wondering who would waste their time planting so many daisy's, dandelions and goldenrod," he mewed cheekily. "I wonder if I could do a similar thing around the ThunderClan camp. Those particular plants don't grow as well in the forest."

But they didn't have long to chat because it seemed like only a matter of moments before the sound of yowling and caterwauling broke out in the distance and Jayfeather pricked his ears again. Cats of every Clan were fighting all over the moor and he struggled to pick out the yowls of individuals. A small party of ShadowClan cats had just run into Ashfoot and Squirrelflight's ambush by the sound of it. Lionblaze and Breezepelt were fighting a group of RiverClan cats close to the horseplace. Blackstar and Mistystar were marching in a line of warriors straight across the center of the moor, and shrieks broke out as they collided with Bramblestar and Onestar's patrol.

"Do you know what's happening out there," asked Kestrelflight, breaking his concentration. "With your power?"

Jayfeather nodded. He heard the heavy paw steps on the ground and the thumping of bodies colliding as cat threw himself at cat. "It sounds intense."

"Do you think I should have brought some herbs in case of injuries?"

The ThunderClan cat shook his head. "I don't think so. They aren't actually trying to hurt each other, it's all just a big game. They are fighting with claws sheathed after all. Besides, we can always run back to camp and fetch some herbs if something _does_ go wrong. But nobody is going to die from the wounds they get today."

All was quiet except for the sounds of cats in the distance. Jayfeather suddenly wondered if their hiding place was _too_ good. What if no TigerClan cats ever showed up? They would be sitting there all day! He opened his mouth to suggest finding a different spot to lurk, when he felt alarm spark off the other cat's fur.

"Cats are coming."

Jayfeather ducked down. Knowing how little cover there was on the moor, he realized their patch of tall grass must look like an obvious hiding spot. He pressed himself against the moist ground as paws thrummed towards him- and it wasn't Gorsetail's patrol.

"Come on!" Kestrelflight hissed and he scrambled away. "I know of a better place."

Jayfeather got to his paws and fled after him. He could scent ShadowClan cats nearby, but a yowl broke out as Gorsetail and her patrol attacked the intruders They would distract the enemy long enough for the medicine cats to escape.

He rushed along the river that marked the border and his paws skidded on the pebbles. Kestrelflight was leading him towards the Moonpool. But to his horror, when he pricked his ears, the patter of foreign paws met him. A cat was gaining on them! _This battle will be over if that cat catches us,_ he thought to himself and forced his paws to move faster.

He opened his mouth wide as he ran and breathed in the scent of his attacker; it was Dawnpelt. The ShadowClan she-cat must have seen them and broken off from the rest of her patrol.

"Take the path to the Moonpool," Ketrelflight called to him from somewhere ahead. "She won't be as used to traveling on the rocks as we are."

Jayfeather nodded, and pelted after him. He leapt from rock to rock and was pleased when his paws carried him swiftly and carefully to safety. It was true that Dawnpelt wasn't as experienced at traveling to the Moonpool, and he soon lost track of her paw steps.

"I think we lost her," panted Kestrelflight from the top of the rise as Jayfeather joined him.

"Nope, I'm still here."

Jayfeather spun around. _Mouse-dung!_ He dropped into a battle crouch and heard Kestrelflight do the same. "You won't take us without a fight," he growled, baring his teeth but keeping his claws sheathed.

Dawnpelt purred, panting slightly from the run. "Just two medicine cats? I think I can handle you." Without warning, the she-cat pounced.

Kestrelflight yelped as the warrior bowled him over. Jayfeather heard the two cats scuffling on the rocks and he hopped out of the way as they rolled towards him.

Summoning all his warrior training, he jumped around the battling cats and tried to get behind Dawnpelt. He charged, head down, and knocked the ShadowClan cat away.

"Thanks, Jayfeather," gasped Kestrelflight.

The ShadowClan warrior rolled away, but she was quickly back on her paws. With a hiss, she leapt again and knocked Jayfeather to the ground. He writhed in her grip but she was strong and held him firm. He pummeled her belly with his hind paws and tried to squirm away, but it was hopeless. He was about to admit defeat when he felt her stagger and lose her hold.

Kestrelflight had found his way onto the warrior's back from behind and was tugging her to the ground.

Free from his attacker's grasp, Jayfeather flung himself at the hissing she-cat and together, he and Kestrelflight managed to pin her down.

"Medicine cats aren't so easy to beat now, _are_ they?" Kestrelflight mewed into her ear.

"No fair!" whined Dawnpelt, thrashing about helplessly between the two toms. "It's two against one!"

"We beat you," mewed Jayfeather, his muscles straining to hold her firm. "Go back to TigerClan- and don't tell them where we are hiding," he added cheekily.

The two medicine cats released their catch and Jayfeather heard the ShadowClan cat flee away down the rocks until her paw steps disappeared into the distance. He sat down panting. The truth was, he had released her because he didn't think they could have held on to her for much longer.

Jayfeather stroked his tongue over his ruffled fur. The fight had been short but he felt as if he had been fighting a badger. _But I would sure rather be doing this than gathering herbs any day_

 **You might recognize a lot of this chapter, but you won't for the next one cause it will be mostly new stuff.**

 **Please review!**


	9. Battle on the Moor Part 2

**You might recognize the first part of this chapter if you have been around for a long time, but I promise there is a fun fight scene at the end which you haven't seen before so stick around!  
**

 **And the movie of the day is: "A Streetcat named Bob." If you haven't seen it already, I highly recommend.**

 _"There's no way she won't tell the others where_ we are hiding now," mewed Kestrelflight nervously. "We need to find some more LionClan cats. We won't be able to hide for much longer once the news gets out where we are."

Jayfeather nodded and after clambering to his paws, followed Kestrelflight down the path that lead back to the heart of WindClan. He wished he could see over the rocks like Kestrelflight could- just so he would know if they were being stalked. Instead, he pricked his ears and listened. As they neared the camp, the sound of fighting drifted in the wind and Jayfeather realized that Blackstar and Mistystar's patrol was pressing deeper onto the LionClan side of the moor. "I don't think near the camp would be a good place to hide," he warned the other medicine cat.

Kestrelflight grunted in agreement. "True. We should-"

"There they are! Get them!"

Jayfeather jumped and heard many sets of heavy paws thundering towards them. He scented RiverClan. "They've spotted us!" He scurried away and fled towards the lake. It was a long run but he didn't slow down until he felt the smooth pebbles beneath his paws. Only then did he realize Kestrelflight wasn't with him. He sniffed the air, but he couldn't pick up the other cat's scent. He was alone against TigerClan now.

 _Fox dung! They'll be after me next._ He crept along the shore in the direction of RiverClan, hoping to sneak around all of the fighting warriors. No cat would expect to find him hiding so far away from where he had started. His new goal was to sneak all the way to the RiverClan border.

"Jayfeather's scent leads this way! Let's get him!"

He froze. The TigerClan cats would surely find him soon if he didn't do something. Thinking quickly, he thought of the one place no cat would ever expect to find him; the lake. He clenched his teeth, bracing himself for the misery ahead, before throwing himself into the waves. The cold instantly cut to his skin, weighing his fur down, but he forced himself to paddle deeper into the water. LionClan was depending on him!

Thundering cats' paws rattled the pebbles on the shore. "I lost his trail!" some cat cried. "The waves must have washed it away."

Taking a deep breath, Jayfeather plunged his head under, claws scraping against smooth rocks as he forced himself to stay below the surface. It wasn't a windy day and the current was weak, but he was very careful not to go out too deep. He had no idea if the other cats had left and cold thunder roared in his ears as he held his breath.

Fear trickled down his spine as the airless moments dragged on. He fought his fear of water for as long as he could but panic eventually overwhelmed him. He kicked his way to the surface and took in a massive breath of the fishy breeze. He shook his ears of water and angled them towards the shore, but there was no sound. The other cats had gone.

Relieved, he dragged his sodden fur through the shallows, the waves trying to knock him off his paws, until he was back on the shore. _I'm never doing that again for as long as I live._ He shook his pelt out, spattering the pebbles. Even though it was new-leaf, it didn't feel like the lake was aware of that yet. He shivered, grateful of the sun-high warmth drying off his fur.

"Jayfeather! Are you okay?"

He jumped and turned, recognizing Dovewing's voice as she pounded over. "Keep your voice down!" he hissed. "What are you doing here?"

The she-cat skidded to a halt in front of him. She was breathing fast as if she had just run across the entire moor. "I saw you fall in the lake and when you didn't come back up, I thought something was wrong."

"Where is Gorsetail's patrol," he asked. "Did they chase away the TigerClan cats that were following me?"

"Gorsetail's patrol was overrun and forced to retreat back to the camp."

"That's not good," Jayfeather mewed. "What about the others? Squirrelflight and Ashfoot?"

Dovewing listed the locations of the other cats. "Blackstar and Mistystar have every single cat except for the medicine cats on attack and they are pushing through Bramblestar and Onestar's patrol. Kestrelflight was caught just a short time ago and they brought him back to the RiverClan border, and Nightcloud and Crowfeather caught Littlecloud early in the competition. Squirrelflight and Ashfoot have joined the leaders to fight the huge TigerClan push but they are losing. Willowshine is hiding around the horseplace and Lionblaze and Breezepelt have already picked up her scent."

Jayfeather tried to make sense of the information all at once. "So if I can just survive long enough, Lionblaze and Breezepelt will surely be able to catch the RiverClan medicine cat. I just have to give them some more time."

Dovewing gave him a friendly prod. "Easier said than done. There are TigerClan cats all over the moor."

"But we can still try." Jayfeather reached around and gave his soggy pelt a few quick brushes with his tongue. "Great, I'm going to smell like the lake for days."

Dovewing let out an amused purr. "Come on, let's find you a dryer place to hide."

He followed his Clanmate along the pebbly shore in the direction of the RiverClan border. TigerClan had to really be pushing LionClan back if they were no longer safe on their own side of the moors. _What if a medicine captures another medicine cat? I think I could take Willowshine on!_ He savored the idea in his mind of going toe-to-toe with the RiverClan medicine cat. He had never really liked her from day one, and though he didn't hate her guts now like he had used to, he couldn't help but imagine the fight as he trotted after Dovewing.

"Gorsetail said something about a rock patch where there were places to hide," the she-cat informed him. "There are no cats there right now and Blackstar and Mistystar's patrols have already pushed past it. No cat will expect to find you closer to the RiverClan border."

"I was thinking that myself," he mewed. "TigerClan won't have any idea what's going on when they scour the whole moor from here to the ThunderClan border. By the time they figure out where we are, Willowshine will be long captured."

"Exactly! But there are TigerClan patrols between us and the RiverClan border so you will have to follow me closely."

Jayfeather nodded. "I'm right behind you."

The two cats padded along the pebbly shore until they stopped and Dovewing rested her tail on his shoulder. "I have made a mistake. We can't make it to the horseplace without running into Reedwhisker and his patrol. TigerClan has split up and is now looking all over the moor for you. And we can't go back because I can hear that ShadowClan warrior Dawnpelt sniffing out your scent trail. We're trapped."

"But you know where every other cat is," Jayfeather mewed. "Surely you could find us a way to escape." But he already knew from her tone that they really were trapped.

"I know where every cat is, but I can't turn you invisible. The only option I can suggest is that we make our last stand on the broken half-bridge. It is only a matter of time before some cat spots us."

He nodded. "Lead the way."

"It really is just a few strides away," she chuckled. "I'm surprised you didn't hear the wood creaking."

The medicine cat snorted in annoyance. "I did, I just wasn't thinking about it. Come on!"

The two cats padded up onto the old twoleg-built thing, the soggy wood rubbing oddly against Jayfeather's pads. It was like walking across the tree-bridge to the island, except this wood was strangely flat. Also it smelled of oak even thou there weren't any oak trees nearby on the moor.

"Here they come," Dovewing hissed nervously in his ear.

Jayfeather pricked his hear apprehensively, becoming aware of the set of paws rapidly approaching. _No matter who it is, I make my last stand here!_

"Oh no, more LionClan cats-"

Jayfeather blinked in surprise. It was the voice of Willowshine, the RiverClan medicine cat! She skidded up beside the half bridge, and right behind her was Breezepelt who was giving chase.

"Jayfeather, we got you now-"

And there was Dawnpelt's mew as she raced up to the half-bridge from the opposite direction. She had Minnowtail with her and the two TigerClan cats stopped in surprise when they saw the group of LionClan cats already there.

A moment of silence slipped by as the gathered cats sized each other up, low growls rumbling in their throats. It looked like both sides were evenly matched but whoever won the fight here won the day.

Dovewing stepped protectively in front of Jayfeather. He was the most important cat on the bridge right now.

"TigerClan, attack!" Dawnpelt suddenly screeched, and without another word, she and Minnowtail stormed onto the bridge, their paws thrumming the wood and making the whole structure shake.

"LionClan defend!" Breezepelt howled, rushing forward and intercepting Dawnpelt. Dovewing leapt into action next, tumbling into Minnnowail with a piercing caterwaul.

Jayfeather stepped out of the way as the battling cats rolled towards him and scurried back to the shore where Willowshine stood. "Fancy seeing you here," he mewed to her casually. "Wasn't Lionblaze chasing you too at some point? Why isn't he here?"

"He and Breezepelt _were_ tracking me at one point, but I think he left to help fight off the huge TigerClan attack." The she-cat spoke with an air of confidence. "Guess he thought two warriors chasing after one lonesome medicine cat was a little excessive."

"Fair point. Dawnpelt has been following me almost since the battle started. I'm surprised I've lasted this long." Behind them, their Clanmates yowled and yelped as they fought each other, more a battle of wits and strength than a battle of teeth and claws. It sounded like they might be busy for a while so now seemed like an ideal time to escape. LionClan still had a chance to win this day if he got away. "I'll see you later, Willowshine. I'm leaving while they are distracted and I suggest you do the same."

He began to pad off in the direction of the horseplace, but Willowshine suddenly pounced, knocking him to the ground with a strong shove from her head. "You aren't going anywhere," she hissed in his ear as she stood over him. "More TigerClan cats will be here any moment now and then we are taking you back to the border to _win_!"

"Oh really?" Jayfeather growled, his lip curling in the beginning of a snarl. "I think you are mistaken because it is _you_ who will lose." Energy surged through his paws as he realized he would have to fight to escape, and he swiped a sheathed paw across the ground, knocking her forepaws out from under her so she crashed down onto her side.

Willowshine grunted as she hit the grainy earth. "That was a dirty trick!" she growled at him, spitting sand from her mouth.

He stood up and shook the dirt from his own pelt. "There are more dirty tricks where that came from," he cooed mischievously, his pelt rising at the prospect of a battle with the other medicine cat. He had been looking forward to this fight since earlier that day and it looked like it was actually going to happen. "You still have a chance to defend your dignity and back off."

"For TigerClan!" Willowshine slammed into Jayfeather head on, knocking the surprised ThunderClan off balance and into the sand. She smacked him with sheathed paws across the cheek, knocking the wind out of him.

 _She's stronger than I imagined,_ he thought, rolling away from her onslaught of paw swipes and leaping to his feet. _But she's a medicine cat like me so her battle training won't be that great._ He easily dodged away from her attacks since her thick fur ruffled loudly with every move she made and prepared to launch his own attack. He couldn't remember much of his warriors training, but every cat had _some_ fighting instinct in them and his paws seemed to know what to do.

Willowshine leapt at him again, but this time he met her head on, rising onto his hindpaws and grabbing her around the chest as she barreled into him. She was light for a RiverClan cat so he didn't have much trouble tossing her aside and back into the sand with a thump. His heart was racing and his muscles pumped with exhilaration. Unlike his brawl with Dawnpelt earlier that day, this time he was alone and on even footing with his opponent.

But Willowshine wasn't about to give up soon and was quickly back on her paws and spitting. She raced low to the ground with tiny pawsteps so he couldn't hear her pelt in the wind, and dodged his counterattack when she got close. She might be small, but her blow to the side of his head sent him reeling in confusion. He staggered and in that moment of weakness, she leaped onto his back and grasped him with her soft paws.

The extra weight threw him off balance and he collapsed onto his side while she pummeled him with her hindpaws. He tried to squirm free from her onslaught, but she held on tight and yanked him back down when he tried to stand up. _I can't lose like this! Remember your warrior training, what do you do in a situation like this?_ He thought fast and went limp, becoming slippery as a fish and slithering out of her grip.

"That was a neat trick there, Jayfeather," she panted as he stood up and stepped away from her. His muscles were burning from the effort, but he knew she had to be just as tired. "But I think it's pretty obvious who is going to win here, so you might as well give up now."

He snorted in amusement. "Not going to happen." He charged at her again with a shriek, lifting onto his hindpaws to take a swing at where he thought her head was. She did the same and they crashed together with forepaws flailing. _It is so hard to win a battle without claws unsheathed. We could be fighting for days!_ He swung his paws with all his might and was pleased when he felt them contact with fur.

But he couldn't keep up with her fast well-aimed strikes and he backed away, hissing. Without being able to see her, all he could do was flail in her direction and hope something landed. In the meantime, his muzzle was starting to ache from the number of times she had smacked it.

"Getting tired already?" the she-cat teased, trying to hide the weariness in her own mew. "I could keep this up all day."

His head was spinning and his paws were heavy, but he would never be able to forgive himself if he let Willowshine beat him. _I have to take advantage of my size and strength to beat her since I can't match her accuracy._ He dropped back down into a loose fighting stance with his head low to the ground. "You have a lot to say. Why don't you put your fighting skills where your mouth is?"

Willowshine snarled and the sand crunched as she leaped. Instead of trying to dodge, he let her crash into him and they rolled together in a flurry of paws towards the half-bridge. They thrashed in a tangle of legs until Jayfeather managed to grab a hold of her scruff in his teeth. She yelped and tried to escape, but he held on tight, careful not to break the skin. With his enemy where he wanted her, he used the rest of his strength to leap on top of her, squashing her into the shore. "Do you give up yet?"

She struggled to slither out from under him, but he held her down firmly until she stopped fighting. "I surrender, I surrender! Just let me up!"

Purring in satisfaction, he released her and stepped back. He had done it! He suddenly became aware of more cats around him and realized they must have stopped fighting to watch the two medicine cats.

"You heard her," came Breezepelt's loud mew from nearby. "She gives up! LionClan wins!"

 **If it's not Warriors, it is worthless!  
**


	10. Tired Paws

**I've been rereading the original Jayfeather's Conclusion which I still have all 57 chapters saved. Damn, it was really good, even the chapters I hadn't modified yet. I sure hope I stay motivated to complete this, but...  
**

 **And the joke of the day is: What do cats wear at night? Paw-jamas! (p-awful I know)**

 _"And then Heathertail told us_ to find some moss and bring it back to her, and I got some from Kestrelflight's den," mewed Dewkit happily. "We made a little mess but he wasn't there so it was okay, right?"

 _Kits!_ They were padding back along the shore towards the ThunderClan border and all he could hear was the kits' endless chatter. His shoulders and paws still ached from the fight but is had been fun and worth it. In the end, TigerClan had won- because even though Jayfeather had beaten Willowshine in one-on-one combat, the rules had been whoever _captured_ the enemy medicine cats first. And unfortunately for him, it hadn't been long after his fight that a huge TigerClan patrol had shown up and wrestled him into submission.

"Next time, I'm going to fight in the battle," growled Snowkit, his tiny paws pounding proudly against the pebbles "I'll use this move, and then I'll hit them with my paw like this-" There was the sound of a small body tumbling away.

"I can't believe Cloudtail let those TigerClan cats beat him!" mumbled Amberkit who was padding behind Brightheart. Jayfeather could hear the tiny tom's tail lashing back and forth through the air like a large flying fluff-bug. "If I were there, I would have chased those mangy pelts all the way into the lake!"

Jayfeather sighed softly as he padded behind his Clanmates. The battle had been lost, and even though he knew it was all been just a game, he couldn't help feeling a little guilty that he couldn't have survived long enough to give his Clanmates time to counterattack.

 _But the Warrior Code was successfully changed._ His ears perked up a little as he remembered the Clan meeting after the battle. All the warriors and apprentices, tired and panting from the long battle, had gathered together beneath this high-rock of the WindClan camp. Onestar had reminded every cat about his proposition and the other Clan leaders had agreed unanimously. Even stubborn Blackstar hadn't needed much persuading- he was too proud that his Clan had won the battle.

From now on, one moon after every leaf-bare, a day would be set aside for a daylight Gathering on one Clan's territory. Some form of activity would take place involving every warrior and apprentice, and all claws would be sheathed. It was part of the Code now, so it was just as sacred as any other Gathering. Even if the Clans were at war, a day of peace was demanded by StarClan.

"But we sure showed Ravenkit and Hawkkit which Clan is strongest," boasted Snowkit, snapping Jayfeather out of his thoughts. "They will never forget how much better we are at catching moss-balls."

"They were really friendly," Dewkit added. "And I thought all ShadowClan cats were mean."

Jayfeather rolled his eyes, unable to swallow the purr of amusement that rose up from his chest at the kits' talk. ThunderClan was healthy, safe, and had even more kits coming in the near future. _I'm sure Leafpool or Brightheart, and even possibly Briarlight could deliver the kits if I was gone,_ he thought absently, losing himself in his own head once more. He shivered. Why was he thinking that? It wasn't like he was going to leave the Clan. _But there is nothing left for me here._

"Ouch!"

Jayfeather jumped in surprise. He hadn't been paying attention and had stepped on Amberkit's tail. "Sorry, I-"

"That big mean TigerClan cat attacked me!" Amberkit moaned, leaping away from the medicine cat.

"Get him!" Snowkit squeaked.

Tiny claws sank into his fur and he reeled back in surprise, carrying Snowkit with him who who clung on like a bur. Amberkit pounced soon after, scrambling up onto his shoulders and tugging on his ear with her teeth

"Dewkit, help us bring down this giant TigerClan invader before he attacks the nursery!" Snowkit chirped excitedly, clinging on to Jayfeather's back and swiping at the medicine cat's lashing tail.

"No thanks, I think I'm just going to walk with Brightheart. I'm really tired," the third kit mumbled sleepily.

"But he could attack the camp if we don't stop him!" Amberkit added loudly into Jayfeather's ear.

He was already a part of the game as the two kits kits clung on and tussled in his fur. He flashed Brightheart a pleading look, but the old queen just purred.

"That's one tough looking TigerClan warrior. You two had better stop him before he can bite anybody."

Jayfeather gave her a venomous look, but had no choice than to grit his teeth and plod along after his Clanmates, the kits squealing in pleasure as they hitched a ride. They were almost to the ThunderClan camp so Jayfeather figured he could manage the extra weight. _But you owe me big time, Brightheart._

It wasn't long before the ThunderClan patrol made it back to the thorn barrier entrance and so many exhausted cats could relax their tired paws. The air was chilly since the sun had slid out of the sky and the evening breeze carried the cold from the nearby remaining snow piles- a lingering reminder of the past leaf-bare.

"Come on, kits, get out of the medicine cat's fur and get back to the nursery," Brightheart mewed sternly once they were all past the camp entrance. "You all need a thorough wash before bed- you smell like WindClan."

The kits obeyed and Jayfeather leaned down so they could slide off his back. _Wow, Jayfeather, you have gotten soft._ Berrynose's scathing mew still buzzed in his ears. _Was_ he growing soft? He hadn't felt like himself ever since the battle with the Dark Forest. He had expected it was because he was grieving over his sister's death, but he should have gotten over that by now. No, he was being troubled by another feeling, an emptiness that only seemed to hollow him out more with each passing sunrise.

"Jayfeather!"

His troubled thoughts were interrupted by his brother's cheerful meow from across the camp. "What is it, Lionblaze?" he mewed back loud enough for him to hear. These days, the only thing that seemed to relieve him off his distress was spending time with the cats that were closest to him.

The warrior raced over leaving behind Cinderheart who was still sitting by the fresh-kill pile. Excitement radiated off his pelt. "Cinderheart is going to have my kits!"

"I know," Jayfeather mewed flatly. It was true. He had felt the presence of small new lives in the Clan for about half a moon. He pressed his muzzle into the warrior's fur. "I'm very happy for you."

The warrior didn't ask how Jayfeather knew because all he could manage was a loud purr as Jayfeather guided him back to his mate. Jayfeather searched the she-cat for any doubt or memories of her previous life as Cinderpelt's, but he could detect none. _She must be truly free from the old medicine cat._

"I wanted to tell Lionblaze at the perfect time," Cinderheart purred, rumbling so loudly the ground could have been shaking. "I haven't thought of any names yet, but Sandstorm says I should probably wait until after they are born for that."

Jayfeather nodded in agreement. Even though Cinderheart was a little older than the average queen, this was still her first time and she was inexperienced. And with her mother, Sorreltail, gone it only seemed natural to ask another senior she-cat for advice. "If either of you need anything, you know where to find me," he mewed, dipping his head in farewell, but he was pretty sure neither of them had heard him since they were tucked deeply into each others fur.

Jayfeather left the two purring cats and limped over to his den, the pain in his paws and shoulders flooding back to him. There was just one more cat he had to check on before he could curl up in his soft warm bed and give his sore pads a well deserved rest. As he squeezed inside and heard the rustling of leaves and berries which meant his permanent patient was still awake. "How are you, Briarlight? I hope everything went well while I was away."

"Oh, hi Jayfeather, I was just- organizing the juniper when I accidentally knocked the pile over." She dragged herself across the ground in pursuit of the berries that were scattered across the ground. "I'll have everything together again in just a moment."

Jayfeather sighed. Every hair in his pelt felt sorry for her. "No, go get something to eat. I can tell from your breath that you haven't eaten anything all day. Go now, I'll put the herb pile back together."

"No honestly, this will only take a few-"

"Now!" Jayfeather insisted, padding over to the she-cat and nudging her towards the den entrance.

Gratitude billowed from her pelt and she licked him on the shoulder. "Thanks Jayfeather. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. Everybody makes mistakes."

As the crippled she cat dragged herself into the clearing, he focused his attention on the mess. With his paw, he carefully rolled the bitter little berries back into their place in in the nook. But he was surprised. It wasn't like Briarlight to be clumsy. He didn't like using his power on his friends, but he needed to know what was troubling her. He closed his eyes and focused his senses on her mind, finding her by the fresh-kill pile talking with her sister Blossomfall.

Her deep, overwhelming helplessness flooded over him and he flinched as it burned his skin. He always knew she would suffer from her injury but he never knew just how much it was hurting her. He was a medicine cat but he was helpless to help her. Wasn't he? _StarClan help me._

"Not StarClan that have answers you seek."

Jayfeather opened his eyes to a vision of a huge badger facing him with stars twinkling in her black eyes. Around him were rocky cliffs and silver-tinted stones. Behind him he could hear water slapping against the stones and a fishy salty smell filled the air. He was at the sun-drown place. "Midnight? I'm glad somebody is still watching out for me. When are you going to leave us confused Clans alone and go back to your cave?"

The badger grumbled in amusement, gesturing to the cold landscape around her. "Already back at home, listening to water on rocks, but hear small cat ask for guidance."

Jayfeather snorted. He hated it when he was called small. "Do you have a prophecy for me? Or an omen?" _Anything to help me feel like I still have a purpose. I wouldn't even say 'no' to another dark doom-imposing prophecy. StarClan love to share those._

The she-badger shook her head, a deep rumbling laughter bubbling up from her chest. "Time of prophecies has past for cats." She tilted her head up and Jayfeather followed her gaze to see sparkling stars shinning over their heads. "Now brave cats must search own selves for answers. Stars are quiet but ancestors still give wise words of guidance for living cats in time of need."

Jayfeather blinked in surprise. "You mean the Clans will never receive another prophecy ever again? The 'three cats' was the last one?."

"Four cats," Midnight corrected him. "And yes, cats' greatest enemy defeated forever, time of big change come to Clans. But worry not, wise Jayfeather, for answers always find you when most need them."

Jayfeather took a worried step backwards, his claws scraping on the cool pebbles beneath his feet, unable to believe what his ears were hearing. "B- but the Clans have always received prophecies from their ancestors. Does StarClan know this yet?"

Midnight chuckled, her image beginning to fade away. "Better questions you should ask. Answer to them is simple- _follow your heart_."

Jayfeather was left in darkness once more as the badger disappeared completely. _Thanks for the help, Midnight,_ he thought sourly. _'Follow my heart' is a mouse-brained answer!_

"I'm back!"

He jumped as Briarlight's mew chirped just beside him. He opened his eyes. He was back in the medicine cat's den and the she-cat's questioning gaze was fixed on him.

"Were you sleeping standing up? You barely picked up any of the berries," she purred. "I brought you a mouse."

"No, I was just thinking," he mewed, quickly snatching up a berry close to his paw and tossing it into the pile with the others. He was thankful she hadn't felt him probing around in her head. He sniffed the mouse she dropped before him. He was too tired and confused to say anything more than, "Thanks."

"You haven't been acting like yourself these days," Briarlight mewed, dragging herself over to her nest. "You've been really distant and spending way too much time with the kits."

He stooped down and picked up the dead mouse in his jaws. "I'm the medicine cat," he argued, his mew muffled slightly by the fresh-kill. "It's my _job_ to look after the weakest cats in the Clan."

"Are you sure that's the only reason? Maybe it's because you secretly want to _have_ kits."

The mouse dropped from his jaws. He wanted to feel mad that she would accuse him of such a thing, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. So instead he just mewed, "No."

 **Really short chapter but I had to cut a lot out cause I didn't like it.  
**


	11. Hopeful Idea

**Welcome back. I don't have anything to say right now so, yeah.**

 **The most moving cat story of the year, maybe even the decade is: Abandoned at 17 - new beginning for an elderly cat by _Orphan Pet_ on youtube.**

 _"Good morning, Jayfeather."_

"Morning, Briarlight," Jayfeather yawned back. He opened his eyes and tried to heave himself to his paws, but his shoulders were so stiff from yesterday's battle on the moor that he winced and slowly lowered himself back down into the comfortable moss. "Briarlight, make yourself useful and fix me a poultice of chamomile, coltsfoot and comfrey. Those TigerClan cats did a number on me during the fight and I'm sore all over."

The she-cat purred in amusement and dragged herself over to the herb stores. "I think you mean you want chamomile separate. You don't eat coltsfoot or comfrey."

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Of course that's what I meant. Get on with it." He tried to sound stern but he was secretly impressed that she had caught his mistake. _Now if only she could walk, she would make an amazing medicine cat,_ he thought to himself. _But then again, if she could walk, she would most definitely fulfill her dream of being a warrior._

Briarlight chirped again in amusement before getting busy mixing up the herbs. "You looked exhausted when you came back yesterday, and those kits riding on your shoulders didn't look like they were making the trip any easier. You never did tell me exactly what happened in the big battle. Was it fun?"

Jayfeather rolled over onto his side, moaning as his muscles cried out in pain. "I'll tell you everything you want to know for as long as you want. There's no way I'm doing any gardening today- my paws would snap off if I tried walking all the way to the abandoned twoleg den and back. Besides, I think the catmint can survive one day without my care." He made himself as comfortable as his aching body would allow and dove straight into the previous day's adventure in WindClan.

He explained as much as he could remember, lying in his bed as he described the improvements WindClan had made to their camp, and Blackstar's dismissive attitude towards everybody, and how the Clans had split up into LionClan and TigerClan. "All the Clans were really friendly, even ShadowClan for the most part," he meowed, choosing to leave his encounters with Breezepelt and Dawnpelt out. Those were more personal moments.

"Sounds like you had a full day," Briarlight murmured, dragging herself closer to him with the poultice-laden leaf wraps clamped in her jaws. "Here's the chamomile. And do you want me to apply the poultice-"

But he snatched the leaf wraps away from her as soon as the foul smelling packet was within reach. "I can do it myself," he snapped a little too aggressively. He hated it when other cats took care of him. "Thanks for putting it together," he added more courteously. He felt ashamed for speaking so sharply to the she-cat- he considered her to be one of his only friends in the Clan since almost every other cat kept their distance from the ill-tempered medicine cat.

But Briarlight didn't seem offended and purred in amusement- a rich sweet sound he had grown fond of over the past moons. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately, but I just saw some of the real you right there. Grumpy old Jayfeather."

He just grunted and swallowed the chamomile. He instantly detected a trace of nectar in the herb packet- Briarlight was catching on to some of his techniques. "Okay, maybe I was a little hasty in declining your help," he admitted. "I can't apply the poultice to my own shoulders and that's where I need it the most."

"Say no more you dumb fur-ball!" Briarlight guffawed, and dragged herself closer again.

He flopped back down in his nest as Briarlight picked up the poultice and applied it to the fur behind his neck. He couldn't help but purr as she massaged the fluids deeper into his muscles, her strong paws lifting and pressing against his soar shoulders. "That feels really good," he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. No cat had touched him like that since he was young and it reminded him of the vigorous licks Bramblestar would give after he and his littermates got dirty rolling around in the camp clearing.

"Are you falling sleep?" Briarlight joked in mock surprise, prodding him in the ribs. "You can't fall asleep now. It's already past sun-high so if you aren't going to the herb garden, you should still be finding something else productive to do."

Jayfeather sighed again. "Fine. Just give me a few more moments of this and I'll do whatever you say."

Briarlight dug her soft paws into his tense back muscles, working the knots out with exceptional finesse. "Okay, just a little bit more. But I would check on the kits if I were you. Yesterday was a big journey for them and they have never traveled so far before."

Jayfeather opened his eyes, savoring the couple moments he had in his nest before heaving himself back to his paws. "Fine, I'll do that right now," he mewed lifting himself out of the moss. "When did you become the medicine cat and I become the apprentice?"

"At the same time you became a lazy lump," Briarlight laughed, making room for him as he hobbled towards the den entrance. "I'll be organizing some more while you are gone."

"You do that," Jayfeather meowed. He slipped out into the clearing and breathed in the fresh new-leaf air. The pleasant scents never got old to him. Most of the warriors and apprentices were already out on patrols while the only cat milling around was Purdy who lay comfortably in the sun at the base of the leader's ledge. Jayfeather could hear his purrs from where he stood in front of the medicine cat's den.

No cat seemed to need his help for the time being so he padded over to the nursery which was unusually quiet for some reason. Normally the squeals and cheers of the kits could be heard from every corner of the camp.

He stepped onto the soft nursery floor and detected the scents of Brackenfur and Brightheart mixed with smell of dried moss. They were telling a story while the kits sat around them eagerly. Whoever had come up with this idea to shut the kits up, Jayfeather respected them.

"Firestar always put the Warrior Code first no matter the cost, which is why when we made the long journey to the new territory by the lake, all the other leader's trusted him to lead," Brightheart meowed proudly. "The journey brought all the Clans closer together than they had ever been before."

Brackenfur grunted in agreement. "Who would have guessed that some kittypet kit Bluestar found by the twolegplace could have turned into such a great leader? The other Clans may not have trusted him because of his kittypet roots, but in the end, he got us to the lake safely."

"But didn't cats die?" Snowkit asked, his mew high pitched with awe. "How do so many cats travel so far and not get hurt?"

Brightheart purred, and Jayfeather could picture the old queen nuzzling her kit. "That's a great question and- oh hi, Jayfeather," she paused, discovering him. "What can we do you for."

Jayfeather shuffled his paws uncomfortably. He hadn't intended to interrupt the story. "I came to check up on the kits, but I'm in no hurry. Finish your story first."

"Are you sure?" Brackenfur mewed. "Medicine cats are always very busy. We could take a break while you did whatever you needed to do."

The medicine cat shrugged and found a comfortable place to sit by the den entrance. "No, just get on with the story. I can wait."

"So be it," Brackenfur meowed simply.

"But how could Bluestar let a _kittypet_ join ThunderClan?" Dewkit mewed curiously. "Why would a kittypet even want to join a Clan when they get all the food they want from their twolegs?"

"How could Bluestar even _trust_ a kittypet?" Amberkit hissed, her tail lashing against the nursery floor. "What if he became a traitor or decided to return to twolegplace?"

Brackenfur chuckled in amusement. "Funny you should mention that because my mentor, Graystripe, actually did break the Warrior Code during my apprenticeship and he was Firestar's best friend. Graystripe fell in love with a cat named Silverstream who was from RiverClan and for a little while, Firestar was mentor for me as well as for my sister, Cinderpelt."

"But what about the journey to the lake?" Snowkit pressed, returning to his question. "Didn't cats die on the way?"

"A few cats did die," Brightheart mewed somberly. "Not even including the elder's from all four Clans who chose to stay behind in the old territories because they thought they couldn't make it. It was a tough journey for every cat young and old. I remember a ShadowClan apprentice fell into a chasm while we were crossing the mountains and we never saw him again. Also, Firestar himself lost one of his lives just before the journey when he saved Onestar and some ShadowClan kits."

"Wow, really?" Lilykit gasped. "He lost a life to save cats from _other_ Clans? He would still be with us right now if he hadn't done that."

Brightheart purred. "At the time, we were all just one big Clan, and Firestar was only doing what he felt was right. A twoleg had cut down one of the trees and Firestar knocked the other cats out of the way as it fell. The tree must must have broken his back and crushed him to death, but StarClan healed his wounds and he was walking again shortly afterwards."

"Wow, that's so cool!"

"Firestar was so brave!"

Jayfeather blinked as what he had just heard sank in. _A broken back... healed by StarClan..._ And then it hit him. "That's it!" he announced excitedly. "I know what has to be done!"

"What is it, Jayfeather?" came Brackenfur's startled mew as the medicine cat leaped to his paws. "Do you really need to check on the kits right now?"

But Jayfeather shook his head hastily, an idea budding in his mind. "It has nothing to do with that. Thanks for your time, Brackenfur and Brightheart." His brain was racing as he rampaged through the den entrance, bracken catching in his fur as he hurried out, but he didn't care. He ran as fast as his paws would take him to the medicine den, completely forgetting about how stiff his shoulders were. _Why didn't I think of this before?_

"Welcome back, Jayfeather," Briarlight meowed as he burst into the den. "I'm going to guess by how quickly you returned that all of the kits are fine?"

But he was too excited to answer her question and he raced over to her side. "I know what to do," he meowed, barely able to contain the joy that was filling his paws. "I know how to make you walk again!"

"Excuse me?"

But Jayfeather's mind was still racing too fast with his new idea to explain it. "We'll need to talk to Bramblestar and make some traveling herbs for the trip up to the Moonpool and-"

"Jayfeather!"

He froze.

Briarlight dragged herself over to where he stood in front of the herb stores. "What are you talking about?" she meowed, her voice quiet and shaking slightly. "You said you can make me walk again?"

Jayfeather approached the she-cat and rested his forehead against hers. "I have an idea," he whispered into her ear. "An insane and dangerous idea that could go wrong in so many ways, but if you want to give it a shot and Bramblestar agrees, we can try."

Briarlight's whole body shivered against Jayfeather's fur, joy and fear churning in her mind. "I- I want to do it. I don't care what the risks are as long as I have a chance to be a normal cat again."

 **I have some big plans for the next chapter. Changing a lot from the original. If you enjoyed the changes I made for this one, plzzzzz leave a nice creative review for me to look at.**


	12. A Cripple's Journey

**Salutations all you gorgeous people out there. I have been inspired to post responses to people's comments so I think I will do that now instead of the "whatever of the day/week." This chapter is huuuuge so I won't waste your time for too much longer.  
**

 **Snowycrystal of ThunderClan** **Thank you so much for the _dozens_ of reviews I keep getting from you. And no, Briarlight will never walk. Never ever. In fact, she is going to lose her forepaws too, so she will turn into a catslug... or maybe even a cat-erpillar.**

 **Mapleshade1018 Thanks you for the review and I'm glad you like it. I will be working on this story for the next 8 years so stick around. :3**

 ** Acorn. Leaf BriarxJay fluff? You mean like lemons? **

**ACCOUNT-HAS-BEEN-MOVED** **Here's the next chapter! I apologize for being slow, but I can't work on this full time. A little less than a month is about how long it takes me to finish a chapter... abysmal I know, BUT I'M BUSY, LEAVE ME ALONE. :D**

 _Jayfeather didn't waste any time_. _Once_ the traveling herbs were complete, he left Briarlight in the den and padded briskly across the camp clearing to the leader's ledge. He didn't want his Clanmates to think something was wrong, but for his plan to work, he absolutely needed his leader's help. As he scrambled blindly up the loose stones, he wondered what he would say. It was a risky plan and cats could get hurt, but he had to persuade Bramblestar no matter what it took.

"Good morning, Jayfeather."

Squirrelflight's meow met him as soon as he cleared the top of the slope. Bramblestar was beside her with their scents intertwined.

"You are here just in time," the she-cat mewed excitedly. "I just told Bramblestar that we-"

"Are having kits," Jayfeather interrupted flatly. "I've known for moons. Bramblestar, I need to talk to you. It's something important."

"What are you talking about- you've known for moons?" Squirelflight complained. "And why does Bramblestar need to talk with you right after I've told him I'm having his kits? What could possibly be more important than _kits_?"

Jayfeather dipped his head to her, courteous since she was his deputy, but he couldn't help but be impatient. His idea to fix Briarlight's injury was vastly more significant. Kits happened all the time, but he was about to do something that had never been done in the history of the Clans. "Pleases excuse us Squirrelflight, it's medicine cat stuff." He gestured for the Clan leader to follow him into the den and grudgingly, Bramblestar did.

"I know you aren't one to make a big deal over nothing," Bramblestar meowed deeply once they were beneath the cover of the rocks. "So what is it?"

Jayfeather explained everything. He mentioned how he had gotten the idea listening to the elders, and how Bramblestar himself would need to agree. Jayfeather left out the complicated part involving StarClan.

"You want to give Briarlight one of my leaders' lives to heal her back injury?" Bramblestar asked, speaking more to himself than to the medicine cat. "That sounds dangerous and against the Warrior Code. I would have to think about it and perhaps speak to StarClan about it. I've never heard of anything like this happening before."

But Jayfeather wasn't accepting 'no' for an answer. "We can't give StarClan the opportunity to deny us. You just have to be brave and do the right thing, regardless of what anybody else says. You must make a sacrifice for a Clanmate who needs you the most. You can't let Briarlight suffer any longer after she's lived without hope for so many moons."

"Jayfeather, don't twist my tail like that trying to make me feel guilty," Bramblestar meowed sternly, but the medicine cat had definitely struck deep because there was the tiniest tremor in the leader's meow.

"When you were made leader, you swore an oath that you would lay down your life for any of your Clanmates," Jayfeather meowed, his tone lowering as hot frustration began to bubble up in his chest. " _That_ is what the Warrior Code is all about."

"I would lay down _all_ of my lives to protect my Clanmates," Bramblestar growled, the stern tone from before changing to anger. "But Briarlight isn't _dying._ As I said before, I'll need to talk with StarClan about this first."

"You call that _living?"_ Jayfeather spat, feeling the fur along his neck stand up. "She can't hunt, she can't go on patrol, she will never have kits, she can't even make _dirt_ without some cat helping her! How much longer does she have to drag herself around like a half dead piece of fresh-kill before you try to help?"

"Jayfeather, you-"

"And to keep her chest clear she has to screech as loud as she can like a dying animal, letting the whole Clan know just how sad and broken she is," Jayfeather snapped, hot emotion filling his meow. "Doesn't that bother you? And when leaf-bare comes around, do you know how much _I_ worry that one morning I'll wake up and she will be cold and stiff in her nest with a throat full of fluid? No herb can help her and only out of shear luck has she made it this far."

"Jayfeather, now I really-"

"Or how about the way our Clanmates think of her every time they see her drag herself across the camp clearing?" Jayfeather pressed on furiously, feeling his eyes begin to brim with sadness. "I can't see them but I know how they pity her. They tiptoe around her because they feel too sorry to say anything about it. Half the warriors try to avoid Briarlight completely because her condition makes them feel uncomfortable."

"Jayfeather please-"

"And her sadness," Jayfeather meowed, his voice cracking with grief. "The miserable, lonely, hopeless horribleness that is her life. You will not find a creature from here to the mountains who suffers more _every single day._ I hear her talk all the time, and that's not the real Briarlight. It's a hollow shell of who she used to be. You have to help her, Bramblestar," Jayfeather meowed coldly, his whole body quivering. "She has been dead for moons and only _you_ can bring her back to life."

The medicine cat's words were met with silence. At first he expected his leader to burst out in anger but instead, Bramblestar took a long deep breath.

"Okay, Jayfeather," he meowed, his voice barely more than a whisper. "When do we leave?"

Jayfeather blinked in disbelief, quickly wiping a paw over his eyes to clear away the moisture that was welling up. "You mean you'll do it?"

"I will," Bramblestar meowed. "And knowing you, you never intended for me to say anything else in the end, so it was pointless for me to try and argue. I knew Briarlight has gone through a lot, but I didn't know the full extent of her pain. I guess that's what medicine cats are for."

Jayfeather felt happiness erupt in his chest, pushing down the sadness that had threatened to overwhelm him. "We leave tonight. I already have the traveling herbs ready and Briarlight says she is ready."

"Then it's settled," Bramblestar sighed, padding towards the entrance of the den. "I will have to tell Graystripe and Millie first- they deserve to know what is happening with their daughter."

Jayfeather padded after him. He opened his mouth to object, but closed it again. Even though he wanted as few cats to know about this as possible, he remembered how protective Millie was. It was safer for all cats involved if they just told her ahead of time. He followed his leader down the rocks and to the elder's den where Jayfeather could scent the two senior cats.

"What can we do for the Clan leader?" meowed Graystripe as Bramblestar stepped inside. "And for the medicine cat," he added as Jayfeather slipped in after.

The other elder's scents were stale- they must be lying in a patch of sunlight somewhere in the hollow. Jayfeather found a place to sit and cast his gaze in Graystripe and Millie's direction. "We have something to tell you regarding Briarlight."

Millie gasped in fright. "Is she alright? Did something happen?"

"The medicine cat and Clan leader don't show up unless it's something bad," Graystripe growled worriedly. "Please tell us she is okay."

"Rest assured, Briarlight is fine," Bramblestar soothed calmly. "We came to inform you that Jayfeather has come up with an idea that could make your daughter walk again. Tell them, Jayfeather."

All three cats turned to look at him, and Jayfeather suddenly felt nervous. There was no gentle was of saying it. "I want to try and give Briarlight one of Bramblestar's lives at the Moonpool tonight. It's a risky plan, and I've never heard of any cat other than a leader receiving one of the nine lives, but if it works, it will heal her back injury just like it healed Firestar's injury when he was struck by a falling tree. It could work, or maybe nothing will happen- or Briarlight could die in the process."

Jayfeather yelped as he was knocked off his paws and onto his back as Millie pounced. "Briarlight could _die?"_ she hissed into his face."How could you even think of doing something that would kill our daughter? I forbid you from taking her to the Moonpool!"

Graystripe stepped forward and tugged his mate off the medicine cat. "That's not what he said, Millie. He is giving our daughter a _chance_ to live her dreams, even when every other cat, including Briarlight herself, had lost all hope. It is up to Briarlight to decide if she wants to go through with it."

Jayfeather rolled back onto his paws and shook the dust and bits of moss from his pelt. He should have predicted Millie's attack coming. "Briarlight is ready to be a warrior again, and StarClan willing, she will be. We didn't come here for you to agree, we came just to let you know." He backed up towards the den entrance den before Millie could pounce again.

"She will have the Clan leader, medicine cat, and all of StarClan with her," Bramblestar meowed reassuringly to the she-cat who still reeked of fear-scent. "I promise you she will be in safe paws."

* * *

 _:3  
_

* * *

The cool night breeze ruffled Jayfeather's pelt as he sat outside the camp entrance waiting for Briarlight and Bramblestar. The journey through the woods would be slow and tedious since Briarlight had insisted she go as far as she could on her own before asking for help. Jayfeather's paws were itching to run all the way to the Moonpool and back- he was so excited. Nervous too; he was eager to see if his plan would work.

 _They sure are taking their time just leaving the camp,_ he thought, his tail swishing across the forest floor impatiently. The entire Clan knew about his plan at this point, there was no way the Clan cripple, medicine cat, and leader could disappear without everybody noticing, so Bramblestar had announced it in a Clan meeting so there would be no awkward questions. There had been mixed reactions, but Jayfeather didn't care- he knew he was doing the right thing.

Finally he heard the rustling sound of Briarlight dragging herself across the ground and she and Bramblestar emerged.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Jayfeather," Bramblestar meowed. "Every cat wanted to wish Briarlight good luck."

Jayfeather stood up. "I figured as much. Come on, if we hurry we might make it to the Moonpool before moon-high. Are you sure you don't want any help, Briar-"

"I will be fine," the she-cat stated confidently. "I'll go as far as I can before I ask for help. I refuse to be completely helpless any longer."

Jayfeather glanced at Bramblestar who grunted in approval. No cat said another word and they began their trek to the Moonpool. Jayfeather rushed ahead, clearing the way of fallen twigs and rocks so the crippled warrior would be able to travel more easily.

"The first thing I'm going to do when I have my legs back is climb the tallest tree I can find," Briarlight meowed, breathing heavily as she dragged herself through some ferns. "I can barely even remember what if feels like to _run."_

Jayfeather purred. Hearing her so happy made him feel like he could fly. But at the same time he didn't know if he was just filling her head with false hope. Was he doing the wrong thing pretending he knew how to fix her? _Please, StarClan._

The she-cat managed to pull her weight the entire way through the forest up to the WindClan border. But by the time they were out of the trees, she was panting hard and Jayfeather knew her tired forepaws must be shaking from the strain.

"That's far enough," Bramblestar meowed, stopping by the gurgling stream that lead up into the hills. "We'll take a break here for a little bit, Briarlight, and then I'll carry you the rest of the way."

"What? No way!" Briarlight gasped, catching her breath. "I- I can manage it on my own."

"You've gone plenty far on your own," Bramblestar meowed, padding over to where Briarlight had flopped down in the grass. "Tell me when you are ready to continue."

Jayfeather could feel the argument wanting to burst from Briarlight's mouth, but she swallowed it down. Even _she_ knew better than to argue with the Clan leader. Jayfeather flicked his ear in amusement. _But medicine cats can argue all they want._

"The moon looks pretty tonight," Briarlight meowed softly, her muzzle facing the sky. "I hadn't even realized it was almost the half-moon. Jayfeather, you will have to go to the Moonpool and back two nights in a row for the medicine cat's meeting. I feel bad now for making you do so much extra work."

Jayfeather let out a snort of laughter. "Helping my friend isn't work. I'd gladly do it even a third night in a row if it made a difference. Helping a mouse-brain however-" he was tempted to say Berrynose _, "_ -is a different story. Sometimes I wonder how cats don't learn not to hurt themselves after they taste my disgusting herbs. Alas, they keep coming back for more."

"You are such a weird fur-ball, Jayfeather."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," he meowed back jokingly.

They waited for a few more heartbeats, the quiet only broken by the calling of an owl in the distance and the chuckling of the stream. Jayfeather wanted to close his eyes and fall sleep under the stars. He couldn't see them, but the air was dry so he knew it was a cloudless night.

"The moon is almost at its highest," Bramblestar informed them. "Are you ready to continue, Briarlight?"

The she-cat grunted in effort as she heaved herself back over onto her belly. "I guess. Just don't tell any other cat about this."

Bramblestar let out a warm purr. "Agreed. Jayfeather, help her onto my back. It will be the easiest way to carry her."

Jayfeather nodded and turned to Briarlight. He felt her trusting gaze on his pelt. The grass crunched as Bramblestar padded over and stooped down beside the she-cat. "You sure you are up to the task, Bramblestar?" he meowed. "There is still a good long walk up the rocks until we get there. That is a long distance to be carrying a cat on your back."

"Are you calling me _heavy?"_ shot Briarlight hotly.

"No!" Jayfeather blurted, it's just-"

"I'll be fine, Bramblestar growled. "Just help her up."

Jayfeather obeyed, facing the she-cat. He sniffed her pelt as he stepped in closer, putting an image in his mind of where she lay. Using his head, he nudged his way beneath her chest and lifted her towards where Bramblestar lay waiting. To his surprise, she was remarkably light. All those training exercises must be keeping her fit. It only took a few moments before she was draped comfortably over the big cat's shoulders.

"You okay there, Bramblestar," Jayfeather meowed as he stood up. It was easy to forget just how _big_ the leader was since the only time Jayfeather had even seen him was in his dreams- and rarely did he dream of Bramblestar.

"I'll be fine," his leader huffed, already padding up the rocks along the river. "It's not the first time I've carried a cat, and Briarlight barely weighs anything at all. In fact, this reminds me of that time with the Tribe of Rushing Water when-"

"Let's just keep walking!" Jayfeather growled, padding after his leader. The painful memory was still in his mind of the day they had been visiting the Tribe in the mountains. Nobody had thought a blind cat could have made it on his own, and his fur rose as he remembered how embarrassing it had been to be snatched up by the scruff and carried into the cave. _I'm glad it isn't me this time._

They climbed the rocks up to the Moonpool. Bramblestar was panting slightly with Briarlight draped over his back like a dead rabbit, but the leader's powerful muscles churned onward. He was Tigerstar's kin, and it was obvious he had inherited his father's strength since Jayfeather had to maintain a brisk pace just to keep up with him. If only Tigerstar had used his own strength for good instead of evil, he could have been a respected leader just like his son.

"Do you want to take a break?" Jayfeather suggested as they edged their way up along the stony path. By now, it was already far past moon-high and Jayfeather himself could feel the fatigue soaking into his muscles. If it weren't for the traveling herbs, he probably would have fallen asleep already on the rocks.

"I'm fine," Bramblestar grunted with the effort. "I would do the same for any ThunderClan cat."

"At least you won't have to carry me _back_." Briarlight encouraged him cheerfully.

"True."

Jayfeather nodded, his tired paws wanting to rush him all the way to the top of the hill and leave him there for the night, but he remained calm. He wasn't sure what his own part in all of this was going to be, but it was probably going to be just as challenging as his leader's.

After many more laden steps, they finally reached the Moonpool. Bramblestar padded to the pool's edge and with Jayfeather's help, gently deposited the she-cat from his shoulders. Briarlight slithered down into the cool sand and Jayfeather nudged her towards the water.

"I need you both to touch your muzzles to the water now," Jayfeather ordered, hoping it wasn't too late for their ancestors to appear. They should have left the camp much sooner.

His Clanmates obeyed without a word, shuffling to the very edge of the pool. Jayfeather waited for their breathing to slow with sleep before touching the water himself. His heart raced as he mentally prepared himself for whatever was going to happen after he closed his eyes. _StarClan, please let this work._

 _"And why should we let it work? You have some nerve bringing her here."_

He opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Yellowfang. Her angry amber eyes glared at him behind her squashed flat muzzle and her sour breath made his eyes water. Instantly, his fur grew hot and he bared his teeth in a snarl. He hadn't traveled this far just to have this old fur-ball spitting in his face. "And you would let Briarlight stay half a cat her entire life? You are supposed to be watching over us, not trying to make our lives worse."

"You are meddling with another cat's _destiny_ , Jayfeather." she responded with a growl.

Jayfeather's ears flattened back. "You would know all about that, wouldn't you- meddling with other cats' destinies. Some wise benevolent ancestor _you_ are. Go back to ShadowClan and make dirt all over them instead!"

The old she-cat's eyes grew wide and she backed away with a furious hiss. She wasn't alone in the shimmering clearing and Jayfeather spotted Firestar, Bluestar, Hollyleaf, and to his surprise, Mousefur and Longtail just a few pawsteps away lurking beneath the starry trees. Briarlight and Bramblestar were nowhere to be seen.

"Welcome back, Jayfeather," Firestar meowed, stepping past Yellowfang to greet him with an amused purr. "How is it that when all the Clans are at peace, you seek our guidance the most?"

Jayfeather tried to force his fur to lie flat again. He felt a little guilty for snapping at Yellowfang, but sometimes she really got under his fur. "You know why I'm here, don't you. Are you going to try to stop me?"

Bluestar padded across the grass to join them, her luminous blue eyes bright with many moons of wisdom. "Your cause is noble, and I commend your thoughtfulness for conceiving the idea, but there are many dangers to your plan."

Jayfeather tilted his head to the side in curiosity, his gaze following Yellowfang who skulked away back into the forest until she vanished behind a tree. "I know it's dangerous, but Briarlight and Bramblestar agreed to try it anyway."

Firestar's ear twitched, but his mew remained steady as he spoke. "Clan leaders are granted nine lives by their warrior ancestors and are free to choose how they use them. But not once in all the Clans' history has anybody tried to do what you want to do today. It might not be possible, and there is a chance Bramblestar and Briarlight could _both_ die."

Jayfeather flinched at his old leader's words. Was he about to kill his own Clanmates by accident? He looked around at the trees and his eyes fell on the two elders who still stood quietly behind the StarClan leaders. "Why are you here?" Jayfeather asked them. "Are you here to try and stop me, too?"

But each of the elders shook their head, stepping forward. "I am the reason Briarlight is the way she is," Mousefur meowed sadly, her once messy and dull fur now glossy and well kept. "If I hadn't been so stubborn about the mouse I left in the camp when the tree was falling, my friend Longtail wouldn't have run in to fetch it."

"And if I hadn't run in to fetch it," Longtail added. "Briarlight wouldn't have followed to save me. The mistakes of two elders lead to the ruination of a blooming apprentice's life. Elders are supposed to guide their Clanmates' paths with wisdom, not lead them into despair."

"We both failed as elders," Mousefur meowed sadly. "And even though most of StarClan doesn't agree with our decision, we are still trying to guide ThunderClan and here to tell you to do everything you can to make Briarlight happy."

Bluestar shot the two elders a reproachful look, but they seemed unfazed. "It would be impossible to transfer a life from a living leader to another living cat," she meowed quickly, fixing Jayfeather with her serious look as if she already knew the outcome. "You would be risking the well-being of the whole Clan with your actions."

Hollyleaf padded forward. She had remained completely motionless and silent up to that point. She rested hes tail gently on Bluestar's shoulder and faced her brother with her vivid green eyes. "This is ultimately your decision, Jayfeather, and no matter what you choose, succeed or fail, I will stand by your side through it all. You know the dangers now and it is your call." She stepped closer and whispered into his ear so only he could hear. "You have the power of the stars in your paws. Never forget."

At that moment there was a rustling in the bracken nearby and a pale ginger tabby she-cat he recognized as Goldenflower, stepped out. Bramblestar followed close behind and Briarlight dragged herself into the clearing last.

"There you are, Jayfeather!" Bramblestar called to him as he came into sight, greeting him with a waving tail. He was just as big as Jayfeather recalled, his broad powerful muscles rippling under his dark tabby pelt. "I think we got lost on the way to StarClan but thankfully Goldenflower was here to guide us."

Jayfeather stood motionless. His Clanmates approached, the grass sparkling at their paws with every step. He didn't know what to think now after listening to StarClan's argument. He wanted to help Briarlight more than anything else, but how could he even try if it was destined to end in calamity? _I need to try because I have to. Because Briarlight needs me to._

"Now that I'm here," mewed the brown-furred she-cat. "Can some cat please tell me what's going to happen? Am I receiving one of Bramblestar's lives?"

Jayfeather couldn't help but stare at her for a few moments. This was the first time he had ever seen her, and he made a mental picture in his mind of her sharp neat ears, dark brown pelt, pink nose, and- "You're eyes are _blue?"_ he blurted in surprise. _"_ Since when?"

"Um, birth," Briarlight meowed simply. "What color did you think they were?"

"Sorry, when I found out you had brown fur, I just assumed they were green or amber." He shook his head and cleared his throat, embarrassment prickling his pelt. "Forget I said anything. Now that we are all here, I would like to begin. I know Firestar lost one of his own lives to a falling tree, which means a leader's life can fix a back injury. I'm not completely sure how that works in StarClan but-"

"It can't be done," Bluestar stated loudly, standing a few pawsteps away from her shimmering Clanmates. "StarClan can grant lives to a leader, but that is all. None of us can steal one of Bramblestar's lives, nor can we give a life to a living cat that isn't a Clan leader. I'm sorry, but if you expected us to be able to do something, you were mistaken. Go home."

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes at her. _She's almost as bad as Yellowfang- but she means well._ He glanced over at Firestar, but even he didn't step forward to offer advice. It looked like he really was on his own for this.

The gathered cats stood quietly for a few moments. Jayfeather didn't know what to do, and the cats facing him didn't offer any suggestions. He could almost feel them willing him to give up and leave.

"So I padded all the way up here in the middle of the night for nothing?" Briarlight mewed, lowering her head in disappointment. "Can't somebody try something? Anything? I'm not sure I can return to the camp still a cripple. I would rather die."

 _You have the power of the stars in my paws._ Jayfeather closed his eyes as surge of emotion filled his chest. He couldn't let Briarlight down. Not after he had given her so much hope. If StarClan thought she was destined to suffer, then he had to defy them. He turned around to face his Clanmates, dreading what he had to do. "Bramblestar, Briarlight, step forward please."

A look of surprise lit on their faces, but they obliged without a word. Jayfeather didn't know what he should do next as the two cats stopped in front of him, gazing at him expectantly. He silently hoped one of the starry warriors would step forward, but none did. He had to do this alone.

 _You will never be alone._

A familiar warmth suddenly filled his paws. It spread up his legs and collected in his chest like an overflowing puddle during a storm. Almost as if another cat was using his body, he dipped his head to his leader. "Bramblestar, you have chosen to sacrifice one of your nine lives. Do you still wish to risk your own life by giving up a part of yourself to help a Clanmate?"

Bramblestar's amber eyes seemed to glow brighter, surprised by the medicine cat's sudden confidence, and his meow was steady as he spoke. "I do."

Jayfeather turned to Briarlight who's whole body was trembling with excitement. "Briarlight, you were given the most difficult destiny imaginable. Will you risk your own death for a chance at receiving a new life?"

The she-cat's shivering body grew still and she stared at him more intensely than she ever had before. "I do."

Jayfeather took a deep breath. "Then by the power of StarClan, let it be done." He could feel Bluestar's hot gaze searing the back of his neck, but he did his best to ignore her as he padded up to his leader. He closed his eyes and reached up to touch noses with him. He willed himself into Bramblestar's being.

Almost instantly, he found himself in darkness with nine bright flames of light glowing in front of him. _These are Bramblestar's lives!_ He wasn't sure how he was doing it, but his paws didn't hesitate to carry him over to the nearest flame that flickered eagerly when he approached as if it were alive. He reached out and touched his nose to it, expecting it to be hot to the touch, but instead, it engulfed him in a wave or subtle warmth. Was this what it felt like being a StarClan warrior? He stepped back in shock at the same time as the darkness disappeared. He was back in StarClan's hunting grounds.

The other cats stared at him in amazement, none of them uttering a word as he padded over to where Briarlight lay. She stared at him in awe and he forced a calm expression onto his face. _Please work._ He stooped down to touch his nose to hers and willed the new life into her. Like a great breath, it flowed out of him. Her whole body shook and her eyes grew wide. Without warning, she collapsed and sprawled in the grass.

"Briarlight!"

He opened his eyes. He was awake beside the Moonpool again. His paws felt cold as if he had just plunged into an icy lake. Bramblestar stirred beside him, already on his feet.

"Jayfeather, she isn't moving!"

He scrambled to his paws, the events in StarClan still vividly fresh in his mind. The she-cat lay by the water, still as stone. He quickly sniffed her pelt for warmth and listened for breathing. _Please don't be dead- please don't be dead._ Her pelt was as cold as the surface of the Moonpool but as he pressed his ear to her lips, he detected the faintest flow of warm air. He breathed a sigh of relief. "She's alive."

 **Ughh, that was cheesy. Review for more cheese!**


	13. Words of Wisdom

**So I know _Shattered Sky_ has been out for a while now, but I really don't know if I want to read it. The first book of the new series was godawful, like I mean, horrendously trope-y and predictable and downright boring, and the second book was surprisingly decent. But I'm not sure if I want to invest in another full series. I really wish Erin had stuck by what she had said when she announced 'Omen of the Stars' would be the last series, since it gave the fans room to make their own headcannons. Plus, F**k Leafpool. No really, I f**king hate her guts so f**king much and the fact that she is back and bossing my Jayfeather around makes me want to strangle a puppy(not literally). Ughh, I've said too much and apologize to all the Leafpool fans out there.  
**

 **Anyway, let's look at the reviews for the last chapter.**

 **Snowycrystal of ThunderClan** **You actually believed me?**

 **Moonlight Talon of the Night** **Glad to see I still have some veterans from my old story. And speaking of veterans, I read you are starting down a new career path. Good luck friend!**

 **darkwolf190** **Thank you!**

 **Mapleshade1018** **Well it's not quite as cheesy as the last chapter,** **but still pretty cheesy.**

 **lydia-chan** **You didn't have long to wait at all. With all the reviews I got, I felt compelled to pump this chapter out super fast.**

 **RatScars** **I'm so glad you like my story** **.** **I would suggest you read some of my other stories too, but they are mostly old and meh. :P**

 **Acorn. Leaf I'll try to add more fluff. I don't know ****if you read the original Jayfeather's Conclusion so I won't spoil anything.**

 _The stones beneath his paws were cold_ and the air was still. Jayfeather sniffed Briarlight's unmoving body from head to tail, shivering more out of worry than the chill. "We'll stay here until she wakes up," he told Bramblestar, feeling his leader's concern. "She survived, but I can't know for sure if her legs are any better."

Bramblestar paced around the Moonpool, a mixture of emotions swirling in his mind that Jayfeather couldn't interpret. "I was scared there for a moment, but I'm glad she's still with us. Millie would have killed me if something bad had happened."

"She probably would have killed us both." Jayfeather agreed, remembering the elder's reaction when he had told her his plan."She might still be mad if it turns out Briarlight still can't walk." He ran his paw down the unconscious she-cat's spine but he couldn't feel any difference. they could only pray to StarClan that Briarlight could become a warrior again, even if it had meant stealing a life from the Clan leader. Nobody deserved to live their life as only half a cat.

Bramblestar stopped his pacing for a moment and Jayfeather felt his warm gaze on his pelt. "Even if she still can't use her legs, you will have done your best. I would gladly give up any of my lives for such a noble cause- even if StarClan didn't approve," he added cheekily.

Jayfeather turned to his leader, glad for the distraction. "Did you see the look on Bluestar's face when I called you and Briarlight forward? I was facing the other way, but I could tell she was furious. And you weren't even there for Yellowfang."

His leader purred. "Yellowfang was there? I remember she gave me a leader's life for confidence in making hard decisions. I never knew that some day I would one day have to decide on giving up one of my own lives. I'm going to guess by the fact that she didn't stay around that you scared her off?"

Jayfeather couldn't stop the tiny meow of laughter from escaping his lips. He still felt guilty for what he had said to the ancient she-cat, but at the same time, she got what was coming to her. Any cat that tried to get in between him and his patient would feel the wrath of his tongue. He took his role as a medicine cat very seriously. "That sounds about right. I didn't see her again the whole time we were in StarClan's hunting grounds."

The two of them waited in silence. The cold from the sandy floor seeped up into Jayfeather's bones and he entertained himself by flexing his claws into it and feeling the grains trickle between his pads. He had to guess it was almost sunrise at this point, but he couldn't be sure since there was no sound or breeze for him to taste, and the rocks made everything colder than normal.

"I feel like stretching my legs for a little bit," Bramblestar announced. "I've never lost a life before, and I think my body is still in shock from the ordeal."

Jayfeather looked up. "Are you hurting?" he asked, about to stand up and make is way over to his leader's side.

"No, I'm fine. Stay here with Briarlight," Bramblestar ordered, his pawsteps pattering down the rocky slope that lead away from the Moonpool. "I'm going to see if I can catch us something to eat!"

Jayfeather's stomach rumbled at the mention of food. The traveling herbs he had taken had worn off and the idea of fresh-kill made his mouth water. They all needed the strength for the long journey back to the camp. He shivered again. _Between the cold, hunger, and lack of sleep, I feel awful._ Without thinking, he lay down beside Briarlight and rested against her side. _At least we can stay warm. That's one problem solved._ He lay there waiting, comforted by Brialright's slow melodic breathing.

It could have been heartbeats or moons before the she-cat beside him took a deep breath.

"You're awake!" Jayfeather purred.

"I've been awake for a while now," she meowed back, shifting slightly against Jayfeather's side. "I was watching you. Thanks for keeping me warm."

Jayfeather scrambled to his paws. "You've been awake this whole time? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you were so comfortable," she mewed back simply, her words a rumbling purr. "I was afraid you might get up if you knew I was awake- and I was right. Lay down with me again, the ground is _freezing_."

Jayfeather felt uncomfortable with how the she-cat was talking to him, but he was tempted to sit down beside her again. "If it's so cold, why don't you just stand up and walk away from it? Bramblestar will be back soon with fresh-kill hopefully."

Briarlight sniffed. "I can't walk remember-" she stopped, the memory of her dream flooding back to her. "Wait, did your plan work? Did I receive one of Bramblestar's lives?"

"There's only one way to find out," Jayfeather meowed, glad to change the subject. "Try standing up." _Please let her walk again!_

"Okay." Brialright grunted with effort and the sand crunched as she moved her body. She let out a shocked gasp. "I- I can feel my hind legs! I'm standing!"

Jayfeather sent a silent thanks to StarClan and rushed over to her side. He felt like a huge weight had lifted from his chest as he sniffed her from head to tail to make sure her legs had indeed been fixed. He wasn't sure if it was StarClan's doing at all or if he had done it all on his own, but he didn't care.

"I can't believe it! Let me just walk around a little bit and- oh!"

He pricked his ears. "Briarlight, what's wrong?" He sniffed her urgently. "Does it hurt to stand?"

"I'm okay," she panted in surprise, the simple act of staying on all fours obviously straining her. "I'm just not used to walking again. And my hind legs don't seem to work like I remember them working. They will be fine if I exercise them. I'm just a little tired."

Jayfeather purred in shaky amusement. "Here, lean on me. Let's move you away from the Moonpool where the earth isn't as cold."

After a few tries, he managed to get Briarlight on her paws again. She gasped with effort even while relying heavily on the medicine cat's helpful shoulder. Though her injury was healed, her legs had gone so long without use, that she needed to train them again before she could return to the full life of a warrior. But at least now she could have hope and a purpose.

"Thank you, Jayfeather," she whispered softly into his ear as he guided her away from the water's edge. "I will remember this for as long as I live."

* * *

;3

* * *

"Jayfeather, wake up. It's time for the half-moon gathering."

Jayfeather opened his eye, back in his nest with Briarlight standing over him. It had taken the rest of yesterday to get back to camp and deal with all the questions. The entire Clan had been overjoyed to see her on her paws. Even though Bramblestar had ended up carrying Briarlight part of the way back, the young she-cat still burst with pride when she stumbled through the camp entrance all by herself. "You have brought peace to us, Jayfeather," Millie had told him when he had explained exactly what he had done. Briarlight's siblings Bumblestripe and Blossomfall had been there too and just listening to them talk to Briarlight like she was a real cat again filled Jayfeather with joy. The whole Clan thought he and Bramblestar were heroes. Sure, blind cats could be heroes, just not on the battlefield, right?

"You slept like a badger," came Briarlight's mew from close by, loud and rich with excitement. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

"Of course not. I'm going back to the Moonpool for that." He yawned hugely, his legs not wanting to get up. All the walking and stress from the past few days had left him exhausted, and against his better judgment, he had slept through the entire day- only waking up for the Clan meeting that morning. Bramblestar had announced that Briarlight would train again to be a warrior, and that Thornclaw would be her temporary mentor until she was able to hunt and join patrols again.

"Aren't you going to ask how my first day of training went?"

He purred and forced himself to a sitting position. "Of course I was going to. I just wasn't awake yet." Stretching his paws out in front of him, he unsheathed his claws and braced his hindlegs against the back side of his nest. He felt stiff after sleeping for so long. "How was it?"

"It was pretty terrible," she admitted, disappointed. "But it was only my first day. Just _walking_ to the training hollow was really tough. But I'm glad I have Thornclaw helping me; he was my mentor when I was an apprentice so we understand each other pretty well."

Jayfeather stepped away from his nest, shaking off the bits off moss that clung to his hindquarters. "I can come join you some time just to 'watch' if you want. I don't know anything about training a warrior, but I can be emotional support."

"I'd like that," she mewed cheerily, smacking him in the face with her tail. "Oops, sorry, I only meant to tap you on the shoulder. Still working on tail control."

Jayfeather rubbed a paw over his cheek. "It's alright, it woke me up. I needed that."

She laughed. "Come on, Jayfeather, you're going to be late for the medicine cat gathering. What are you going to do when I'm not around to remind you anymore?"

He followed her out of the den. "Why would you have to stop reminding me? You will always be welcome in my den. Who says warrior's duties have to get in the way?"

"Alright then, I'll try to remember," she meowed, giving him a quick lick on the shoulder. "I need to go find Bumblestripe now, and put him in his place for making fun of my hunting technique. Thanks for everything, Jayfeather and I'll catch you later!"

She wobbled away across the clearing, and he listened to her uneven pawsteps. He sighed, thinking about what the young cat could do with her life now. She was truly happy, more so than ever before in her life. _And now that I don't have to take care of her, I have even more reason to leave._

He padded towards the camp entrance, listening to the busy cats all across the clearing. Whitewing was discussing hunting techniques with Cloudtail, Cherrypaw and Molepaw were carrying what smelled like fresh moss to the nursery, and the three kits were racing around the camp getting under every cats' paws. His chest filled with warmth knowing that his Clan was healthy, but at the same time, he felt almost separate from them. His role in the Clan was only really important when times were rough. But now he was just there gathering dust.

"You headed to the Moonpool?"

His mother intercepted him before he had made it half way across the hollow. Her mew was dripping with longing, obviously wishing that she were still a medicine cat, but Jayfeather had made it clear that he was capable of taking care of the Clan without her help. "I am. You want me to say anything to Willowshine or the other medicine cats while I'm there?"

Leafpool let out a small sigh. "I guess. Just say 'hi' for me."

He knew she wanted to say more, he could feel the envy fluttering around in her head like a trapped butterfly. If anything, her regret had grown worse since Mothwing's death in the battle against the Dark Forest, but she had made her decision and stepped down. He dipped his head to her. "Will do," he mewed before dashing the rest of the way to the thorn entrance. He could feel her uncomfortable gaze following him out. _Leafpool, you might get your wish if I leave._

The wind whirred in his ears as he raced into the woods, leaving the camp behind with all its familiar scents and sounds. The weariness in his paws dissipated as he sprinted and weaved between the trees, the whole time thinking about the old prophecy. _There will be three kin of your kin who hold the power of the stars in their paws._ His role as a medicine cat, and as a ThunderClan cat seemed to have less meaning than ever before and he craved something new- something different that could reinvigorate him. _Like a journey. A quest to find who I am._

Something caught his paw as he jumped over an old log, and pulled him crashing to the ground. He had been so distracted by his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the rotten wood and bramble scents mixed together. Cursing, he pushed the troublesome thoughts out of his head and ripped his paw free from the prickly plants. He winced as the claw-sharp thorns pierced his skin, but it was only a couple of tiny scratches. He was more careful as he stood up and pressed on towards the WindClan border.

He hadn't run into any more plants and reached the stone path that lead to the Moonpool. The chill in the air told him the sun was already setting so he was late. The soreness seemed to return to his paws as they recognized the path from the previous day's journey. If he hadn't needed to talk with his ancestors so badly, he might have stayed asleep in his nest and not come at all.

"Jayfeather, over here!" He recognized Kestrelflight's call a couple fox-lengths away. "I was starting to worry you had already gone up and I was wasting my time waiting for you."

Jayfeather doubled his pace. "Sorry, I slept in and then I was held up by a bramble bush." He gestured with his nose towards the ripped fur on his hind paw. He wasn't going to say anything about Briarlight until he had spoken with StarClan. He knew his ancestors weren't completely thrilled about what he had done. "Are the others waiting for us?"

The WindClan cat touched noses with him in greeting after he had scrambled over the rocks to join him. "I don't know, I haven't been up there yet. I just thought we should go together in case _TigerClan_ has something planned for when we arrive."

Jayfeather's eyes widened in understanding. After the mind-boggling events that had occurred yesterday, he had completely forgotten about the battle on the moors. He should have expected the other medicine cats would still be talking about that, and he knew none of them were going to forget about it any time soon. His sides still ached from where a RiverClan warrior had tackled him to the ground. And there was no way Willowshine wouldn't bring it up after their skirmish by the half-bridge "Yeah, I think you are right. LionClan cats have to stick together."

The two toms meandered there way up the rocky slope beside the river, discussing that days adventures. Apparently, the WindClan cat had been captured by a ShadowClan ambush right after Jayfeather had escaped and fled towards the lake. "Those ShadowClan dogs almost didn't get away with it because on the way back to their side they ran into Gorsetail and her patrol. But that warrior, Tigerheart was too strong for me."

They padded over the final rise until the familiar trickling sound of the pool met their ears.

"But we sure showed Dawntail not to mess with-"

Jayfeather swished his tail across the WindClan cat's muzzle, silencing him. They would have more time to talk about the battle on the way back, but now the half-moon gathering was more important.

The other medicine cats were already there when Jayfeather approached and a patter of soft paws rushed over to meet him.

"The brave courageous LionClan warriors have finally arrived," came Willowshine's cheeky mew. She had always had an uneasy relationship with the ThunderClan medicine cat ever since day one, but it wasn't mockery in her voice today- only friendly rivalry. "Next time, I will be the one to drag you back to the border myself."

"It's good to see you too, Willowshine," Jayfeather mewed coolly padding forward and touching noses with her. "I assume nobody ran into any trouble on the way here?" Leafpool wanted me to send you all her regards."

Littlecloud was standing in the back of the shallow cave beside the water and Jayfeather padded over to touch noses with him as well. He was careful not to step in the icy pool that lapped at the sand. The old ShadowClan medicine cat was still thin from the long leaf-bare.

"All is fine in the pine forest," Littlecloud replied, his husky mew dry and coarse. He was by far the oldest of the current medicine cats and Jayfeather wondered if he had found another potential apprentice yet. "ShadowClan is still reveling over their victory against LionClan, but that should be expected. Blackstar is a very proud cat." A light purr escaped his lips. "And I'm glad Leafpool hasn't forgotten about us. I'm surprised by how well she coped with Mothwing's death _and_ not being the medicine cat anymore. I couldn't handle both."

"She'll live," Jayfeather mewed dismissively.

"RiverClan is doing well also," added Willowshine who was trotting circles around Kestrelflight. "Mistystar says she hasn't seen the Clans on such good terms for as long as she can remember." She turned to speak to the Thunderclan medicine cat, her tone deepening. "Mothwing died for a noble cause and I wish Leafpool the best of luck. I miss seeing her every half-moon."

Jayfeather shrugged. "Well you're stuck with me."

"You're not so bad," Kestrelflight replied.

Littlecloud padded between them until he stood by the pool. "It's already moon-high; we must share tongues with StarClan now."

Jayfeather nodded in agreement and took his place beside the water. Kestrelflight and Willowshine padded in on either side of him. A small flame of joy lit in his chest as he closed his eyes. With all the Clans at peace, it almost felt like it made up for the seasons of turmoil and confusion the prophecy had thrown them all into. _I'm glad StarClan isn't sending prophecies anymore. Now we can choose our own destinies.  
_

"Greetings, Jayfeather. Where do you think your true destiny lies/."

He opened his eyes. He was in StarClan's territory, the moss and trees glowing like stars. He was in a small grove he didn't recognize with none of the other medicine cats were in sight. The creature that faced him was so skinny his ribs were showing and he had patches of fur missing. His huge bulbous eyes stared blankly at the ThunderClan cat. "Greetings, Rock," Jayfeather meowed to the old blind tom. "Of course _you_ already know my destiny so why don't you just come forward and tell me." He searched the old cat's wide eyes for answers, but as he expected, all he could find was starlight.

"You are wrong. The stars don't show me everything." Rock fixed him with an intense and unblinking gaze. "Your destiny is whatever you want it to be. But I can tell you that what you are searching for you will not find by the lake."

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes in mistrust. "So you are saying I should leave my Clan?"

Rock snorted in annoyance his bulging eyes still fixed on him. "I just told you I don't have all the answers. It is your choice what you do now, and you deal with the consequences that follow." He flicked his furless tail. "You feel cheated by the prophecy and by all the cats that sent it. You seek to carve out a new purpose for yourself so don't let me get in your way. Your StarClan won't admit it, but they have lost the power to gaze into cats' futures. The stars are silent to all of us now that the prophecy is completed. "

Jayfeather didn't know how to feel. He had always relied on his ancestors' wisdom, and even though he was glad they weren't in control of his fate anymore, he felt lost knowing they couldn't guide him anymore. He put on a straight face and sat up straight. "Is that all you had to say to me?"

Rock snorted again, clearly uninterested. "Do whatever you want. I've told you everything you need to know. My role here is complete and my spirit can finally rest along with all the other cats trapped in the tunnels. You will not see me again."

Jayfeather stepped forward urgently as the ugly cat's image began to fade. "Wait!" He still had so many questions to ask, but Rock was already gone. He stared at the spot where the old cat had been moments before. Great change really was coming to the Clans and to all the cats who shared their history. Would the Tribe of Rushing Water be effected too?

His ears picked up the faint sounds of voices and he recognized the meows of cats among the trees behind him. He would have time to dwell on what Rock had told him later, but for now, he needed to fulfill his role as a medicine cat and speak with StarClan.

 **And btw, I don't use the cannon nine lives for Bramblestar because they sucked. My stories _Jayfeather's Conclusion, Nine Lives of Bramblestar,_ and _Hollyleaf's StarClan_ all follow the same story-arch.  
**


	14. Warrior's Training

**And we're back. Since I still haven't received a single review for my most recent chapter of _Warrior Jaypaw: The Sight,_ I refuse to start work on the next chapter of it. But hey, means more time for this story, amIrite?  
**

 **Also I ordered _Shattered Sky_ , but my hopes aren't very high. Unless the Erins actually decide to try something new, and not reuse the same old plots over and over again... ughh, at least _Thunder and Shadow_ was decent.**

 **As for the reviews since the last update.**

 **Snowcrystal of** **Thunderclan(sorry I keep reading it as Snow-y crystal)** **I'm sorry to hear that you don't have ears.  
**

 **Moonlight Talon of the Night Yup, Erin thinks only cats family to Jesus-cat are worthy of positions in the Clan. In fact, she even invented an additional position- the 3rd medicine cat spot- just so she could put in his grandkid.**

 **Acorn. Leaf The dot in your name causes you to disappear in my writing unless I remember to put a space between it...**

 **oooohguurl Glad you are enjoying it.  
**

 **guest(oh come on, type in some clever name next time) No, there will be no more chapters, sorry. This chapter you see here is a figment of your imagination.**

 **Dani So glad somebody finally made a comment on my Lion and Jay scene. I enjoyed writing it so much since we hardly got anything like it in the cannon books.**

" _Try balancing on your hind paws again," Thornclaw_ called from the far side of the training hollow. "And remember, just because you can walk again, doesn't mean you can fly. Don't push yourself harder than your paws can handle."

Briarlight hit the sand with a soft thump, stumbling around after the clumsy landing. "My forepaws can handle anything," she panted, leaping to her feet to try the move again "I probably _could_ fly if I flapped them hard enough."

It was already a moon after she had returned from the Moonpool with Bramblestar and Jayfeather, and this was her first _real_ training session since. Thornclaw had been making her do nothing but patrols around the territory every day to work up the strength in her hind legs, and he finally thought she was ready to take on some simple battle moves. She had been disappointed at first when she realized just how weak her hind legs were. They had grown thin and scrawny from lack of use and she knew it could be seasons until she had her strength back to where it was before the accident. If only StarClan could have made them strong too.

Thornclaw's cool eyes sparkled in amusement from the ferns as Briarlight tumbled into the sand for what felt like the hundredth time. They had been training for most of the morning and it was almost sun-high. He stood up and padded over, his golden brown fur glowing in the sunlight. "You are coming along well," he meowed, resting his muzzle on the she-cat's shoulder after she had pulled herself to her paws again. "But when you land, you are still putting too much weight on your forepaws. You need to lean back more and try to rest on your back legs."

Briarlight let out a disappointed huff, bracing her hindpaws against the sand for balance."I'm trying. This move used to be so easy back when I was an apprentice. I will be an elder before I'm any good at fighting again."

Thornclaw cuffed her over the ear with his tail. "Don't ever let me hear you say something like that again," he meowed sternly. "Nobody has ever known a more determined and hardworking cat in all of ThunderClan. You never gave up even though you had lost everything. Be grateful Jayfeather gave you another chance at being a warrior and stop feeling bad for yourself. I heard enough of that sad moaning over the past few moons to last me a lifetime."

Briarlight purred, giving her old mentor and appreciative lick on the shoulder. His words were truthful and she really had improved over the past moon."Thanks, Thornclaw. I just wish I could be a full warrior right _now_."

"Try one more time," he instructed, nudging her hindleg into the right position. "And this time, pretend you are leaping from a branch onto the ground. I know how much you liked climbing trees back in the day so try to remember your movements and make sure all four legs touch down at about the same time. Wait for my call."

Thornclaw stepped back to give her room and Briarlight returned to her fighting stance. _I'm exhausted, but I'm not going to let Thornclaw know. I can't be weak anymore if I want to be a warrior again._

"Jump now!"

Briarlight sprang back onto her hind paws and swiped at the air with her forepaws pretending a ShadowClan warrior was charging her. Her legs screamed in pain but she finished the move with a leap, hurtling over her imaginary enemy to land behind it. She used Thornclaw's advice and pretended she was jumping out of a tree. She hit the sand hard and her hindlegs landed only a moment before her forepaws. To her relief they held firm and didn't give way.

"Well done!" Thornclaw cheered. "That is the Briarlight I remember!"

She stood up, panting, but filled with satisfaction. "Thanks! Your suggestion worked and I stuck the landing. I can't wait to try more advanced moves."

The brown tabby tom padded rumbled with amusement, watching her through proud eyes a little ways away in the sand. "Those are lessons for another day. I can tell you are exhausted."

Briarlight's eyes grew wide. "I can keep going-"

"I know you too well, Briarlight," he interrupted sharply, standing up. "And the last thing you want to do is overexert yourself so soon after you've recovered. I thought all those moons training you had been wasted after you were hurt, and I'm not seeing you cripple yourself again out of pride."

Briarlight dipped her head in understanding. Thornclaw's words were true and just the thought of crawling back to the medicine cat's den with her legs dragging behind made her skin crawl. She wish she could forget all those mornings waking up and remembering that she was broken. The only thing that had made her life bearable was Jayfeather's constant support and praise...

"Are you paying attention?"

She jerked, ears flicking forward again. She had been losing herself in her own thoughts but she focused her attention on her mentor once more.

"I want you to take a walk from the edge of our territory where the greenleaf twolegplace is and follow the border to the river. Once you've done that, return to camp." His serious gaze met hers. "If you find any traces of fox, badger or intruder, you are to leave immediately and without hesitation. You are in no state to be fighting. Am I clear?"

"Absolutely!"

Thornclaw turned and raced away through the fens in the direction of the camp.

As soon as the warrior's pawsteps faded away, Briarlight stretched her sore hindlegs. She had been working herself to the bone for days and even though she went to sleep in pain every night, she couldn't be happier. She was doing things that every normal cat should be doing. Once she was done stretching, she headed off into the forest.

It was an uneventful trip to the edge of the the territory. She reveled in the feeling of pine needles beneath her paws and watched as the leaves kicked up into the air as she trotted past. According to the border patrols, there had been no hostile actions from either of the neighboring Clans. The daylight Gathering must have improved trust between all the Clans. _I just wish I could have gone,_ she thought angrily, changing the direction of her paws so she was heading towards the WindClan border. She didn't know who she was angry at, definitely not her Clanmates- they had actually _encouraged_ her to go, but for her situation. It was so unfair that StarClan had left her like half a cat.

She picked up the pace as hot frustration filled her mind. StarClan had been content watching her struggle for so long without lifting a paw to help. Even after Jayfeather had planned to use Bramblestar's life to fix her, StarClan had opposed. Weren't they supposed to be watching out for her? _Then again, they didn't let me die from my injury. I should have been dead the first leaf-bare after the tree fell on me. Or maybe that had nothing to do with StarClan and it was just Jayfeather's hard work that kept me alive for so long._

 _Jayfeather..._ She owed him so much- more than she could ever dream of repaying. _If only things could be different._ She didn't live in the medicine cat's den anymore so she needed to forget and move on. She pushed the gray tabby tom out of her mind as she plunged through the bracken.

She was rapidly approaching the abandoned twoleg den and her muscles screamed at her to slow down. But her heart was racing too fast to do anything but celebrate her freedom. She wasn't coordinated enough to hunt for herself yet, but she could already imagine the taste of the fat juicy mouse she would pick from the fresh-kill pile. The other warriors brought plenty in every day now that newleaf had melted away all the snow.

"Hey, watch it!"

She cleared a large fallen log and crashed into a cat who had been standing on the other side. Briarlight yelped as they tumbled together into the moss and sprawled in a tangle of legs and tails. "I'm so sorry, Jayfeather!" she gasped recognizing the gray tabby fur. "I didn't see you-"

"Get off of me," the medicine cat spat, disentangling himself from her with an angry hiss. "Even this far away from the camp I can't escape all of the mouse-brains!"

"I'm sorry!" she cried again, stumbling away from him in embarrassment. _Of all the cats to run into, why did it have to be_ him?

Jayfeather sat down in the dirt and quickly let his fur lie flat again. He began licking the moss out of his pelt- his piercing blue gaze never leaving her. She could only imagine what was going on in his head. "So you are running now?" he meowed coolly once his pelt was thoroughly smooth and clean again. "Thornclaw must be working you hard."

"I'm working hard every day to be the best warrior in the Clan," she squeaked hastily. She felt heat rise up through her fur as she stared into Jayfeather's blank eyes. She did her best to steady her shaking voice. "Even though he's not really my mentor anymore, Thornclaw is doing a great job making sure I don't make a fool of myself."

Jayfeather's eyed her for a quiet moment, his face expressionless. He suddenly stood up. "I'm glad to hear that," he meowed flatly before turning and padding away from her. "I need to gather some herbs from my garden now. I'll see you around."

"Wait!" she called urgently. Her paws felt like they were rooted to the ground.

He froze mid step. "Yes?"

Her heart was pounding and she was terrified that Jayfeather could hear it. "Why don't you ever come watch me practice?" she asked. "It's like you have forgotten about me ever since I left the medicine den."

The medicine cat didn't move, still facing away from her. "Because that's not what medicine cats do," he meowed softly. "I heal you, then you go out and do warrior things. I have no business interfering with your training."

"I wasn't just your patient, you know," she meowed back, sure that her heart was about to explode out of her chest. She stared at him intensely. "I thought we were friends."

He seemed to flinch slightly at her words, but he turned his head to face her. "We _are_ friends, but that doesn't change our rolls in our Clan. We walk very different paths, Briarlight, you of all cats should understand what that means."

A wave of disappointment fell over her, but he was right. She lowered her head. "I understand. I'll see you later at camp. Sorry again for running into you." She turned to go.

"Stop."

She looked around hopefully.

Jayfeather padded closer to her, his round eyes still expressionless. "We can hang out now for a bit. I'm in no hurry to get back to my herbs so you can tell me all about what Thornclaw has been having you do."

Briarlight perked up. She knew she was happier than she should be by his decision, but she didn't care. It wasn't like this would change anything. "I have a better idea. I can show you what used to be my favorite thing to do before my accident. Come see!"

Without even looking to see if he was following, she pranced over to the nearest tree- a broad maple a few fox-lengths away. She craned her neck to stare up into its branches, the leaves growing so thickly that she couldn't see the sky. She remembered her adventures with her siblings when they were apprentices. Few cats knew about it, but they would sometimes race to the very top of the great oak and whoever got their first got to pick the biggest thing from the fresh-kill pile. She usually won.

Jayfeather padded up behind her, narrowing his eyes once he realized the tree was in front of them. "Don't even think about it," he warned. "If you fell and hurt yourself again, I might just bury you alive so Millie doesn't find out and kill me."

But she only laughed and sprang up the trunk with a grunt. Her claws chewed at the bark but she pulled herself higher until she was one the lowest branch. She was shocked by how challenging it was. "It's not as easy as I remembered," she admitted once she was securely fastened to the branch. "But my forepaws are stronger than ever. I'm almost able to pull myself up without even using my hind paws at all."

Jayfeather stared up at her with worried blue eyes. "Did Thornclaw say this was a safe way for you to train?" he called. "If not, I insist you come down at once."

"He didn't," she meowed, already eyeing up the next branch. "But he's not around right now. Don't be a grump, Jayfeather and maybe give me a little bit of admiration- I'm climbing a tree!"

"I don't admire your obsession with trees," he growled angrily. "I thought that after your last encounter with one you would have learned to avoid them. It was a tree that put you in the medicine den in the first place, or have you forgotten that already."

"Nonsense. That was a completely different situation. Besides," she lunged at the next branch up, her paws slowly remembering the motions of how she used to do it when she was younger. "It's not like this maple is going to fall on me or anything. This isn't so- oof, tough. Come on, Jayfeather. See if you can climb up to that branch there."

Jayfeather eyed her furiously from where he stood at the base of the tree. He wore his notorious look of disapproval that every Cat in the clan had learned to stay away from- but she liked it the most out of all of his expressions. He snorted and took a step closer to the trunk. "If I go up, will you promise to come down right afterward? If you fell and got hurt, I would-"

"I get it!" she moaned back, drowning him out. "You think I'll slip or fall, or pull a claw or get stuck. Now that we understand each other, will you just get up here and be amazed at how much stronger I have gotten in the past moon?"

"I would only do this for you, Briarlight," he growled resignedly. With a flying leap, the thin tabby tom threw himself at the trunk of the maple tree and, muttering, pulled himself up to the lowest branch. His claws scrabbled clumsily at the bark clumsily and it was obvious he had little experience in climbing. "I'm in the tree. Are you happy now?"

"See, it's not so bad," she mewed cheerfully down to him, already working her way even higher up. "Now just keep climbing until I tell you to stop. I can see the top of the tree from here. No point going this far and giving up when I'm so close."

"Briarlight, please come down," he complained, worry trickling into his meow again. A fine layer of wood and bark shavings dusted his pelt. "This all reeks of bad-idea, and what would Millie think if she knew you were so high up in a tree? Her fur would turn gray with worry."

"Her fur is _already_ gray, silly furball," she laughed back.

The medicine cat huffed, heaving himself up onto another branch still a little wet from the morning dew. "It is? I wouldn't know, I've never seen it. Regardless, you are going to get us both killed."

They were easily over two dozen fox-lengths off the ground now but Briarlight had never felt more confident. This was what she was better at than any other cat in the Clans. She had been itching to climb again for seasons. "Just get to the branch I am on now and then we can stop. Careful with that patch of bark," she warned as he hugged the trunk and began pulling himself higher. "The moss is slick and I almost slipped when I climbed up."

As the medicine cat continued his slow progress towards her, she took a moment to think about the days before her accident. Everything had seemed so perfect then, surrounded by her friends and family. She had been very competitive with Blossomfall and Bumblestripe as apprentices, especially when they were tree-climbing. But as they grew older, her siblings lost interest in the games they used to play. She had often found herself alone in the branches of the oaks that overlooked the lake, watching the sun set behind the mountains in the distance. _I wonder what it is like to live in the mountains. Instead of climbing trees, you would be climbing on rocks all day._

A flutter of wings suddenly darted close to her perch and a loud alarm cry from a magpie startled her out of her thoughts. She jumped in panic and at the same time, felt her hind claws slip from the branch. She sank her front claws deep into the branch, but her hindlegs dangled high above the forest floor. "Help!"

"I'm coming, Briarlight, hold on!" Jayfeather called to her, his meow laced with terror. She couldn't see him because of the position she was in, but it sounded like he was still a few branches below her.

She clung on, desperately trying to swing her hind legs up so they could get a grip, but the movement only made her claws slip. _I'm going to fall. And I'm either going to die or live the rest of my life in the medicine den again._ She closed her eyes as the bark peeled and chipped beneath her weight.

In a single panicked moment, she felt her claws tug free from the wood and at the same time felt teeth sink into her scruff. She dangled in the air, her hind legs kicking at open space.

"Stop- struggling!" Jayfeather growled in her ear, his voice muffled by her fur in his mouth.

Briarlight went limp, feeling like a kit in her mother's jaws again. _Please don't let me be too heavy._ If he had to choose between letting her go and falling himself, would he drop her?

But Jayfeather held on tight, his claws grinding into the wood as her suspended among the branches. She craned her head down to see how far away the ground was, and to her relief, spotted a branch only a tail length beneath her feet. "I can see a close branch, she yelped, still swinging from his grasp. She felt like she might plummet at any moment. "If you can lower me just a little bit, I might be able to reach it."

Jayfeather gave a strained grunt of understanding and very slowly, he dipped her down towards the branch.

"You can let go now," she gasped once her hind legs were just a whisker's length away from the lower branch. Jayfeather obliged and she fell, slamming into the branch and having the breath knocked out of her. For a horrified moment, she thought she was going to careen off the side, but she sank all four sets of claws into the bark and held on for dear life. "I'm okay!"

There was a moment of relief as Jayfeather scurried down the trunk to her branch. He was too out of breath to say anything, but when she looked up into his eyes, she saw fury. She was in serious trouble now. "I'm sorry-" she cried.

"I don't want to hear it!" he snapped furiously, interrupting her. "Just get out of the tree."

She lowered her head miserably and crawled down the trunk after him. Neither of them said another word until they were both safely in the grass again.

Her heart was still racing as he turned to face her, his eyes glittering. Was he going to tell Bramblestar about this? Would she have to stop training to be a warrior?

To her surprise, he stepped forward and embraced her with his head on her shoulder. "Never scare me like that again," he whispered into her ear, his voice shaking. "I've lost too much already."

She didn't know what to say so she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the comforting warmth of his fur touching hers. She had never been so scared in her life and her pelt still quivered in shock.

Jayfeather stepped back, his blind gaze meeting hers. "I'm not going to tell anybody about this," he meowed seriously, his voice steady once more. "Because I know you have already learned your lesson about what happens when you are reckless. Go back to camp."

"Thank you, Jayfeather," she breathed in relief.

"Just go _now_ ," he meowed coldly, his eyes expressionless once more.

She didn't need to be told twice. She turned away from him and raced through the trees as fast as her tired and aching legs would carry her. She didn't look back but she could still visualize his tabby striped face fresh in her mind. _He has saved me so many times. I will never be able to forget how much I owe him my life._

 **Constructive reviews always appreciated.  
**


	15. The Last Day in Camp

**Sorry for the long wait, I got _Shattered Sky_ and I was pretty traumatized by how godawful it was. I had to take a mental break from Warriors after I got to chapter three and I don't think I can read it any further than that. *shivers* Though I skipped around so I have a general idea of what happens.  
**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan I figured what you meant and decided to take it literally anyway :P**

 **thejew22 I'm glad you like it!**

 **Acorn. Leaf I thought you might enjoy it. I added extra fluff just for you.**

 **Moonlight Talon of the Night I already sent you a PM, buddy, so you know exactly how I feel about your review. :3**

 **Pearl That's alright if you can't log in to review all the time. Just seeing folks around every once in a while is enough to keep me working.**

 **jaybae is mine Don't we all wish we could have the Senpai?**

 **lovin'it You better believe it!**

 **AJ I really want to say spoilers, but I'll resist.**

 **legit If _I_ don't review my _own_ story soon, _you_ will lose your mind? Well then I better go and do that.**

 **Skydye Your welcome.**

 **Wandering Snowleaf Yes I do... yes I do.  
**

Something brushed against his nose and he tried to push it away with a paw. He curled up tighter but the tickling returned and made him want to sneeze. He kept his eyes squeezed tight. "Briarlight, is that you?" he mumbled. "It's too early to be doing your exercises, go away."

But no cat answered him. He relaxed but the tickling returned within moments and he felt something soft against his face. With a snarl, he reached forward and sank his teeth into his annoyer. _That will teach you not to bother the medicine cat while he's trying to sleep!_

"Ouch!" Startled, he leapt to his paws, eyes wide with surprise. It took him only a moment to realize he was alone in the den. "Great, woken up by my own tail. Briarlight hasn't even lived here in over a moon."

He licked his hurt tail, snorting angrily for his own foolishness and closed his eyes. That night's dream had been boring and unhelpful in solving his troubles. As much as he enjoyed chasing mice through mist-filled forests, it had no meaning in the waking world. StarClan, Rock, Midnight- everybody was completely silent. And over the past moon with Briarlight out of his den, his existence was becoming unbearable. _I'm leaving the Clan. I need to find a purpose again, and it isn't here by the lake anymore._ _  
_

Once his tail was feeling a bit better, he began his morning routine of checking the herb stashes and making sure everything was in its proper place. He didn't expect anything to have changed since yesterday since he hadn't touched them in a days. He would talk with Bramblestar today about his decision to leave the Clan, but he already knew it wouldn't go over well. It was unheard of for a medicine cat to voluntarily abandon his duty to the Clan, but Leafpool would be just as capable and he knew they would be just fine without him.

It was the day after he had rescued Briarlight from the tree, and he still felt the effects of the turmoil that ravaged his mind. It couldn't be clearer to him that she had feelings for him- feelings a medicine cat could never return. _But then why does it feel so right?_ Perhaps when he left the Clans behind it would be more clear to him what he was supposed to do with his destiny without the distractions. If only he could shake off the look she had given him afterwards- a look of absolute admiration and respect. He shivered as a tingle ran up his spine. _I have to forget and leave her behind._

With a long sigh, he completed his chores and ducked out of the den. It was late and the warmth of newleaf sunlight filled the clearing. He could hear his Clanmates milling about happily in the heat. With the dawn patrol back and the fresh-kill pile overflowing, there wasn't much for any cat to be doing other than sharing tongues. It was hard to believe that just a few seasons ago, these cats had been fighting for their lives in the fiercest battle ever to ravage the Clans.

Brightheart's kits mewled and ran about in front of the nursery, Graystripe and Sandstorm had found a large flat rock to lay on to share tongues, and over on the other side of the clearing by the entrance, the normally busy Brackenfur was snoring beneath the cover of the thorns.

With all the Clans healthy and at peace, Jayfeather's role in the Clan seemed less fulfilling than ever before, and according to the other medicine cats at the half-moon gathering, prey was running well everywhere. Littlecloud had said that even Blackstar couldn't come up with a reason to be dissatisfied.

His paws suddenly had the urge to be doing something non-herb related and he ruffled his pelt as if to shake away the cobwebs of lethargy that were holding him down. Over by the warrior's den, he heard Spiderleg talking as he gathered cats for another border patrol, and the medicine cat's longing to be out in the forest drove his paws onward. Sure, he could go out in the woods by himself whenever he wanted, but right now he wouldn't mind some company as he spent his last day in ThunderClan.

He padded across the clearing to join the warrior, tail held up proudly. "Greetings, Spiderleg. Have room for one more on your patrol?"

There was a small spark of surprise but the older warrior mewed, "Sure, Jayfeather. I'm just going to gather up anybody who wants to come and we'll be on our way to the ShadowClan border. I know the dawn patrol already checked there, but there isn't much else to do- unless you want to sit around the fresh-kill pile and get fat all day long. I already asked Squirrelflight and she see's nothing wrong with another border patrol."

Jayfeather nodded. He wasn't the only cat in the Clan who was suffering from nothing to do. But he was still surprised that Spiderleg had said yes. Normally cats questioned him when he tried to do warriors stuff. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"It's not like we're going to get in a fight or anything," mewed the other cat innocently, slipping into the den. "The Clans are at peace."

 _And the truth comes out._

While the warrior was busy recruiting cats to join the patrol, Jayfeather pricked his ears and listened to the forest beyond the bramble wall. The sound of birds and the wind met him and he closed his eyes for a moment. It was hard to believe there had ever been a time when all the Clans were in danger. The Dark Forest attack seemed like a life time ago, and now Rock and Midnight believed the days of prophecies were over. It was as if every moment, every single drop of blood spilled and piece of prey caught had been leading up to that one terrible fight- and then it was over.

He turned at the sound of yawning, opening his eyes and looked in the direction of the warrior's den entrance. Lionblaze was the first to come out.

"Morning, Jayfeather," his brother moaned tiredly, padding over and flopping down in the dirt beside the medicine cat.

"It's sun-high, you lazy fur-ball," Jayfeather laughed, prodding his brother in his large belly.

"Eh, whenever I wake up is morning for me," Lionblaze snorted, lazily fending off Jayfeather's paw with his own. "I don't care how early it is- I will bite that if it comes over here again!"

The medicine cat purred and retreated his paw. "Did you sleep well? I keep getting mouse-hunting dreams."

"Those are the best kind of dream," Lionblaze mewed thoughtfully. "Those and fighting dreams."

Jayfeather shook his head in quiet amusement. His brother was a warrior through and through. He envied him for that not just because he wished he could have been a warrior instead of a medicine cat, but because he knew all Lionblaze ever had to think about was fighting and hunting- he didn't bare all of the responsibilities and expectations that Jayfeather had to.

It wasn't long before Spiderleg had all the warriors who wanted to go on patrol gathered by the camp entrance; Dovewing, Berrynose, Poppyfrost, and Lilypaw. "Let's go!" Spiderleg meowed, leading the way out into the forest. "And step lively. The Clans may be at peace, but this is still ShadowClan. They have a reputation of breaking the peace first."

Jayfeather followed his Clanmates, aware of his bother padding languidly after his tail. _I'm going to tell him that I'm leaving the Clan. He of all cats should know the full story._ He just hoped Lionblaze would understand why Jayfeather needed to go.

The ThunderClan patrol made it to the ShadowClan border without a hitch. It was a typical newleaf day that offered nothing but prey, sunshine, and the twittering of jackdaws in the trees. The only displeasurable thing about Jayfeather's surroundings was the foul scent of ShadowClan that hazed over the border.

"Keep an eye out," Spiderleg announced, leading them between the trees where the ThunderClan markers were thickest. "I know the dawn patrol reported nothing out of the ordinary this morning, but ShadowClan-"

"ThunderClan!"

Jayfeather jumped, startled, and pricked his ears. It was barely a heartbeat before the sound of pattering paws reached his ears. He recognized Tawnypelt's mew and he heard the pawsteps of maybe four other warriors with her as they raced towards the ThunderClan patrol.

"Greetings, Tawnypelt," called Spiderleg calmly, realizing it was one of the ShadowClan cats known for being more reasonable towards ThunderClan. He stopped just a few steps from the ShadowClan scent markers. "It's a nice day for a patrol."

The ShadowClan cats stopped only a few tail lengths away. Tawnypelt purred. "I see ThunderClan is as cheery as always. Have you finally decided to find a new leader after my mouse-brained brother lead you all to a humiliating loss against TigerClan? Our warriors are already training for the next time we meet in battle."

"That was over a moon ago," Spiderleg pointed out as the other ThunderClan warriors gathered around him. "Is ShadowClan's ego so large that they feel the need to, bring up their past victories on a daily basis?"

Tawnypelt's tone dropped to a hushed murmur. "I was just expecting ThunderClan to perform better on the moors since some of your cats are part WindClan after all."

Jayfeather's fur rose slightly at the jab, but he relaxed as he realized the she-cat's mew was joking and light. Any other time in the Clans history, if an enemy warrior made an accusation like that, it could have started a skirmish.

Spiderleg laughed, catching the jab too. "That's surprising coming from a ThunderClan cat living on the ShadowClan side of the border. You should have been fighting for LionClan."

"Touché," Tawnypelt meowed simply, showing no hint that she was offended. "I'm going to guess by the fact that you have the medicine cat on your patrol that you weren't expecting trouble on the border."

Jayfeather felt the eyes of the ShadowClan cats warm his pelt. He hadn't been on a border patrol in a very long time so he wasn't surprised that they were curious. But he couldn't help but twitch his tail in discomfort as they watched him.

"There hasn't been trouble on any of our borders for seasons. With all the Clans still on good terms since the daylight Gathering, I wouldn't be surprised if Bramblestar simply stopped making us patrol the border," Spiderleg joked.

There was a flicker of interest from one of the ShadowClan cats and Jayfeather identified him as Tigerheart. _Don't get any ideas._

There was a chirp of laughter from the senior ShadowClan warrior Kinkfur. "Keep showing up on the border so we can reminding you how easily TigerClan beat you on the moor battle. We wouldn't want you to forget that- _ever."_

There was a grumble of displeasure among the ThunderClan cats. Berrynose let out a low growl but Poppyfrost whispered something in his ear which seemed to calm him down.

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes, focusing them on Kinkfur. "You're lucky Willowshine was there to save you from losing since Littlecloud got caught so quickly. How does it feel to rely on another Clan to get your victories?"

A small hiss escaped Kinkfur's lips but she didn't say another word as Jayfeather smugly held up his chin.

"We'll make sure Littlelcoud is training extra hard," Tawnypelt laughed, her tail swishing through the air to signal to her Clanmates. "Come on, ShadowClan. For once ThunderClan isn't trying to steal our land or break the Warrior Code so I guess the border is safe."

 _ShadowClan is still ShadowClan._

The cats from both Clans mewed their farewells as the patrols split up and padded away from the border.

Jayfeather listened as the ShadowClan cats pulled back into their own territory. It was different listening to two Clans interact somewhere that wasn't the Gathering, and he realized before the Dark Forest attack the exchange probably would have been much more heated. But the Clans had fought together as one to defeat Tigerstar and his allies and never before had the Clans been so united. Of course they were each still fiercely independent, but they didn't hate each other.

The ThunderClan cats patrolled along the border for a little while longer, but it was obvious, even to a medicine cat like Jayfeather, that everything was completely fine. "There is nothing left for us to do here," Spiderleg sighed, sounding a little disappointed. "I guess we go back and see if Brackenfur is awake yet and has something for us to work on around the camp."

The small group of cats turned and headed back through the trees. Jayfeather followed after Lionblaze, keeping his head high to enjoy all the scents and sounds the forest had to offer. It was well past sun-high and Jayfeather could imagine the shadows of the branches stretching across the ground. This might be the last day he spent in this forest. "Lionblaze, wait. I need to tell you something."

His brother stopped suddenly, and turned in surprise. "What is it? You want to trick me into falling into a puddle again- I still haven't forgotten about that."

The corner of Jayfeather's lip twitched in amusement as he tried to hold back the laugh. "No, it's not that. I've been thinking for a long time now, and I can't keep living a life without purpose. So I'm leaving ThunderClan."

Lionblaze gasped in shock. "What in StarClan are you talking about? A life without purpose- leaving ThunderClan? Have you lost your mind?"

Jayfeather closed his eyes and lowered his head, more disappointed with his brother's reaction than anything else. He hadn't expected Lionblaze to understand. "I don't feel like I have a destiny here now that the prophecy is fulfilled and I've been told that what I'm seeking isn't by the lake." He remembered his sister's words. "Even Hollyleaf told me that I had to make a change if I wanted to be happy again."

Lionblaze stepped closer and rested his chin comfortingly on Jayfeather's shoulder. "And you think leaving ThunderClan is the change that will make you happy? I know You haven't been acting like yourself since the battle against the Dark Forest, but if _this_ is what was troubling you, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Jayfeather pressed his muzzle into his brother's fur. The incident with Briarlight the previous day was still fresh in his mind and he knew those feelings were wrong. "I just need to get away from ThunderClan. My destiny isn't here with them."

 **I absolutely hated this chapter. It was a nightmare to write...  
**


	16. Jayfeather's Farewell

**Welp, I'm really sorry folks. I had the entire chapter set up and ready to go, and I accidentally deleted it the night before I was planning to post it. I was cleaning out the old documents that were jamming up my doc manager... I totally had to start aaaalllllll over again! Fortunately, I remembered a lot of it so it didn't take too horribly long to rewrite... but I had done goofed big time.  
**

 **Snowcrystal of** **ThunderClan** **It is sad when the gods decree that all of you greatest and happiest moments are behind you and you will never rise to glory again. Sometimes you just gotta defy the gods.**

 **Old and Useless Account** **My previous chapter was just filler... gross, I know.**

 **BrynxieLeaf Nope.**

 **Alice D Yup.**

 **The Venom Symbiote Hello Dory.**

 _The pebbly slope up to the_ leader's den seemed to take Jayfeather longer than usual to climb as the conversation he was about to have took shape in his mind. He hadn't wasted a single moment after returning to the camp with Lionblaze since he felt it was urgent. He didn't know how Bramblestar would react and it made him nervous- a feeling that he wasn't very familiar with and he didn't like it. This was very different from when he had proposed his plan on fixing Briarlight; there had been an obvious and just reason to do that. This time, Jayfeather was asking for something entirely different that could be viewed as reckless and pointless as well as a betrayal of the Clans. To his knowledge, no medicine cat had ever tried to abandon the Clans for a reason other than a StarClan prophecy.

Jayfeather made it to the top of the leader's ledge and stopped to listen to his Clanmates below. They were talking and moving about beneath him in the clearing, enjoying the plentiful boons of newleaf. It was getting late and even though the stone beneath his paws was still warm from the day's heat, the chilly wind from the forest had begun to sift through the bracken barrier and ruffle his fur. The evening patrol was back and it sounded like most of the cats were returning to their dens for the night. The three kits were already tucked away in the nursery and Graystripe and Sandstorm had given up trying to find a patch of sunlight to bask in and were padding back to their nests as well.

With a painful pang in his chest, Jayfeather suddenly wondered how many of his Clanmates would even miss him when he was gone. He was openly aware that he wasn't the most popular medicine cat the Clans had ever seen- with his prickly and dismissive attitude. Leafpool had always been vastly more compassionate so maybe the Clan would rejoice after they found out she was replacing him. She would be thrilled. Even though the former medicine cat was adapting well to her new role in the Clan, she belonged in the medicine den where her skills were most keen.

And as for the cats that would miss him, he could count them on one paw; Lionblaze, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Briarlight.

"Were you planning to stand outside my den all night, or where you planning to come in at some point?"

Jayfeather jumped in surprise at Brambelstar's mew from inside the den. "Sorry, I was just thinking about what I wanted to say. How did you know I was here?"

Padsteps approached from out of the den and Bramblestar's rumbling purr met Jayfeather's ears. "I could smell you. My scenes may not be as sharp as yours or Dovewing's but I can tell when I have visitors. What did you want to speak with me about?"

Jayfeather shuffled his paws uncomfortably, dreading the conversation he was about to have. But it couldn't be avoided, he was going to find his _real_ destiny. He wouldn't blindly follow the capricious path StarClan had laid out for him. "Can we talk in your den? I don't want any of the others to know what I'm about to say. At least not yet."

He felt a flicker of surprise from Bramblestar, but the leader only mewed, "Sure, come on in. Squirrelflight isn't here this time so whatever you have to say won't be overheard."

Jayfeather nodded, following his leader through the opening in the side of the rocky wall. He prayed Bramblestar would understand.

The stopped once they were far enough inside the den and Bramblestar turned to the medicine cat. "The Clan has been without hardship for many days now, but from the look on your face, I fear that is about to change. Has StarClan sent you an omen of something terrible that is coming?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "It's nothing like that." He took a deep breath. "It's about me. I can't be ThunderClan's medicine cat anymore. I'm leaving the Clan."

There was a moment of shocked silence following his words as Bramblestar digested what he had said. "What in StarClan are you going on about? What happened to make you come to such a drastic decision?"

There was no easy way of saying it, so he didn't see a point in trying to go around the issue. "I've been troubled ever since the fight against the Dark Forest. StarClan had said it was my destiny to help defeat Tigerstar and all of the other evil cats, but they never told me what to do after that. I've felt lost knowing my greatest moments were behind me and it feels unfair that I should live the rest of my life as a normal medicine cat without a real purpose."

"And you think you will feel better abandoning the Clan that still needs you?" Bramblestar meowed incredulously. "That makes no sense. Where would you even go if you weren't living with us anymore? How would you feed yourself? Have you forgotten that you are blind? Or did you expect me to send one of my warriors into the unknown to protect you?"

Jayfeather's heart plummeted. This conversation was going as awfully as he had feared it would. "I- I hadn't thought about how I was going to eat," he admitted, stumbling over his words. Why hadn't he thought of that before? "I guess I would find my own food. I'm not the greatest hunter, but I _have_ caught mice in my garden before that were damaging my herbs. I wouldn't starve. And I know the way to the mountains so I thought I would stop there first. Maybe that's where I'm meant to be."

"So let me get this straight," Bramblestar sighed. "You want to leave the Clans forever because of your own feelings and not because StarClan told you too."

Jayfeather gave the tiniest nod. "It sounds bad when you say it like that, but yes. I hope you understand I don't _want_ to do this but I feel I _need_ to."

"You know I can't allow it, Jayfeather," Bramblestar meowed with cool authority. "You might feel like you don't belong here anymore, but you really do. As ThunderClan's sole medicine cat, you have a responsibility that surpasses any whim or want you might have. This is the way of the Warrior Code and I can't give you permission to go against our traditions."

Jayfeather's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "But I _have_ to go! Even Rock said I wouldn't find happiness by the lake."

"Who is Rock?"

"One of our oldest ancestors," Jayfeather mewed hastily. "The point is, I need you to reconsider. Maybe-"

"I forbid you from leaving the Clan," Bramblestar growled, padding up to the medicine cat until he towered over him. You will remain ThunderClan's medicine cat. And it's not up for debate," he added when Jayfeather opened his mouth to retort.

Jayfeather took a step back, eyes narrowing with hot fury, but he didn't say another word. He knew better than to argue with his leader at that point. He turned and stormed out of the den. He flew down the stony path down into he clearing, not saying a word to any of His Clanmates as he rushed past in fear that he would say something he would regret.

He raced into the medicine den and skidded to a stop. He couldn't believe Bramblestar would dismiss him so quickly. Just because he wasn't being sent by StarClan didn't mean it wasn't important! He raked his claws through the dirt floor imagining it was his leader's pelt. Was it so impossible to let Jayfeather get one thing his way after he had done so much for the Clans? He had dedicated his whole life to serving the Warrior Code and the one time he wanted something more, he was denied.

 _If the Warrior Code is supposed to be so great, why do I feel sop miserable right now obeying it?_ He tore more viciously at the ground, feeling dirt spatter into his face and off his whiskers. It wasn't fair! Every other cat in the Clan could choose what they wanted to do and be, but he never got a choice. He had been a prisoner to the destiny StarClan wanted for him since the moment he was born. He suddenly froze, his paw hovering above the dirt about to carve another gash in the ground. _I don't need Bramblestar's permission to leave if I'm not a Clan cat anymore._ He thought the idea over in is head. If he denounced himself as a medicine cat, he would be free from StarClan and the Warrior Code. He could do whatever he wanted in search of his true purpose.

 _But that would mean leaving everything I have ever known behind._ He sat down in the soft earth his claws had chewed up, thinking about the life he had here in the Clans. When he really considered it, there wasn't all that much keeping him here. He had his brother Lionblaze, his duty as a medicine cat, and maybe a few other cats here and there who kept him company. The Clan didn't need him right now since there were no battles or sickness, and Briarlight didn't need him since she was training to be a warrior again.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady his pounding heart. His mind was made. He would abandon the Clans and find his own destiny somewhere else. From this moment onward, he was a rogue, not bound to any rules or code. He stood up and paced to the back corner of the den where the herbs were kept. He would need some traveling herbs to get him started on his way. He didn't know when he would eat again on his journey and his stomach grumbled at just the thought of starving to death in some distant land.

He was scared, but also excited to be traveling alone into the unknown for the first time. He hadn't been lying when he told Bramblestar he knew the way to the mountains, but in the past he had always had warriors escorting him. He didn't know what he would do after he got there; maybe his destiny was to live with the Tribe of Rushing Water and find Half Moon again. He still vividly remembered her face, and as he added the final ingredients to his herb packet, he wondered how she would think of him leaving his Clan in search of something more.

He placed the traveling herbs on a wide oak leaf and dragged them over by the den entrance. ll he had to do now was wait for his Clanmates to fall asleep then he could make his escape.

* * *

:(

* * *

Jayfeather sat patiently in his nest, listening to an owl hooting in the distance. His body was tired, but at the same time, his mind was racing faster than the wind during a storm. His former Clanmates had to all be asleep by now, but he cast his awareness through the camp one last time to make sure. Not a single cat stirred. Even Cloudtail had dozed off by the bracken barrier where he was supposed to be keeping guard.

He stood up and braced his hind legs against the back of his nest in a huge stretch. The moment had arrived. He padded towards the den entrance and stooped down to eat the herbs he had left there. They were as disgusting as always but he lapped them up with his nose crinkled against the vile flavor. As soon as he they were all gone, he cleaned up the scraps and stepped out into he quiet clearing.

The camp was different at night. Without the cats lounging around and sharing tongues, it didn't even feel like a camp- it was no different from any other place in the forest. If he hadn't been blind, he would be able to see the stars and crescent moon above his head. _I wonder if StarClan can see what I'm doing. They probably can, but they can't stop me. You here me StarClan? You can't control my life anymore!_

He took in a deep breath and let the familiar taste of the camp wash over his tongue. There was only one more thing he needed to do before he left so he headed over the the Warrior's den. The gentle snoring of many sleeping cats met his ears and he took a moment to picture in his mind where all the curled up bodies lay- if he accidentally woke a single one, his journey would end before it started.

He wove a path through the nests, navigating by scent and the touch of his whiskers. He passed Lionblaze who slept near the front. Then he passed between Leafpool and Squirrelflight's nests- they had been close together ever since Leafpool had been made a warrior. But the one cat he was interested in now was Briarlight, who slept soundly in her own nest near the middle of the den.

He stopped in front of her, aware of his racing heart but he forced it steady and lay down in the dirt next to her nest. There was no way he could leave without saying goodbye, but he couldn't have told her in the waking world. He didn't have much time, and at any moment, a cat could wake up, so he slowed his own breathing until it was in harmony with hers. He closed his eyes and willed himself into her dream.

He opened his eyes and found himself in a lush, sunlit forest with oaks soaring over his head with moss and mushrooms growing at their roots. The air was warm and birdsong filled the air around him. It reminded him of StarClan's hunting grounds, but this place didn't sparkle. He looked among the surrounding ferns for Briarlight, but he couldn't see her. He was surprised since normally when he entered other cats' dreams, he found them right away.

There was a grinding of claw on wood and he looked up. With a yelp, he stepped to the side to avoid the ball of brown fur fell as it plummeted into the grass.

"Oh hi, Jayfeather," Briarlight meowed happily, noticing him from where she lay on her back with her legs sticking in the air. "Why are you upside down?"

Jayfeather let out a meow of laughter. So she was just as much of a goof in her dreams as well. "I see you are climbing again. When will you learn that trees are dangerous?"

The she-cat rolled over onto her paws and looked back up into the branches. "You just love to complain about everything. But they don't seem to care what I do."

He followed her gaze and was startled to spot two other cats staring down at them from the branches. They were too high up for him to identify by scent, and he didn't recognize them as any cats he knew. One of them was a pale gray tabby tom and the other a tortoiseshell she-cat. "Who are they?"

Briarlight bounded past him, her tail whisking over his ear as she made a flying leap at the tree again. "Those are Bumblestripe and Blossomfall, of course! Can't you use you mystical StarClan powers to figure that out? You are so weird."

Jayfeather nervously watched her scramble up the tree again. "I have never _seen_ them before," he reminded her. "I'm _blind._ "

But his response was left unnoticed as the she-cat was already scrambling along a branch many tail-lengths above his head. Her brother and sister raced after her, their legs moving confidently across the bark as if they had been doing this for many seasons. _Is this a joint dream between all three of them?_ he wondered. But when Blossomfall stopped and glanced down at him for a moment, he realized even though her jaws were agape with excitement, her bright green eyes were blank and hollow. She was just a figment of Briarlight's dream.

"Come join us, Jayfeather!" Briarlight called down to him from her perch. "I want to show you how far I can jump in this forest. I bet I could make it to that other tree over there." She flicked her tail at a golden maple a dozen fox-lengths away.

Jayfeather's eyes widened in shock. "No cat could make that jump! You'll hurt yourself again!"

But the she-cat flashed him a 'I can't take you seriously' look and bunched her hindlegs like she was about to pounce. "Watch and be amazed." She sprung through the air, and instead of falling, glided like a bird until she landed safely in the branches of the maple.

"How-" Jayfeather started but remembered this was her dream. Why _wouldn't_ she dream of her favorite thing to do while with her siblings? A tiny grin cracked his lips as he thought about how happy she was, but he knew it wasn't his place to enjoy it with her. He needed to wake up before any cat spotted him in the Warrior's den. He watched her dream siblings leap through the air and the laughed together high above him. He didn't belong here. "Goodbye, Briarlight!" he called to her.

"I'll see you back at camp after I'm done here!" came her bubbly reply.

Jayfeather sighed. She didn't know he was the real Jayfeather. She though he was just another character in her mind. Perhaps it was better this way. He had said his goodbye so he closed his eyes and willed himself awake.

He was blind again and back in the quiet warrior's den. He quickly checked to make sure all the other cats were still asleep, and only stood up when he knew for sure. It was time for him to go.

He padded past all the nests and out into the camp clearing. He tried to convince himself that this wasn't his home anymore, but it wasn't working. This place was almost everything he knew. But he couldn't get cold paws now, so he made his way to the camp entrance where Cloudtail was still dozing. _Farewell, cats of ThunderClan. I will never forget about all the memories I had here, no matter how many seasons pass._ Without looking back, he fled through the thorn tunnel and out into the woods.

 **My cat fell from a roof in the middle of the night and broke his tooth...**


	17. Chasing Dreams

**Jayfeather's theme song is Boulevard of Broken Dreams by _Green Day._**

 **Seaman109** **I didn't know who that was so I looked him up. Yeah, I could definitely see that working :D**

 **Brinxieleaf** **She will soon find out.  
**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan** **Yup, Briarlight is very sad.**

 **Moonlight Talon of the Night** **Yup, I was reworking that chapter so much until it finally felt right. Plots where everything is hunky-dory are easy to write, but this stuff actually requires some brainpower.**

 **Brinxie again** **My cat is alright. Has a funny tooth, but he's happy.**

 **Storm Above Water** **You better believe I'm continuing this story for as long as people keep reading it. The original story was 57 chapters, so I still have a long way to go.**

 **WyldClaw** **Welcome back, mate. I feel like it's been a while since you reviewed one of my stories. Also, I think I posted this chapter while you were in the middle of reading the beginning part of my story, so you still have a ways to go before you are caught up.**

Briarlight lay in her nest, eyes narrowed into slits as she tried to fall asleep. The whole day had slowly past by and Jayfeather was still nowhere to be found. Squirrelflight had sent out patrols to scout the whole territory, but the medicine cat's scent trail went beyond the border into the unknown. According to the deputy, he was alone so it wasn't like he had been catnapped. He had left by his own decision. _But why, Jayfeather? Why did you leave us?_

She discovered a small twig nestled in her fur and fiddled with it between her pads. It wasn't even sundown yet but it had been a tough day training with Thornclaw. He pushed her to the limit and if she hadn't been so distracted by Jayfeather's disappearance, she would have fallen asleep a long time ago. But all she could think about were Jayfeather's sharp features and his dark stripes covering his sinewy body. He had been with her last night; his scent still lingered in the warrior's den. Why he had been with her, she didn't know, but she was pretty sure he had entered her dreams. She let out a small sigh, last night's vision still fresh in her memory. She didn't know where he went or why, but she hoped he came back soon.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here before the high-ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Surprised, Briarlight stood up. That was Bramblestar, but it was unusual for him to call a Clan meeting this late in the day. She padded out of the warrior's den and joined her Clanmates gathered in the darkening clearing. All of them seemed as curious as she was so she squeezed in between her brother and sister near the front.

"Hey, Briarlight," Blossomfall meowed as she sat down beside them. Her tortoiseshell fur was glossy and neat. "We thought you were already asleep."

"I'm still sore from my training," Briarlight lied. Truthfully, she didn't think she would be able to sleep at all tonight if Jayfeather didn't come back- but she couldn't tell even her siblings about that. Nobody could ever find out that she was attracted to the blind medicine cat. "And when you hear the Clan leader caterwauling through the entire camp, you can't really go to sleep. Do either of you know what's going on?"

Bumblestripe shook his head, eyes fixed on the leader's ledge where Bramblestar stood proudly. "No idea, unless Brightheart's kits are being made apprentices early. But I feel like every cat in the Clan would already know if Bramblestar had told them. Those little balls of fluff would have been so excited, _RiverClan_ would hear them cheering."

Briarlight laughed. "You're probably right!" She loved watching kits play. Snowkit never seemed to stop talking while Amberkit was always bouncing off the sides of the hollow in excitement. Dewkit however seemed much more mellow compared to his littermates. _Whoever gets to be his mentor will be the lucky one._

Once every cat was assembled in the center of the clearing, Bramblestar began to speak. "I wish I didn't have to call this meeting," he meowed dispiritedly. "But it looks like our medicine is not going to return. So I need to appoint a new medicine cat."

Gasps rose up from the cats and Briarlight's eyes grew wide. How could he dismiss Jayfeather so quickly? It had only been one day! He had to come back to the camp eventually, right? She looked around at the startled faces and spotted Lionblaze a few paces away. Of all the cats to be dismayed about this news, it should have been him, but to her surprise he looked the least alarmed of all the cats. Did he know something thy didn't?

"I don't make this decision lightly," Bramblestar continued and Briarlight's attention snapped back to him. She needed to hear _everything_ he had to say. "Jayfeather came to me yesterday evening and told me that he felt like he no longer belonged in ThunderClan and asked for permission to leave. I ordered him to stay, but it would seem he left anyway. He said he would head for the mountains first, but that's all the information I have."

"Why did he want to go," asked Cinderheart worriedly. "Doesn't he care about us anymore?"

"And he's blind!" Spiderleg growled. "He'll die out there for sure within a couple days."

"He'll be eaten by a fox!" Daisy cried.

"How did he even escape?" Cloudtail muttered. "I was up all night guarding the entrance."

Briarlight's heart raced as she listened to her Clanmates fearful murmuring. She had been aware of the medicine cat's change in mood over the past few moons, but she always though he would get over whatever was bothering him. _Unless he left because of me..._ She shivered at the idea. Did he know she liked him? Did he leave to protect them both?"

"Quiet down everybody!" Bramblestar meowed loudly, silencing the chatter. "I know you are all worried, but there's nothing I can do about Jayfeather now. He's gone and may never return-"

"You could send a patrol to fetch him and bring him back," interrupted Squirrelflight pointedly. The Clan deputy stood near the base of the ledge and her sharp green eyes stared defiantly up at her mate. "He's our kin. What would Firestar say if he knew you let Jayfeather die somewhere alone under a foreign sky without doing anything to try and bring him back?"

Bramblestar's jaw fell open slightly as he stared at her, but his expression quickly hardened. " _I_ did not say it was okay for him to leave on his own. That was _his_ own decision. And from what he told me, it doesn't sound like he plans on ever coming back. It gives me no pleasure to say this, but Jayfeather is not a member of ThunderClan anymore!"

Shocked silence met the Clan leader's words. Even the birds in the trees seemed to cease their chirping at the severity of Bramblestar's tone. No cat argued with him and Squirrelflight sat back down beside the leader's ledge with her fur still puffed out with frustration. Briarlight felt bad for her, Bramblestar too. They had raised Jayfeather as there son. It must be hard for both of them to accept that he was gone. Especially so soon after Hollyleaf had died.

"So it's time for me to appoint a new medicine cat," Bramblestar growled hollowly, every word sounding painful and forced. "Leafpool, you shall return to your medicine cat position. ThunderClan is in need of your talent and expertise once more."

The tabby she-cat stood up and gazed up at the Clan leader. Her amber eyes welled with sadness and her tone was shaky. "I would be honored to serve my Clan as a medicine cat again. I just wish the circumstances could be different."

"Don't we all," Bramblestar sighed. "If anybody has any information they wish to share about Jayfeather's whereabouts, speak now."

No cat said a word. Every cat seemed too stunned to talk.

"Then this meeting is adjourned!"

Briarlight felt like a tree rooted to the ground. What was she supposed to do now? Would she ever be able to accept that she wasn't seeing Jayfeather again? Could she really just forget about everything he had done for her and live a normal life?

"You look like a moon-struck rabbit," mewed Blossomfall beside her. "The meeting is over, you can stand up if you want."

She shook her head to clear it. "Sorry, I- I was just thinking about when Leafpool was he medicine cat before," she stammered. She hated lying to her sister. "She must be thrilled to be appointed medicine cat again."

"She's way more sympathetic than Jayfeather was," Bumblestripe added, eyes filled with longing as he gazed at the fresh-kill pile. "It will be nice to _not_ be afraid of the medicine cat for once."

Briarlight opened her mouth to argue that Jayfeather could be nice when he wanted to be, but she didn't want to appear overly protective. "I guess you're right," she laughed instead, rising to her paws as he and Blossomfall padded together in the direction of the fresh-kill pile. "He could be a real stinkcat sometimes."

"You want to share a mouse, Briarlight?" Blossomfall called when she realized her sister wasn't with them. "There's plenty of prey to go around so you don't have to starve yourself anymore."

Briarlight couldn't help but chuckle under her breath. Blossomfall was making fun of how she used to refuse food during leaf-bares while she was living in the medicine den. It seemed to make sense back then, but now she wanted to live forever and celebrate her second chance at life. "I ate when I got back from training with Thornclaw but I guess I can force something else down."

She joined her siblings by the fresh-kill pile and listened to them talk. It was amazing being able to interact with them like equals again, instead of looking up at them from her nest whenever they visited. She hadn't been confident enough with her balance to go tree-climbing with them yet, but they both had said they were eager to try when she was ready.

She nibbled on her mouse absently. Her littermates were great company so even if Jayfeather never returned, she would still have some cats to talk with. Millie and Graystripe too. She would miss the ill-tempered medicine cat, but if he felt like he didn't want to stay with her anymore, she would eventually move on.

After she finished her mouse with Bumblestripe and Blossomfall, Briarlight returned to her nest in the warrior's den. A few of the other warriors were already snoring snugly in their own nests as she passed. She was completely tuckered out so although her mind was still racing like the wind, it wasn't long after her eyes closed that she fell asleep.

She was back in her lush oak forest clearing surrounded by ferns and mossy roots. Newleaf growth and fresh-kill filled the air and sunlight warmed her pelt. She expected her siblings to appear out of the bushes and greet her like they often did in her dreams, but no cat showed. "That doesn't matter, I can enjoy myself without them."

Briarlight reached her paws up and sank her sharp claws deep into the bark of the nearest tree and hauled herself off the ground. She felt the most alive while she was up in the branches, watching the leaves flicker past as she flew from limb to limb. It was almost like she could leave all her troubles and worries behind on the ground. _You can't reach me up here!_ she wanted to call out. _Troubles can't climb trees!_

She reached a high perch that overlooked most of the other trees and settled down to enjoy the sunlight on her pelt that trickled through the leaves. She wished she could stay here forever. If only Jayfeather would return to her dreams, then this place would be perfect.

There was a rustle of feathers close by and she turned her head to spot a white wagtail that had landed on her branch. _There's always plenty of fresh kill here, even in leaf-bare,_ she thought, quickly finding a hunting stance and stalking towards the unknowing bird. _But I've never seen a wagtail here before. It still shouldn't be hard to catch._ Once she was sure she was within range, she raced forward and pounced.

But at the last moment, the bird leapt into the air and dove out of sight. She landed at the end of the branch and suddenly realized the wood was dead and dry. There was a loud crack and she felt herself fall. She twisted in the air to right herself but almost at once, she crashed into another branch and careened off it. She tumbled through the air, panic filling her chest as she remembered the day Jayfeather had saved her from that other tree.

But no cat was going to catch her this time and she plummeted painfully through the branches, bouncing off them until she didn't know which way was up. She closed her eyes and waited for it to end.

Briarlight woke with a jolt and sat up straight. She was back in the warrior's den. Her breath billowed out heavily as if she really had been scared for her life, but the pain in her dream hadn't been real. Other than being a little shocked, she was fine. It hadn't felt like she slept for very long but it was already very late at night and her denmates snoozed peacefully around her.

Once she was sure none of them had been awoken by her sudden movements, she made a quick stretch in her nest and lay back down. Hopefully her dreams wouldn't be so unpleasant this time. But the moment her chest touched the moss, she shot back up again in surprise. Something sharp was embedded in her nest and it poked her. She reached down with her muzzle and pulled out a long feather. _How did this get here?_ she wondered, fiddling with it in her paws. _Unless..._ She couldn't see it clearly in the dim light so she picked it up in her teeth and quickly carried it into the clearing. She dropped it in a patch of moonlight and gasped.

It was a jay's feather. Long and brilliantly streaked with blue, black, and gray. It hadn't been in her nest before she went to sleep and there had been no jays on the fresh-kill pile. "I know what this means," she muttered under her breath as realization struck her. She had lived long enough with a medicine cat to understand a sign when she saw one. _As Jayfeather would say, all StarClan prophecies are either so simple that you understand the meaning right away, or so mysterious that you have non idea until they're already fulfilled._

She looked around the clearing for any of her Clanmates, but she was alone. If this really was a sign from StarClan, she understood it clearly. She was _meant_ to be with Jayfeather! She had so many questions like, wasn't it against the Warrior Code? And why was StarClan choosing now of all times to tell her?

Briarlight knew what she had to do, and instead of being scared, she felt exhilarated! This was her chance to be with whoever she wanted without StarClan interfering. _I just wish I could tell the others where I was going and why. But my disappearance has to be just as sudden as Jayfeather's._

Taking a deep breath, she raced silently over to the camp entrance. She stopped to look back at the bracken dens lined up against the side of the hollow. This was goodbye, maybe forever, but if she caught up to Jayfeather it would be worth it. Bramblestar said the medicine cat was heading for the mountains so that's where she was going. She had never been there before, but hopefully the medicine cat wasn't too far ahead.

Without a second thought, she slipped through the bracken barrier. "I will find you, Jayfeather _."_

"Briarlight!"

She almost jumped out of her fur in terror. A cat had been standing guard on the other side of the entrance. She recognized the scent of Ivypool. "Oh hi, Ivypool, what-"

"What was that about Jayfeather?" the other warrior asked sternly, standing up from where she sat to approach Briarlight. "Don't tell me you are going off by yourself to find him."

Briarlight's fur rose slightly. Why hadn't she been more careful about getting past the cat on guard? "I- um, yes. I'm going to find Jayfeather and bring him back," she lied quickly. In truth, she wanted to stay with the medicine cat no matter where he decided to go. "I- I figured if any cat could convince him to come back to ThunderClan, it would be me."

Ivypool's eyed her suspiciously, her blue gaze searching for the truth. "You aren't fit to travel alone yet. You would starve before you ever found him."

Briarlight felt her pride crack ever so slightly. "I would be fine, I-"

"So I'm coming with you," Ivypool announced simply. "I didn't agree with Bramblestar's decision to let the medicine cat leave like that, and I'm sure Jayfeather is just confused. We'll bring him back together."

At first, Briarlight's heart soared at the idea of company on her quest, but then she was reminded that Ivypool didn't know her true intentions. "Honestly, I'll be fine," she mewed in false confidence. "It can't be too hard to catch a mouse-"

"We don't have time to discuss," Ivypool pressed, her tail flicking through the air as she turned and padded off into the dark woods. "Besides, I've always wanted to explore beyond the Clan's territory."

Briarlight gave a resigned sigh and followed. At least Ivypool wasn't turning her back. _I just hope when the time comes and we do find Jayfeather, I'll know the right words to say._

 **Anybody else notice that Briarlight's mentor is the mate to her own sister? Also, Thornclaw is over twice as old as Blossomfall and way older than Bluestar or Yellowfang when they died according to the wiki... that's messed up.**


	18. Traveling Alone

**Sorry for the long wait, I really do appreciate all of the support, but as of right now, I am very very busy working as a full-time overnight camp counselor in New Hampshire and it completely throws off my normal writing schedule. Once I am back in New Mexico, I will have more time to write.  
**

 **Seaman109 The story is still young. Plenty of time to find out what horrible CATastrophe awaits.**

 **Applepen101 All aboard!**

 **Guest I'm excited too!**

 **Xalixcs I am also excited times two!**

 **Snowcyrstal of Thunderclan don't try to understand Erin Hunter's logic. Most of the time she's just picking names out of a hat.**

 **whalee You should be happy for her, she's going to find her one true love.**

 **WyldeClaw I hope on giving Ivypool more of a significant role this time through so expect her as a pov soon.**

 **MistLion you are picking up lots of the little things I put here and there, and it's making me very happy :D**

 _The soft earth pressed against the bottom of_ Jayfeather's pads as he waited low behind the cover of a wide moss-covered root. The slight breeze that washed over his fur was cool and hinted rain in the distance, but smelled pleasantly of aspen bark and fresh grass. He listened in his hunter's crouch to the unmistakable nibbling of a mouse nearby, the grumbling from his stomach reminding him that he hadn't eaten in the two days since leaving ThunderClan. He needed to make this catch so he sat patiently, only creeping forward while the mouse was eating and freezing as soon as the foraging stopped. He was almost within striking distance but after failing so many times already that day, he couldn't be more careful.

The sounds of scurrying returned and he padded silently forward across the springy needle-strewn ground. He pinpointed his prey and bunched his hindlegs beneath him. He only had one chance so he made sure every movement was perfect. With a strong leap, he flew through the air and landed in the leaves. He slapped a paw down on the spot where the mouse had been, but it shot to the side at the last moment. "Mouse-dung!" he spat, but he wasn't going to give up this time without a chase.

The tiny creature zipped away from him and he raced after it, stumbling over twigs and exposed roots, but he focused on the sound of its tiny feet. He pursued it relentlessly as it fled between the trees, almost getting close enough to landing a killing blow, but it escaped into a hole in the ground and disappeared. "Fox-dung!" He sat down and gave his ruffled pelt a few furious licks. He didn't know how much longer he could go without eating, and if he wasn't able to catch something today, he might have to turn back and return to the Clans. He really didn't want to go back, not only because it meant giving up on his destiny, but also because he didn't know how his Clanmates would react. He had abandoned them _and_ the Warrior Code and they had the right to be disappointed with him- even refuse him from coming back.

His ears pricked suddenly as he heard a faint scuttling and realized the mouse was still down in he hole just a whisker-length away. A new idea sprang into his head and he carefully and quietly rearranged himself so the entrance was within his reach and got comfortable. Eventually the tiny critter had to come out and when it did, he would eat well. Satisfied with his new position, he waited in silence. It wasn't like he was in a hurry to be anywhere so he could stay for as long as he had to. He had never been taught to hunt like this, but then again, he had never been taught how to hunt at all.

 _I wonder how my Clanmates are doing without me,_ he thought as he waited for the mouse to reappear. _Leafpool might have forgotten how to make poultices since she hasn't been a medicine cat in so long. What if the Clan gets sick and I'm not there to cure them?_ But he realized how foolish his fears were and quickly dismissed them. Leafpool would be fine without him. The Clans were healthy, happy, and at peace. What was the worst thing that could happen?

And what about Briarlight? He hated himself that his thoughts kept harking back to her, but he couldn't get the bubbly she-cat out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. Was she missing him? _Should_ she miss him? Should he miss her? He had barely spent a moment thinking about Lionblaze or Leafpool since he left, but he missed them for different reasons and it didn't feel like a betrayal since his brother already knew and he would probably relay the information about Jayfeather's motives to their mother. He couldn't give up on his destiny just to be with one cat, right?

He had traveled so far already and the thought of going back now made him want to chew bark. He had by-passed WindClan's territory, stalked over the rocky hills, traversed open cow fields, and even crossed a couple thunderpaths already. He impressed himself how far he had come alone, and so far he remembered the way to the mountains well. He still had many days until he was with the Tribe of Rushing Water, but he believed he could make it.

He focused on the patch of ground in front of him as he detected the tiniest trace of scuttling beneath the earth. Most cats would have missed it, but tiny paws were cautiously pattering up towards the mouth of the hole he was guarding and he readied himself for the attack. He prayed his growling stomach didn't give him away. _You aren't escaping this time, little mouse!_

A tiny body crawled hesitantly out into the open, sniffing warily, but Jayfeather was downwind. As soon as it was in range, he lunged forward and smacked his paw down as hard as he could. He let out a growl of satisfaction as he felt his claws tap against its tiny bones and it squealed in terror trying to free itself. But he bit into its spine before it could make another sound and the body went limp.

Jayfeather didn't hesitate and ripped eagerly into the fresh-kill. The fat creature was juicy and warm and he could already feel his strength returning as he swallowed the last few morsels. He had to agree with Lionblaze that prey you caught yourself tasted the best. A long rumble of thunder boomed in the distance, reminding him that the rain would soon be upon him and he needed to find a place to stay for the night.

He licked the blood from his lips. That meal would keep him on his paws for a few more days until he found something else to eat, but now it was time for him to find shelter against the storm and prepare for the next leg of his journey. If his memory was correct, past the trees was a thunderpath and beyond that was a twolegplace. He didn't fancy traveling straight through since he knew he would get lost within a day. Instead he would follow the edge of the twoleg border until he was on the other side and reach the mountains from there. It would take longer, but all he had was time.

He stood up and stretched his legs which had grown numb from sitting. He was about to head off when there was another rustling sound in the nearby ferns. Was it another mouse? He instinctively dropped back into a hunter's crouch, but realized whatever was approaching was much bigger than a mouse. Was it a cat? Had one of his Clanmates followed him? _If you've come to take me back to ThunderClan, I'm not going!_

Jayfeather opened his jaws to breathe in the smell, but instead of the scent of cat, something foul hit the roof of his mouth. His blood turned to ice as he recognized the creature and took a step back in dread.

The fox emerged from the bushes, a low sinister growl emanating from its mouth as it spotted him. Flashbacks of hit kit-hood flooded hi head as he remembered being chased by the fox cubs after he and his littermates had escaped camp to find them. He didn't have his Clanmates to protect him this time.

He arched his back and hissed, but as soon as he moved a muscle, the fox leapt. Searing pain erupted from his shoulder as the beast sank its teeth into his flesh. With shriek of agony, he flailed his unsheathed claws in defense, aiming for the creature's head. Fire burned beneath his pelt as the sharp teeth tore into his fur and for the first time in a long time did he feel true terror.

But his claws must have met their mark because the fox suddenly yelped and sprang backwards. Jayfeather didn't waste a moment and bolted as fast as he could in the opposite direction, his paws slipping in leaves. He didn't know which way he was going and his injury throbbed with every frantic step he took. He picked up the acrid reek of the thunderpath nearby, and used its location to guide his paws. He needed to not get lost.

He wove through the trees trying to throw the creature off his trail, but every time he shot around or beneath a bush, the fox would just smash right through it and somehow be even closer. The hungry beast was gaining on him fast and Jayfeather could feel his own paws start to get heavy as blood gushed from his wound and spattered the ground. He didn't think he even have the strength to climb a tree at this point. _I have to do something fast or I'm going to die._ He made a decision and turned towards the thunderpath. If he couldn't hide in the forest, perhaps he could find help in the twoleg place.

The fetid smell of twoleg monsters washed over him as he felt the ground beneath his paws change from dirt to rough stone. He had reached the thunderpath. Without even waiting to make sure it was safe, he sprinted onto the path just as the earth began to tremble. He was almost knocked off his paws by a chilly gust of air pressed into his fur as the storm grew closer, and then an even stronger gust of air pounded into him as a monster roared past. He closed is eyes waiting for the end.

There was a heavy thud and a shriek behind him but he kept running as the billow of hot foul air flew by as the monster missed him and moaned past. Only once the stone turned back to dirt beneath his pads did he slow down. He stumbled to a stop and pricked his ears. The fox wasn't chasing him anymore and the monster was already stomping away into the distance. He limped back over to the edge of the thunderpath and discovered the crushed body of the fox lying limply in a puddle of hot blood. The monster must have killed it but tossed it away for some reason. Perhaps it wasn't hungry today and it just had killed for fun.

But he was in no condition to contemplate the fox's fate any longer as the world began to spin around him and he stumbled to the ground. The rain started to patter around him, slowly at first, but soon collapsed into a roaring downpour. It lashed horribly against the unnatural stone and stung his open shoulder wound, but he didn't have the strength to find something to hide under.

The pain grew to a throbbing climax and if his chest hadn't felt like it were full of thorns, he might have called for help. Instead, he just relaxed his aching body and let the blood, and his consciousness, wash away in the rain.

 **Tiny tiny chapter, I know, but I don't know when I'll have time to write again and I didn't want yall to think I had stopped forever. I am working at camp for the next month, so please don't be a nudje.  
**


	19. Strangers

**OMG guys, I got sooo much support for my story while I was working at camp. So many reviews and over 200 views to just the most recent chapter alone.** ** **I thought folks would be mad that I was gone for so long.** I promise to only give my best as I push this new storyline through to the end!**

 **Xalicxs I'm glad you thought it was cool. I was experimenting with that chapter for a while before I was satisfied.**

 **Whalee It will be some time before they meet up again. I have plans.**

 **hudsonk1racer I originally planned on having Jayfeather eat the fox cause he couldn't catch any of his own prey, but decided to change the whole chapter to what it is now.**

 **MistLion I love the flood of reviews, and yes, Jayfeather is very resourceful. He is one of the cleverest cats in all the series after all.**

 **Moonlight Talon of the Night I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **fuzzy-purple-bat Welcome back. The old story didn't go as far in depth to describe the characters. And camp was hell on Earth :D**

 **The Venom Symbiote I can't even read the newest series because Jay and Briar are all but forgotten. Makes me sad that Erin is moving on while there is still so much we could get from JayXBriar.**

 **OriontheGreat Hehe, I had to giggle at your comment. You should know that I had 2 other possible outcomes for the chapter but this outcome will transition most nicely into the next stages of the story.**

 **Guest I'm happy you like what I'm doing. I personally thought the "operation" scene was super cheesy, but it was better than how I made it in the original story.**

 **Snowcrystal of ThunderClan I'm with ya! shipshipshipship... JayXPoppy forever! oh wait...**

 **lemon The old version would be about 4 years old by now. I like to think my writing has come a long way since then. :)**

 **espritduchat Welcome! I'm back to writing at maximum speed. The goal is to have 2 chapters out a month so hopefully I won't disappoint. **

_A tremendous roaring sound woke Jayfeather from_ his troubled sleep and he sprang into a sitting position. Immediately the burning returned to his shoulder where the fox had bitten him. When he moved his foreleg on that side it sent lurching spasms up into his neck. He tried to stand but realized something soft and fuzzy was draped over him, tangled around his paws. _What happened to me? Where am I?_ It didn't take him long to realize he wasn't by the thunderpath anymore. Or at least, he wasn't in the same place as when he had collapsed- everything smelled different.

The ground began to shake as the roaring returned and his fur shot up in terror. But the rumbling sound faded as quickly as it had come and he realized he had to be _under_ the thunderpath. Someone or something had moved him inside this den tucked away in the earth. The air smelled of stale water and twoleg rubbish, and the walls of the den where cold, hard, and smooth to the touch. It reminded him of the passages beneath the Clans.

He took a deep breath to gather his bearings. Pain still wracked his body but the soft, blood-soaked material covering him seemed to have stopped him from bleeding out while he was unconscious. When he examined it more closely, he realized it was some sort of twoleg material. He forced himself to his paws, clenching his teeth against the pain, and let the twoleg stuff fall from his shoulders.

A fresh breeze brushed over his fur and he turned his head in interest. His first steps were shaky and wobbly, but that was probably a side-effect of losing so much blood. His head spun and he knew he needed fluids quickly. He followed the tunnel deeper into the den realizing the cave was open on both ends. He reached the exit and there was a wet _sploosh_ as his first step into the sunlight landed him ankle deep in a huge cold puddle. Normally he would be offended to have his paws wet, but he was too thirsty to complain. He dipped his head down without a second thought and gulped huge mouthfuls of the disgusting liquid.

Once he had drank his fill, he crawled out onto dryer land. To his surprise, he discovered himself back on the side of the thunderpath that bordered the forest. He must have traveled underneath the thunderpath and out onto the other side. He kept his ears pricked for any enemy that would take advantage of his weakness. He didn't have the energy to run if another fox showed up but hopefully, the only fox around was the dead one he had left on the other side of the tunnel. He would remember the underground passage if he ever wanted to cross again.

 _I'm lucky to be alive._ He thought, the familiar feeling of grass beneath his paws offering some comfort. _I could have been killed by the fox or by a monster_. If _somebody hadn't found me, I could have bled out, or drowned in a puddle- who knows._ Had one of his Clanmates rescued him? He wouldn't be surprised if Dovewing or Lionblaze had secretly followed him all the way from the camp to make sure he was safe. But if that were the case, wouldn't they have shown themselves by now? He shook his head angrily. He didn't want or _need_ his Clanmates' help anymore. He was a rogue now after all.

Leaving behind his wistful thoughts, he sniffed the air for any helpful herbs that might be growing in the area. He needed to stay in the 'now' and not get distracted. To his disappointment, it didn't seem like there were any useful plants growing nearby. He doubted he would find any of the more potent herbs so far away from the lake so he would have to settle for oak leaves and willow bark. The mild remedies would help but it didn't compare to the much stronger stuff he had back in his den.

He let out a long sigh then gave his shoulder a quick lick to clean it. He would patch himself up as best he cold and rest until tomorrow morning. Then he would be on his way again. _StarClan willing, I won't run into anymore trouble or set-backs._

There was a tiny sneeze nearby.

"Shut up, he'll hear you!" hissed a small voice.

Jayfeather turned, his attention focusing on a nearby bramble bush. He tried to taste the air for the cats scents, but the wind was blowing way from him. "Who is that?" he growled assertively. If they were hostile, he would rather try to scare them off than fight. He was in no condition to exchange claws. "I know you are there!"

"Please don't eat us!" wailed a young tom's voice and there was a rustling of leaves as two cats stepped out of their hiding place.

"We are so skinny, we wouldn't taste good anyway," whimpered the second cat, also a tom.

For a moment, Jayfeather forgot about how afraid and achy he was he head tilted to one side in amused surprise. "Of course I'm not going to eat you! What in StarClan gave you such a mouse-brained idea?"

The two cats gave simultaneous sighs of relief.

Neither of them could have been much older than a newly made apprentice, Jayfeather realized. In the Clans, such young cats would rarely be wandering off on their own, but these cats seemed to be utterly alone. "My name is Jayfeather," he stated coolly. "I'm just passing through-"

"Are you a real forest cat?" asked one of the young cats eagerly, leaping across the grass towards him. "We've heard stories of huge vicious forest savages that would fight dogs and eat kits."

"And when we saw that you killed a fox, we were sure you had to be one of them," mewed the second tom, racing after his friend's tail. "My name is Cash, by the way, and this is my half brother, Jayjay."

Jayfeather stiffened, jaws clenched with discomfort as the two toms approached. They examined him intently like kits that had just discovered a new piece of fresh-kill.

"You don't smell like a house cat," Cash observed. "You smell all woody and mossy."

"And you weigh as much as a _dog!_ " Jayjay added. "We dragged you all the way over to one of the empty drain tunnels and covered you with some cloth we found. You must be super brave and strong to fight a fox."

Jayfeather couldn't help but purr in amusement. Even though a part of him swelled with pride at their admiration, they needed to know the truth. After all, they had saved his life. "I didn't actually fight that fox. It attacked me and got killed by a monster when it chased me over the thunderpath." He paused, feeling their disappointment. "But I _am_ a forest cat," he added. "And I'm on a long journey to the mountains and beyond."

"Oh, that's cool too, I guess," mewed Cash. "Do you already know the way?"

Jayfeather shrugged uncertainly. "I've been there a few times in the past, but my memory of the path is a little dusty. I'm sure I'd figure it out eventually."

"Oh it's easy," Cash meowed excitedly, eager to be helpful. "All you have to do is follow this road until you get to the big blue house. Then turn right and follow the street all the way down past the huge bridge. After that it's maybe a day's walk, you'll be able to see the mountains in the distance by then, and after that- why aren't you following where I'm pointing?"

Jayfeather stared blankly at the young cat. "Because I'm blind," he mewed simply. He was used to every cat in the Clans knowing it already so he could only guess how kittypets and rogues would react.

"What? No way! Just look at-" Jayjay suddenly stopped, his tiny paw whisking the air in front of the medicine cat's face trying to get his attention. "Wow, you really _are_ blind. How do you feed yourself if you don't live with any housefolk?"

"He's a forest cat, dummy," growled Cash pointedly. "He could hunt down a badger if he wanted to."

"No blind cat could take on a badger by themselves, you moron," countered Jayjay, spinning to face his companion. There was a soft smack of a fuzzy paw meeting an ear.

Instantly, both young cats were rolling on the ground at Jayfeather's paws, growling and spitting in enlivened play-fury. He rolled his eyes. His initial interest in these strangers was rapidly turning into initial annoyance. "It was nice meeting you both, and thanks for the help, but I need to go find some herbs for my injury." He turned and began limping back in the direction of the thicket of trees from which he had come the previous day. His shoulder burned and the thought of a willow bark and oak leaf poultice offered little comfort.

"No, wait!" Cash begged, breaking free from his companion and rushing over to the medicine cat's side. "We'll come with you!"

Jayfeather stopped without looking around. He wasn't surprised that they wanted to tag along. "Then come and don't waste my time. Or I might just decide to eat you after all," he added with an evil grin.

"Please don't eat us!"

He chuckled quietly to himself. It was almost too easy. "Come along, you two. I may not be able to kill a fox, but I can teach you a few things about being a forest cat. Where I come from, we heal ourselves with herbs we find in the forest."

The younger cats raced after him as he limped back into the woods. "What do you mean, herbs?" Jayjay asked, slowing to match the medicine cat's pace once he was by his side. "Is that like housefolk medicine?"

Jayfeather sniffed the air. Now that he was among the trees, he began to pick up more helpful scents he hadn't detected before. "Uh, sure. They are plants you use to heal injuries, cure illness, and various other things."

Cash padded on Jayfeather's other side. "Those sound helpful. It might be a good idea for us to learn since the gang cats have chased us out of the housefolk's place. We can't rely on housefolk anymore."

"Gang cats?" Jayfeather asked curiously. He instantly imagined Scourge's BloodClan from the nursery stories- a hostile group of kittypets that used to live in the old forest territories before the Clans moved to the lake.

"Yup! They are a bunch of dirty rotten so-and-so's who pick on little cats like us," Jayjay explained. "They aren't dangerous, but they aren't cats you want to get on the wrong side of. And we, uh, sort of made the gang leader upset with us. Turns out cats get mad when you poke holes in the box they are sleeping under during a rain storm."

"We'll stay with you and learn all we can," Cash mewed happily. "If you'll let us," he added carefully.

Jayfeather mulled the new information over in his mind. These young cats, as foolish as they might be, knew the territory better than he did. He hated asking for help, but he couldn't pretend he could do everything on his own- especially when there could be aggressive kittypets lurking about. "I suppose it can't hurt for you to tag along," he mewed after a moment's hesitation. "As long as you don't get yourselves- or _me_ \- into trouble."

The air whooshed as Jayjay made an excited leap. "You can count on us! Wow, I can't believe we are hanging out with a real live forest cat!"

"I know! It's so cool!" Cash cheered.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. He couldn't say he was entirely thrilled to be traveling with a couple young, immature kittypets, but to his surprise, he actually looked forward to teaching them what he knew. It wasn't in the traditional sense but this was almost like an apprenticeship, something he never had the opportunity to do in the Clans. The idea felt strangely appealing.

He purred contentedly as he lead the toms out into the leafy trees and ferns in his search of herbs. He would rest well tonight, and tomorrow he would continue his journey around the edges of the twoleg place. He may have left his Clan behind, but he was starting to feel more comfortable as a rogue. Nothing would stop him from fulfilling his own new destiny, whatever it might be, and no force under the sky could make him return to the life of a Clan cat.

 **I still have all 57 chapters of the original story. If anybody is interested in reading them, just send me a private message with your email and I'll send em over... not that I think the old version is good or anything, I just thought I'd offer. Just know there will likely be massive spoilers.  
**


	20. On the Trail

**Hi y'all. Chapter from Ivypool's pov because she is awesome.  
**

 **OriontheGreat I have big plans for Cash and Jayjay. Fun fact, they are named after two awesome horses I used to help my neighbors with back when I lived in California.  
**

 **espritduchat Hehe, some of that is actual medical knowledge I get from my father who is a doctor, and some of it, like the oak leaves stuff, is Erin Hunter's made up herbs. And yes, cats are physically capable of rolling their eyes, but just don't because that's a human thing. And btw, I really like your name- French is my favorite language. **

**Inkie Ermanillie Didn't have to wait too long, I hope. I already have the next few chapters planned and lined up.**

 **MistLion Hehe, I don't think Jay really cares about the name Jayjay. In the Clans, there are plenty of similar names, but it's rarely heeded. Those 'gang cats' are definitely going to be a thing happening soon.**

 _Ivypool waited in silence as_ her Clanmate huffed over another small inconsistency in the grassy hill. Briarlight was pushing herself as hard as she could go, but even with a moon of training and a quarter moon of traveling, she was still unbearably slow. However, Ivypool couldn't but help feel immense amounts of admiration for her. To go through the tribulations she had and still be able to wake up every day and pretend to be cheerful- Ivypool didn't know how she did it.

The day had been warm and cloudless, but as the sun began to go down, the temperature slowly dropped and the sky dulled to a pale crimson. Ivypool let her gaze waver from her friend so she could take in the scenery around them. That day's journey had included huge swaths of flat land with strange plants growing in perfect rows, a couple overflowing rivers, and an old abandoned thunderpath. They hadn't talked much at all as they traveled but that was mostly because Briarlight ran out of breath quickly. Now they were padding up and down wide grassy hills with grass tall enough to brush their bellies and tickle their chins. A little distance away, Ivypool could see what looked like a small forest. And beyond that, she heard the distinct sound of rumbling twoleg monsters.

They were following Jayfeather's scent but the trail was rapidly fading away with each passing day. She could barely detect it at all anymore mostly due to the heavy rainstorm from two days ago, but fortunately the mountains were visible in the distance. Bramblestar said Jayfeather might be headed for the Tribe of Rushing Water so if the scent trail ever vanished altogether, that was was the direction they would go. _I hope we don't catch up with Jayfeather_ too _soon, though. I've never gotten to meet any of the Tribe cats and it might be cool to travel to the mountains._

"Thanks for waiting," Briarlight panted, practically crawling up the grass to flop down beside her. "I just need to take another break. Are you sure Jayfeather went this way?"

Ivypool nodded, eyes darting back to her Clanmate. "His scent is weak, but it is definitely still there. How about we rest once we hit those trees," she flicked her tail in the direction of the small forest. "The sun is about to go down so we could hunt and find some shelter there too."

"I guess I have the energy to go a little farther," Briarlight admitted, pushing herself back to her tired paws and staring back the way they had come at the shades of crimson that stretched across the skyline. "I agree, we need a place to sleep for the night. Lead the way!"

"Ok!" Ivypool turned and, without hesitation, raced down the side of the hill and up the next. Her claws tore up the grass and dirt with every bound and it exhilarated her. Before this journey, she hadn't had the chance to really run and push herself since the battle against Tigerstar and his followers. The mock battle on WindClan had been fun but after training with Hawkfrost for so long, it seemed more like kit play-fighting than a real battle.

As she raced up the next hill, she returned to her thoughts about ThunderClan. Over the past few days, that was almost all she could think about. It felt bad disobeying Bramblestar, but this was her one chance to get out of the Clans and explore. And when she found Jayfeather and brought him back, the whole Clan would treat her and Briarlight as heroes. Besides, it wasn't fair that Dovewing had always gotten to leave on important quests while Ivypool was stuck in camp.

"Show-off!"

Ivypool skidded to a stop, kicking more grass up into the air, and turned to glance at her Clanmate who was still hobbling many fox-lengths behind. "Sorry! I just need to run!"

But Briarlight's wide blue eyes glimmered with amusement as she padded steadily after her Clanmate. "I was just kidding. Don't let me slow you down. I'll have plenty of time to strengthen my hindlegs. One day I'll be so fast you'll be asking _me_ to slow down."

Ivypool laughed loudly. "You'll have to wait a long time before then. We will probably have already found Jayfeather and brought him back to camp before you are as fit as you were before the tree fell on you."

The other she-cat suddenly looked down at her paws as if she were examining dirt between her toes. "Yeah, you're right. We'll probably be back in camp again before that happens."

Ivypool twitched an ear. Was that guilt she had heard in her Clanmates' mew, or had she imagined it? Ivypool didn't pay it much attention and instead continued to race across the grass until she was beneath the shade of the trees. Her heart thumped happily as she waited for her companion to make it over, but Briarlight was still far. She let herself drift away into her own thoughts once more.

The past few days had been uneventful apart from the huge storm. Briarlight was a fine traveling partner, apart from her being slow, but at least she didn't talk much. _She must have been very determined to find Jayfeather and bring him back if she was willing to sneak out of the camp in the middle of the night and risk getting in serious trouble._ _Then again, she respected Jayfeather and trusted him with her life. Her world must have been shattered when Bramblestar announced that he was no longer medicine cat of ThunderClan. I would have done the same if Dovewing tried to abandon the_ _Clan_. Ivypool's only worry was that they would never catch up to Jayfeather since they were moving so slowly, and his scent trail would fade away. They might have to rely solely on Bramblestar's word that Jayfeather was heading for the mountains.

Briarlight was slowly getting closer but she was still far away. Ivypool lay down in the grass and rolled over onto her back to look up into the dark branches above. She couldn't see them, but the pattering of tiny paws was unmistakable. If Jayfeather really had come this way, at least he was eating well- assuming he was able to catch anything. Ivypool was genuinely impressed he had made it this far on his own. She knew he had powers granted by StarClan, but he was still blind and alone. He had to be very brave, very confident, or very mouse-brained to sneak out of the camp like this.

A nearby rustling caused her ears to prick instinctively and she rolled over onto her belly to hear it better. Just a couple tail-lengths away was a mouse rummaging beneath some leaves searching for seeds. She couldn't see it because it was beneath the clutter but she didn't need to. She stalked closer to the shivering mound and pounced. She straightened up with the fresh-kill clasped in her jaws. She and Briarlight hadn't gone hungry a single day since leaving the camp. These mice were just as slow and dopey as the ones in the fields they had traveled through.

Ivypool placed her catch behind some ferns to fetch later, but first she wanted to explore deeper into the trees. Perhaps there were more signs that Jayfeather had passed this way. The rumbling of twoleg monsters drifted through the trees, but they were still a good ways off. She wasn't worried of about one of the monsters attacking. The ground was littered with leaves and broken twigs, knocked down be the harsh winds of the storm. She doubted any traces of the medicine cat would have survived, but one thing was for sure; the squirrel nibbling a cob nut ahead of her _definitely_ wouldn't.

She raced towards the fuzzy creature, not caring if it spotted her, and gave chase as it fled into the shadow-laced trees. It was late enough that the squirrel would fade in and out of her view as it sprinted between the patches of light and darkness, but she knew she could outrun it. She had done it before in ThunderClan. Sure enough, she pinned it down after just a few heartbeat of racing through the forest and sank her teeth into its neck. She gave an excited growl as the warm taste filled her mouth, but she resisted the temptation to eat it right away. It was a warrior's courtesy to share.

A faint odor caught her attention making her drop her catch in the dirt. She recognized it immediately as Clan scent, but to her horror, quickly realized it was mixed with the acrid smell of blood and- _Fox_! She followed the scent over to a raggedy bramble bush sheltered beneath the leaves of a young maple and peered closer at the sharp thorns. Gray and ginger fur was caught in the prickles and dried blood was spattered across the leaves. _Jayfeather was definitely here within the past few days, and it looks like he attacked by a fox! I need to show this to Briarlight.  
_

Without a second thought, Ivypool raced back the way she had come, completely forgetting the squirrel she had just caught. She burst from the trees and thankfully, Briarlight was there to meet her. The other she-cat was panting slightly as she lay belly-up in the grass.

"There you are, Ivypool. I was wondering-"

"You need to come see this right now," Ivypool interrupted her, hastily flicking her tail for Briarlight to follow. "Jayfeather was here and he was hurt by a fox!" She turned around and bolted back into the trees, aware of her Clanmate close behind, all tiredness forgotten. She lead the way to the bramble bush and stopped beside it. "Look! He was here and he was hurt badly!"

Briarlight raced forward and gave the bush a sniff. Her fur puffed out in fear, but after a moment it slowly fell back into place. "It's at least three days stale, but it's definitely Jayfeather's blood. If he kept losing this much, he will already be dead. But I have confidence that he escaped the fox and has healed himself. He is a fantastic medicine cat after all."

Ivypool's jaw fell open slightly as she stared at her Clanmate. How could she be so naive? Even a trained warrior wouldn't last long against a hungry fox, let alone a blind cat with no warrior training. Why did Briarlight have so much confidence in him when Jayfeather was obviously in serious trouble?

Briarlight turned to look at her, blue eyes bright and calm. "I know what you are thinking, but Jayfeather is more than just a smaller than average grumpy blind medicine cat. He's stronger and more capable than you know."

Ivypool narrowed her eyes trying to understand where her Clanmate was coming from. Jayfeather had kept the Clan safe and healthy for moons, and he had been a huge support to Briarlight herself. Was she delusional of what Jayfeather really was since she had spent so many moons looking up to him? Or was she just as worried as Ivypool was and this was her way of coping with the potential loss?

Briarlight must have seen the disbelief on Ivypool's face because she let out a small sigh. "Come on, we have to follow his trail. Dead or alive, I- the _Clan_ needs him," she muttered stubbornly. "You are better at tracking so lead the way."

Ivypool's neck fur rose slightly. The tone in her friend's mew was tinged with disapproval as if she knew something Ivypool didn't. But Ivypool wasn't going to argue and instead, looked more closely at the brambles. The direction the fur tufts caught in the thorns suggested Jayfeather had been running deeper into the forest when he had passed by. "Follow me."

Briarlight nodded, barely visible in the gloom cast by the trees, and followed.

The two she-cats padded along the darkening forest floor, the chirping of crickets beginning to fill the air. The medicine cat's scent was faint but after following it for a while, it disappeared altogether. Ivypool stopped, confused. How could the scent just disappear? She retraced her steps, but the scent trail seemed to taper off after a certain point. "I lost the trail," she admitted to her Clanmates who was standing behind her. "I can't scent the fox either. It's like they vanished."

Briarlight padded forward. "Let me try."

Ivypool stepped aside as the other cat's silhouette glided across the grass. If they lost the medicine cat's trail now, they would have to find shelter in the trees and try again tomorrow.

"I think he made a sharp turn towards the thunderpath," Briarlight meowed, veering away from the scent trail. "I can feel grooves in the dirt where maybe he or the fox changed direction very quickly. The soil is softer here so water must have been flowing over the grass washing away the scents."

Ivypool blinked, impressed. "You can tell all of that just by feeling the ground?"

Briarlight was already padding in the direction of the thunderpath that rumbled nearby. "Jayfeather taught me about more than just herbs," she called over her shoulder. After a few steps she purred with triumph. "The scent picks up again over here!"

Ivypool followed in silence, her lip curling in surprised amusement. She had underestimated her friend's abilities. _I used to think I knew everything there was to know about being a warrior, but I'm learning things from a cat who used to have only two working legs._

The trees opened up and Ivypool squinted into the harsh light that glared at her as the thunderpath came into view. Tall straight twoleg trees topped with tiny suns were spaced along the sides of the wide black path, casting a bright orange light on the the huge roaring beasts as they stomped passed. They made her fur stand up every time they got close but thankfully they didn't seem interested in the watching cats. _I've never been this close to a monster before, and neither has Briarlight. I wish we had a more experienced warrior with us._

"I think I found our fox," Briarlight murmured, standing in a pool of twoleg light a few steps away. She lifted a paw and gestured to the other side of the thunderpath.

Ivypool's eyes followed where she pointed and sure enough, there was an unmoving pile of red fur crumpled in a heap beyond the thundering monsters. The creature was clearly dead. "It must have chased Jayfeather across the thunderpath and been killed by a monster," she observed, leaning back on her hind legs to try and get a better view. Fear trickled down her spine as she realized just how big the twoleg place was. The dens towered over the thunderpath like black mountains, but she did her best to remain calm. "I don't see Jayfeather so he must have survived and escaped into the twoleg place."

"We'll go in tomorrow. I'd rather save crossing the thunderpath until I'm well rested," Briarlight meowed shakily, turning around and padding past Ivypool. There was a spark of relief in her eyes which could have meant she was glad the medicine cat hadn't been eaten, or that she was happy to be away from the twoleg place. "I don't know if I'm more tired or more hungry."

"I'll fetch the mouse and squirrel I caught before we go to sleep," Ivypool meowed, following her friend into the dark trees. Even she was starting to feel the weariness in her paws from walking all day. _I don't fancy traveling through the twoleg place tomorrow, but if Jayfeather could do it, so can we. I just really hope he is safe and knows what he's doing._ _  
_

 **Don't forget to follow and favorite if you like the story so far. I have the next few chapters already planned out(including some fight scenes I'm looking forward to writing) so stick around.**


	21. Exchanging Stories

**Maybe Jayfeather should eat some big orange snakes on this journey so he wouldn't be blind anymore... heh heh heh, just kidding.  
**

 **BeeQueenBeezy Thanks for all the feedback, and I've corrected the errors you pointed out. I don't have an editor and I stink at catching my own mitsakes.**

 **Guest Ivypool is cool. She will have a couple more chapters for herself.**

 **Moonlight Talon of the Night Medical Laboratory Technician? Metallic Loop Test? Millitary Liaison Team? Mutton, Lettuce, and Tomato(sandwich)? **

**Inkie the Pen-smoker Jay is the best name! :3  
**

 **Espritduchat Trying to describe human stuff in cat-talk is fun.**

 **MistLion Ughh, I'm bad at fight scenes but there are a couple coming in the very near future.  
**

 _Hot sunlight warmed Jayfeather's ruff as_ he padded between Jayjay and Cash along the side of the thunderpath. They were leading him along the border of the twoleg place, keeping him as far away as possible from the twolegs and monsters that lurked within. But the long hot days were starting to wear on Jayfeather's pads and ear tips. Without the cool breeze off the lake or shade from the trees, the thunderpath baked under the greenleaf sky and he found himself panting even when he wasn't tired.

At least his injury from the fox was healing up nicely. The flesh around the bite was still tender and furless, and even though he might have an ugly scar across his shoulder for the rest of his life, there was no sign of infection. The forest where he had run into the fox had passed days ago but he had thankfully found a few useful herbs- other than the mild remedies of oak leaves and willow bark, to take care of it. Now, instead of trees, wide fields of twoleg plants were to his other side opposite the thunderpath. When the traveling cats got hungry, or couldn't take the heat anymore, they would slip in among the plants and catch the mice that scurried within. Jayjay and Cash were decent hunters for such young cats with no warrior's training, and even though Jayfeather caught his own prey occasionally, they were always eager to present him with their catches. He was the most interesting thing in their world right now and they were constantly asking him about what life in the Clans was like.

Even though he was blind, the intense sunlight made his eyes ache. He had them narrowed into slivers as he listened to the kittpets' questions. He was happy to answer since it passed the time and he was starting to notice that the two toms were actually very different from one another. While Jayjay was interested in hearing about fighting and borders of the Clans, Cash seemed more inclined to learn about herbs and how the Warrior Code worked.

"Why would you feed elders and kits first when food is short?" Cash asked, padding a few steps ahead of Jayfeather. "Wouldn't it be smarter to feed the warriors since they do all the hunting and fighting?"

"The Warrior Code doesn't always decide things just because they are _smarter_ ," Jayfeather rasped, his throat dry. He licked his lips but it only seemed to help for a few moments. "Kits are the most precious part of a Clan since they are its future and elders are the most revered part because they are the Clans past. The Code looks out for those who can not look out for themselves and warriors are honor-bound to uphold it even at the cost of their life. Any warrior would proudly sacrifice themself for the good of the Clan, and by this Code, the Clans stay strong."

There was a moment of awed silence as Cash digested what he had said. "That sounds like a really cool way to live! Why would you leave all that behind and become a rogue?"

Jayfeather stared blankly ahead as he padded along the edge of the thunderpath. He had already told them that he didn't consider himself a Clan cat anymore and that he was on a journey to find a new way of life. "I had my reasons. Clan life isn't for every cat. Especially when StarClan makes you think you have a significant purpose and a part in their plans, only to toss you aside and say you're life is now meaningless once a dumb prophecy is complete-" he stopped and took a deep breath, feeling the frustration start to bubble up in his mew.

Over the past few days, he had plenty of time to think about his old life in the Clans. He had been raised from birth to believe in his warrior ancestors, and even though he hadn't always agreed with them, they had been a guiding force when that was all he knew. But now that he thought back on it, everything had always been on their terms whether he liked it or not. His blindness, his destiny of being a medicine cat, his sister's death- everything had been part of StarClan's plan, and he didn't have a say in what happened. But he wouldn't blindly follow them anymore. A cat's destiny should never be in the paws of another, so he was taking his back. "Ask me about something else," he mewed dully, not wanting to talk about StarClan. "Jayjay, you've been quiet for a while, ask me something."

The other young cat took a quick breath of excitement- happy to have a turn to talk. "What do the names mean? From what you've been saying, there are all kinds of names like _Leafpuddle_ , and _Bramblejump_ , and _Lionstar_ and stuff. Does every cat have a first part and a second part to their name?"

Jayfeather nodded, his fur rustling in the wake of a monster that roared past, but he wasn't worried about them anymore as long as he stayed off the middle of their path. "When kit are born, their parents give them the first part of their name. Usually it has something do do with what the kit looks like. The second part of a cat's name changes as they grow, so at first it's 'kit,' then they get their apprentice's name at six moons and their name changes to 'paw.' Once an apprentice is ready, they will become a warrior and the Clan leader will pick a new second part of the cat's name- usually something that makes sense with the first part."

"So like Jay and feather," Cash deduced.

Jayfeather shook his head. "It's different for medicine cats like me. My mentor, Leafpool, took me to the moonpool and changed my name in front of StarClan so they could approve it. But for other cats, yes, a leader picks a name that makes sense."

Jayjay picked up his pace to walk beside Jayfeather. "So what would _our_ warrior's names be?

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "You aren't _warriors_ so you wouldn't-"

"I bet mine would be Cashclaw!" Cash cheered, leaping in the air with excitement. "I would know everything about the warrior code and other cats would come to me asking for advice. But if they wanted to fight, I would claw them so hard, even their kits would be named 'Scratchedkit.'"

"And I would be called Jayjayfeather!" Jayjay announced proudly.

Jayfeather sighed in annoyance. He should have seen that coming. But he also couldn't help but feel honored that they were so interested in what he had to say. The two toms jumped about gleefully chanting their 'warrior' names. For a warrior, one of his happiest days was when he received his warrior's name. Of course, these two cats were still far to young to be warriors even if they _were_ Clan cats.

 _I still remember when Leafpool gave me my medicine cat name standing beside the moonpool. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze already had their warrior names given to them moons ago, but I was still proud._ He also remembered how the Clan hadn't shown nearly as much interest in his new name as they had for his littermates after he got back to camp. A sickness had been spreading through the Clan at the time so he guessed they were all too busy to care.

Jayfeather padded along as the two cats broke into another one of their play-fights, arguing about who had the better warrior name. They tussled together in a tangle of tails and rolled straight off the edge of the thunderpath and down into the field below. _I guess we can take a break. We haven't eaten anything since this morning anyway._

"Then my name is Cash _fang!"_

"Jayjay _blaze_ is even better!"

 _Both those names sound enormously mouse-brained,_ Jayfeather thought in tired amusement, stepping past them into the field to begin his hunt. He had noticed as they were traveling that it wasn't always the same plants the twolegs had arranged in their giant gardens. Sometimes the plants were sickly sweet, while other times they smelled like normal tree leaves. The ones this time were very thin, tall, and dry to the touch, and rattled in the breeze as if they had some sort of seeds growing at the top.

It didn't take him long to locate his first mouse gnawing happily at a starchy stalk. The small creature was blissfully unaware of Jayfeather's presence just a few tail-lengths away, so he crept closer with the silence and precision of a shadow. He would never be as good as Ivypool or Dovewing, but his catch rate had gotten a little better since he became a rogue. Without his normal medicine cat chores, he could spend more time every day honing his hunting skills.

Once he was withing striking distance, he pounced. To his happy surprise, he felt his claws sink into fuzzy flesh and he dipped his head to deliver the death blow. The taste of fresh blood on his lips gave him a surge of exhilaration in a way he had never felt while he was picking herbs. _Either I'm getting better at hunting or these mice are just extra dumb._ He was pleased with himself regardless and picked up his fresh-kill to bring back to the kittypets who had finally stopped play-fighting and where panting together in a pile of flattened twoleg plants. "How about we take a break from traveling for the day," he suggested, dropping the mouse in front of them. "It's too hot to be going anywhere."

"I like that plan," Jayjay purred, the plants crunching as he shifted. "Whenever it got this hot outside our old housefolk's place-" but he stopped suddenly as if he had said something wrong.

There was a sudden flash of hot emotion from Cash which caught Jayfeather by surprise. Where they hiding something important from him? "Is there something wrong?" the medicine cat asked cautiously, narrowing his eyes and flattening his ears. "Is there something I should know?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Cash sighed uncharacteristically. "It's just hard to talk about our life before we became street-roamers."

Jayfeather blinked. He had spent the past few days talking about himself and the Clans, but he realized he still knew next to nothing about Cash and Jayjay. He almost felt guilty for never asking them about themselves. "Tell me everything," he meowed, nudging the mouse towards them. "Eat while you explain."

"Oh no, you caught the mouse, you eat it," meowed Cash respectfully. "And you don't want to hear about our past life, it's not nearly as special as the Clans."

But Jayfeather wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. "It's tradition in the Clans to share fresh-kill among friends, so I insist. Besides, once you're done, we can hunt some more and rest until tomorrow."

There was a hesitant moment between the two kittypets before Jayjay reached out with a paw and snatched the mouse. "Okay, but don't expect too much."

Jayfeather nodded. "Go on."

"Cash and I were born to different mothers but the same father," Jayjay began, taking a bite from the mouse and pushing the rest over to his companion. "And soon after we were born, we were captured by housefolk and brought to something called a 'shelter.' It's a building where homeless cats are grouped together by special housefolk until other housefolk come find us and bring us to a new home. They keep cats safe and well fed until they get a new place to live."

Jayfeather tipped his head to one side, already struggling to follow the story. He hadn't heard of _shelters_ before, but then again, he knew very little about twolegs and what they did with cats. _I wonder if Firestar went through a shelter while he was still a kittypet._

"We were adopted together by this nice family of housefolk not long after we arrived at the shelter," Cash continued where Jayjay had left off. "We were still kits so they must have thought we were too cute not to take."

"-And we were happy for a few moons," Jayjay meowed distantly, remembering the times in his head. "We always had plenty of food and water, we were never too hot or too cold, we had a soft place to sleep, the housefolk kits played with us all the time-"

"But then they were gone," Cash interrupted with a growl, finishing the mouse and rolling over onto his back. "They took all of their stuff and left us behind to fend for ourselves on the coldest day of the coldest season. That's when we moved onto the streets and we've been keeping each other safe ever since."

"Soon after we escaped, we met Sentinel, the leader of the gang cats," Jayjay added. "And we thought we would stay with him, but he was mean so we dumped water on his head and ran away. He'd probably hurt us if we ever went back into the house place."

Jayfeather closed his mouth which had fallen slightly ajar. It was plenty of information to take in all at once and he wasn't sure what to make of it. "I'm sorry about your housefolk leaving you," he began, trying to sound comforting. Sympathy wasn't one of his stronger affinities. "But sometimes things don't go the way you wanted. You just have to grit your teeth and move on."

"Thanks, Jayfeather," Cash meowed sincerely. "I hope you will be our friend for a long time."

Jayfeather's fur rose slightly in alarm. He hadn't expected to continue traveling with the kittypets after he reached the mountains. Did they want him to stay around the twoleg place forever? He quickly changed the conversation. "Tell me more about this _Sentinel_ cat and his gang. They sound like the most dangerous thing to be worried about around here."

"He's tough alright," Jayjay growled, his claws tearing at the dirt beneath him. "And mean too. But he and his cats won't usually cause trouble unless you do something to upset them first."

"Like cut holes in his box so rain water falls on his head while he sleeps," Cash mumbled guiltily. "It was Jayjay's idea."

"Liar!"

Jayfeather couldn't stop the chuckle from rising up from his chest. "So we'll just stay far away from him and stick to the edge of the twoleg place- or housefolk's place as you call it. But right now, let's hunt." He was about to pad deeper into the field but a sound caught his attention and he pricked his ears in alarm. Something big was rumbling in the fields and it was getting closer.

After a few moments the kittypets heard it too because they suddenly leapt to their paws. A trickle of fear-scent tainted the air as whatever was making the noise stomped closer.

"Only one thing makes a sound like that," Jayfeather growled as the ground beneath his paws began to shake slightly. Panic began to fill his head as he realized he couldn't tell which direction the sound was coming from. "There's a monster in the field!"

"Follow me!" Cash ordered, racing away through the plants.

At the same moment, the monster pounded into the nearby plants, chewing them up in its jaws with a harsh whirring noise. Jayfeather didn't need to be told twice and belted after the two kittypets as they fled in the opposite direction of the plant-munching beast. The creature sounded different from the monsters on the thunderpath, and to Jayfeather's relief, it was also much slower. As he pelted through the evenly spaced plants, he could hear the field monster's howling behind him, but it was already distant.

"I can see an old housefolk's den up," Jayjay meowed, racing beside Jayfeather. "We could shelter there. The field-monster can't follow us inside."

Jayfeather grunted agreement. The monster had startled him, but it wasn't much of a threat if it didn't move as fast as a regular monster. _I'll just have to remember never to fall asleep in a twoleg field._ He could sense the bulk of the twoleg den up ahead and as they approached, the soft springy dirt beneath his pads slowly changed to tiny loose pebbles. Even though he despised twolegs and everything about them, anything was better than getting eaten by a monster.

"There's a small opening in the side of the wall here for us to squeeze inside," Jayjay announced as they slowed to stop before the huge den. "Cash and I are small enough to fit, but I'm not sure you-"

"I'll fit!" Jayfeather growled, stepping closer to let the kittypets. "Just show me where it is so we can get as far away as possible from that thing behind us."

A couple of giggles buzzed in the air as the medicine cat approached the twoleg den but the kittypets didn't say another word.

Cash guided him with his tail to a spot in the old wood and Jayfeather felt the size of the opening with his paw. It _was_ a rather small gap and for a worried moment, he thought he really _wouldn't_ be able to squeeze through- especially after eating so well over the past moon. But he wasn't going to back down from the challenge. He was naturally a thin cat so as long as he could fit his chest through, he would be fine. Without hesitation, he leaned back on his hindlegs and pushed his head through the opening. The old uneven wood scraped against his shoulders and belly, but he soon made it through without too much difficulty. The two smaller toms slithered in behind him.

The air inside the den was much cooler than outside and smelled of mold and twoleg rubbish. He hated how the sounds bounced erratically off the smooth flat walls, confusing him. A dust cloud billowed up from where his paws touched the ground and he tried not to sneeze- but failed.

"You okay, Jayfeather?" Cash mewed, stepping in front of him.

"It's just a sneeze; I'm not dying," Jayfeather mumbled, his nose still tickling. He could only remember one other time being inside a twoleg den and that had been while he and a small patrol chosen by Firestar had been sent to the mountains to help the Tribe of Rushing Water deal with their rogue problem. Outside he could still hear the muffled roaring and clattering of the field-monster but it didn't worry him.

"I can't see a thing," Jayjay growled, padding deeper into the old twoleg den with cautious steps. All the windows are boarded up and there doesn't seem to be a door anywhere."

"You're eyes will adjust," Cash meowed helpfully, still standing by the opening they had crawled through. "This is farther than either of us have traveled, Jayfeather, so we don't know what's up ahead."

Jayfeather nodded in understanding but then remembered it might be too dark for them to see. "That's alright. As long as we stay out of the thick of the housefolk's place and away from Sentinel's gang, we'll be fine." He made a mental image in his head of where he figured they were in relation to the thunderpath they had been following. It couldn't be much longer before they would take the turn that lead to the mountains. "There will probably be mice around if we wanted to hunt. Since its cool in here, we could even stay for the night."

"I like the hunting idea, but it smells too horrible to stay all night," Jayjay purred. Even though he had just shared a mouse with his sibling, Jayfeather could still hear his belly rumbling. "But I can't see very much and I can't smell any mice."

Jayfeather sniffed the air too, but Jayjay was right. The musty air shared no hints that mice lived inside. "Then I guess we keep moving. I'll admit I would like to spend as little time as possible inside a housefolk's den. We'll hunt once we find a way out."

The three cats trekked into the shabby den, feeling with their whiskers more than seeing. The whole time Jayfeather kept his ears pricked for prey or predators, but the place seemed abandoned by all creatures. Wh _at animal would want to live in such an awful smelling place anyway?_

"I think the exit it over here," Jayjay announced loudly, making Jayfeather jump in surprise. The eerie silence had been starting to crawl under his fur. "But it looks like it's blocked by some twoleg rubbish. We might have to find another way out," he added in disappointment.

"Maybe we can hunt while we search because I think I just heard a mouse," Cash added eagerly.

Jayfeather froze. The scrabbling in his ears was caused by claws much to large to belong to mice. "Get behind me," he growled quietly as hungry squeaks and chirps began to fill the nearby shadows. He couldn't see anything but he knew what they were, and he suddenly realized why the den had seemed empty before. _This place is infested with rats!_

 **Sorry for the long wait but I wasn't satisfied with the chapter half way through and scrapped most of it to start over.**


	22. Rats!

**Sorry for taking so long, I really couldn't figure out a way to write this chapter without it feeling terribly cringy.I kept going back and forth with ideas on how our two new kittypets would behave in troubling situations, but it always felt off. Hopefully this end result isn't too horrible.  
**

 **MistLion It sure is fun describing people stuff in the way Clan cats would see them. Also, those rats aren't for eating, haha, THEY do the eating :D  
**

 **Mothstar of Cloudclan I'm glad you like what I have so far. I have plenty more chapters planned out so I hope you stick around.**

 **BeeQueenBeezy Rain is cool, but my favorite weather is the calm right before the rain when you can smell it on the breeze and everything seems to go quiet around you. And please tell me you know the video I was referencing with the "big orange snakes."**

 **Espiritduchat Jayfeather doesn't know what rats smell like since he's never run into one in the cannon books. And even if he did, the smell of twoleg rubbish would have hidden it. Corn... wheat... idk.**

 _Jayfeather's fur fluffed out with_ fear as the ravenous creatures approached. He had never encountered rats before in the Clans but he had heard the stories of swarms overwhelming warriors by sheer numbers alone. He arched his back and hissed, but he could hear the scuttling pawsteps creeping closer. _We're trapped and there's no way we can fight off so many._ He tried to think of a way out, but he was panicking too hard to come up with an idea.

"Th- those are rats," Cash whispered fearfully, apparently just noticing the creatures. "Do you know any Clan tricks to make them go away?"

"We can fight them!" Jayjay announced confidentially, stepping past Jayfeather and spitting at the approaching swarm. "After all, we have a forest savage with us."

"Don't be mouse-brained," Jayfeather growled, grabbing the kittypet's tail in his jaws and pulling him back. "I'm a healer not a fighter." He thought fast, painfully aware of the fear scent that billowed around him. They were trapped, pressed against the side of an abandoned twoleg den, surrounded by rats, and the only known exit was through the lake of teeth and tiny claws. _It can't end like this, there has to be a way out!_ Then he remembered what Jayjay had said just moments ago. "How fast do you think you could unblock the way behind us?"

"It might take some time since it looks like there are a few-" Cash mewed hastily but Jayfeather cut him off.

"-Then don't talk, and get on with it!" he ordered, not taking his blind gaze off the encroaching rats. He could hear there paws getting dangerously close and he puffed himself up until he was twice his normal size. With a ferocious snarl, he reared up on his hind legs and bared his teeth at them. "I'll fight them off for as long as I can," he hissed over his shoulder. "But we'll all be dead if you can't get it open quickly."

"We'll do our best!" Jayjay promised, turning to help his companion with the task. They were both clearly terrified but they were doing their best to hide it.

Jayfeather waited in his battle stance, dread dripping down his spine with every passing moment. He couldn't know for sure exactly how many rats there were, but there had to be at least a dozen. _I should have smelled them earlier but everything in twolegplace reeks_ , he thought angrily to himself. _I wonder what will happen if I die here. Could I reach StarClan this far away from the lake? Where else would I go_ _?  
_

He didn't have any more time to think because suddenly the wave of rats attacked. The first creature hit him in his front paw, scrambling with its tiny claws to get a grip of his fur. He was surprised by how heavy it was and he almost lost his balance, but he swatted it aside before it could bite him.

He wasn't as lucky with the second rat to attack. He gasped as searing pain ripped up is hind leg as the rat sank its teeth deep into the flesh above his knee. Without thinking, he lowered his head and bit down as hard as he could into the furry body until something snapped between his teeth and it went limp.

He tossed the dead rat aside and snarled, hoping that if they saw how dangerous he was, they would run away, but instead, they tried to push past him to get to the smaller kittypets behind him. He did his best to hold them at bay, biting and slashing at anything that squeaked, but it wasn't long before one slipped past

"Help!"

Jayfeather turned his head at Jayjay's cry, realizing one of the rats was attacking the kittypets. But he couldn't show his back to the rest of the swarm because they would all pounce the moment he turned away. He just had to hope Cash could help his friend while Jayfeather dealt with the rest. His efforts were mostly bluff as he snarled and spat, baring his teeth and trying to look like the fiercest cat these rodents had ever seen in their lives. "How's it going back there?" he called over his shoulder again, swiping at any rat that crept too close.

"We're fine!" Cash answered, his tone etched with frightened panic but he was keeping it together. "We killed the one rat that got past and we moved most of the stuff blocking the exit. Just give us a little more time!"

"I'll try," Jayfeather growled, slashing whenever he heard a tiny paw pad nearer. He struggled to tell where they all were around them since their nonstop chittering filled his ears. The rats so far had been intimidated by his act of ferocity, but he didn't know how long it would last before they realized he could hardly fight. _StarClan give me strength!_ One of the rats made a flying leap at his head and he was too slow to avoid it. He gasped in pain as he felt the flesh of his ear rip away but he reached up and hooked the rat off with his claws.

He could feel hot blood dripping down his cheek and chin but he held his ground, giving the kittypets as much time as he could. But he could feel his body weakening and even _he_ knew his snarls were growing less fierce. Another rat lunged forward and he swung his claws in its direction. But he missed and at the same time his injured leg gave way and he rolled onto his side.

The rats were on top of him in an instant, shoving their fat bodies against his ribs as they each tried to sink their claws and teeth into whatever flesh they could reach. He tossed and flailed, raking his claws across anything that moved and tried to regain his footing, but the foul-smelling creatures held him down, tearing into his fur from all sides. He screeched in agony as they started to eat him alive. _This is how we all die,_ he thought, closing his eyes.

"The exit is clear, Jayfeather!" Jayjay yelped, his mew filled with fear. "Come quick!"

Jayfeather's eyes flew open, trying not to cry out in pain as dozens of sharp teeth and claws pricked his pelt. His body was almost paralyzed with pain, but with the last of his strength, he kicked away the rats that were latched on to his legs and stomach and surged upwards. He sent a few more rats flying with a last desperate swipe of his paw and in that moment where they lay dazed, he turned and fled in the direction of Jayjay's voice.

He could hear the rats furiously chasing after him but he concentrated on the sounds of the kittypets' voices as they called to him. He raced through the new opening in the den wall and out into the warm sunlight. But he didn't stop. He followed the scent trails of Cash and Jayjay between old twoleg dens that smelled of mildew and rubbish. His head was aching and spinning too much for him to tell if the rats were still behind him so he forced his pained body to move faster as if his life depended on it.

"Stop!"

He skidded to a halt, almost crashing into the kittypets, and frantically listened for the sounds of tiny scrabbling claws. His legs felt so heavy that he didn't know how much farther he could run if they were still giving chase, but all he could hear was the familiar rumbling of nearby twoleg monsters and the breeze as it whispered between the giant dens.

"We're safe for now," Cash gasped, his heart pounding so hard that Jayfeather could hear it. "I thought we were dead for sure. It's a good thing Jayfeather is a savage forest cat able to hold of dozens of rats at a time."

"It's my fault we almost died," whimpered Jayjay, his mew thick with guilt. "It was my idea to go into that house without knowing if it was safe or not. We all could have lost our lives and Jayfeather lost his ear because of me."

Jayfeather lifted a paw to feel his injury where the rat had attacked. To his surprise, most of his ear was missing and what was left was a painful tattered stub. It burned when he touched it and he flinched. All the pain from his injuries seemed to flood back to him and he stumbled. His body was damaged and his head was spinning too much to think of what herbs he needed.

"Are you okay, Jayfeather?" Jayjay gasped as the medicine cat sank to the ground. "You're hurt!"

"Of course I'm hurt!" Jayfeather snapped, feeling the blood drip down his face. The rats' bites were many but very small. Even though he hurt more than after the fox had bitten him, the many tiny holes along his chest and legs had already stopped bleeding. "These injuries aren't severe so I just need some time to rest. I'll be able to travel again by tomorrow."

"Thank goodness, you had me worried," Cash breathed in relief. "In that case, we should probably find a safe place to stay."

Jayfeather nodded in agreement, just the tiny movement sending burning pain up his neck and filling his head. He focused his thoughts. A poultice of burdock root was the best treatment for rat bites but they had left the forest behind many days ago. He couldn't risk his injuries getting infected so as soon as he was able to travel comfortably, he would try to find some. Until then, he would have to just grit his teeth against the pain.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Jayjay, asked cautiously, stepping up to him and giving his pelt a worried sniff. "You look-"

"If you ask me that again, I might just bite _your_ ears off," Jayfeather snarled, forcing himself to his paws. A part of him wanted to hate the kittypet for leading them all into a den overrun with hungry rats, but he knew it wasn't Jayjay's fault. Accidents could happen whenever they traveled to a new place for the first time, and since the rats' scent had been foreign to him, he couldn't have known. "Just find me a place to lie down where twolegs, rats, foxes, and hostile house cats won't find me. I'll search for healing herbs tomorrow."

"And it looks like this part of the house place is the thinnest if we wanted to cross through to the other side of the houseplace," Cash added, trying to sound helpful. "I can see the mountains from here so we could probably make it through in one day."

"Then after I found some herbs tomorrow, we'll do that." Jayfeather followed the kittypets farther down the path between the giant twoleg dens. He was limping heavily but he kept his eyes straight ahead. Cash lead him to a small ledge sticking out from one of the dens and he ducked under it to find a snug space beneath that wasstill large enough for them all to fit inside. He hurt all over but he was couldn't help but be proud of long he had fought off the rats. _I almost died again today, b_ _ut I still feel more alive than ever. If only my Clanmates could see me now.  
_

 **Small chapter but it was just a continuation of the last one. Hope you liked the fight!**


	23. Kittypets!

**So this is a mini-chapter. I was initially going to describe and draw out the _entirety_ of Briarlight and Ivypool's adventures in twoleg place, but it was getting really boring as I was writing it and nothing I did was making it better. So here's a send-off of what happens to them but I want to keep the focus more on Jayfeather.  
**

 **MistLion Thank you so much for the review, and yes rats kind of do attack like a wave of zimboes. :P**

 **TooLazyToLogIn There are still a few more chapters planned before- IF- they meet up. I really wanted to explore Jayfeather in a situation where he's alone and fending for himself. Other stories would just have his Clanmates come save him every time but this is a side of him nobody really explores.  
**

 _Two nights had passed since the_ two ThunderClan cats had crossed into the twolegplace and there was still no trace of Jayfeather's scent. Briarlight was starting to worry that they had gone the wrong way but there wasn't anything they could do about it other than keep traveling forward in the direction of the mountains. Ivypool had made the decision that they should travel during the night and find a place to shelter during the day. There were many more twolegs wandering around in the daylight and it was taking too long trying to avoid them.

Briarlight padded behind her Clanmate, stepping in and out of the pools of yellow light cast down by the glowing twoleg trees. Her paws were tired but she couldn't appear weak in front of Ivypool- her Clanmate had already seen her struggle enough on the journey. The Thunderpaths seemed even more ominous at night since the glowing eyes of the monsters could appear so suddenly and from any direction. She almost wished the eyes didn't glow, but at least it made them much easier to see. She was getting used to the shock and her fur only fluffed out slightly whenever one stomped close.

Briarlight tried to stay alert as they traveled, but her mind kept wandering back to Jayfeather. She wanted to hate herself for having feelings like these, but his kindness and compassion towards her was the reason she had never given up, even when every other cat just pitied her as soon as they saw her.

"The sun will be coming up soon," Ivypool pointed out as she padded a few steps ahead of Briarlight. "We should consider searching for a place to stay soon so we don't get spotted by twolegs."

"Or strange kittypets," Briarlight joked. They hadn't seen many other cats so far, but the few that they had weren't very friendly. Fortunately, they had only been forced to fight a few times and Ivypool had fought them off easily.

"Strange kittypets? You wouldn't be talking about cats like us by any chance, would you?"

Briarlight looked up in surprise to see a skinny, sandy-furred tom standing on the face of a nearby sleeping monster. His pelt was criss-crossed with battle scars and he glared down at them through slitted amber eyes. As he spoke, more hostile-looking cats stepped out from behind the monster to confront the two she-cats.

"My name is Sentinel and I'm the top cat around these parts," the skinny tom meowed, his voice course and disproving as if he were scolding naughty kits. "Your kind are not welcome in this land."

"Briarlight, stay behind me," Ivypool ordered, her fur fluffing out as the kittypets got closer. "It looks like these furballs want a fight."

But the Clancats where horribly outnumbered as more cats slipped out of the shadows to surround them. Briarlight's fur rose and her paws tingled with fear. She had heard stories of nasty kittypets giving Clan cats a hard time, and this looked like one of those times.

Sentinel must have spotted her discomfort because he grinned and bared his teeth. "Word has gotten around of a couple of forest savages, barging in on friendly housecats' territories and attacking without warning. Now that's no way to behave."

"What- no!" Ivypool objected indignantly. "They attacked us first!"

But Sentinel didn't seem to care. "Trespassing on another cat's lawn without their permission goes against the rules here. You should have just left them alone."

"But we didn't know that!" Briarlight meowed, stepping forward to stand beside Ivypool. "This is our first time entering a twolegplace."

Sentinel flicked his tail for his followers to move in and the Clan cats hissed as they got closer. "Don't worry, forest cats, you'll have plenty of time to learn our customs before you leave. Assuming that you ever leave at all."

 **Short, I know, but I want to leave the outcome of our ThunderClan cats a mystery until they meet up with Jayfeather- assuming they ever meet him at all! Mua haha!**


	24. Beyond the Twolegplace

**I'm proud to announce that with the last chapter, _Jayfeather's Conclusion_ became my number 1 most viewed story, finally surpassing my other story, _Bone Survived._  
**

 **Mothstar of Cloudclan Thanks so much for the comment! If you like seeing Jayfeather in a different light, have you checked out my other story, _Warrior Jaypaw: The Sight_? I explore what might have happened if he never became a medicine cat.**

 **whispering homestuck trash Thank you so much for the review and fav! And yeah 2 of my chapters are below 2,000 words(really sorry.) I try to keep them at around 2,500. **

**BeeQueenBeezy YUUS, that's the video I was referencing. Also _EVERYBODY WHO READS THIS GO CHECK OUT BEEQUEENBEEZY'S NEW POLL_. No really, like RIGHT _MEOW!1_!  
**

 **MistLion Oh it's going to be quite a story for sure. Very different from the original Jayfeather's Conclusion if you were here for that.**

 **espiritduchat I'm pretty sure that guest review is also you. I had a lot of fun with the rat attack scene. At first I didn't know how to do it right since Jayfeather really wouldn't stand a chance against a horde of rats. So a lot of it was just him bluffing and I thought that was funny. And you'll soon find out exactly what happens to Briar and Ivy, don't worry.**

 _Jayfeather closed his eyes as the soothing_ juices of the burdock root soaked into the bites across his legs and belly. It had taken him and his companions three days to trek across this part of the houseplace; much longer than he had hoped since twolegs were everywhere. He had been worried the bites might get infected but they seemed to be healing well on their own. _But just in case, I'm still going to treat them._ They were now safely on the other side of the houseplace and he had been fortunate to find a small forest and some burdock growing nearby.

"Do you want me to put some of that on your ear?" Cash offered helpfully. "You can teach me more about all the other herbs while I'm at it."

Jayfeather spat the remaining pulp onto the grass and gestured to a fresh root lying nearby. "You mean more than I've already taught you in the past quarter moon? Sure, use that," he gestured to a fresh root lying nearby. "Chew it into a pulp like I showed you." He found a comfortable position in the grass and lay down so the smaller cat could reach his ear- or what was left of it. _That's never going to grow back. I really look like a forest savage now._ He tried not to flinch as Cash spread the juices across his injured ear but the sting only lasted a short moment.

A rustling in some nearby bushes announced Jayjay's return and the tempting scent of fresh-kill wafted through the air. "I'm back, and I caught a few mice for us to share." He dropped his catch beside Jayfeather.

"Cash is helping me with my injuries," Jayfeather mumbled, his chin pressed against the grass as Cash crouched over him. He could feel some of the juices trickling down his face so he closed his eyes. "That's probably enough, thanks," he told the kittypet, standing up and brushing the droplets from his muzzle with a paw. "You did good for your first time. My ear feels better already."

The kittypet seemed to fill with happiness as if he were about to burst. "Thank you, Jayfeather!"

"No, thank _you_ ," Jayfeather replied. "It's difficult for cat- even a trained one, to apply medication to their own ears. You've done me a service." He wasn't being entirely truthful since he probably could have done it himself without a problem, but the joy that spilled from the young cat made him feel warm inside his cold grumpy heart.

"Can you tell me more about other herbs, like if I could have used if we weren't able to find burdock?" Cash asked hopefully.

Jayfeather purred with laughter. This had to be what being a mentor felt like. "Of course, but first let's eat." He turned to address the other kittypet. "Jayjay, that's a lot of fresh-kill for one small cat to catch!"

Jayjay only grunted a thanks. He was still upset about how he had led them into the rat-infested house, but Jayfeather had long forgiven him. Eventually he would forget about it and everything would be good again.

"What do I do about the taste of herbs in my mouth?" Cash asked curiously. "I don't want to taste burdock while I'm eating a mouse."

Jayfeather stopped mid-way reaching for one of the dead mice. "If there was a stream or river nearby you could wash your mouth in that, otherwise just lick yourself thoroughly and that will remove the taste a little bit. Burdock has one of the more mild tastes as far as herbs go so I don't even bother."

But he didn't wait for the kittypet's response and snatched up one of the fresh mice. So much traveling made him hungry; hungrier than he ever remembered being on normal new-leaf days in the Clans. Perhaps all this traveling and fighting was helping him put on weight. He sank his teeth eagerly into the mouse and rejoiced as the sweet flavors washed over his tongue. _Even fresh-kill tastes better as a rogue than as Clan cat._

But the mouse was gone far too quickly and Jayfeather's appetite had not been sated. "I'm going to catch something else to eat if either of you want to join me," he offered, standing up and licking his lips.

"I'll come with you," Jayjay meowed. "Cash, you can have the extra mouse, I'll catch another."

"Awesome, thanks!" Cash chirped.

Jayfeather turned to pad deeper into the forest. He could hear the thunderpath monsters roaring nearby but the sound was muffled by the trees and ferns. The birds overhead chirped happily in the heat. It would be greenleaf soon and he expected the days to only get hotter. But as long as they stayed in the shade he didn't worry about any of them collapsing from heat exhaustion. _Also it will be cooler once we get up into the mountains._ He corrected himself. _When_ I _get into the mountains._

He could sense the towering presence of the cliffs beyond the trees but he had decided to follow the houseplace a little ways more with the kittypets just because he realized he enjoyed their company. _I'm even using their kittypet words now._ He hadn't asked them if they wanted to come with him into the mountains and he sincerely wished they would say yes, but if they wanted to stay around the houseplace, he would be fine saying goodbye. He could travel alone until he reached the Tribe.

"Come on, Jayfeather, what are you waiting around for?" Cash laughed cheekily, interrupting his thoughts. "Or did you want me to catch all of your food for you, you blind bat?"

"What did you just call me?" Jayfeather huffed in mock fury, leaping after him. "I'll make you eat grass for calling me names like that!"

Cash squealed with joy as he raced away into the trees, Jayfeather hot on his tail. They sped through the forest, probably scaring away every single mouse from there to the mountains with their thundering paws, but they didn't care. Jayfeather relished the feeling of the wind in his fur as his muscles pushed him faster and faster until he was gaining on the kittypet.

"Oof!"

Jayfeather was caught off guard as Jayjay suddenly stopped and ducked low and Jayfeather tripped over him. The medicine cat tumbled through the grass head over tail until he he came to a dizzy halt upside-down and pressed against a tree.

"You look ridiculous like that!" The kittypet laughed boisterously as Jayfeather struggled to right himself. "How did you like my trick? I used to pull it off on Cash all the time while we were racing. He fell for it every time!"

"Well played," Jayfeather grumbled, rolling over onto his paws. He quickly washed the bark and moss out of his pelt with his tongue. He was glad the kittypet seemed to be in a better mood, even if it was at the cost of Jayfeather's dignity. "I won't fall for that again," he growled, shaking out his fur in case there was any stray debris left. "Let's hope we haven't chased away all the prey nearby."

* * *

:D

* * *

Jayfeather listened to the birdsong in the air slowly fade away as the night blanketed the trees like a gentle wave on a windless day. They had found an old burrow large enough for the three of them to fit inside. It smelled very faintly of badger, but it didn't seem like the creature had been around in a long time.

He enjoyed the silence. Even the thundering monsters in the distance paled to a low rumble this far beneath the ground. The ThunderClan camp only ever got this quiet long after midnight when his Clanamates had fallen asleep. He remembered on some nights when he would stay up a little longer to talk with Briarlight about the day. Even though the injured she-cat didn't do much around the camp, she always seemed to have a lot to say.

He took a deep breath, imagining Briarlight's warm scent wreathed around him. Of all the cats he had left behind, he missed her the most. They had been a good team together. She would help him with his medicine work with her sight, and he would make her feel useful by giving her tasks to do around the den. But he was sure she was doing fine without him now, hunting, patrolling, and doing everything she ever dreamed of as a warrior now that she could walk again. She didn't need him anymore and he was sure she was happy doing whatever she was doing.

Jayfeather lay his head against the small pile of moss he had gathered. It wasn't nearly enough to be a full nest and he had given a lot of it to the two kittypets so they would be more comfortable. He could hear their slow breathing as they slept soundly beside him and his mind drifted back to what they might do if they parted ways. _Tomorrow I'll ask them. My journey around the houseplace is finally coming to an end._

But Jayfeather was far too tired to think any more about that and he let himself slip away into his dreams.

The world lit up around him as color and shadows formed a picture in his mind. Jayfeather was dreaming of a forest, but it wasn't StarClan's shimmering territory. It looked like a regular forest with ferns and stout trees all around him. When he looked up, he could see the stars glittering between the leaves far above his head.

"I've finally caught up with you, Jayfeather!"

He turned his head, spotting the outline of pointy ears among the bushes. His heart swelled as he recognized the she-cat's voice. "Hollyleaf!"

His sister greeted him with a loud purr as she stepped out of the shadows and embraced him with an affectionate nuzzle. "I've been traveling unfamiliar skies for over a moon trying to find you," she mewed into his ear, taking a step back to get a better look at him. "I can see you are adapting well to the life of a rogue."

Jayfeather reached up with a paw and felt the space where one of his ears had once been. "Yeah, foxes, rats, and- wait, aren't you _upset_ that I left the Clans behind? I've abandoned the Clans and the Warrior Code. You're supposed to be my wise ancestor trying to tell me to return."

The she-cat laughed, a cheery and lighthearted sound Jayfeather rarely heard. "I am your sister first, and I'll never be your ancestor because we are the same number of moons old. Do you remember what I told you back by the lake?"

Jayfeather racked his brain trying to picture their meeting in his head. "You visited me in my garden and said something about life being a journey- that I might have to wander off the beaten path to appreciate it fully. Did you _want_ me to abandon the Clan?"

"Come with me, Jayfeather," Hollyleaf meowed gently, flicking her tail for him to follow as she padded deeper into the trees.

"Wait, you didn't answer my question!" he whined, racing after her.

But his sister only quietly continued farther into the woods until she reached a slight divot in the grass and stopped. She pointed down at it with a paw, encouraging him to get a closer look.

Eyes narrowed with uncertainty, he cautiously crept closer. But as he neared, he realized that it was just the abandoned badger burrow he and the kittypets had found the previous day. He padded to the edge of the hole and saw the brown tabby shapes of Jayay and Cash curled up soundly below. He could also see himself, fast asleep. _Wow, I really do look like a savage with most of my ear missing._

"I'm not going to pretend that I know who those two young cats are," Hollyleaf purred, standing beside him. "But I'm sure they must really trust you. Back in the Clans, did so many cats look up to you like these two do?"

Jayfeather shook his head. That was an easy question. Most of his Clanmates didn't even like him, let alone look up to him. But that was partly his fault since he had a reputation for being grumpy and abrasive when his Clanmates were being mouse-brains. "Their names are Jayjay and Cash and they've been following me around the twolegplace for about a half moon. Being alone in unfamiliar territory is difficult so they help me out."

Hollyleaf turned to him, her green eyes sparkling with affection. "I don't know if you are ever going to return to the Clans, but as long as you are spreading your wisdom and influencing those you meet. There are plenty of cats beyond the Clans who could benefit from your knowledge so I wish you the best of luck in your travels. I can't follow you any farther since I must return to my own skies, but I know you will be alright. And I'm not the only cat traveling far from home to find you, there are others."

Jayfeather tipped his head to one side in curiosity. "What do you mean?" He looked around the trees. "Are there more StarClan cats with you?"

The purr rumbled deep in his sister's throat and she pressed her muzzle into his fur one last time. "No, silly, _living_ cats are traveling through the twolegplace trying to find you. There is a small river that runs down the side of the mountain and passes near the twolegplace. Two days from now you will meet your Clanmates there. It's close to the path we took when we traveled to see the Tribe moons ago."

Jayfeather blinked in shock, realizing his jaw had fallen open slightly. "Wha- what? Who are they? Did Bramblestar send a search party to bring me back to the camp? Because I'm not returning!"

But Hollyleaf just laughed her gentle laugh and stepped back, fading away until he could see the trees through her pelt. "Don't worry, Bramblestar didn't send them- but they will be very happy to see you. _Who_ they are exactly you'll have to find out for yourself. Until we meet again, brother."

 **I'm about to enter a phase of the story that more closely follows the original version of Jayfeather's Conclusion. I will be using original chapters as reference, but I'm still changing a lot.**


	25. It Felt like Forever

**Chapter 25. A lot of thought went into this one for a reason you will soon find out. I don't have much else to say here.  
**

 **babyroxasman welcome back!  
**

 **BeeQueenBeezy I like Hollyleaf a lot but she sort of fell off the radar in the cannon books. I try to portray her as a good sister.**

 **MistLion I feel like Jayfeather was grumpy in the Clans since his Clanmates represent everything he was never allowed to be. Now that he's free of that stigma, I bet he'll warm up a little... just a little.**

 _Jayfeather lay on his back, fiddling with a_ twig between his paws as he listened to the gurgling river behind him. He had ripped all the leaves off of his new plaything and it reminded him of the stick he had found in the underground river. But this twig didn't belong to Rock, the mysterious ugly old spirit who lived beneath the Clans. Wise old Rock had proven to be unhelpful in explaining the prophecy about Jayfeather and the others, but all ancient ancestors are like that.

Jayjay and Cash were nearby, yipping with happiness as they played in the shallow water, but Jayfeather had no interest in joining them. The day before he had asked them what they planned to do if he decided to go up the mountain, and to his pleasant surprise, they said they would join him. "We have nowhere else to go since those gang cats won't let us return to the houseplace, and you have so many cool things to teach us," Cash had told him. Jayjay too showed interest in traveling up the mountain to see the Tribe. "I never knew there were cats living up there," he had mewed. "I bet they are super cool."

Jayfeather gnawed on the end of his small twig, trying to chew off a stubborn stub that was in the way of making its surface perfectly smooth. It was two days after his sister had visited him and, as she had foreseen, they had found the small river trickling down the side of the mountain. He vaguely remembered passing a similar landmark the first time he had ventured up to visit the Tribe. _I wonder which of my Clanmates would travel through the houseplace to see me. Probably just Lionblaze and Dovewing._

"Come join us, Jayfeather!" Jayjay called from the river's edge. "The water feels really good when it's so hot out."

But this was one decision Jayfeather was never going to change. Water was his eternal enemy. "I'll pass on that," he called back. "You two have fun being mouse-brains." He scratched two small lines across his twig remembering how Rock would do a similar thing with his own stick. It was already sun-high and there still had been no sign of the Clancats Hollyleaf had predicted would be arriving. _Perhaps they got lost. It's easy to get turned around in the houseplace- or twolegplace I guess I should say._

He was incredibly bored having been lying in the same place for a good portion of the day. Back in the Clans he probably would have been busy in his garden at this time. He wondered how Leafpool was doing as the sole medicine cat again. Hollyleaf hadn't mentioned anything bad so he had to assume that everything in the ThunderClan was going fine without him.

"Brrr, that's cold!" Cash stumbled out of the water and onto the grass. He shook his pelt vigorously and Jayfeather flinched away as some of the droplets landed nearby. "I feel so _clean_ now!"

Jayjay frolicked out of the water after his brother, kicking up a misty wave in his eagerness. "Make sure you don't lie in any dirt until you're dry or else it will turn into mud."

"Oh, good point. I guess I'll just stand."

Jayfeather grinned and crossed off the two smaller lines he had made on his twig. _Cash and Jayjay survived the river..._

"Hey, Jayfeather, what do you have there?" Cash inquired, noticing the twig.

Jayfeather rolled over onto his paws and casually flung his plaything into the water. "It's just a stick, forget about it."

"When did your creepy dead sister say your friends would be showing up again?" Jayjay asked innocently, shaking his own pelt and sending another barrage of droplets in Jayfeather's direction.

 _Kittypets!_ He had already explained to them what StarClan was but he wasn't sure how seriously they had taken him. It was a difficult concept to grasp that dead cats were watching over them from the stars- even for some Clan cats. "She wasn't specific but I know my Clanmates will arrive soon." _F_ _or once, the message wasn't in the form of a confusing prophecy. Thank you, Hollyleaf!_

"Then we could go keep watch at the houseplace's edge so we'd see them come out," Cash suggested eagerly. "I don't want to sit and get my wet pelt all dirty so this will give me an excuse to stay standing up."

Jayfeather opened his mouth to explain that the Clan cats probably would find their way to the river anyway, but Jayjay raised his voice first.

"First one to spot the forest cats wins!" he announced, turning it into a challenge. "I wonder what they will look like. I bet they will be really big and strong! No offense, Jayfeather," he added.

 _It wasn't offensive until you said "no offense."_ But Jayfeather could care less as the two house cats raced away through the ferns in the direction of the houseplace. He lay back down in the grass, savoring the heat. It was still mid-day but there was nothing left for him to do except wait for his Clanmates to arrive. _Assuming my sister didn't make a mistake._ He closed his eyes, pretending the soft grass was his nest back at camp, and took a nap while he waited for Jayjay and Cash to return.

* * *

:3

* * *

"We found more forest cats!"

Cash was racing towards him through the ferns. It hadn't felt like more than a heartbeat after Jayfeather had fallen asleep before the yowl startled him to his paws. The air was much cooler so he guessed it was almost sunset.

"We watched the edge of the houseplace for like forever, but then these three cats came out," Cash panted, his excitement overflowing in his words. "They looked rugged and beat up like forest cats so Jayjay stayed to meet them. They'll be here soon!"

Jayfeather turned to face the direction the house cat had come. He was eager to greet his Clanmates again after being away for so long, but at the same time he was apprehensive. What if Hollyleaf was wrong and they really _did_ only want to drag him back to the lake? What if they were disappointed or upset that he had betrayed ThunderClan?

The rustling of fallen leaves and bracken reached his ears as the cats' paws approached. Jayfeather held his breath. _I hope they are cats I don't hate,_ he thought grimly, imagining Berrynose or even Millie traveling through the twolegplace to find him. _It's probably not them,_ he reassured himself.

"Jayfeather?"

His heart stopped. "Briarlight?" He immediately recognized the voice and is chest filled with joy as the she-cat stepped out of the ferns nearby.

"We finally caught up with you!" his former Clanmate cheered and she sprinted towards him.

Jayfeather's initial happiness changed to surprise as Briarlight bowled him over onto his back and landed on top of him, shoving her muzzle deep into his neck fur in a sign of affection. He was frozen in disbelief at her boldness but he couldn't say he disliked it.

"You have no idea how much trouble we went through to find you," she purred, her whole body quaking with the sound. "I've missed you so much!"

"I- I don't know how to respond to that," he stammered at a loss for words. Briarlight was his friend but by the way she was treating him, she could have been his lost sister. What had gotten into her? "How did you make it this far? Last time I checked, you were still recovering your strength after getting the use in your hindlegs back."

The she-cat finally stepped back, allowing Jayfeather to climb back to his paws. Her affection was almost overwhelming and she wasn't even trying to hide it. "I have so much to tell you, but I'll save it for tomorrow. Ivypool needs to hear most of it too."

Jayfeather's ears pricked. "Ivypool came with you?"

"You better believe it!" rose a voice from behind the ferns as the other she-cat stepped out. "Bramblestar will be glad to know that you are safe- erm, at least most of you. What happened to your ear?"

Jayfeather stiffened. Were Briarlight and Ivypool here to take him back to the Clan? _I wouldn't have waited for them if Hollyleaf had said they were taking me back! Did she trick me just so my Clanmates would catch up with me?_

Jayjay pranced closely behind Ivypool. He was clearly thrilled to be meeting more forest cats. The energy in his fur warmed the air like a lightning bolt desperately wanting to escape its cloud.

Ivypool stepped forward to greet her former medicine cat with a respectful tap on his shoulder from her tail. "It's so good to see you again."

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes and a tiny growl escaped his lips. His eyes flickered in Briarlight's direction. "I'm not sure why you are both here, but I'm not-"

"We can talk about all of that later," Briarlight interrupted, hastily stepping over to him and laying her tail on his shoulder. "Right now we should just be happy that we're all together again. It's getting dark so we need to find a place to shelter for the night."

Jayfeather growled suspiciously. What was she hiding? If his mind wasn't already busy trying to process everything he might have been tempted to search her thoughts. "I assume you already know Jayjay and Cash," he mewed, flicking his tail in the young kittypets' direction. "They've been traveling with me for the past moon."

"We have!" Briarlight purred warmly. "They seem like charming little helpers to have with you."

Jayfeather turned his head towards the housecats who were bursting with pride from Briarlight's praise. They were handling the encounter very well; better than Jayfeather was. He could imagine the storm of questions they would unleash upon the new company.

Ivypool coughed suggestively, drawing his attention. "We also met someone else in the twoleg place who wanted to see you. He's traveling with us."

Jayfeather turned, curious, as another cat slowly padded across the grass towards them. He hadn't thought he could be more shocked and confused than he already was, but he recognized the mysterious cat's scent instantly. He sprang back in alarm. "Sol!" The villainous rogue who had infiltrated ShadowClan moons ago and convinced Blackstar to stop believing in StarClan. He couldn't be trusted! Why would Briarlight and Ivypool allowed him to travel with them?

"Greetings, Jayfeather," the older cat mewed, his voice as smooth and coercive as Jayfeather remembered. "You can keep your claws sheathed, I'm not here to cause trouble. I have important information for you that I doubt your StarClan has warned you about."

Jayfeather spat distrustfully, not even realizing he had let his claws slip out. 'You can keep your _important_ information to yourself." Sol was an enemy to every Clan cat, but Ivypool and Briarlight already knew that. There had a be a reason they would permitted him to travel with them. But he was too tired, both physically and emotionlessly, to continue worrying about it. "Don't do anything you might regret- again."

"Now that introductions are out of the way," Ivypool mewed, stepping forward to lead the way deeper into the trees. "We should find some fresh-kill and a place to sleep. It will be too dark to hunt if we wait much longer."

Jayfeather nodded in agreement, still poised to attack. A good night's sleep would clear his head. Then he might be able to handle the full story of why Sol was with them _and_ why Ivypool sounded like she wanted to take him back to the Clans. He was about to follow her and the others but Briarlight stepped in front of him.

"Can I speak with you alone, please? You need to know something before I tell the others."

"Sure," he mewed, sitting down and letting his ruffled fur lie flat. Hopefully she could answer some of the questions he had.

She waited until Ivypool had taken the other cats out of ear-shot before taking a huge breath. "Jayfeather, I'm in a lot of trouble."

Jayfeather's fur began to spike with alarm again. "Are you sick or injured? Are hostile house cats hunting you down?"

"No, it's nothing like that- house cats?"

"Kittypets," Jayfeather corrected himself. "Jayjay and Cash prefer to be called house cats. What danger could you possibly be in? You sound fine to me."

The she-cat shuffled her paws uncomfortably, shifting her weight from one side than the other. "It's Ivypool. I may have sort of lied to her to get her to help me. I had no choice!" she added as Jayfeather narrowed his eyes at her. "A few nights after you left, I tried to leave too but Ivypool found me while I was escaping. I wanted to travel alone but she demanded to know what I was doing. I told her that I would find you and bring you back to the Clan."

"I'm not going ba-" Jayfeather started but she cut him off.

"I know!" she cried guiltily, clearly distraught. "I only told her that so she wouldn't stop me from following you. But she's still convinced we're here to take you back. I don't know how to tell her the truth or how she'll react. I feel like I betrayed my Clan!"

Jayfeather closed his eyes and smoothed his ruffled pelt. He was grateful his friend wasn't in any actual danger but she would certainly need to fix the problem she had made. "It's pretty simple. Either she goes back to the Clans or comes with us. I'm done with ThunderClan and StarClan and everything else by the lake and there's nothing Ivypool can do to change my mind. She'll be upset but it's not like she'll hurt you or anything."

"But what should I say?" Briarlight mewed, sounding slightly relieved. "I don't know how to confront her without making her mad. She's been talking about going back to the Clans for days, especially after what happened in the twolegplace. She really misses ThunderClan."

Jayfeather opened his eyes and fixed his gaze on her. "You got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out. ThunderClan isn't my home anymore; I'm a rogue now." He flexed is paws to show off the bites from the rats and flicked his damaged ear. "If that's all you had to say, we should probably join the others. They'll start getting worried."

"I have one more thing to tell you," she meowed as he stood up to leave. "I never told you why I left the camp to find you."

Jayfeather flicked his tail impatiently. He was hungry and tired and Briarlight was wasting his time with her pointless worries. "You said you wanted to find me," he mewed simply.

"It's not just that," she mewed, her shaking voice lowered to a whisper. "I- I-"

His eyes widened in understanding. Briarlight's emotions were unmistakable and they rolled off her pelt like waves billowing in a heavy gale. He had been suspicious of it before by the lake but she had suppressed them then. Now she was free from the rules of the Clan. _I_ _don't know if I'm ready for this._

"I love you, Jayfeather."

 **Adorable.**

 **So I have another temporary poll up on my profile if anybody wants to check it out.**

 **And while you're at it, you might as well go to BeeQueenBeezy's profile and do hers as well. She needs help deciding what story to write.**


	26. Painful Confession

**Before we begin, can I just point out that 24 people voted on my old poll saying Jayfeather's best pairing was with Stick? Come on guys! Who would do that?  
**

 **Seaman109 This is the part of the story where things get really interesting. So many questions, so many new cats interacting with each other, and a few more plotpoints that have yet to be made.  
**

 **BeeQueenBeezy I'm sure I can squeeze in some info of what went on in the twolegplace. Was planning to anyway.  
**

 **Breezestar of CinderClan Looking at all these comments, I'm starting to think people like JayxBriar... perhaps. **

**Mothstar of Cloudclan There is a different Jay pairing going on in that story. Will be odd to be writing two different romances about Jayfeather with two different girly girls.  
**

 **Mistlion The most interesting parts are still to come. I have big plans for Sol. And you'll have to see for yourself how JayxBriar turns out.  
**

 **Inkie's Excited for 2018 It really is a great ship, aint it. (nice name change btw)  
**

 **Val de Fleur Dad, you are such a dork. (that is actually my dad and he's a doctor.)**

 **Shatteredsky of Riverclan Arguably the Ship began a while ago, but only now it is without restraint.  
**

 _I love you, Jayfeather._

 _Briarlight's words from the previous_ evening would not stop echoing in his mind. It had been so sudden and so strung with passion that he had been left speechless. If Ivypool hadn't returned to find them he might have stood there in shock all night. Now it was the next morning and he lay curled up in a patch of flat grass, lost in his own thoughts. The sun was still below the horizon and the night's chill bore through his pelt and into his bones. Briarlight was going to tell the others what she had told him once everyone was awake so he was running out of time to think of a response.

He rolled over onto his side, the grass not feeling as soft as it had the night before. Could he love Briarlight? He wasn't a medicine cat anymore so he didn't see why not. _But why do I still feel so guilty?_ He had no allegiance with ThunderClan or the Warrior Code; he should be free to choose whoever he wanted as his partner. _But i_ _f I make that choice, I really won't ever be able to return to the lake- even if I change my mind._

He rose to his paws, giving up on trying to fall asleep again. With his head lowered he padded through the sparse trees to the edge of the stream. The water gurgled rhythmically across his path as it pattered towards the houseplace. He couldn't deny the overwhelming joy he felt when he thought about he and Briarlight together. It had frequented his mind back in the Clan, but everything was different now. _I left the Clans to find a better purpose for myself. Maybe Briarlight is my new destiny._

"You had a rough sleep too?"

"Thanks to you." He had heard Briarlight approaching and he flicked his tail for her to join him. "Of all the cats to leave the Clan and find me, I thought it would be anyone else."

"You knew we were coming?" Briarlight asked, rustling the grass as she padded closer.

Jayfeather nodded, not moving his eyes from the water. "Hollyleaf came to me a few nights ago in a dream warning me that some one was traveling through the twolegplace to find me. She didn't say who so I assumed it would be Lionblaze or Dovewing. I'm glad it was you instead." He didn't flinch away as she brushed up beside him so their fur touched.

"I owe you too much to let you run away from me. You saved my life so many times, and then gave me a new one. You were the happiest part of my otherwise miserable existence."

"I was a medicine cat- that was my duty to the Clan," he mewed back simply, but his dismissive words hid his true feelings. Briarlight had been so much more than just another patient to him. "I would have done it for any cat in need."

"I'm still in need," Briarlight cooed gently, laying her tail across his. "I'm done hiding the truth. I _need_ to be with you no matter where you go."

Jayfeather purred and turned to her. "Then stay. The Warrior Code has no control over us here. We can be rogues together, traveling in search of a better life than what we had by the lake."

Briarlight's purred with joy and she pressed her muzzle into his fur. "I'd like that."

Jayfeather gave her an affectionate lick between the ears as her warm body lay against his. He was happy just sitting beside her; happier than he could ever remember being in the Clans. _StarClan is wrong if they think any cat shouldn't be allowed to love. It's a cruel rule meant to deter the rarest hardships at the cost of the harshest of heartbreaks.  
_

"So where do you plan on going after you reach the mountains?" she asked distantly as if her mind were thinking of other things. "Bramblestar said you were heading towards the Tribe but he didn't know why."

Jayfeather hesitated before responding, savoring the moment as if it might disappear forever. "I don't really know. I'm just going until everything feels right. The more pressing question would be why is Sol traveling with you? Every cat knows he can't be trusted."

"It's a long story," Briarlight moaned. "I'd rather save that for another time."

"We still have some time before the sun rises," he pressed gently. "I need to know as much as possible as soon as possible. If he's plotting something we have to be prepared."

Briarlight straightened up, her touch lifting from his shoulder, and she took a few paces away. "Fine, if you must know. We were captured by a pack of hostile kittypets while we were passing through. They took us to this huge twoleg den and locked us up in twoleg things called _cages_ that looked like they were made of sticks- except they were much harder and smooth to the touch."

"Sounds awful," Jayfeather mewed. "Did they hurt you?"

"Not really," she meowed. "But the story gets better. The cages could only be opened from the outside with these little 'latch' things. We weren't the only cats stuck there; apparently the leader of the kittypets is a fox-heart who traps cats he doesn't like. Sol was one of the cats being held prisoner there."

Jayfeather was reminded of one of the stories he had heard in the nursery many moons ago. "The twolegs did something similar before the Clans moved to the lake. I guess even cats that live with twolegs are just as awful. But why would you let Sol out? He doesn't deserve freedom."

Briarlight stopped by the stream and dipped down to take a quick couple drinks from the surface. "We were trapped together for almost a moon, eating whatever twoeleg rubbish the guards gave us. I guess at one point we told him that we were searching for you and he said he _desperately_ needed to tell you something. We escaped when a young kittypet from the outside slipped in while the guards weren't looking and unlocked the cages."

"You are lucky some kittypets aren't horrible."

"We ran so fast once we were let out," Briarlight murmured, remembering it all in her head. "I was scared the kittypets would kill us if they captured us again."

Jayfeather mulled the information over in his mind. "I'm glad I didn't go through the twolegplace. Jayjay and Cash never mentioned anything like that while they were describing where they came from."

Briarlight looked at him with surprise. "Wait, you _didn't_ go through the twolegplace? Then how in StarClan did you get all the way over here?"

"I went around," he answered simply. "It took longer but I figured it would be safer for me."

"Huh, wish we had realized that sooner."

Jayfeather padded closer to her. He longed to forget about everything else and just enjoy her company while they were alone, but there were too many things that needed to be sorted out first. "Has Sol mentioned anything about this important thing he wants to tell me?"

"Not much," Briarlight meowed, not facing him. "But I'm sure he'll tell you soon enough. Assuming he wasn't making it all up just so we'd free him."

Jayfeather's ears turned back at her flat and inexpressive tone. "What's the matter? I hope I haven't upset you somehow."

She turned to him and the conviction in her searing gaze startled him with its intensity. "I have stumbled through hostile territory for over a moon, pushing my body far beyond its limits just to find you. I was hoping you'd act a little more interested to see me, but you want to talk about everything else."

His eyes grew wide and he couldn't stop the purr of laughter from tumbling out. "Is that all? What do you want me to say?"

"Do you love me?"

Jayfeather blinked. The question had been so blatant and to the point that he didn't have an immediate response. He wanted to be with her but he wasn't sure he was ready to take her as his mate. _But if I say no now, I may never get another chance._ He took a deep breath. Even though his heart was pounding, his next words were clear and void of any uncertainty. "I do. I love you, Briarlight."

Her elation overwhelmed him as she pressed her head into his fur. Her purring was so loud it drowned out the sounds of the stream. "I needed to hear you say that! I don't care if we never return to the Clans as long as we can stay together."

Jayfeather licked her on the cheek. "StarClan wouldn't approve of us together so we can't go back anyway."

Even without sight, he could imagine the emotion on her face. All the feelings she had been keeping inside for moons must have been shining like stars in her eyes. It was worth it. So many seasons of medicine cat training and following the Warrior Code cast aside in one meaningful moment.

 _The cats who made the rule barring medicine cats from finding love were selfish and shortsighted. I wish I could change the Code forever and stop so many happy lives from being ruined in the future!_ But that was never going to happen, and as Briarlight's familiar scent wreathed around him, he didn't care either if they never returned to the lake. This was the life he had dreamed of.

"The others will be waking up soon," Briarlight whispered, almost regretfully like she wished she could stay there in his embrace forever. "And I'm _starving_. That mouse from last night wasn't nearly enough to make up for all the terrible things we had to eat in the twolegplace."

Jayfeather laughed, giving her one more lick before stepping away. "Jayjay and Cash are fine hunters and I have a feeling plenty of fresh-kill will be caught as they compete with Ivypool. She'll have to work extra hard to keep up."

"And what about you?" Briarlight mewed, following him as he lead the way back to where the others were curled up in grassy nests. "Has the life of a rogue sharpened your hunting skills? It's definitely sharpened your fighting skills, I can see."

Jayfeather yelped as she playfully batted at his ruined ear. "Ow! It's still tender!"

"Sorry!" she meowed, her voice high-pitched with amusement. "I just hope Ivypool doesn't do the same to my ear after I tell her the truth."

* * *

:p

* * *

Jayfeather's paws streaked across the ground as he perused the fleeing mouse. It was later in the morning and his words with Briarlight were still fresh in his head. But now he needed to concentrate on catching his mouse. The others had offered to hunt for him but he didn't want them to do everything for him- even if they were better at it.

He was gaining on the mouse quickly, its tiny paws pattering just a breath out of reach of his teeth. But suddenly it made a wild dash towards a hollow log and disappeared inside the open end. Jayfeather skidded to a stop, seething with frustration that it had gotten away. He gave the old wood a disdainful sniff and felt along its surface with his paw. _I almost had that mouse!  
_

He was about to give up and try to find something else to chase, but with his paw still placed upon the old wood, he realized the other end of the log was buried in the ground and he could hear the tiny heartbeat pounding just below the surface. There was only one way in! Eagerly, he rushed over to the open end and found it large enough for him to crouch inside.

It didn't take him long to dispatch the cornered mouse and crawl back out into the open. Triumphantly, he carried his catch with him in the direction of where they had slept that night. The others would probably be finishing their own hunts by now. The sun had only just risen above the nearby mountains; he could feel the warmth on his back. He preferred to hunt either early in the morning or late before the temperature made running unbearable.

As he stepped through the undergrowth it sounded like the others had all returned.

"Welcome back Jayfeather," mewed Ivypool as he stepped into sight. "Your Clanmates will be surprised to hear how much of a hunter you've become."

Jayfeather flinched but didn't respond. Instead, he carried his mouse over to a flat exposed stone to eat. This was Briarlight's problem to fix. He just hoped everything worked out in the end.

Jayjay and Cash were nearby squabbling over a pheasant while Ivypool happily dipped her teeth into a freshly caught squirrel. Briarlight approached Jayfeather, her scent mingled with the scent of vole and sat down beside him. The only cat who didn't seem to have any fresh-kill was Sol who stood gloomily at the edge of the ferns as he eyed them all with a disproving gaze. He had hardly spoken a word since yesterday. Perhaps he didn't have anything important to say after all and he would be on his own way soon. _Hopefully._

"Can I get everybody's attention, please?"

Jayfeather lifted his muzzle from his mouse, licking the blood from his lips as Briarlight raised her voice.

Briarlight took a deep nervous breath, her eyes flickering in Ivypool's direction. "Now that we are all together, I have a confession to make. There's no gentle way of saying it so I'll get right to the point."

Curious silence met her words. Jayfeather knew what was about to happen, but the others were in for a shock.

"Ivypool, I've been lying to you for a long time," Briarlight began, her words as steady as a leafy twig in a windstorm. "But you need to know the truth. I never intended to bring Jayfeather back to ThunderClan. I want to travel _with_ him. I lied so you wouldn't stop me from leaving the camp."

Ivypool stood up, her alarm unmistakable. "You- all this time- are you serious?"

"I'm really sorry, but I couldn't have told you sooner." Briarlight took a deep breath. "But you have to see that I _needed_ to be with Jayfeather, it's all I've wanted for moons."

A flame lit in Ivypool's voice as she turned on Briarlight. "So I was just there to get you safely where you wanted to go? I was protection and I hunted for you and that's it? I should have known- you were always acting suspicious."

"I'm sorry!" Briarlight cried again as her Clanmate's tone became etched with hostility. "I never wanted it to be like this but when you caught me leaving the camp, it was the only way you would let me go."

"After everything your Clan did for you?" Ivypool growled bitterly. "How could you so willingly abandon them? What else in StarClan am I supposed to say? ThunderClan is our _home!_ "

Briarlight took a deep breath. "I had to go because- I love Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather shuffled closer to her, feeling her whole body quivering with misery. He tried to comfort her with his touch but he knew it wouldn't be enough. Ivypool was going to hate her, but he was proud that she was taking responsibility. The lie had been a necessary evil.

"You dishonor ThunderClan." Ivypool growled, her words barely more than a whisper. "I won't try to talk you out of it since I can tell it won't change anything. I just hope you find whatever it is you were looking for."

Briarlight was too distraught to respond, her whole body wracked with guilt. Jayfeather rested his tail on her shoulder and faced Ivypool. "The Warrior Code is _wrong_ ," he growled. "It unjustly tears love apart."

The smoldering she-cat's fiery gaze switched to him. "I've heard enough. I'm returning to ThunderClan. They need to know the truth of why a warrior and the medicine cat disappeared in the middle of the night. May StarClan light your path." She suddenly stood up and no cat spoke a word as she vanished into the trees in the direction of the twolegplace. Her furious pawsteps disappeared into the distance and in their wake was a deep sense of betrayal. Jayfeather could feel Ivypool's pain but she was a Clan cat through and through. It wasn't her destiny to be a rogue.

"I feel awful for doing that," Briarlight whimpered into Jayfeather's shoulder. "I didn't think she would be so upset that she would return to the lake."

"It had to be done," he comforted, resting his head against hers. " Ivypool had the right to be mad. She left home thinking she was doing it for a good cause, only to find out that she had been tricked. I would have liked her to stay and travel with us, but she misses her Clan."

"I understand," Briarlight sighed sadly. "I deserve to feel this awful after what I did to her."

"That escalated quickly." Sol padded across the grass and snatched up the half-eaten squirrel Ivypool had left behind. "I'm just going to take this if nobody has any objections."

Jayfeather turned his head to where Jayjay and Cash were sitting in numb amazement. "I'm sorry you two had to see that. The Warrior Code is very important to the Clans and now we might be considered traitors if we returned. But that life would never have made us happy."

"I think we understand," Cash mewed. "You must be really brave to go against your own traditions like that when you think they are wrong."

"Will she be safe traveling all alone?" Jayjay inquired nervously. "I hope she doesn't try to go back through the houseplace. It sounds like Sentinel is getting even nastier than ever if he's locking cat's up."

"Ivypool is a very capable cat," Jayfeather mewed. He hadn't realized how much his fur had risen and he gave his pelt a couple swift licks. "I'm confident she'll get back to the Clans and say whatever she needs to." He angled his ears in the direction of the mountains, their towering presence looming over the five cats like a cloud. "The past is behind us, but ahead lies the next big leg of our journey; reaching the Tribe of Rushing Water."

 ** _StarClan is wrong if they think any cat shouldn't be allowed to love. It's a cruel rule meant to deter the rarest hardships at the cost of the harshest of heartbreaks._**

 ** _-Jayfeather_**


	27. Is That an Omen?

**Filler chapter so not very large, but setting the mood for something bigger.  
**

 **BeeQueenBeezy Thank you! When I came up with that line I realized it was a real keeper and truly portrays the Warrior Code for what it is.**

 **MistLion Only took 25 chapters but Jay and Briar are finally together. And Sol kinda is like the Grinch :P**

 **Shatteredsky of Riverclan Sol has some big parts coming up. And why do you and  MistLion have such startlingly similar reviews?**

 **Inkie's Excited for 2018 Yeah I feel a little bad for Ivypool too.**

 **Moonlight Talon of the Night I so enjoy reading your long thought out reviews! I actually was thinking about Ivypool's backstory and how that would effect her feelings of betrayal.**

 _"Greetings, Jay's Wing. I see_ you have finally arrived at the mountains."

Jayfeather blinked open his eyes. He was back home, standing on the edge of the lake with the sun setting in the distance and casting a trail of fire across the water towards him. Beside him sat the ugliest cat he had ever met. "Greetings Rock. You must have something very important to tell me if you followed me this far from your home in the tunnels."

"The Tribe's skies are as much home to me as the lake," the old cat mewed, meeting his blind bulging gaze with Jayfeather's. "I have little to tell you, but much to show you. Follow me."

The scrawny ancestor padded away towards the hills of WindClan and Jayfeather had little choice but to follow. As they padded onto the grassy moor, Jayfeather turned to Rock. He couldn't help but be a little apprehensive that the mysterious cat would show up now. "What is it? Is there something horrible happening in the Clans and I need to return? Is ThunderClan under attack-"

"Hey Broken Shadow! Is it okay if Fallen Leaves comes out to play? He said he would play a game of capture the mouse!"

Jayfeather gasped, instantly recognizing the mew of Half Moon; the ancient cat he had met and fallen in love with so long ago. Did Rock send him back in time again? She sounded much younger than he had remembered her- maybe as old as a fresh apprentice.

He hid behind a prickly bush, not sure if the ancient cats could see him and watched as little Half Moon paced impatiently around an older queen he recognized as Broken Shadow.

The slender ginger she-cat purred and got to her paws. "I suppose that would be alright. Stone Song, where is Fallen Leaves, his friend wants to play with him."

Broken Shadow disappeared from sight and Jayfeather realized there was a rabbit den in the side of the hill. _Fallen Leaves is still alive? That means this vision happens before he goes into the tunnels to die._

After a moment, the ginger and white pelt of Fallen Leaves raced out of the burrow and tumbled into Half Moon. The two young cats tussled in the grass for a few heartbeats before Broken Shadow returned.

"Fallen Leaves, if you and your friends are going to play rough, do it somewhere else. Your father is trying to sleep and he won't appreciate it if you are running around outside the den."

Half Moon untangled herself from Fallen Leaves. "Sorry, Broken Shadow. We're just waiting for Jay's Wing. He's supposed to be joining us in the woods. Oh! There he is- hey, Jay's Wing!"

Jayfeather eyes widened in shock. Could they see him? He stepped out from behind his bush, but stopped as another cat rushed past him.

"Sorry I'm late," mewed the new cat. "Shy Fawn wanted me for something."

Jayfeather blinked. This had to be the real Jay's Wing. He looked identical to Jayfeather in almost every way except Jay's Wing looked many moons younger. Jayfeather's head spun in confusion as he watched the cat who looked and sounded exactly like himself prance around the other two cats in youthful joy. This cat would be lost forever one day as he, Jayfeather, lead these cats to the mountains.

"Come on Half Moon, Fallen Leaves. Last one to the lake is a soggy badger!"

The three cats raced off together and Jayfeather was left alone with Rock once more. He turned to the ancient furless cat. His mind was reeling from the encounter. "Why did you show me this?"

Rock's bulging eyes met his but they lacked any empathy. "It is important for you to know your past. The path you walk is long and twisting, but never forget where your true destiny lies."

"In the mountains?" Jayfeather asked hopefully. The idea of staying near Half Moon forever was enticing.

"No. Your destiny is with the Clan you abandoned." Rock looked away and began padding back towards what would one day become the ThunderClan border. "Never forget that every cat has a destiny laid down before them. You must walk along that path or you will be lost."

Jayfeather's lip quivered with fury as he glared at the back of Rock's patchy head. "That's mouse-brained! I'm done listening to anyone who tells me I can't choose my own fate!"

Rock stopped, not turning around. "Then I can only pray you find yourself soon. You are still needed and you will soon find out why."

* * *

;3

* * *

"What's your favorite thing to eat? Do you like furry prey or birds more?"

"Uh, I don't really know. I'm not picky."

Briarlight purred in amusement as the kittypets, or _house cats_ as they liked to be called, barraged her with questions. They were trekking up the steep hill that formed the base of the mountains and she padded after Jaypaw who was leading the way. The two house cats followed closely behind her and Sol meandered steadily at the rear. He was silent and mysterious as ever but he didn't seem to have any trouble traveling uphill.

Briarlight however could already feel the ache growing in her legs as she pushed herself along. She was much stronger and more confident than she had been when she left the camp, but it would still be moons before she was as fit as before the tree fell on her.

"You have to like _something_ more," Cash mewed pointedly, huffing only slightly as he padded behind her. "Personally I prefer birds more. I like to take all the feathers out and use them in my nest."

Briarlight flashed Jayfeather a quick glance. "Speaking of feathers, did you know Jayfeather secretly loves having feathers tucked into his fur while he's sleeping? His name is Jay _feather_ after all."

The blind cat must have heard because he twitched an ear in annoyance. But he didn't say a word. Cash however seemed to beam with joy at the idea and whispered something eagerly into Jayjay's ear.

Briarlight knew she should feel bad about giving the young cats ideas of how to torment Jayfeather, but the opportunity was too great to pass up. She knew he would find a way to get her back.

The grass was slowly changing to hard rocky dirt beneath their paws as they walked, and the once common holly bushes were being replaced by thick clumps of thyme. Briarlight could feel a chill rolling down the mountain like a wave and she embraced it gratefully after traveling so long under the bright newleaf sun. She couldn't see very far up the mountain from where she stood, but she wouldn't be surprised if there were still a few late patches of snow near the top.

The rocks around them grew larger and more plentiful and the cats came to a steep patch of earth as high as a cat was long. Briarlight couldn't help but be a little annoyed by how easy Jayfeather made it seem as he hopped effortlessly over the top like a rabbit. Briarlight followed next, her muscles straining with the effort as she heaved herself over the ledge. But she mewed a thanks when Jayfeather offered a helpful paw to steady her once she had scurried up.

Jayjay and Cash leapt up the ledge next, their claws tearing into the side of the hill and sending a small shower of dirt and tiny stone down on Sol who hissed with annoyance and took a step back. He was more cautious and his calculating yellow eyes darted up and down the ledge with what could be described as boredom. He gave a snort of contempt and took a few paces to the side where the earth was less steep and crawled up with ease.

 _Show off!_ Briarlight rolled her eyes. She had been worried that the rogue would try to cause trouble for the Clan cats after they escaped the twolegplace, but he had been completely fine. Perhaps he had changed for the better.

"What are you staring at?" Sol growled, padding closer to her, his cold yellow eyes giving away nothing. "Your friends will leave you behind, sweet thing, if you don't move."

She lifted her chin and puffed out her chest. Or maybe he was just as callous as ever and he really just wanted to tell Jayfeather something and be on his way. She turned and trotted up the hill to catch up with the others. He was a mystery that she wished she could solve, but it was probably best to just ignore him and focus on her time with Jayfeather.

The mountain only seemed to be getting taller the longer they traveled, and even the lively Jayjay and Cash had slowed their stream of questions and comments as they dragged their tired paws onward. Jayfeather must have noticed everyone's exhaustion because he raised his tail for them to stop.

"We'll take a short break here," he mewed, carrying in his tone a sense of confidence and authority that Briarlight had never heard before. "If my memory is correct, we should reach the Tribe's border tomorrow around sun-high; assuming we maintain a steady pace."

Briarlight's fur pricked with embarrassment as his blind gaze flickered in her direction. She really _was_ getting stronger but she still tired more quickly than the others.

As the cats found comfortable places to rest their legs, Briarlight used the opportunity to take in her surroundings. This was the farthest she had ever been from camp and the idea of seeing all kinds of new lands and faces excited her. Even the debacle in the twolegplace had left her with stories she could tell her kits.

 _Kits!_ It was a guilty pleasure she had dreamed of for moons, but could she really have Jayfeather's kits? Now that they were free from the Warrior Code they could start their own little Clan. She shook her head, lowering her chin so the others wouldn't see the amusement on her face. She wouldn't worry about kits now. It was too soon and she wasn't sure if Jayfeather would even want them. Right now she would stay with him as he traveled until he found whatever it was he was looking for. Then perhaps after then she could talk about kits.

"Hey, Briarlight!"

She looked up, spotting the tabby face of Jayjay staring at her eagerly. "Yes?"

The young cat's eyes were bright with excitement and he and Cash trotted over to her. "We were wondering if you remembered any fighting moves from when you were a warrior cat. It would be super cool if you showed us how to fight like real Clan cats!"

"I uh," she mumbled. She hadn't had any battle training for many moons and she doubted she could give any inspirational advise. But she didn't want to disappoint the young cats so she shot Jayfeather a pleading look. But the former medicine cat just shook his head and purred to himself in amusement. Briarlight was on her own for this one. "I can try to teach you a few things but it has been a very very long time since I last practiced. Ivypool would have been a much better teacher."

"Who do you think would win in a fight?" Jayjay mewed, his eyes narrowing as an idea filled his head. "You or Jayfeather. I've seen him fight rats and he even held off a fox. But you have more fighting training."

"Uh," Briarlight glanced back at Jayfeather whose ears were now pricked with interest. "I guess we'll never know unless we get in a disagreement. But I'm pretty sure I would win."

Jayjay and Cash shared an identical look of disbelief but they didn't ask any more questions. Instead they pounded off towards one of the huge rocks that stuck out of the ground nearby, talking excitedly to each other all the way, and raced to the top. She didn't know where they kept all of their energy.

"You really think you would win?"

Briarlight closed her eyes for a moment and turned her head towards the blind cat. He sat a few fox-length away in a tuft of scraggly old grass with a peculiar look sparkling in his eyes. "I was just saying that to make them happy," she mewed, meeting his cool gaze. "They'll be talking about it for a long while and maybe I'll have a moment of relief from their endless questions. It's not like we'll ever _actually_ fight."

Jayfeather'e eyes grew wide but before he could say anything else, Sol suddenly stood up. "I'm just going to excuse myself," he mewed pointedly. "You two love birds keep talking and I'll try to hunt. Maybe I'll catch a grasshopper or something in this ugly barren land."

Briarlight eyed the tortoise-shell tom as he wandered off. "Why is he here again?" she asked Jayfeather who padded closer.

"I thought you would know," he answered, nudging her shoulder with his muzzle. "You and Ivypool are the ones who brought him along for StarClan knows why."

"He hasn't told you about this important _thing_ yet?"

"He's barely said anything to me at all," Jayfeather mewed. "Hasn't mentioned what he did back in the Clans or anything. It's almost as if he's _afraid_ of this thing has to tell me and it makes everything else meaningless."

She looked into Jayfeather's wise mysterious eyes. He could read her thoughts whenever he felt like it and the idea still unnerved her. But he was her mate now and she trusted his judgement. "You speak as if you already have some idea of what Sol is going to tell you."

Jayfeather's blind gaze lifted towards the sky which was clear of clouds and promised another hot day. "I'm not going to talk about it now, but last night I received a sign. If Sol's information confirms my newest fears... I'll find out more tonight. Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine."


	28. The Deceiver's Dream

**Sorry for the long wait. I've had this chapter planned for a long time and I wanted it to be perfect before releasing it. Also we're entering the territory of the story where my original writing is starting to sync up with this version. Of course I'm changing a TON but chapters might start coming out faster as I use the old palette as reference.  
**

 **Shatteredsky of Riverclan Jayjay and Cash are pretty cute. I've designed them very differently from what they were in the original JC.**

 **MistLion Don't worry, the story is only just beginning. Plenty of time to make everything go horribly wrong. And who do _you_ think would win between Jay and Briar? Briar does have wickedly strong forepaws from dragging herself around for so long.  
**

 _The sun was going down and Jayfeather's_ pads ached from traveling so long on the rough and rocky earth. The tendons in his legs were taught from so much use but he knew some of the others would be exhausted. Briarlight had been struggling the most on the journey but he was proud how much determination she carried with her. Once they reached the Tribe's cave, they could all rest for a long while until he decided where the next step of his journey would be.

"We can find a place to shelter for the night," Jayfeather meowed, lifting his tail for the others to stop but he wasn't sure if there was even enough light for them to see it. "Jayjay and Cash, search for somewhere around here where we can sleep."

"On it!"

He turned to Briarlight and Sol as the two young cats raced away. "Tomorrow, we will reach the Tribe of Rushing Water. Do either of you have any questions to ask me before we arrive? I know you, Briarlight have never been there before."

Sol's disinterest was evident in his steely silence but Briarlight meowed, "Do you have an idea of how long you want to stay there? Did you plan on living with the Tribe forever or are we just passing through? I'm still going to follow you either way, I'm just curious. Bramblestar didn't seem to have an idea either when he told the Clan where you were going."

Jayfeather mulled the words over in his head. Her question brought up a point he should have tackled a long time ago; where did he want to be in the end after he was done traveling? He could probably enjoy living the rest of his life in the mountains with Stormfur, Brook and the rest of the Tribe, but something didn't feel right about that. And it wasn't just Rock's ominous message from the previous night. The reason he had left the Clans was partly to get away from all the rules. He fancied the life of a rogue now. "I'm still not sure," he meowed.

"Your wise words have moved me," Sol drawled.

"And you have something more interesting to say?" Jayfeather snapped, baring his teeth at the rogue's sarcastic tone. "I've been told you have something to say to me. Tell me already or don't say anything at all."

Sol's jaws snapped shut.

Jayfeather closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I haven't decided where I want to go after the Tribe, or if I even want to leave the mountain. But I'm not in any hurry either way. The Clans are good friends with the Tribe so I know they will accept us no matter what we choose to do."

Briarlight grunted in understanding. It was obvious she could care less where they ended up as long as she was with him.

Jayfeather glared in Sol's direction, daring him to open his mouth and say something rude. He knew the rogue was no good at fighting, preferring to have other cats do his dirty work for him. Even without Ivypool, Jayfeather was sure the two Clancats could fend him off if he suddenly attacked. _Tonight, I'm going to find out more about Sol's intentions, whether he likes it or not._

It wasn't too long before the patter of small paws signaled the young house cats had returned.

"We found a good place to sleep!" came Cash's joyous cry.

"Good," Jayfeather mewed. "We'll need a good night's rest for the journey up the steepest part of the mountain tomorrow."

Cash and Jayjay lead the way to a dip in the earth with a large boulder looming over it protectively. Jayfeather and Briarlight slipped beneath eagerly but Sol found a soft patch of ground outside and lay down.

Jayfeather could care less if the rogue didn't want to sleep with the rest of the group. As long as he was nearby, Jayfeather would have no trouble getting into his dreams. _No more secrets. I will find the truth._

Jayfeather found a flat patch of earth for himself and curled up with his tail over his ears. His paws were sore and it felt great to relax after a long day. He was about to close his eyes when something heavy pressed up against his chest. "Briarlight, what-"

But she silenced him with a gentle paw to his lips and lay her head against him. "You don't need to hide anything anymore," she whispered in his ear, so softly even the house cats a tail-length away wouldn't hear. "We are mates now so your nest is now my nest as well."

He closed his mouth and purred, letting her squirm closer so her warm body was like a second pelt for him. This was what real, unrestricted love felt like; something he had only imagined before. Even when he was sent back in time by Rock to see Half Moon, he had known it would never be possible for him to stay with her forever. This was real love and he never wanted to lose it for as long as he lived.

Jayfeather wished to join Briarlight in her dreams tonight, but he needed to find Sol's true intentions first. He waited until the breathing of the cats around him slowed to the gentle rhythm of sleep before closing his own eyes. He concentrated on the skinny rogue sleeping by himself outside the shelter of the boulder and willed himself into his dream.

The bright light made him flinch away and Jayfeather closed them again. It took a moment to adjust to the colors and shapes but the world around him slowly came into focus. The ground beneath him was rocky and before him towered a wall of stone higher than the stockiest of oak trees. At first he thought Sol was dreaming of the mountains they were traveling but the land here wasn't sloped. Apart from the wall of rock, the earth beneath his paws was flat.

He was in some sort of gorge similar to the one ThunderClan called home; but this one was vastly larger. Nearby, a small river slithered between boulders and an assembly of trees gathered on the opposite side. From what he could tell, it wasn't ThunderClan, it wasn't the mountains, and it wasn't StarClan's hunting grounds. _Where am I?_

After a moment he noticed cats climbing among the rocky ledges and outcrops. They hopped nimbly and fearlessly from stone to stone and a few scurried into caves and crevasses that formed in the rocky face. The more he watched them, the less he understood. They looked almost like a Clan. Some were grouped together carrying fresh-kill while others seemed to have their own tasks and duties around the cave entrances.

"Do I even want to know what you are doing here?"

Jayfeather leaped into the air with surprise at Sol's voice behind him. The tortoiseshell tom was perched on a boulder just a few tail-lengths away looking down at him with cold yellow eyes. "Where is this place?" Jayfeather stuttered, caught off-guard by his sudden appearance. Normally it was he who did the sneaking in other cats' dreams. "Who are they?"

Sol slithered down from his rock and landed in the sandy dirt with the agility of a much younger cat. He straightened up from his landing and Jayfeather took a cautious step back as the bigger cat approached. "You have nothing to fear here, little medicine cat. You are in SkyClan's territory. The fifth Clan that few cats by the lake even know exist."

"SkyClan?" Jayfeather turned his head to watch the foreign cats scurry among the stones. The name didn't stir any memories. "Why have I never heard of them?"

"You should ask _Firestar_ the next time you see him." Sol spat the name out like a maggot-ridden piece of fresh-kill. "I often dream of SkyClan. I used to live among them."

Jayfeather turned to face the rogue. "Why didn't you stay with them," he asked curiously. "And why did you try to hurt me and the Clans by the lake when we did nothing to hurt you."

Sol began to pad away, his tail lashing from side to side. "Ughh, the you in my dreams is just as dull as the you in real life."

Jayfeather quickly padded after him _. He doesn't know it's actually me walking in his dream. Should I tell him?  
_

Sol's pace picked up until he was bounding across the ground with long strides, leaving Jayfeather behind. A couple of nearby SkyClan cats spotted him and rushed over to greet him.

"Welcome back, Harry!"

"Leafstar will be happy to see you again!"

Sol met the gathering cats warmly and together, they padded off in the direction of the caves.

Jayfeather stopped to watch them all disappear behind the rocks. In his dreams, Sol seemed to miss these cats. Whoever and wherever they were, Jayfeather wanted to know more. _I'm not going back to ThunderClan just to ask Firestar about SkyClan. If I want to learn more I'll have to find them. And perhaps this Leafstar will also know why Sol hates the Clans so much._

Jayfeather opened his eyes and found himself back in a dark world, but he could feel Briarlight still draped over him where she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to move and wake her so he lay there and listened to her heart steadily beating against his chest. He couldn't tell how early it was in the morning but the air was still cool so the sun must have only just risen. Jayjay and Cash were snoring a short distance away so it seemed like he was the only one awake.

But a rustling sound outside the den alerted Jayfeather to Sol's movements. The rogue must have just woken up as well. _I should talk with him before the others wake up. We'll reach the Tribe's territory today and I might not be able to get him alone for a while._ He carefully squirmed trying to free himself from Briarlight's clutches.

"Wha- Jayfeather?"

"Go back to sleep," he mewed quietly, pressing his muzzle into her cheek and giving her a lick. "I'm just going to take a quick walk around outside the den."

The she-cat didn't need to be told twice and rolled over to let him get up. "If you catch any mice while you're out, bring one back for me," she mumbled sleepily.

"Will do," Jayfeather purred and ducked out from beneath the large boulder they had slept under. As he embraced the crisp mountain air, he realized he had almost forgotten what it felt like to be so high up. The trees were shorter and fewer, the air was thinner, and when he stood still the land went completely silent. Very different from the constantly changing and vibrant forest he was used to.

Tiny pebbles crackled beneath Jayfeather's paws as he followed Sol's scent away from the nesting area. He suddenly wondered if the rogue was simply leaving; abandoning the small traveling group to be on his own again. If he wanted to leave Jayfeather wouldn't try to stop him. They didn't _need_ the rogue- he could go whenever he felt like it.

Jayfeather was about to give up and stop following the trail when he heard a small cough nearby. Sol was sitting a little ways away and watching him with suspicious eyes.

"What does the little medicine cat of ThunderClan want with me?" the rogue growled. "Did you think I was trying to escape? You would have enjoyed the house cats we met-they enjoyed keeping prisoners just as much as you Clan cats do."

"You aren't a prisoner," Jayfeather snapped back. "And you were only a prisoner in ThunderClan because you were suspected of murdering one of our Clanmates."

"An accusation I clearly wasn't guilty of," Sol muttered.

"We didn't know that then," Jayfeather growled. Sol had the right to be mad at being falsely imprisoned, but that didn't exempt him from his crimes in corrupting ShadowClan and then leading WindClan in an attack on ThunderClan. _If I upset him now, I might not get the information I need._

"But you know now, don't you?" Sol meowed, his words suddenly sleek and slippery like a fish. "You know who _actually_ killed Ashfur?"

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes with distrust. He wasn't about to get sucked into another one of Sol's tricks. "That's not important now. Whoever is responsible for Ashfur's death isn't my concern."

"Why not?" Sol mewed simply. "Or is that topic too close to home?"

Jayfeather grit his teeth. How much did Sol actually know and how much of it was just him prodding for a reaction? Could he have possibly found out who really killed Ashfur? "I didn't stutter when I said I'm not concerned about that," he retorted. "I came to speak with you about other things."

Sol padded closer until he was face to face with Jayfeather. "Then ask away. Neither of us has anything to gain with lies out here."

Jayfeather held up his chin, aware of how much taller the rogue was than he was. But he wasn't afraid. "What is SkyClan?"

Sol stiffened and his mind shut tight as a fox's jaws. "You really were in my dream, weren't you," he hissed coldly. "That's the power from your prophecy you cared so much about."

"The same prophecy you wanted to use against the Clans," Jayfeather pointed out.

A faint growl rumbled from Sol's lips but his next words were smooth and empty of emotion. "You want to know about SkyClan? Go ask them yourself. Cross over the mountain and find the large river on then other side. Follow that upstream until you find the gorge."

"Did you want to come with us?" Jayfeather asked. "They seemed to be happy to see you in your dream."

But the rogue just snorted with irritation and began to pad back in the direction of the rest of the group. He was clearly hiding valuable information.

"I have one more question!" Jayfeather mewed hastily before Sol could leave. If the rogue didn't want to talk about SkyClan, that was fine; Jayfeather would find them on his own. "You have something important you wanted to tell me. Now's a great time to share it- unless you were just making stuff up so my Clanmates would free you."

Sol didn't stop walking so Jayfeather raced over to his side. "I thought you would have already known everything by now. When I heard you had left your Clan I was surprised that you would leave them so undefended."

"Undefended?" A chill of dread ran up Jayfeather's spine. "Are they about to be attacked?"

"Your precious StarClan really hasn't told you anything?" Sol let out a sharp crack of laughter. "A terrible calamity is coming for us all. Whatever your precious stars may have told you in the past, it pales in comparison to this."


	29. Broken Cats

**Sorry for the long wait, I recently had a surgery and a lot is changing in my life because of it.  
**

 **Seaman109 From what Sol's behavior in the past suggests, I think he wanted to ruin _everyone's_ life.**

" _Watch the sky for eagles. I don't want_ anyone getting caught and dragged off the side of the mountain to their deaths."

At Jayfeather's words, Briarlight's gaze shot upwards. She had heard stories of the tremendous strength of the great birds and how they could carry cats high into the sky. She didn't fancy being just another cat in the stories to lose their life to a bird.

The group's pace had slowed as the terrain got steeper and less forgiving. The dirt beneath her paws was loose and crumbled away with every step and each time she slipped, her heart seemed to freeze with fear. _If I don't get eaten by an eagle, I might still fall to my death because I'm not looking where I'm going. Both fates sound awful._

They had been traveling upwards for most of the day now and the temperature had dropped significantly. There were even a few soggy mounds of gray and brown snow nearby which hadn't fully melted away. But even though the chilly air pounded against her face and neck, her heart was filled with a fiery determination. She was going to meet the Tribe of Rushing Water for the first time! She felt like a fresh apprentice getting to meet the other Clans for the first time at a Gathering.

Briarlight sped up her pace to catch up with Jayfeather who was leading the way. "How will we know if we passed the waterfall?" she panted, too excited to mind the ache in her paws. "The mountain is very large so couldn't we go right past it without noticing?"

"You hear that river nearby?" Jayfeather mewed flatly. "The Tribe's cave is guarded by a waterfall. If we follow the water, we'll find the Tribe."

"Oh, that makes sense," she meowed. "Unless there is more than one river on the entire mountain."

Jayfeather had hardly said anything all day and his tone suggested he wasn't in the mood to say much more. _He's probably just anxious about seeing the Tribe again. The last time he visited, one of the Tribe cats was killed by a hawk._ She glanced over at the blind cat's steely expression. _Or is he worried about something else?_

"Are we there yet?" moaned Jayjay's voice. The young tabby was dragging his paws as he padded alongside his companion, Cash. "I thought you said we would get there some time today."

Briarlight expected Jayfeather to snap an angry or impatient response, but instead his words were blank and emotionless. "It's been a long time since I last visited the Tribe and I wasn't the one leading the way then."

It wasn't a great answer, even Briarlight knew that, and now that she thought about it, Jayfeather had been acting distant towards everyone since dawn's first light. If he had received an omen in his dreams, he was keeping it to himself. She let out a tired whisk of breath and kept her gaze fixed on the uneven path before her. She envied his power to peer into other cats' minds whenever he felt like it; she hated not knowing.

A screech above her head made her stop and stare upwards again. Far in the sky she could see a black smudge lazily gliding through the air. She couldn't imagine what it felt like to be so high above the ground. She had climbed plenty of trees when she was an apprentice, but even if three of the tallest trees in the forest were stacked on top of each other, it wouldn't be nearly as high as that hawk was.

"I've heard that some eagles can dive all the way from the clouds to prey on the ground faster than you can walk across a street in the houseplace," Cash mewed, staring wonderingly up at the hawk. "What chance do slow fluffy creatures like us have against speed like that?"

"If you grab one of their wings they can't fly at all," Jayjay pointed out. "And I bet their skinny necks wouldn't be hard to bite through if one attacked."

"And you're an expert on fighting hawks and eagles all of a sudden?" Cash laughed.

"I know more than you do," Jayjay retorted, lifting his muzzle smugly into the air.

Briarlight glanced over at Jayfeather beside her as he scraped his way up the stones. It was impossible to guess what was going on in his head, but she hoped he would tell her about whatever was bothering him before long. If they were going to be mates they needed to be able to trust each other.

"Everyone stop!" the blind cat suddenly hissed, his tail shooting straight up in the air.

Briarlight wasn't the only cat to be startled by his sudden command. The two young tabbies jumped and even Sol let out a grunt of surprise. "What is it, Jay-"

Her sentence was interrupted as a large brown tabby cat slid down the crumbling stones to land with a snarl in front of them. A heartbeat later, several more spitting creatures joined, quickly circling around the tired traveling cats until they were surrounded.

Briarlight bared her teeth in a hiss, her pelt rising with fear. When she had heard descriptions of cats of the Tribe of Rushing Water, this wasn't what had come to mind. These cats were thin with patches of fur gone to reveal scars that ran along their shoulders and flanks. The angry eyes that glared at her were gaunt with hunger but filled with fierce determination. The Clan cats weren't welcome here.

"Who are you and why have you crossed into our lands," growled the big cat that faced Jayfeather. His voice was coarse but younger than she had expected it to be. His tone was hostile but Jayfeather didn't flinch.

"Are you one of the rogues that are camped near the Tribe of Rushing Water?" he asked calmly, his twitching tail the only indicator that he was uneasy. "If you take us to your leader, we'll soon be out of your fur."

The bristling rogue seemed caught off guard for a moment at Jayfeather's request; as if it was the first time he had been asked it. He turned to one of his companions, a pale brown-furred she-cat with a horribly scarred muzzle. She stepped forward until she was face to face with Jayfeather.

"Are you the leader?" Jayfeather asked, his blank gaze switching to the new cat.

"I am the leader's daughter," the skinny cat growled coldly. "If you are friends with the Tribe of Rushing Water then you are no friends of ours. Give me a reason why we shouldn't kill you or chase you back the way you came."

Jayfeather was noticeably rattled by her comment. His jaw seemed to clench up with surprise. Briarlight was worried he didn't have an answer and they might have to fight their way out. She didn't like the odds since there were almost two furious rogues for every one of her group.

"If you don't want to talk, we'll explain the message in a language every cat understands," growled the muscular tom who had met them first. He stepped forward, raising his tail for the others to follow. "We can speak with our claws!"

Briarlight hissed in fear, arching her back as claws unsheathed and the hostile rogues closed in. _This is not at all how I imagined my first trip to the mountain would end!_

"Stop!" Jayfeather announced suddenly and every cat froze. He stared straight at the she-cat, his piercing gaze confident again. "Your Flora's daughter, right? She would be happy to see us," he mewed kindly, as if speaking to a good friend. "Please take us to her."

The rogue's expression turned to confusion and her green eyes grew wide. "How did you know Flora was my mother?"

Briarlight realized Jayfeather must have been using his power on the rogue while they were talking.

Jayfeather lifted his head higher. "One of the cats from my Clan saved her from an eagle when we last visited," he mewed, ignoring the rogue's question. "She would have certainly been taken away to some nest to be eaten or dropped to her death against the rocks if Foxleap hadn't come to her rescue. She will remember us."

The hostility in the she-cat's eyes dissipated and she took an awkward step back. In a wordless motion, she gestured for the larger tom to follow and the two of them darted off behind a boulder as if to discuss Jayfeather's request.

Briarlight spent those heartbeats staring around at the gathered cats. A lot of them looked as young as apprentices while even the cats who could have been her age were laced with more battle-scars than the average senior Clan warrior. They were no strangers to fighting. And considering she had a blind cat, two apprentices, and Sol as her only traveling companions, she knew they wouldn't stand a chance if it came down to a battle. Fleeing would be impossible too since Jayfeather would probably fall off the mountain in his haste.

Jayjay and Cash stood still as stones as they eyed the rogues nervously while Sol's expression remained calm as if he already knew what was going to happen. But Briarlight knew he had to be nervous even if he wasn't showing it. He was a cat like anyone else no matter how hard he tried to act like he was smarter and more important than them.

The she-cat and the larger tom returned from behind the boulder and stopped in front of Jayfeather.

"If what you say is true, then we will escort you to our cave," the she-cat mewed coolly.

"But don't expect to stay long," growled the tom, still as hostile as when he first addressed them. "There is barely enough food now to feed our own, let alone five strangers."

"We're only passing through," Jayfeather assured them, bowing his head courteously. "What are your names?" he asked. "I am Jayfeather and this is my mate, Briarlight. Our friends are Jayjay, Cash, and Sol."

"Nettle," the she-cat mewed without interest. "And this is Boulder," she gestured to the big tom. "Come along now. The faster you see Flora the faster we won't have to see _you_."

The other rogues took positions around the smaller band of cats and Briarlight flinched as Boulder nudged her onward with his head.

"Move," he grunted, clearly unfamiliar to having guests in his land.

Briarlight didn't have much choice so she let herself be shuffled along. She trusted Jayfeather knew what he was doing. _That's the first time he has called me his mate in front of others!  
_

The rogues kept them moving at a brisk pace as they escorted the tired travelers up the rocks. _These cats are clearly starving and scared,_ Briarlight observed, noticing how their skin clung tightly to their ribs. _Leafbare in the mountains must be even harsher than by the lake._

"Have you ever fought an eagle?" whispered Jayjay to one of the young rogues nearby. He was too excited about being among so many battle-hardened cats that he forgot to be afraid. "Are they as strong as the stories say they are?"

The rogue, a lithe black she-cat was so surprised by the housecat's question that she answered before thinking about it. "I haven't fought one yet, but I've seen an eagle sweep a cat off his paws." She suddenly realized how foolish she must have seemed in front of her companions and she sped up to pad beside Nettle and Boulder near the front.

The stones around them were beginning to get tinged with red and purple as the sun sank behind the mountain. Briarlight spotted a dark mass up ahead among the large boulders and realized a cave was dug into the side of the mountain. As they approached, she noticed a skinny tom standing watch in front of it. As soon as the guard spotted them, he turned and disappeared into the cave.

"Should I be scared?" whispered Cash nervously into Briarlight's ear as they drew closer to the cave entrance. "These cats won't actually kill us, right? That doesn't sound like what a Tribe or Clan cat would do."

Briarlight didn't know the answer but looking around at their prickly captors she wouldn't doubt they were capable of killing. "I'm sure Jayfeather knows what he's doing," she whispered back.

As Briarlight and the other cats neared the cave opening, she saw a few more cats sticking their heads up above the rocks as they watched the group come closer. Most of them were also young; some even with pelts still fuzzy with kit-fur.

"Get Flora," Nettle growled to one of the young cats once they were within earshot. The rogue obeyed and disappeared into the darkness again.

Briarlight waited beside Jayfeather as the rogues guarded them. Even in the dim light, she could see the looks of distrust etched across their faces. The air was cold now that the sun had set and she pressed closer to him to feel his warmth. Behind her Jayjay, Cash, and Sol stared at the skinny mountain cats with uncertainty. _Jayfeather knows what he's doing,_ she reassured herself again. _We didn't come all this way just to be killed for no reason by some strangers._

Briarlight's ears pricked at the sound of pawsteps and moments later a brown and white she-cat appeared from the cave entrance. More cats filed out after her, their eyes glowing in the darkness as they glared at Jayfeather and Briarlight. The she-cat stopped in front of Jayfeather who sat calmly with his eyes fixed on the sky.

"My daughter wasn't lying," mewed the new cat. Her voice was sharp and ragged with tiredness but her eyes shone with respect as she gazed at the blind cat. "You're one of the forest cats that lives at the bottom of the mountain somewhere. It was one of your young cats that saved my life after I was attacked by an eagle. I'll never forget it."

"Greetings, Flora," Jayfeather meowed, dipping his head to her with respect. Briarlight could almost see the relief wash off his pelt. "His name is Foxleap. He's not with us but he was talking about it long after we left the mountains the last time."

"These cats are friends to the Tribe," growled Nettle, stepping to her mother's side. "That makes them our _enemy_."

Flora blinked at the comment and slowly turned to her ruffled daughter. "These cats are friends to the Tribe, but that does not make them our enemies. The Clan cats aren't a part of our war so they will be our guests until they want to leave."

Briarlight breathed a sigh of relief that Flora didn't seem intent on killing them all. But some of the other rogues didn't seem so pleased with their leader's decision and glared furiously at Jayfeather and his companions.

"Come inside," Flora mewed, turning back towards the mouth if the cave. "We don't have any food to offer you since my cats have fallen upon hard times in the past season, but you are welcome to find a sheltered place to sleep for the night."

"Thank you, Flora," mewed Jayfeather graciously, following her. "We don't plan on staying in the mountains for long."

Briarlight padded into the den after the others and into the darkness. It was much larger on the inside than what she had expected, opening up until there was enough room for her to stand on her hindlegs and still not reach the cave ceiling. Through the gloom she could see shadowy outlines of dozens of skinny cats all staring at her with fear and distrust glowing in their eyes. _Flora said something about a war with the Tribe, and by the state of these cats, I'd guess the Tribe is winning._

"Briarlight, come lay with me," Jayfeather whispered to her. "There's a comfortable spot here."

She obliged and padded gingerly across the cold stone to him. She could barely see more than just his thin outline in the darkness and nestled down beside him to keep warm. To her surprise, Jayjay and Cash hurried over too and squirmed in between them. They had been silent since entering the cave and Briarlight guessed they were just as scared as she was.

 _Flora might be fine with us, but the other rogues are not our friends,_ Briarlight thought, resting her head on Jayfeather's chest and closing her eyes. _I hope we don't stay here long and the Tribe is more welcoming when we find them._


	30. A New Purpose

**So apparently Briarlight gets killed off in the cannon books. Hahaha, I guess that's just one more reason for me not to read them because _screw_ that. Also screw Alderheart, Darktail, SkyClan and most of the characters in the newest series. And also I'm tired of StarClan meddling with everything and not learning from their mistakes. That's why I made this story.  
**

 **WarriorsAce55** **I thought I described what happened to Seedkit, but I must have accidentally deleted it. So I went back and wrote a little something for her in chapter 3. Also I did not make the cover art, that was Tobykitten on DeviantArt. He's a cool Russian friend of mine who makes me stuff... or at least he used to before he started putting a huge price tag on everything... even after I gave him 100$ for just being his friend... he still wants more. Feels bad. ramble ramble ramble  
**

 **MistLion Thanks for the thoughtful reviews, I always enjoy reading them. And Wandering Snowleaf is fine. Better than he's been in a long time. :)**

 _Jayfeather lay with his chin on the cold_ stone floor, facing the cave entrance as he listened to the rain patter on the rocks above. Heavy clouds had rolled overhead last night as they slept and now rivers of freezing water trickled down the sides of the mountain. Fortunately, the shape of the cave's opening didn't cause the water to flood inside. He had decided to postpone his journey to the Tribe until the weather settled down. Pouring rain, billowing winds, and sheer cliffs made for a blind cat's nightmare.

He could feel a pang of hunger in his stomach but he didn't dare say anything about it. He and his traveling companions hadn't been offered any food upon arriving but he hadn't expected any. The broken cats around him could barely feed themselves. The majority of the rogues were out in the storm right now, hunting desperately for anything that hadn't found shelter from the rain. Briarlight, Jayjay, and Cash had insisted they help and were out there now, too. They had agreed not to eat anything they caught since the rogues needed it more. _Not that they would catch anything,_ Jayfeather thought. The weather would have made it nearly impossible for even an expert hunter like Dovewing or Ivypool to find anything that wasn't burrowed deep in a crevice somewhere.

 _Ivypool._ Jayfeather let out a small sigh remembering his former Clanmate's feelings of betrayal as Briarlight explained to her the truth of why she had left the camp to find him. Ivypool was a good cat who had gone through so much torment and sacrifice to get close to Tigerstar while she was spying on the Dark Forest. She hadn't deserved any more lies.

But worrying about her wouldn't change anything. Jayfeather knew she would find her way safely home and rip apart any foolish housecat or rogue who tried to stop her. She was a ferocious warrior by her own right. She might even be back at the ThunderClan camp already, telling the Clan all about his and Briarlight's betrayal.

A rumble of thunder echoed through the sky as Jayfeather listened, masking the sound of pawsteps approaching behind him.

"Not much of a hunter?"

Jayfeather's ears flicked in the direction of the voice but he didn't stand up from where he lay. It was Flora. "No cat is catching anything in that storm," he mewed.

"I expected your response to be _because I'm blind,"_ she purred with pointed amusement, but the sound seemed strained as if she hadn't purred in a long time. "I'm sure your Clan friends keep you well fed. They always take care of the weak and helpless, don't they?"

Jayfeather did his best not to take offense to the obvious insult. "Actually, I'm not a Clan cat anymore," he told her proudly. "I've left the lake and my family behind to start a new life somewhere else. And I hunt for myself fine, thanks," he added acutely.

"You left your Clan behind?" she asked with genuine surprise. "I was always under the impression that Clan life was superior to any other- since you are always going around telling other cats that their way is wrong. At least that's what it looked like the first time they invaded the mountain and fought against us."

Jayfeather chose that moment to sit upright and turn his head to face her. "Clan life is good for some things but not for everything," he meowed with a steady tone. "And I'm sorry for what happened to you rogues the first time we-"

"Mountain Pack," she interrupted.

"What?"

"We aren't just 'those rogues' anymore," she informed him. "After I became our official leader, I gave us the name 'Mountain Pack.' It doesn't mean much but the Pack seems to like the name. Who knows, maybe one day we'll have a civilized community with rules and fresh-kill everywhere just like in your Clans and Tribes."

Jayfeather seized the opportunity to change the subject. "Are you saying the Tribe is eating well while your cats are starving?"

Flora let out a tired breath and sat down beside him, flopping down on the rocks like a dead squirrel being tossed onto the fresh-kill pile. Jayfeather could sense her achy and worn body and he was shocked by how drained she was. She wasn't much older than he was yet she could have passed for an elder.

"The Tribe have the better hunting grounds she sighed flatly, dropping her jeering tone from moments before as if keeping up that act was too tiring. "And they know the land better than we do. Our hunters eat what they can and whatever is left over goes to the queens and kits. You may have noticed there are no old or sick cats living in the cave. We only have one kit left, but if the hunters starve, the kits starve anyway. And good luck trying to tell the strongest hunters they aren't allowed to eat the prey they catch."

Jayfeather felt a spark of interest. Did Flora want the Pack to become an organized group? Or was this just the desperation of hunger speaking? "I could help you become more organized like a Clan or Tribe if you like," he offered tentatively.

Flora suddenly stood up."Absolutely not! The rest of the Pack would cut my guts out if they heard I wanted us to be more like the Tribe. And after all these struggling moons I wouldn't blame them. We've been fighting for so long; you're lucky they even let you come to our cave alive."

Jayfeather flattened his ears. Were the Pack cats really that fierce towards trespassers? But he could sense the conflicted feelings in her mind. She was proud and protective of her cats, but at the same time, she didn't have all the answers. There was no code for the Pack, no rules, and no cat experienced with healing herbs. _I should help them, but I also don't want to get killed if I say something that offends them. They don't want to be like the Clans or Tribe, but that doesn't mean they can't have a code of their own.  
_

"The Tribe of Rushing Water is at war with us," Flora continued wearily, sitting down again. "Sometimes we attack their cave, sometimes they attack ours. The borders your Clan made when they visited are all but forgotten. Food is food no matter where in the mountain it is, and whoever eats it first lives to fight another day."

Jayfeather mulled the information over in his mind, and was saved from trying to find a response by the sound of pawsteps racing through the rain. One of the hunting patrols had returned! He stood up as the cats approached and he picked out the scent of Briarlight with them. Jayjay and Cash must have gone with a different patrol.

"Welcome back fellow Pack members," Flora meowed warmly, standing up as the cats passed.

Jayfeather wasn't surprised that no prey-scent accompanied them. As he predicted, it would have been very difficult to catch anything in a rain storm. _Or maybe they captured plenty and had simply eaten it all._ He had to remind himself that these weren't Clan cats honor-bound to feed the weak.

"Anything to report?" Flora asked them as the soggy group of cats caught their breath and shook the water from their pelts.

"We ran into some Tribe cats," came a cat's voice who Jayfeather recognized as Boulder's. "But their patrol was smaller than ours so they just dropped the two mice they caught and fled without a fight."

Jayfeather knew both mice were already filling some other cats' bellies, and from the tone in Flora's voice, she did too.

"Get dry and warm," she told the returning patrol as they hurried deeper into the cave. "You're lucky to have eaten at all on such a miserable day." She didn't say another word to Jayfeather and padded after the patrol to join them in the back.

Flora was right- it _was_ a miserable day. But Jayfeather perked up as Briarlight padded over to him. He knew no amount of rain could dampen her spirits.

"You didn't miss much," she panted, clearly winded from racing over the mountains with the Pack. "Apart from the mice we stole from some Tribe cats, we didn't catch anything at all."

Jayfeather flinched away as she shook her pelt and sent a barrage of tiny drops in his direction. "Did any of the Tribe cats see you? I don't want them to think the Clans have turned against them."

Briarlight sat down beside him and began to lick the remaining droplets out of her pelt. "Maybe, I'm not sure," she mewed between licks. "But every cat looks the same in the dark and soaking wet anyway. Even if they did see me, they wouldn't recognize me since I've never met the Tribe before."

She was right and Jayfeather relaxed slightly. He began helping dry her pelt with his tongue, enjoying the excuse to smell her familiar fur. "How did the Pack cats treat you? Flora might be alright but I'm not sure about the others."

"They were fine," Briarlight meowed simply. "The first thing they did was tell me to call them the _Pack_ , and then they kept reminding me that if they caught anything, I wouldn't be sharing. It's as if they thought I would steal their fresh-kill and eat it all myself." She briefly pressed her muzzle affectionately into his fur. "But I told them I was only hunting for them and they stopped bothering me after a while."

"These cats don't know who to trust," Jayfeather deduced, piecing together everything he knew so far about Flora's Mountain Pack. "It's almost as if they were once betrayed by a cat they thought was an ally. It would explain why they were so hesitant in letting us come to their cave."

"That might be true," she mewed. "Or they might just be a group of starving cats who barely survived leaf-bare."

Jayfeather closed his eyes as he rhythmically licked Briarlight's pelt to the sound of her purr. His belly growled impatiently but he knew he wouldn't be eating until they left the Pack's cave. Even if the hunters brought back fresh-kill he expected the guests would be the last cats to eat. The patrol Jayjay and Cash had gone on would be returning soon and once they were all together again they could discuss their plan on what to do next. Sol was still asleep somewhere in the cave since he had refused to go out in the rain, but Jayfeather wasn't interested in what he wanted.

"Will we find the Tribe tomorrow?" Briarlight asked, echoing his thoughts.

"We'll talk about it once Jayjay and Cash get back," he assured her. "Tell me about what you saw while you were hunting. I imagine we're going to be in this cave for a while. The rain doesn't sound like it will be stopping soon."

"I wouldn't call _that_ hunting," Briarlight laughed quietly, her tail swishing across the cave floor. "More like running through cold puddles of mud while surrounded by grumpy cats. You would have enjoyed it."

Jayfeather shook his head vigorously, imagining all that muck in his fur. "No thanks! I've been in enough water to last me a lifetime."

Briarlight's purr was warm. "But you aren't afraid of getting wet when it really matters. I've heard rumors that during the daylight Gathering on the moors, you hid in the lake so TigerClan wouldn't find you."

"Who told you that?" Jayfeather blurted, his eyes wide. But he narrowed them again. "It was Dovewing, wasn't it! That she-cat never knows when to keep her mouth closed. She found me on the shore soon after the TigerClan patrol had passed."

"We didn't have to stay in this cave with cats who hate us," Briarlight continued. "We could have left these starving cats and found the Tribe, but you chose to stay anyway. Do you think these cats need your help?"

Jayfeather didn't have an immediate response. Was she mad at him for keeping them all in the cave instead of finding a better place to stay? "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Because I think you're right," she meowed, interrupting him. "You were made a medicine cat because you are good at helping other cats in need. That's not a destiny StarClan gave you, that's what you created yourself. Maybe that's the purpose you were searching for when you left ThunderClan; helping other cats beyond the lake."

Jayfeather's jaw hung open, lost for words as Briarlight returned to the task of drying her pelt. He hadn't really thought about it, but maybe it really was the purpose he wanted. _Helping cats in strange lands with my skills? That could be a destiny worth living, right?_ He would have to think more about it before he made a final decision. He licked his lips and continued to help his mate with her fur.

* * *

:3

* * *

The sound of paws thrumming on rock woke Jayfeather from his nap. He and Briarlight had dozed off while they waited for Jayjay and Cash's patrol to return, and by the sound of it, they were finally back.

The Pack cats charged out of the rain and under the shelter of the cave. To Jayfeather's surprise, beneath the smell of very wet cats was also the feint scent of fresh-kill. Nettle was carrying a mouse with her and Jayfeather was shocked to scent Jayjay also carrying a mouse.

"Why is one of the strangers carrying fresh-kill?" came Boulder's gruff voice as he approached the returning patrol. "There are too many hungry mouths in this cave for those fat strangers to be stealing our food!"

Jayfeather could smell Jayjay's fear scent as the large angry Pack cat stalked over to him. Jayfeather sat up and was about to intervene but Nettle beat him to it.

"He caught the fresh-kill himself and he says he's bringing it back to feed any cats who can't hunt," she growled at the tom, warning him to back off. "I didn't see anything wrong with him carrying his own catch. You should be congratulating him for being competent enough to catch something in this storm, and grateful that his hard work means your sister gets to eat something today. Her kit has been crying for food for two days."

Jayfeather was shocked by how fiercely Nettle defended Jayjay, who stood rooted with uncertainty as the whole cave watched.

"I- I didn't know," Boulder muttered, lowering his tone in shame. "Sorry."

"Come, Jayjay," Nettle meowed gently to the younger cat. "I'll show you where the queen is sleeping."

The two cats padded deeper into the cave and Jayfeather relaxed. He was proud of Jayjay. He might be young, but his heart- and clearly his claws- was in the right place. Cash, however, did not seem as thrilled and joined Jayfeather and Briarlight where they sat at the edge of the cave opening.

"That was not fun," Cash moaned, sitting down beside them. "The storm was the most pleasant part of all of it. Listening to these cats talk was like being back in the houseplace surrounded by Sentinel's gang all over again. None of them have any loyalty to a greater cause, it's just 'kill' and 'steal' and 'me me me.'"

"My group was like that too," Briarlight agreed. "They are suffering and the prey is running later this season. Once newleaf brings the warmth back up the mountain, they'll be fine."

"I suppose you're right," Cash sighed, his rumbling belly audible even over the pounding rain outside."My half-brother didn't seem bothered by their talk. Then again, he was too focused on the hunt to pay them much attention."

Jayfeather didn't want to say it in front of Cash in case he made him feel bad, but he was hugely impressed that Jayjay had actually caught something during a storm in a land that was new to him. _Jayjay has the right idea- making friends with the Pack. We need to show them that we can be trusted.  
_

"By the way, I think one of the Pack might have torn a claw when she slipped on some rocks," Cash added. "I thought you might want to use your healing skills on them or something."

Jayfeather flicked his tail over the young cats ears. "You probably know enough about herbs by now that _you_ could help them," he pointed out.

"Maybe," Cash admitted, rolling over onto his side. "But I also didn't spend the day cooped up safe and dry while my friends exhausted themselves running around a mountain all day during a storm."

"Careful, Cash," Briarlight purred. "That kind of cheek will get you in trouble."

"No, he has a point," Jayfeather meowed, amused by the young cat's boldness. "Rest and I'll see if there's something I can do for the Pack." He gave Briarlight one more affectionate lick before turning and padding deeper into the cave. _He really could make a fine medicine cat if he wanted to be._

As Jayfeather weaved his way between the tired cats toward the rear of the cave, he began to realize that the younger cats stayed closer to the entrance while the senior cats slept near the back. It was interesting because ThundeClan was the same way. When leaf-bare came around, older warriors stayed in the middle of the den where it was warmest while the younger warriors lay closer to the den walls.

But right now he needed to find a cat with a torn claw. He felt the air around him for any traces of pain and his attention focused on a small group of Pack cats huddled together. Jayjay was among them and he seemed to be having a conversation. Jayfeather padded closer.

"-my brother was killed on the coldest day of leaf-bare," whispered a young she-cat's voice. "That morning, Soot was found dead with frost hanging in his fur. He wasn't a great hunter so he had been very skinny. We don't know if it was hunger or the cold that killed him first."

"At least he died in his sleep," Jayjay murmured comfortingly, his tone suggesting he was also no stranger to loss in the family. But he didn't say anything else.

Jayfeather stepped forward until he was among the group of cats. The pain in the air was coming from the young cat Jayjay was talking to. "What's your name?" Jayfeather asked her.

"What's it to you?" she tried to growl but it came out more like a gasp as the pain escaped into her words.

Jayfeather didn't have time to waste bickering with her. "I think you have a torn claw," he meowed sternly, like a queen speaking to a naughty kit. "And with so much moisture in the cave, it could easily become infected. Let me take a look."

He could sense the she-cat's surprise but she seemed to relax a bit. "My name is Asphalt," she murmured and held out her paw for him to examine. "It might be too dark in here to see, though," she told him.

Jayfeather blinked. Most of the Pack cats still didn't know he was blind? He would have expected Flora to tell them all. But then he remembered the Pack probably didn't have organized Clan meetings either. "It's alright, I'm blind," he meowed flatly, seeing no point in avoiding the truth.

"Liar," she growled. "There's no way a blind cat could travel all the way up the mountain. You would fall straight off the edge."

Jayfeather couldn't help but laugh. He was humbled that some cats still thought he was normal. "I don't need eyes to know where the mountain is," he told her. "I find my way around fine by scent, sound, and touch."

"It's true," Jayjay meowed. "He can even fight without seeing. When me and Cash first met him, he had just finished fighting a fox! And then he held off a huge swarm of rats when we got trapped in a barn."

A few of the nearby Pack cats who had been listening let out amazed gasps.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes and sniffed the flesh around Asphalt's injury. _What an odd name._ Sure enough, the smell of raw exposed flesh was a sure sign of a torn claw. "I want you to wash out the injury in the rain but try not to get the fur around it too wet," he ordered, placing his paw across hers to tell her she could lower it again. "Then lick it clean and find a dry place to sleep in the cave. When the rain stops I'll go out and see if I can find some herbs that will ease the pain and reduce the chance of infection."

She obeyed after giving him one final curious look, and limped towards the cave entrance to wash out her injury in the rushing rain water.

Jayfeather felt warm pride rise up in his fer as he listened to the approving murmurs of the Pack cats around him. He needed to gain their trust if he wanted them to listen to his ideas.

"Why did you help her?"

He turned his head to one of the Pack cats who was huddled nearby. He could tell by her voice that she was older than most of the other cats in the cave. He dipped his head respectively. "Where I come from, a medicine cat is obliged to help others in need whoever they might be. My name is Jayfeather and I used to be part of ThunderClan."

"You're one of the Clan cats? I thought I recognized you when you came into our cave yesterday," she meowed. "My name is Twist. I was with Flick when he first met with the Clan cats. We were your enemies then."

"You may still be my enemy," Jayfeather meowed impassively. "The Pack doesn't share ideals with the Clans or the Tribe. You take what you want and only look after yourselves. Or am I wrong about that?"

You aren't entirely wrong," came another nearby voice, also a she-cat's. "Each Pack cat is expected to care for themselves first above all other things. After seeing so many of your friends and family die, other cats' lives stop holding value."

Jayfeather turned to the new voice. "Who are you?"

"This is Petal," Jayjay blurted out before the she-cat could speak again. "She's the only queen and has the only kit in the Pack right now."

Jayfeather could smell the faint milk-scent on the queen's fur as well as the tiny body squirming at her belly. It was almost hard to believe in such a harsh land surrounded by hostility, that something so normal as a kit could exist.

"His name is Slate," Petal began. "He had a sister named Glass but-" she trailed off as her throat choked up with grief.

She didn't need to tell Jayfeather any more. Pain and loss felt the same to every cat no matter if they were Pack, Clan, or rogue. He put his paw on her side in a comforting gesture. "Slate is in safe paws," he promised. Me and my companions are going to stay with the Pack for a little while longer to see if there's anything we can do to help."

"Thank you," Petal breathed. Jayfeather knew she had more on her mind but it was as if she was she was too afraid to say anything else in front of the rest of the Pack. Jayjay's mouse had been the only thing she had eaten in a long time since the Pack clearly wasn't interested in feeding its queens and kits.

Jayfeather opened his mouth to congratulate Jayjay on his catch, but commotion by the cave entrance caught his attention. Somebody's paws were slapping the cave floor as they rushed over to join Flora, their breath heaving out with terror.

"There's a huge patrol of Tribe cats coming!"

 **Gotta love that 4,300 word chapter. Been a while since one of mine breached 4k.**

 **Also I've added an addition to the Allegiances chapter for the Pack cats. when I was working on the Allegiances before, I wasn't exactly sure how I'd end up writing about the mountain cats but now I know.**


	31. The Temporary Truce

**Woah, I just realize in the original Jayfeather's Conclusion, Jayfeather met cats in the mountain at chapter 22 but took until chapter 28 in the new version. I really really (copy paste this like 12 more times) really like the newer version more. I can't get over how terrible the old one was... but I do kinda miss having the number _one_ most followed and favorited Jayfeather story on all of FanFiction.**

 **Mistlion nothing slips past you... it's like you are actually reading the rubbish I pump out, haha. Thank you sooo much for the review!  
**

 _"Every able Pack cat to me now!"_

Briarlight stiffened as Flora's screech echoed throughout the cave and cats pelted from the shadows to join their leader by the entrance. Fear scent tainted the air as the snarling cats crowded together, their damp pelts spiking in all direction as they puffed themselves up. Their silhouettes were like jagged mountain peaks against the dim light that shone from outside.

Briarlight wasn't sure what she should do. Did the Pack cats expect her to fight with them? She didn't want to upset them but she also couldn't fight the Tribe when they had been allies to the Clans for so long. Thankfully, Jayfeather hurried to her side and reassuringly pressed his pelt against hers.

"Stay calm and don't get involved," he told her. Though he spoke softly, there was an urgency in his voice that hinted things could go wrong very quickly. "The Tribe have probably been waiting a long time for a reason to attack the Pack and the stolen mice was just an excuse to invade. Things are moving faster than I had hoped."

Briarlight didn't ask him what he was talking about because she feared if she tried to speak, all that would come out of her mouth was a squeak. Jayjay and Cash gathered close to them as a chorus of growls and hisses began outside. It sounded like a lot of angry Tribe cats had trekked through the rain to find them. Even Sol had woken up from his nap and lifted his head to glare in the direction of the noise.

Briarlight couldn't see much past the crowd of furious Pack cats that filled the gap between the stone walls. The fighting hadn't started yet and hopefully it wouldn't at all. She reached up to Jayfeather's ear. "Don't you want to do something about this?" she whispered hopefully, trying to keep her voice steady. "You are friends with the Tribe. Maybe you can speak with them and convince them to stop."

Jayfeather didn't speak, his blind gaze fixed on the other cats. For a moment she though he would ignore her completely but then he spoke. "I doubt there's anything I could do to stop it at this point. The Tribe and Pack have hated each for as long as they have known of eachother's existence. But I can try," he added as she stared into his eyes.

"I'll come with you," she meowed. She flashed a warning glance at Jayjay and Cash, telling them to stay there. If a fight broke out between the Tribe and the Pack she didn't want her new friends to get hurt. Once she was sure they wouldn't move, she followed Jayfeather towards the wall of Pack cats.

"You aren't welcome here!" rose Boulder's voice above the snarls. Briarlight couldn't see who he was talking to but she could see the ears and faces of some Tribe cats outside standing in the rain. Their hostile eyes flashed like lightning.

"Let me pass," Jayfeather growled, shouldering his way through the Pack cats and Briarlight followed him in the small gap he created.

The Pack didn't seem to notice the two Clan cats, their eyes fixed on their real enemies. It was only once Briarlight had squeezed past that she saw them all. The Tribe must have sent every able cat they had because a long line of wet and furious creatures was amassed among the rocks. Their soggy pelts clung to their skinny frames and she was almost surprised the gushing water didn't sweep them all away. They had to be just as desperate for food as the Pack.

One of the Tribe cats broke away from the line and took a step closer to the cave. "We've tolerated your presence in the mountains for too long!" he yowled, his words carrying over a distant rumble of thunder. "The Tribe of Rushing Water has lived in the mountains for many seasons, but you rogues are thieves, raiders, and murderers. You do not belong in these sacred lands."

"And who's going to chase us out," snarled another voice and Flora stepped forward. "My cats say they chased your patrol off of those two mice without a fight. If your Tribe is so strong, why would they give up fresh-kill so willingly?"

At her comment, a couple of Pack cats growled in agreement. As hungry and weak as they were, every single one of them was itching for a fight.

Briarlight felt a shiver ripple up her spine as she realized just how high the tensions were. _No force from here to StarClan could make these cats see eye-to-eye. The Tribe and the Pack will be enemies until one of them wipes out the other._

But Jayfeather showed no fear and walked past her until he stood in the rain between the quarreling cats. "Excuse me, but before you rip each other to pieces, I'd like to have a word with Stoneteller."

No cat spoke for a moment as all eyes focused on the small cat. Compared to the others, Jayfeather's thin frame seemed plump.

"Jayfeather?" a voice from the Tribe cats rose up. "What are you doing here with these _savages_?"

"That doesn't matter, Stormfur," the blind cat meowed hastily, clearly aware of how quickly everything could go downhill. "Take me to the Cave of Rushing Water. I must speak with your healer."

Even in the darkness cast from the black clouds, Briarlight could see the surprise on the face of the Tribe cat who stood at the front. "But I- we- the rogues-"

"That doesn't matter," Jayfeather repeated firmly, interrupting him. "Two stolen mice aren't worth wasting precious lives over. Let me speak to Stoneteller before you decide to fight."

Briarlight was shocked. Her body felt like a tree rooted to the rocks as she watched her slender mate stand defiantly between two groups of fiery cats about to fight to the death. _I know he doesn't have a plan yet; he's risking his life just for a_ chance _to delay the big battle._ _Where does he get his courage from?_

Neither the Pack nor the Tribe immediately challenged his request but Briarlight noticed Flora's suspicious gaze scorching Jayfeather's pelt.

"I'm not betraying the Pack," Jayfeather meowed, turning to face the she-cat as if he had felt her watching him. "But I need to know a few things before I let a war start between the two of you. I'm trying to help."

Flora was caught off guard by his words, but she lifted herself to her full height. "How do I know you aren't just trying to escape before a fight breaks out so you won't get hurt?" she growled. "If you are such good friends with the Tribe, keeping you and your friends here would be valuable when negotiating territory."

Jayfeather stared straight at the Pack leader, his blue eyes unblinking even as rain water washed over them. "I am not your enemy unless you want me to be," he meowed as coldly as the dark sky. "But the future you want for your cats does _not_ begin with holding other cats hostage. Allow me and my friends to leave with the Tribe now and I'll be back once I have the whole story."

Murmurs of surprise rose up from the cats on both sides as Jayfeather stood as still as stone as the rain drenched his fur.

"Did the Tribe of Endless Hunting send him?" whispered one of the Tribe cats to the cat beside her.

"Maybe the StarClan sent him to help us," mewed another.

"We can't trust him! The Clans always side with the Tribe!" growled Boulder loud enough for his leader to hear. "This is a trap!"

"But he and his friends seemed friendly enough," argued Flick who was crouched nervously beneath the shelter of the cave. "And he said he's not a Clan cat anymore anyways."

Flora's eyes seemed to glow as she stared at Jayfeather, ignoring the voices around her. Only after what felt like a moon did she nod to him and flick her tail for the Pack to stand back.

"Really?" Boulder spat, spinning around to glare venomously at his leader. "He is our enemy. They _all_ are!"

"I've made my decision," Flora growled darkly, warning the Pack member to be silent. "If the Tribe will accept the temporary truce, then my cats will stand down- for now."

The Tribe cat who had spoken earlier stared at Jayfeather in confusion. A flash of lighting lit up the sky momentarily and Briarlight noted he was a brown tabby tom who's pelt was laced with battle-scars. "I accept the truce," he growled after a few intense moments. "Jayfeather is a friend to the Tribe and Stoneteller will listen to what he has to say."

Jayfeather turned to Briarlight. "Get the others," he ordered.

She flinched in surprise, releasing the breath she had been holding with apprehension. She spun around and squeezed back into the cave as a wave of relief flooded over her. Jayfeather has delayed the battle for a short time at least. _But the peace won't last unless he thinks of something better._ She stumbled into the darkness again, her wet pads slipping slightly on the rocks.

"Are they going to battle soon?" asked Jayjay excitedly as she approached them.

"What's happening out there," hissed Cash, his green eyes round as moons over the Gathering. "Is Jayfeather okay?"

Sol was with them too, but his cool gaze giving away no emotion.

"There's no time to explain it all now," Briarlight hissed quickly, knowing Jayfeather's delicate truce could shatter at any moment. "The Tribe has agreed to take us with them and Flora is letting us go. _Move!_ "

Cash and Sol stood up to follow, but to her surprise, Jayjay didn't budge.

"I'm staying with the Pack," the young tom mewed resolutely. "I feel like I could learn from these cats and I can help them."

"What?" Cash cried in shock. "These cats were on the brink of tearing us apart when we first met them. Plus you probably won't be eating anything with them for a long time!"

But Jayjay only shook his head. "I don't care about any of that. These cats are free. They might go hungry sometimes or fight too much, but what they do is their own choice. I want to be like that too."

Briarlight's eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to protest, but then she remembered Jayjay was just her friend and not her Clanmate. He was free to choose whatever life he wanted even if she would miss him. It wasn't like he would be very far away since she knew where the Pack's cave was. _When Jayfeather comes back, he might be able to talk him into returning to us._ She just nodded her head and turned to go.

"Wait!" Cash meowed desperately. "You have to make him come with us!"

"I'm not his mother," Briarlight sighed simply, even though her heart ached at the sadness in Cash's voice. "Come along now while we still have a chance to leave." She padded towards the cave entrance with Sol close behind. She looked over her shoulder to see the two young cats embracing each other. Jayjay was whispering something into Cash's ear but she was too far away to hear. After a moment, Cash turned and raced after her.

The Pack cats were still clustered around the cave opening and even though their spiked pelts seemed to have flattened slightly, their eyes were still bright with loathing for the Tribe cats that stood threateningly right outside. Briarlight rushed past them to stand beside Jayfeather. Her mate hadn't moved from where she had left him, his eyes still fixed on Flora.

"Why isn't Jayjay with you?" he grunted to her, his mouth barely moving as he spoke through his teeth.

"He wants to stay with the Pack," she informed him quietly, blinking the water from her eyes as the rain fell steadily on her head. She felt like every single cat was staring at her and she just wanted the moment to end. Sol and Cash joined her and it was only after a brief moment of hesitation that Jayfeather turn his head to the Tribe cat who stood in front of the others.

"Please take us to the Cave of Rushing Water."

The Tribe cat obliged and slowly, the Tribe turned away from the cave and the cats gathered beneath it. Their eyes were still bright with hatred and they growled a warning for the Pack to stay away. Briarlight feared someone from either side could suddenly let loose a battle-cry and send both sides screeching into war, but no cat made a sound. She followed Jayfeather and the others up into the mountains, her head bowed against the freezing rain.

 **A very short chapter, slightly more than half as long as the previous one, but it is still loaded with information. Also it's only been 2 weeks since the last chapter upload which makes it a very speedy update.**


	32. Making Things Right

**Ughhh, I can't use the material from the original Jayfeather's Conclusion at all. Everything was still so happy and perfect at this point in the story (minus the giant mountain lion eating a couple cats.) This version is about to get dark, and then get a bit darker some more before it starts to lighten up a bit... and then it gets super duper dark again.**

 **Anywho, Wandering Snowleaf doesn't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does... for now...**

 **Cri Sorry, I am a very slow writer. I think the average time between chapters is a little over 3 weeks. But I write much faster with lots of feedback. Thanks for the sad review!  
**

 **iloveumbreon123 A lot of stuff is about to happen to the half-brothers Jayjay and Cash.**

 **WarriorsAce55 To the contrary, Jayjay joining the Pack isn't like killing him off- it's the opposite since we're about to see his true colors. I think he's about to be brought to life!**

 **Seaman109 Yup, the plot is about to get super twisty. Big changes are coming to everybody's character-archs.**

 **Boomboombox Jayfeather is indeed very sassy.**

 **Guest Thanks for the review. I am actually working on two personal writing fiction projects but they won't be seen by anyone for a very long time.**

 _The roaring of so much water crashing down_ _on_ rocks made Jayfeather deaf to all other sounds. But he was okay with that since he didn't want to listen to anything else right then. Not the Tribe's war banter, his growling belly, or even the troubling thoughts that whirred in his head. In a way the thundering waterfall offered some serenity.

It was the morning after he and his traveling companions had arrived at the Tribe's cave. He lay curled up in a shallow divot of earth by the cave's entrance pretending to still be asleep. He had already formally greeted Stoneteller the previous day but he hadn't gotten around to discussing anything of importance. He would have the pleasure of doing that today instead.

The rainstorm had passed but he feared a different kind of storm was about to begin. The Tribe and the Pack were about to go to war and he had only delayed it for a short time. For there to be lasting peace, he would need to think of something fast.

As he lay there in his dirt nest, he recalled yesterday's events in the rain. The Pack, in their desperation, had invaded the Tribe's land and stolen fresh-kill. The Tribe was going to retaliate by either killing or chasing away every single Pack cat from the mountains. It had been wrong to steal, but did they deserve to be wiped out because of it? Every cat was suffering and there was no clear answer to fixing it all.

Jayfeather let out weary sigh, ruffling the dust around his muzzle. _What is a cat to do when he can't look to StarClan anymore for all the answers._

"Oh good, you're finally awake," mewed a cheerful voice nearby, making him jump in surprise. "Now that you are awake, you can speak with Stoneteller. We've all been waiting for quite some time. Your companions are already with him."

Jayfeather gritted his teeth, furious for giving himself away, and stood up. "Who are you?" he asked. The young tom's voice sounded vaguely familiar but it had been so long since Jayfeather had last visited the Tribe that he couldn't know for sure.

"My name is Pine that Clings to Rock," came the cheerful response as the smaller Tribe cat padded closer. "I was just a kit when you appointed us our new Stoneteller, but now I'm a to-be! I never did forget those creepy stare-y eyes."

Jayfeather couldn't stop the meow of laughter from slipping out at Pine's comment. Young cats always seemed to be unnerved by his blind gaze. "Where is Stoneteller now?" he asked, reaching his forelegs out in a much-needed stretch.

"He's in the back with everyone else," Pine chirped, but Jayfeather suddenly realized the cheeriness in his voice wasn't entirely genuine. The to-be was doing his best to appear jolly, but beneath the words there was fear, pain, and anger. The Tribe were a proud group of cats and their hatred for the rogue invaders had been festering beneath the skin for moons. Even cats as young as Pine weren't spared from the evils of war.

Once he was done stretching, Jayfeather held his chin up high and padded down the throat of the giant cave. Tribe cats watched him eagerly as he passed, their gazes hopeful. _They think I can fix all of this, but can I? M_ _aybe it really is time for the mountain cats to retake their home. Flora could find another place to live._

Briarlight, Cash, and Sol were already there when Pine lead Jayfeather to a nook of rocky ledges near the back of the cave. If his memory was correct, the Cave of Pointed Stone was just a little bit farther along the wall. Jayfeather could feel Briarlight's proud gaze warm his pelt as he stepped closer. _Why is she proud of me? I haven't done anything yet._

"Welcome, Jayfeather. I hope you slept well," came Stoneteller's voice from the elevated rocks where he sat.

Jayfeather dipped his head respectfully to the cat above him. The Teller of the Pointed Stone was both the leader and healer for the Tribe of Rushing Water. The cat's name had formally been Crag Where Eagles Nest but Jayfeather had personally made him the new Stoneteller after the old Stoneteller had died without selecting a successor. "I slept fine, thank you," Jayfeather meowed, anxious for the formalities to be out of the way so they could deal with the real issue. "Thank you for allowing me to be the speaker between you and the Pack."

Stoneteller uttered a little sound that could have been a growl or a cough. The Tribe cats gathered around them also muttered words of disapproval. " _Pack._ What a fitting name for a group of savages," Stoneteller meowed coldly. "I will feel much better once that thorn in our side is removed for good." His tone carried no malice. He wasn't proud that the enemy needed to be destroyed, but it was a necessary evil.

Jayfeather bit his lip, wanting to blurt out that there had to be another way to deal with the problem, but he didn't want to seem foolish. The Tribe must have tried every other alternative if their only remaining option was to annihilate the Pack. And after witnessing how weak the Pack was right now, Jayfeather was sure the Tribe could do it. In the past, the Pack had given them trouble, but now would seem like the best chance to rid the mountains of the rogues once and for all.

"I have permitted you a night's rest before speaking with me," Stoneteller went on, his stern gaze prickling Jayfeather's pelt. "Sheer Path Beside Waterfall called off our attack because you and your companions intervened. Now give me a good reason why you think we shouldn't attack again."

Jayfeather knew he was trapped between a rock and a hard place- there was no easy way out of this. His only hope for sparing the Pack would be to convince Flora to stop her raids and respect the borders. "Have you talked with Flora yet?" he ventured. "Just the two of you?"

"A Stoneteller isn't permitted to leave the cave accept for very special occasions," the older cat meowed. "More importantly, we would never permit one of those savages to enter- and they would never accept the invitation even if we offered. So many seasons of hostility don't disappear after a single friendly discussion."

"But you haven't even _tried_ to make peace with them yet?" Jayfeather pressed, trying not to sound impatient. "While I was with the Pack, some of them even suggested they wanted to be more like the Tribe. They just need somebody to help them change."

His words were met with shock and disbelief. He could hear the Tribe cats whispering as his proposition passed among them. Even Stoneteller seemed to be caught off-guard and he mulled the idea over in his mind.

"If I may speak, I'd like to confirm what Jayfeather has said." Briarlight stepped forward to stand beside her mate.

"Go ahead," Stoneteller meowed.

Briarlight let out a little cough to clear her throat. "The Pack are miserable," she announced loud enough for every cat to hear. "They were scared and hostile when we first met them but once they knew we weren't a threat, they let us in to their cave. Only one queen and one kit have survived leaf-bare and before one of my companions brought them a mouse, they hadn't eaten in days. Now is the best time to chase them out in their weakened state, but it is also the best time to convince them that there is another way."

"Another way to do what?" asked one of the Tribe cats.

"Another way of living that is more honorable," Briarlight clarified. "They are cats in need. What does the Tribe do to cats in need? Do you help them, or destroy them?"

Jayfeather focused his attention on Stoneteller as Briarlight stepped back to join Cash and Sol. No cat could question the amount of pain the Tribe and the Pack had inflicted upon one another, but Jayfeather prayed Stoneteller would relent and agree on peace.

"I really can't imagine what you must have seen that is making you so protective of those savages." Stoneteller muttered. "What could possibly have happened in those retched caves to convince you they are worth fighting for?"

Jayfeather's tail twitched nervously, hoping Stoneteller would listen to reason.

"You have _one_ chance to prove me wrong," the Tribe healer finally growled after a long pause, his claws scratching the stones as he paced back and forth in agitation. "Get Flora to meet me on the old border three days from today and if she agrees to our terms, we'll allow them to stay in the mountains."

"You can't be serious!" cried a tom's voice nearby who Jayfeather recognized as Talon of Swooping Eagle. "We tried to make peace with them before and how did that turn out? We even had the Clan cats helping and it didn't last."

"My decision is made," Stoneteller meowed sharply.

"Thank you, Stoneteller for-" Jayfeather began, but the Tribe cat cut him off.

"But if the savages don't want peace, they will get blood," he added to the watching cats. "The Tribe will fight them to the death or until every last cat, queen, and kit has been chased to the foot of the mountain. I won't allow my kin to be raided anymore on the land their ancestors have walked for generations."

The cats around the cave murmured in agreement. Nobody wanted war, but it was clear they would fiercely defend their home if they had too. Jayfeather respected them for that.

"Is it true that you are not a Clan cat anymore?"

The question came from a young she-cat nearby that Jayfeather didn't recognize. He turned to her. "I abandoned ThunderClan because I felt I didn't have a destiny with them any more. Some events took place around the lake involving all four clans and my beliefs were shaken pretty hard. But I'm not going to get into it now."

A collective spark of curiosity flickered into the air but Jayfeather wasn't interested in talking about the Dark Forest attack. That was a story for another time. Instead, he tried to ignore the stares of the gathered cats as he addressed the healer once more. "Can I request a few healing herbs to take back to the Pack with me? They have sick and injured that need attention and I know the Tribe of Endless Hunting has taught you herbs even if the last Stoneteller hasn't."

"You are overstepping your bounds," Stoneteller growled. "I can't give you herbs to help my enemies!"

Jayfeather could picture the older cat glaring at him with suspicious eyes, but he didn't let it dissuade him. He was used to being a medicine cat bypassing hostilities between different Clans. It was his duty to help cats in need, no matter which side of the fight they were on. "If I'm going to be the speaker between the two of you, I need their trust as well."

Stoneteller let out a sigh of frustrated defeat. "Fine! Take whatever you want. There are spare herbs just inside the Cave of Pointed Stone. I only hope you know what you are doing, Jayfeather. Those cats might seem tame now while they're starving, but I've seen them when they're healthy. If you had seen what I've seen, you wouldn't be so eager to aid them."

Jayfeather was tempted to say that the Pack cats seemed less tame now than ever, but thought better of it. "Thank you, Stoneteller," he meowed instead. "I'll do my best but if things don't work out, I won't try to stop your cats again from chasing them out. I may not be a Clan cat anymore, but I'm still a friend of the Tribe."

Stoneteller grunted in understanding. "Storm will accompany you as far as the cave. He knows the way and I'm not permitting you to go without an escort."

"Storm?"

"Formerly known as Stormfur," Stoneteller meowed. "He has fully accepted what it means to be part of the Tribe and had his old Clan name replaced. Hasn't he already told you? His full name is Storm Gust that Ruffles Fur."

Jayfeather shook his head, locating Storm among the cats watching. "There hasn't been a good time to talk."

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to chat on your journey across the mountain," Stoneteller pointed out.

"Not with a mouthful of herbs, I won't," Jayfeather meowed.

"Just another reason not to take them."

Jayfeather dipped his head one final time to the Tribe leader before darting past the others in the direction of the Cave of Pointed Stone. It had been moons since he had last visited but he could picture it all clearly in his mind. It didn't take him long to find the small piles of herbs lined up along the cave wall and he bundled some of the ones he recognized into a leaf. The mountains grew different plants than the forest but some smelled similar enough that they probably did the same thing.

As he turned to leave the Cave of Pointed Stone, he thought he heard a voice call to him. He stopped, pricking his ears, but he knew there was no cat lurking among the jagged rocks jutting from the ceiling. Maybe one of the Tribe's ancestors, or even Half Moon was there in the room with him, but he couldn't tell. _When I'm done dealing with the Pack, I'm going to come back here and try to find some answers. Maybe Half Moon can tell me if my destiny really is helping cats outside the Clans.  
_

Jayfeather regretfully left behind his fond memories and wandered back into the main section of the cave where the rest of the cats were starting to disperse. It sounded like the prey-hunters were organizing hunting patrols. Jayfeather picked out Storm's scent among them and padded over to him.

"-be back before sundown," the former RiverClan cat was saying to some younger cats as Jayfeather approached. "Splash and Dark, take Cash with you. He looks like he could use some fresh air."

Jayfeather placed his leaf packet down on the ground and waited until Storm was done speaking before getting his attention. "I'm ready to go when you are," he meowed, not trying to sound like he was in a hurry; though ideally he wanted to make it to the Pack's cave before night brought the frosty wind with it.

"We can leave at once," Storm meowed as the other cats raced away. "I've already said farewell to Brook and she wishes you the best of luck with the negotiations."

Jayfeather purred. "I'll need plenty of it." He picked up his herb packet and padded towards the roaring waterfall at the mouth of the cave. He detected Briarlight lurking near the tumbling water and she raced over when she noticed him.

"I should come with you!"

"No," he told her quickly, closing his eyes for a moment so she couldn't see the regret glittering in them. This was something he needed to do by himself and if the discussion with the Pack didn't go as peacefully as he hoped, he couldn't let Briarlight share his fate. "Stay and look after Cash. He just lost his closest friend and needs you more than I do. Maybe even convince him to talk with Stoneteller to learn more about the mountain herbs."

"I- I, okay, I'll do that," Briarlight stammered, her words ringing with sadness, but also understanding. She wasn't a fool, she knew how dangerous his quest was and also how important it was for one of them to stay with the Tribe. Stoneteller might keep his word, but all it took was one vengeful cave-guard to ruin everything.

"I'll be back in three days," Jayfeather meowed, pressing his forehead into her fur and breathing in her familiar scent one last time. He wanted to say more, but there wasn't time. He trusted she would take care of herself and Cash while he was gone. He stepped back and blinked his affection at her before padding in the direction of the rocky ledges that lead down to the base of the waterfall.

Storm went first, placing his tail on Jayfeather's shoulder to give him an idea of where the rocks were at his feet.

As he lowered himself down the first slippery step, Jayfeather felt an intense gaze searing his pelt. He stopped in surprise and turned his face around, expecting it to be Briarlight on the rocks looking back at him, but instead it was Sol. The rogue hadn't uttered a word all day but as he hesitated, the rogue's gaze flooded him with a ferocious intensity. Terror, regret and contempt churned together in his mind as he glared at Jayfeather.

Jayfeather stared back blankly. _He knows something is about to happen, but he's chosen not to speak to anybody about it. Whatever terrible thing he was warning me about is finally here. And it is going to affect us all.  
_

 **:3**


	33. Opposite Sides

**Ooo, I'm so excited! I want to spoil everything and explain in detail EVERYTHING I have planned coming up, but I will try to resist. Also a heads up, probably after the next chapter comes out, I will be doing some full-time work at a camp in New Hampshire, so my writing will be haitused for a little over a month.  
**

 **Mistlion Mmm, yes, Sol... and Jayfeather is good at anything he sets his mind to.  
**

 **WarriorsAce55 Indeed.  
**

 _"You know those times when your mouth is_ so full of food and you have to spit it out to cut it into smaller pieces before trying to eat it again?"

Briarlight whiskers twitched with amusement as she tried to contain her meow of laughter and curled her tail more tightly around her paws. "I can't say that I do," she chortled, her eyes following Cash as he danced around her with excitement. They were far in the back of the Tribe's cave so hopefully he wouldn't bother anyone. "In the Clans we're taught to respect fresh-kill and share with each other. If you have so much fresh-kill in your mouth that you can't swallow, you need to slow down."

It was the day after Jayfeather had left to return to the Pack and Briarlight was doing her best not to regret staying and letting him go alone. She hadn't even had time to talk with him before he left. _But I know why he did it. He was afraid of putting me in danger if the Pack declined his proposal of peace. Cats like Boulder might have even attacked us against Flora's orders if they didn't agree with her.  
_

Briarlight narrowed her eyes, her gaze dropping down to some pebbles at her paws. She pictured her mate's long thin body disappearing out of sight as he climbed down the cliff side. She could have forced him to let her join, but grudgingly, she agreed it would be more useful for her to be with the Tribe. She would learn all she could about the mountain cats so that in two days, when the Tribe and the Pack were face to face, she would know what to say if an argument broke out.

But so far the Tribe seemed content staying away from the Pack. Stoneteller was keeping his word and he ordered every cat to give the old border a wide berth. And even though they had less area to hunt, the morning patrol had still managed to bring down a hawk. Briarlight had never eaten hawk before but she had been disappointed that it didn't taste too different from sparrow.

"Oof!"

Briarlight was so deep in thought that she was caught by surprise when a heavy body crashed into her from behind and knocked her off her paws. She sprawled onto the ground, but quickly spun around onto her back to face her attacker with her teeth bared.

"Sorry!" Cash cried, scurrying off of her with his ears drawn back. "I was trying to practice one of the moves Jayfeather used when he was fighting the rats and I tripped. I'm really really sorry! I hope I didn't hurt you!"

Briarlight let her fur relax and hastily returned to her comfortable sitting position. She could never be mad at Cash. The young tom was doing his best not to show he was upset that Jayjay had stayed with the Pack, and talking and playing was his way of coping. "That's alright," Briarlight meowed calmly, trying to slow her own pounding heart. Thinking about the Pack made her on-edge. "I'm okay. Show me the move Jayfeather used. I wasn't there to see it."

The young cat's eyes were still round as moons, mortified that he might have upset her. "I really am sorry. I promise I'll be more careful next time."

Briarlight rolled her eyes and lifted her chin. "I really am _okay!_ And I'll cuff you over the ears if you don't stop talking about it. Show me this move Jayfeather used."

Cash's ears perked up again in relief that she wasn't mad and he took a step back towards the cave wall so he'd have room to perform his trick. He wasn't as coordinated as Jayjay was, but that didn't stop him from trying his best and enjoying himself. His face scrunched up with concentration and he lifted himself up onto his hind legs. He wobbled a bit at first but quickly settle into a comfortable battle-stance.

"You really saw Jayfeather do this?" Briarlight inquired with fascination. Even though Jayfeather was brave and determined, he was still a blind medicine cat with limited fighting practice. Just the thought of him fighting off a fox and a pack of rats was hard to imagine.

"He really did," Cash puffed, still concentrating hard. With a sudden swing of his paw, he slashed at the air with such speed that he unbalanced himself and fell over backwards. "Ughh, it was much cooler when he did it- and he didn't fall over each time he swung his paw."

Briarlight purred in amusement, padding over to the young tom and helping him onto his paws with her muzzle. "You did fine. With some training you'll be just as good at killing rats as he is, probably even better."

"I wish," Cash sighed, his tone dipping sadly. "I'm not very good at hunting or fighting, at least not as good as Jayjay."

"Don't say that," Briarlight began but he cut her off.

"And you don't have to pretend, I _know_ I'm not as good."

She held her lips closed tight. Cash was smart enough to know his own limits, and unlike many apprentice in the Clans, he didn't openly proclaim that one day he would be the very best hunter and fighter to ever walk the forest. She respected his judgement, but at the same time, it made her wonder if it was only in the Clans where apprentices were expected to be the very best, or if most young cats were like that.

"You would think that since we're half brothers, we'd be just as good as each other," Cash meowed, licking his paw and swiping it over the fur on his neck. "We share the same father but I guess his mother was was a better hunter than mine."

Briarlight was suddenly reminded that Bramblestar also had a half-brother. Before she was born, Hawkfrost had tried to murder Firestar but Bramblestar had killed him to save his leader's life. She knew the story well but she had never stopped to wonder what it must have been like knowing you had a sibling who didn't live with you- and could possibly be evil.

"Our father took care of both me and Jayjay when we were really little," Cash meowed, his eyes glittering as if he could still picture it in his mind. "Jayjay's mother abandoned him soon after he opened his eyes and my mother was killed by a housefolk's monster soon after that. We're lucky our father took us both in and taught us how to fend for ourselves."

Briarlight already knew from the young cat's tone that the story didn't have a happy ending. "What happened to your father?" she asked tentatively.

"He was killed by a stray dog that was roaming the streets," Cash meowed flatly. "Soon after that, me and Jayjay were discovered by Sentinel's gang and we lived with them in the houseplace for a couple moons. We ran into Jayfeather just a few days after Sentinel exiled us."

Briarlight's heart ached for the young cat. Her own story had an awful middle, but at least the beginning was good before she had been hit by the falling tree and lost the use of her hind legs. Cats outside of the Clans or even the Tribe didn't have patrols of trained warriors guarding, guiding, and feeding them until they were strong enough to fend for themselves. She pictured Jayjay and Cash as tiny kits wandering that horrible twolegplace mewling in the rain as their parents were either killed or deserted them.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Sorry!" she mumbled, realizing she had been staring at him. She quickly looked at the floor of the cave. "I just feel awful knowing young cats like you suffer without a Clan to watch out for you."

Cash let out a warm purr of laughter and padded closer to her. "The past is behind me now. The only thing I care about is where I am now and where I'm going. Besides, if all those horrible things hadn't happened to me, I would never have met you and Jayfeather, so it looks like things are finally looking up for me."

Briarlight was a little surprised but also happy when Cash sat down close to her and leaned his head against her shoulder. She knew she could never fill the place of a mother for him, but if he looked up to her for comfort and guidance she would be proud to give it. "I'm glad you feel that way," she meowed before giving him a lick between the ears.

"Can I interest either of in joining our hunting patrol?"

Briarlight looked up. A she-cat she didn't know the name of yet was staring at her with pale gray eyes. She looked older than most of the other Tribe cats, her brown fur thin enough to show how skinny she was, but her eyes were pleasant and kind. Briarlight felt welcomed just by the tone of her voice. "I would love to," she replied.

"I guess I'll go too," Cash added, standing up and stretching his forepaws so his claws stuck out. "I need to get into practice since I don't have Jayjay around to hunt for me anymore."

Briarlight laughed. She remembered Jayfeather suggesting she tell Cash about Stoneteller's herb collection. If things didn't go well on the hunt, she'd make sure to tell Cash all about it so he wouldn't feel bad about himself. _Not that I'd be any better out there,_ she thought, remembering how miserable her hunt had been while she was staying with the Pack. It would probably be many moons before she was good enough to feed herself.

"My name is Brook Where Small Fish Swim," the Tribe cat continued. "I-"

"You're Storm's mate!" Briarlight exclaimed, remembering the stories. She hadn't even been born yet when Jayfeather had made his first journey up the mountain to visit the Tribe. He had still been Leafpool's apprentice then but his adventures with the Tribe had sounded like legends to Briarlight when she was still a kit.

Brook's whiskers twitched with amusement. "I wasn't aware that me and my mate were still so well known among the Clans."

"You aren't," Briarlight admitted. "But I was born soon after you and Jayfeather went up into the mountains so those were the stories I heard about when I was growing up. I always envied how he could go to the mountains so many times while I was always stuck in the camp."

Brook blinked slowly. Even though she was an older cat and her greatest adventures were behind her, the look she gave Briarlight depicted gratitude. "I didn't think I would see another Clan cat again after the last time Jayfeather visited. ThunderClan seemed so safe and satisfied that I couldn't think of a reason why they would ever travel up here again. But perhaps the Tribe of Endless Hunting has called to him for a reason."

Briarlight nodded, wondering if the Tribe's ancestors really had summoned Jayfeather away from the Lake. Could they do that?

"Come, the hunting party is waiting for us."

Briarlight and Cash followed Brook through the cave. Briarlight dipped her head respectfully to each cat along the way, not sure what the customs of the mountain cats were yet. It dawned on her that the Tribe still didn't know anything about the Dark Forest attack against the Clans by the lake. Did they need to know or was it better for that to stay a secret?

There was a small gathering of cats already standing by the opening of the cave when Briarlight, Brook, and Cash approached. They stood close enough to the cliff's edge that a few shafts of sunlight could reach their pelts, but a few tail-lengths away from the thundering waterfall. Briarlight noticed how the smaller thinner cats stayed closer to the center of the group while the bulkier cats stood at the edges. _Jayfeather told me about how they split up into prey-hunters and cave-guards, but that sounds inefficient. It would be better to have all the cats learn to do both_ _._

"Hi Cash! Briarlight!" one of the young cats meowed loudly as the two cats followed Brook over to join the rest of the hunting patrol. Briarlight guessed she was one of the cave-guards by how tautly her muscles bunched beneath her tabby fur.

Brook purred, gazing lovingly at the young she-cat. "Briarlight and Cash, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Lark that Sings at Dawn."

"Greetings," Briarlight meowed curtly, aware that some of the other Tribe cats looked impatient to be going. They must have been waiting for a while.

"You're Pine's sister, right?" Cash asked. "I overheard him talking with Jayfeather yesterday."

"Yeah, I am," Lark chirped. "But he's not hunting with us today cause he's with Storm on another patrol."

"You're name is very pretty," Cash blurted out, but his eyes suddenly grew wide with horror. "I'm sorry, is that a rude thing to say? I don't know how the Tribe traditions work!"

His words were met with a chorus of cheery laughter by all the Tribe cats close enough to hear. Even the cats who were standing impatiently couldn't help but be amused by the young tom's naivety. It was a pleasant sound since hardly any cat had had any reason to laugh in the past few days. The tiny spark of normal life seemed to diminish the atmosphere of hunger and hostility for a moment.

"Will Sol be joining us on our hunt?" asked one of the Tribe cats who sat closest to the waterfall. His black fur was shimmering with a thin glossy film from the mist.

"I saw him leave the cave by himself earlier this morning," mewed a gray-furred she-cat. "He didn't look like he was in a pleasant mood so I didn't try to stop him."

 _Sol is never in a good mood_ , Briarlight thought to herself. In fact, ever since Jayfeather had left to help the Pack, the gloomy rogue had been almost completely silent. He hadn't even complained once that he was hungry. She had been watching him closely and sometimes, when he thought nobody was watching, he would mutter things under his breath and looks of horror or anger would flicker across his face. She wished she had the courage to confront him and find out what he was thinking about, but she didn't want to offend him.

"I'm sure he's fine wherever he is," Brook meowed, raising her tail to signal the others. "The truce with the Pack should be enough to keep the mountains safe for at least today. Now let's begin our hunt before all the fresh-kill dies of old age."

 **I actually had another whole section planned for this chapter but it would have made the chapter huuuge! So I'll save that for the next update.**


	34. Change of Heart

**So this will probably be the last chapter for a while since I'll be working full time at a camp soon- and the time off I get will be mostly spent sleeping or preparing activities for the kids. Sorry in advance.  
**

 **Moonfinch** **You do know Erin Hunter is actually a pseudonym for a group of mostly women who write together, right? And thanks for the reviews! If Jay and Briar had kits, I'd imagine them to be tabbies with blue eyes... _IF_ they had kits... just saying as a hypothetical... not that they would... maybe... who knows...  
**

 **Pokeninjafan19 I'm glad you are enjoying it! Those earlier chapters were a lot of fun to write. Bramblestar's Storm was a massive disappointment for me as well.**

 **MistLion I'm focusing more on character development and relationships with this story. I'm constantly looking for interesting ways different characters can interact with eachother :)**

 **WarriorsAce55** **That really means a lot, friend! I really do hate what Erin Hunter has done with the books after The Last Hope, so I try to take everything I dislike about the books and spin it in the opposite direction. I have big plans coming up.**

 **Guest Thanks for all the reviews! I also noticed you checked up on some of my older poopier stories so thanks for that too :D**

 _It was getting late. The fiery orb_ in the sky was beginning to glow red and set behind the mountains, casting long shadows down the rocky slopes and shrouding the twolegplace below in darkness. Briarlight was panting from so much running that day, but the ache in her hind-legs only exhilarated her. It was a euphoric reminder that she could run with her friends again after so many moons of having her chest pressed against the earth.

She looked around eagerly for something to chase as the Tribe cats slowed to a steady trot around her. She was getting good at making mental landmarks of the rocks and shrubs around her so she could find her way back to the cave if she ever got lost. The land looked nothing like ThunderClan, but it was starting to feel like her new home. She knew most of the Tribe cats' names and she was already getting in the habit of looking up for hawks. _And there's no rule saying a medicine cat can't choose a mate here in the mountain._

The older tom who was leading the patrol, Gray, raised his tail to signal the others. "This has been our most reliable hunting area over the past moon," he meowed loudly. "Find whatever you can and what we catch goes straight back to the cave. It will be dark soon so return home whenever you think you're ready. Perhaps Night's kits will eat well tonight and finally stop keeping us all awake with their mewling."

A rumble of laughter spread between the cats and Briarlight added her own chirp of amusement. The prey-hunters had already caught a couple of mice to share with the patrol, but most of their catch was being carried with them to bring back to the rest of the Tribe. She herself hadn't caught anything yet, but that wasn't from a lack of trying. She was doing her best to listen to Brook's advice.

"Is it okay for me to wander off to do my own stuff?" Cash asked hopefully as the other cats began spreading out in all directions. His paws and pelt were matted with mud. He had grown bored of hunting after his first few failed attempts and instead decided to jump in the puddles of cold mud left over from the rainstorm. Briarlight had been opposed to it because inevitably she would be the one who helped clean it all off, but one of the cave-guards had said 'Let him roll in the mud. The Tribe do it all the time to conceal their pelts and scents while hunting among the rocks.'

"As long as you stay within sight of one of the cave-guards," Gray told him, giving the young tom an approving nod. "There aren't as many hawks this season but that doesn't mean a hungry one won't take the opportunity to snatch you up if it sees you all alone."

Cash wasn't fazed at all by his warning and did a little hop of joy. "Thanks, I won't go far."

Briarlight watched Cash scurry across the rocks towards a particularly lumpy mound of boulders big enough for a cat to climb up, but solid enough that it wouldn't fall over if it was jumped upon. He wasn't a kit anymore, but his sense of wonder and adventure was just as keen as Briarlight's had been when she was still an apprentice.

"Can I go with him?" whispered a voice nearby. Lark approached Gray nervously, but her longing eyes were following Cash as he zipped away. She spoke softly as if she didn't want the entire patrol hear, but most of the patrol had already gone in search of prey anyway. Only Briarlight, Gray and Brook could have heard.

Gray opened his mouth to answer, but Brook quickly stepped forward. "Go ahead, Lark," she meowed to her daughter. "He'll be safer with a cave-guard with him."

Gray didn't seem offended that Brook had interrupted him, and instead closed his eyes briefly and nodded to the to-be. "Do as Brook tells you. She's as wise a cat as any and I trust her judgement."

Lark's tail shot straight up and without another word, she darted across the stones in the direction of the boulder pile that Cash was already sitting at the top of.

Gray's gaze met Briarlight's for a moment before he too raced away to join the others in the hunt. Briarlight was left along with Brook who had her head turned so she could watch her daughter.

"Those two are becoming good friends," Briarlight observed, padding over to stand by Brook's side. Lark had just reached the boulder pile and was calling up to the tom perched above. Cash stared at her with round eyes but after a short exchange of words, he flicked his tail for her to join him and she scurried up.

" _We_ are friends," Brook purred, her eyes still fixed on the two young cats. "But _they_ will probably become closer than just friends if given time."

"Oh?" Briarlight narrowed her eyes, watching the pale brown tabby form of Lark as she climbed gracefully up the rock pile like a squirrel would a tree. Cash seemed completely stunned by her presence, but he scooched over to give her room at the top. It hadn't even occurred to Briarlight that some cat might be interested in the tom, but she supposed it wasn't unlikely that a young she-cat might be attracted to his sweet and thoughtful nature.

"The Tribe doesn't have any rules against finding love outside the Tribe," Brook meowed, her tone distant as if she was reliving a memory. "I still clearly remember when he and Brambleclaw's group stepped into the Cave of Rushing Water all those moons ago."

Briarlight realized Brook was talking about Storm. A group of cats from each Clan had been sent by Starclan to find Midnight and ultimately a new home for all the Clans. Storm and his sister, Feathertail were the cats from RiverClan

"Every cat in the Tribe was convinced, including myself, that he was the silver cat foretold in the prophecy to save us from Sharptooth." Brook shook her head and let out a small sigh. "Alas, it turned out to be his sister who sacrificed herself to kill the beast."

Briarlight tried to picture Sharptooth in her mind. The stories said it was a giant sand-colored cat-like creature a hundred times bigger than a regular cat. She shivered as she imagined the monster tearing through the ThunderClan camp, tossing the warriors into the air as if they were leaves. "Feathertail was very brave," she murmured softly. It had been many moons before Briarlight had been born but the RiverClan warrior's sacrifice would never be forgotten.

"We're wasting time," Brook meowed after a moment, shaking her head and ripping her gaze away from Lark to look at Briarlight. "If you are going to be living with us, it is important you learn how to hunt our prey. Do you still remember all the things I told you on the way here?"

"I do," Briarlight meowed confidently, raising her chin. She had been listening eagerly to every tip and trick the Tribe cat had told her.

"Good," Brook purred. "There's a grouse nearby. Find it and catch it."

Briarlight's 's eyes grew wide with surprise. "I'm still not strong enough to catch something so big. Some other cat should try or it will be wasted fresh-kill."

But Brook only shook her head, her whiskers quivering with amusement. "A cat who does not believe in herself is the cat who surprises herself most often."

 _She's as wise as any cat from StarClan!_ The Tribe cat's calm eyes were encouraging and Briarlight conceded. "Fine, but don't blame me if we return to the cave empty pawed."

A purr of laughter rumbled in Brook's chest and she nodded her head in the direction of the rocks. "Try finding it that way first," she advised.

Briarlight nodded and dropped into a low crouch. Ears pricked, she stalked across the boulders in the direction Brook had suggested. _Why do I have a feeling the real reason she wants me to hunt is so she can watch Lark and Cash some more?_ Briarlight cleared her head of the nagging thoughts and instead focused all of her senses on the land around her.

It didn't take long before the rustling of feathers caught her attention. She still couldn't see it, but the thing had to be _huge_. Maybe not quite as big as a hawk, but still big enough to knock her to the ground, and the idea of tumbling off the edge of a cliff was not appealing.

But Briarlight forced herself to be confident. She was finally free to choose her own fate and she wasn't going to choose fear and self-pity anymore. She could be anything she wanted to be and if she and Jayfeather were going to be traveling alone, she needed to be a good hunter. With a taste of the air, she located the bird somewhere ahead. Thankfully, the wind was blowing towards her, carrying the warm scents of prey and guiding her paws.

Not even a rabbit could have heard her carefully approaching as she stalked across the boulders towards the bird foraging a few fox-lengths away. She still couldn't see it because it was getting too dark and it was behind some bushes, but she could tell it was bigger than most of the prey that lived by the lake. But that didn't dissuade her. She told herself that the bigger it was, the more mouths it would feed so she _needed_ to take it down.

She did her best to follow Brook's advice, weaving between the larger boulders and following the cracks and dips in the uneven terrain. There were no trees or ferns to hide behind so she used what little cover the mountainous land provided. She crept closer until the warm rich scent of the bird filled her nostrils. Her mouth began to water as she anticipated the taste. _Assuming I don't mess up, the Tribe will eat well tonight._ She was utterly alone, Brook was too far away to see her and there was no sign of any of the other Tribe cats nearby. With a sudden burst of energy, she launched forward through the bushes as fast as she could with her claws outstretched. The bird didn't notice until it was too late and she sank her teeth into its long skinny neck.

"Fantastic catch, Briarlight!"

"Thanks, Brook," she mumbled after dragging the huge bird back to where her friend was sitting on the rocks. Cash and Lark were still side-by-side on the boulders, looking out over the edge of the mountain. "I listened to everything you told me."

"Clearly," Brook purred once Briarlight had made it over to her. "For a Clan cat, you are exceptionally talented at catching birds."

Briarlight filled with pride at the Tribe cat's praise. "I used to climb trees a lot when I was an apprentice. Even though I haven't tried to hunt a bird in a long time, my body hasn't forgotten how to jump."

"You'd make a fine Tribe cat if you decided to stay with us," Brook meowed, flicking her tail at a tabby tom who was approaching them. Briarlight knew him as Sheer. The cave-guard padded over to them and noticed the dead bird.

"Excellent catch, Brook," Sheer meowed, eyeing the bird with excitement as if imagining himself eating it. "I'm here to escort you back to the cave."

"I can't take credit for this one," Brook told him. "It was all Briarlight."

"Oh? Then excellent catch _Briarlight_."

Sheer dipped his head apologetically but Briarlight didn't mind. She formally nodded back to the Tribe cat and he lifted the bird up in his strong jaws and began to carry it away. Briarlight was thankful because there was absolutely no way in StarClan she could lug that giant creature all the way back by herself.

"It's been a good day," Brook meowed, standing up and reaching her paws up in a stretch. More loudly she called, "Cash, Lark, we're heading home!"

Briarlight closed her eyes and stood still for a moment while the other cats padded away along the mountain. It was easy to get comfortable with the places and faces around her, but she wished she knew what Jayfeather had planned. Did he expect to stay with the Tribe forever? She had a nagging feeling her mate wouldn't be content settling down in a land he was already so acquainted with. The whole point of leaving the lake was to get away from what was familiar.

She let out a small sigh and looked down at her paws. A flicker of happiness lit in her chest as she remembered that in two days, assuming the meeting between the Tribe and the Pack went well, she could be with Jayfeather again. Then they could talk about their future together.

* * *

=0.0=

* * *

Cash padded beside Briarlight as they climbed up the rocky ledge behind the waterfall and into the cave. The young cat moved with a jovial spring in each step which meant his chat with Lark must have gone well. "Do you want to tell me what happened between the two of you?" Briarlight meowed as they reached the top and the ground flattened out again.

"She was just telling me about stuff," Cash stated simply. "Like what it's like to live in the mountains and the fights that happened between the Tribe and the Pack. Did you know one of the Pack cats tried to join the Tribe once, but was turned away? Stoneteller refused to let any Pack cat join the Tribe because he was mad about one of the recent attacks they had made on the prey-hunters."

Briarlight's eyes widened slightly. Stoneteller must have left that information out when he had been talking to Jayfeather about making peace with the Pack. She would make sure to tell Jayfeather when they next met.

It seemed like most of the Tribe cats had already returned from hunting and Briarlight and Brook were some of the last cats to make it back. A pile of fresh-kill that consisted of two mice and Briarlight's grouse sat by the edge of the cave wall but since only a couple of cats were huddled by it, she figured most of the cats had already eaten their shares.

"Hunting is usually good after a storm," Brook meowed as she passed her. "Most animals take shelter from the rain and then come out in greater numbers afterwards to forage or escape from their flooded dens."

"It sure looks like it," Briarlight meowed in surprise. "For once the Tribe is eating well."

Brook padded deeper into the cave to join her Tribemates, while Cash and Lark headed off together towards the fresh-kill pile to share a mouse. But Briarlight stayed by the cave entrance behind the waterfall. There was one more thing she needed to do. She looked over to a young white she- cat who was standing guard. "Is Sol here?" she asked.

The Tribe cat looked at her with surprise for a moment, but then meowed, "No he's still out hunting, I think. He hasn't returned to the cave all day."

"Okay, thanks. If anybody asks where I went, tell them I'm just outside." Briarlight padded back out to the ledge and climbed down the rocky slope to where the waterfall became the river that snaked away across the mountain. The stones were beginning to turn a dark shade of red around her as the sun set but she found a comfortable boulder to sit on that gave her a clear view of any cat who might approach. _Sol never says what's on his mind, but he might know something that could help us make peace with the Pack_.

The hue of the earth around her slowly changed from crimson to gray and she shivered as an icy gust billowed through her fur. The rain had washed away the last of the snow, but it could be moons until the warmth of newleaf reached so high in the mountains. Briarlight wasn't sure how the seasons came and went in this new land but they clearly didn't work the same as by the lake.

She curled up on her perch and wrapped her tail around her paws to keep warm. As the day slowly turned to night, she suddenly realized how beautiful the view was. The air was calm and the sky was fiery, and far away past the shimmering expanse of twolegplace, she thought she could see the Great Oak. The moon was barely a sliver in the sky so the Clans wouldn't be having a Gathering, but she still wondered what her former Clanmates might be doing. _Ivypool is probably somewhere in the twolegplace right now on her way back to the lake. I hope she's keeping herself safe._

The remains of the red had completely disappeared from the sky and there was still no sign of Sol. Briarlight felt a worm of frustration wriggling in her belly because she wanted to talk with him in private, but she also was starting to lose feeling in her toes from the cold rocks. _Maybe he just decided to leave and go back to wherever he came from, s_ he thought to herself. _Or perhaps he's gone to try and make trouble with the Pack so there won't be peace. That sounds like something he might do._ Either way, Briarlight was starting to lose hope of getting the conversation she had been planning on. She looked around one more time, but all she could see were the rocks and shrubs. She gave a defeated sigh and turned to head back up to the cave.

"Were you waiting there for me all this time?"

She froze, gritting her teeth as anger trickled down her spine. "How long have you been spying on me?" she growled, spinning around to face Sol. "How long were you going to sit and watch before you let me know you were there?"

The tortoiseshell tom stood up from where he had been lurking behind a boulder and his yellow eyes seemed to glow in the darkness as he stared lazily at her. "You looked so peaceful sitting there. I didn't want to ruin the moment," he meowed sarcastically.

Briarlight wanted to puff herself up and hiss at him for making her stay out in the cold, but if she wanted to get information from him, she couldn't make him mad. She she let her fur relax. "I wanted to ask you a few questions," she meowed calmly. "It will only take a moment."

Sol shook his head. "Sorry, but a moment is too long. I'm hungry and tired. Goodnight."

He padded towards the stone path that lead up to the cave but Briarlight stepped in front of him, blocking the way. "Why are you here?" she asked assertively, refusing to let her uncomfortable vigil be in vain. "You're hiding something because I know you don't like me, or Jayfeather, or anybody else here. Why don't you go off and find someone you actually like? What is making you stay?"

For a moment, Briarlight wondered if the bigger cat was going to attack when he stopped and stared down into her eyes with cold contempt. "Move. I'm not wasting my breath on a medicine-cat's forbidden love-interest."

But Briarlight didn't budge and her eyes narrowed at the slight. She wasn't sure if she could win if a fight broke out, but it was night, and all of the Tribe would be up in the cave by now. She could call for help if she needed too. "Why are you so mad at everyone all the time?" she spat, unable to keep her fur from puffing up any longer. "What did some cat do to you that made you hate everybody so much?"

"So a blind cat fell in love with a deaf cat, I see," Sol cooed sourly, ignoring her question. "I said _move_. You must not have heard me the first time."

"No," Briarlight growled, surprised by her own confidence. Something about the rogue put her on edge and she wouldn't put up with it anymore. "You tell me why you followed me and Ivypool to the mountains or you can leave. A traitor with secrets doesn't belong here- not after you tried to destroy the Clans." She unsheathed her claws and dropped into a battle stance.

For the first time since meeting the rogue, she saw surprise flash across his face. His eyes looked like small twin moons in the darkness and he opened his jaws to respond, but then closed them again. He took a tentative step away from her, clearly unnerved by the sudden hostility.

"Are you deaf?" Briarlight growled, coining the rogue's own words. "Give me a reason to let you stay. You have never done anything worthy of honor and it was only out of the kindness of our hearts that we protected you. But that kindness has run out and you are no longer welcome. Go."

Sol didn't move, the shock in his eyes slowly melting back into his regular cold and calculating stare. He showed no sign that he intended to leave by his own capacity so Briarlight bared her teeth and prepared for a fight.

"I'll tell you why," Sol suddenly meowed, his voice cracking slightly in a very uncharacteristic way.

Briarlight stopped, standing up and let her lips slide back over her teeth. "Go on, tell me," she growled. She wasn't sure if this was some sort of trick so she stayed on her guard. But the next look Sol gave her shook her to her core. His yellow eyes brimmed with grief and pain and his whole body shook like a leaf in a strong breeze.

"I- I wanted to-" Sol stammered, looking down at his paws while a flash of anger darted across his broad face. "I just didn't know any other way- I've hated for so long! I just want it all to stop so I can forget about what happened."

Briarlight didn't know how to react. No warrior's training could have prepared her for this. "Tell me what happened," she ventured, nervous that Sol might still attack if he became agitated. "What made you hate the Clans so badly?"

He looked up at her, his eyes cold again as if he had regained control of his emotions. "It's a long story."

"We have plenty of time," she meowed encouragingly. She felt enthralled that such a large secret was about to be revealed. Sol had been meddling with the Clans while she had only been a kit, so it almost felt like she was becoming part of a legend. _The cat who found out the truth about Sol._ "I won't tell any other cat if you don't want me too," she added, though secretly she would probably tell Jayfeather everything because he would _need_ to know.

But the rogue shook his head. "I'm trying to change who I am, but I don't know how. You can tell anyone you like." He took a deep shaky breath, as if his tired mind was trying to challenge every single hateful fiber of his body. It was clearly taking a massive effort for him to summon his next words. "It all began with..."

 **Yaaaay, another chapter to breach 4k words! Those always feel satisfying. Just a reminder, the next chapter will probably be out in over a month. I get on the plane to New Hampshire in 2 days as of posting this.  
**


	35. Preparing the Pack

**Yay, this is the chapter that breaks 100k words for this story! Also I stated a few (dozen) chapters back that I would soon be referring to the old Jayfeather's Conclusion while writing new chapters... turns out we still have a long while until that happens. EVERYTHING that happens in the mountains is completely new...  
**

 **Inkie's on vaca Thanks, I really do try to get the character interactions right. For example, most of Brook's interactions with Briarlight in the last chapter I had to return to after finishing the rest of the chapter because I needed to spend a day getting just that part right. _  
_**

 **MistLion It's not _really_ a cliffhanger. The reader already knows what happened to Sol- assuming you read the SkyClan books. I just didn't want to tell the reader what they already knew... but if you don't know, look it up on wikipedia.  
**

 **The Venom Symbiote Long time no see! Chapter 12 really was a fantastic chapter for me. Not only is it my only chapter to breach 5k words, but it is simply my favorite chapter so far that I've written. I too despise the newest series. Book 1 was terrible, book 2 was alright, and book 3 was godawful and I'm never picking up another one from that series. I'm glad you read my story as a substitute to that "f** ** **rog flop,"** :P**

 **Espiritduchat Welcome back! I really like Hollyleaf and I love having her interact with her brother. In the cannon books, she never seemed to act like a real sister to Jayfeather. In fact, if it wasn't blatantly written down that she was, she could have just been a random Clanmate.  
**

 _Jayfeather carefully laid out the_ single nettle stalk on the wide flat boulder he was sitting on. With his claws, he cut out the seeds and separated the stem from the leaves. Each part of the plant could serve a different purpose and he remembered the tricks Leafpool had him when he was an apprentice how not to get stung by the prickly plant while slicing it up.

It was sun-high and Jayfeather had spent that morning searching around the Pack's cave for any herb that could help his cause. The small bundle Stoneteller had given him was laying on the ground nearby undisturbed. No cat had offered to help him, but he wasn't surprised. The Pack needed food more than anything so he expected most of them to be out hunting under the hot sun. Perhaps when he was done managing his herbs, he would join them.

Once the nettle plant was cut into pieces, he bisected the stem and picked one half up in his jaws. He hopped down from his work-boulder, leaving the rest of the plant to dry in the sun, and located Stoneteller's herb packet. His paws worked methodically, going through the motions as easily as they had when he was ThunderClan's medicine cat. _Nettle stem and chervil to protect against infection and a small trace of thyme for the pain. If only I could find some nectar or honey to make it taste better._ He put those herbs in a leaf packet before hooking a wintergreen leaf in his claws and chewing it into a pulp. _And this is applied directly onto the wound._

Satisfied with his work, Jayfeather spat out the wintergreen and gathered up his poultices. He padded towards the cave entrance which was only a few strides away. His paws were already familiar with the small dip before the cave entrance, anticipation the small slope at the mouth of the cave. He would never admit that he had stumbled down it the first time he had gone through.

"Who goes there!" called a startled voice, but the cat on guard quickly realized who Jayfeather was. "Oh, it's you. You may enter."

Jayfeather nodded to the Pack cat, the young tom named Haze, before carrying his precious herbs deeper into the cave where his patient was waiting. The den was almost entirely empty apart from the small group huddled near the back.

Jayfeather dropped the small leaf-wrapped packets of herbs down on the cave floor beside the skinny she-cat named Asphalt. "Eat these," he gestured with his paw at the nettle poultice. "then put this wintergreen mush on your torn claw." He He stepped back and felt the stone wall pressing down on his spine as he reached the edge of the cave. Close by were Jayjay and one other cat named Gravel who was Asphalt's brother.

Asphalt purred with gratitude as she scooped up some of the herbs in her paws but her meow was laden with sincere confusion. "Why are you helping us?" she asked. "The Tribe want to wipe us out and you had an opportunity to leave and never come back. But you returned."

"I promised I'd check on your injuries, did I not?" he answered simply, his voice a reassuring purr. "I don't have many herbs, but it should be enough until the wound is safe from becoming infected."

The she-cat let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you. Apart from my brother, you and Jayjay are the first cats to ever offer me any kind of help. Cats who aren't strong enough to feed themselves die in the snow-season."

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. "Helping others is what I've been taught all my life. It comes naturally." He had only been staying with the Mountain Pack for one full day since returning from the Tribe's cave and he had come to realize that she was one of the lowest ranking cats among the Pack. She slept closest to the freezing walls at night and was last to be fed when extra fresh-kill was brought into to the cave. "I made a promise that I would come back."

"You did, but I thought you were just saying that so Flora would let you go. Why would anybody want to be here when they could be anywhere else?"

" _I_ like being here," came Jayjay's quiet voice at Jayfeather's side. It was true, the young tom had been loyally hunting for the Pack whenever he could, giving away the vast majority of his catch to those who needed it the most. Even the prickly Boulder hadn't said a negative word about the strange housecat living in the cave.

Jayfeather flicked his ear approvingly at the young tom. When he had returned to the Pack's Cave without Cash, Jayjay had been distraught. But he had perked up after Jayfeather had explained that Cash was safe and happy living with the Tribe. And Just like Cash, Jayjay was starting to gain the trust of his new cave-companions. Perhaps when Flora and Stoneteller met tomorrow on the border, they would see how the two half-brothers were able be on opposite sides yet still be friends.

 _I don't know if I should be excited or terrified about the meeting,_ Jayfeather thought to himself. He hadn't had a chance to speak with Flora alone yet but he knew he had too soon. The events at the border could decide the future of Tribe and Pack alike for moons to come.

"I miss Cash, but I know I would be more helpful here with the Pack," Jayjay meowed, his claws tapping against the rocks beneath his pads. "I wonder what Flora will say to Stoneteller tomorrow."

"Hopefully nothing that offends him," Jayfeather purred, amused that the housecat had been thinking the exact same thing. He turned to look at where he knew Asphalt's eyes were, to get her attention, but he wasn't sure if she could even see him in the darkness. "Get some sleep, I don't want you putting any weight on that injured paw for at least a day. If the poultice falls off, I'd need to go out and find more and I don't know where any of it grows yet."

"But I-" she began but Gravel cut her off.

"Thank you, Jayfeather," he meowed, his voice muffled slightly as if he was affectionately pressing his muzzle into his sister's fur. "The Pack is lucky that Stoneteller let us borrow you and Jayjay. Flora will never admit it, but our cats need all the help they can get."

Jayfeather was about to open his mouth to say that he and Jayjay would have helped even without Stoneteller's permission, but remembered he wanted the Pack cats to be on better terms with the Tribe. The truth would have only grown more distrust between the two groups. If the Pack found out that Stoneteller had actually tried to deny Jayfeather herbs to help them, there could be war.

"How long have the Pack and the Tribe been hating each other for?" Jayjay asked innocently.

Gravel let out a bemused snort. "Forever. Or at least for as long as the two groups have known each other."

"So, like, many many moons?" Jayjay followed up.

"No, the Pack haven't been living in the mountains for very long," Asphalt informed him. " _We_ were born in this cave, but our mother and father had been traveling for a long time before they moved here. The 'Pack' used to be just a wandering band of lost cats trying to stay alive before they settled in the mountains."

"So what's stopping you from wandering off again," Jayjay asked. "Not that I want you to go," he added quickly as a flare of reproach lit in the air between the two Pack cats.

Jayfeather was curious too, listening intently to what they said. He knew everything about the Tribe's origins- how they used to live by the lake and travel through the tunnels beneath the Clan territories. But he knew nothing about the Pack. Did they also come form a long line of ancestors who watched over them? But then he shook his head, laughing at his own foolish thoughts. Of course not; they were just housecats and loners.

"We don't know the whole story," Gravel began. "But I know cats had been traveling for a long time, meeting all sorts of other cats along the way. For whatever reason, they chose to stay in the mountains instead of continuing. That's all I know about the tale."

Jayfeather tipped his head to one side. That hadn't been much of a story at all, but he was suspicious there was still plenty more of it hidden somewhere. He just needed to ask the right cat. _Meeting all sorts of cats along the way? Did the Pack ever run into Skyclan?_

"Jayfeather! We need to speak with you!"

Jayfeather pricked his ears in alarm at Flora's call. The Pack leader was padding hastily towards him from the front of the cave and beside her was the familiar scent of Boulder. The two cats didn't seem angry so Jayfeather assumed he wasn't in trouble.

"We need to talk about tomorrow," Flora told him sternly, stopping a fox-length away. Her voice carried the sharp authoritative edge she used whenever she was talking to a group of cats. She emanated confidence with every syllable but in her heart, Jayfeather could detect fear and uncertainty.

"Run along, you lot," Boulder growled at Jayjay, Asphalt, and Gravel who were still huddled around the former medicine cat. "This doesn't concern you."

Jayfeather felt Jayjay flash him a puzzled look as if wondering if he should stay or obey the Pack cat's order. Jayfeather brushed his tail across the younger cat's flank, telling him it was okay to go. Jayjay grunted in understanding and turned to follow the other two young cats away.

"Tell me everything that they tell you," Jayjay whispered in Jayfeather's ear before leaving.

Jayfeather nodded but didn't utter a word, keeping his attention focused on Flora and Boulder. He was alone in the back of the cave with them. Only Petal and her kit, Slate, were nearby but they were both fast asleep. Whatever they wanted to say had to be really important if they didn't even want other Pack cats to hear.

Flora coughed to clear her throat. "Have you given any thought about tomorrow?" she asked him, ignoring formalities and getting straight to the point. "You've created a three-day truce, but it will end unless you come up with a plan."

Jayfeather's tail twitched with discomfort, not liking the tone in the Pack leader's voice. She spoke as if she was already planning on going to war with the Tribe regardless of what he told her. Was she only speaking to him to humor him, or did she actually want his advice? He wanted to believe the latter. "I've been thinking quite a bit about the meeting, actually. And I have one idea that I think could work."

"You've had two whole days to think about it, and you have just _one_ idea?" Boulder growled.

"Shut up, let him speak," Flora hissed at him.

Jayfeather let his blank gaze flicker over to the gruff tom. Flora might agree to what he had to offer, but Boulder wouldn't. "Have you tried to offer Stoneteller a compromise? There has to be something each of you has that the other wants. For example, you could request a small tribute of food if you guarantee your cats won't cross the border anymore."

"That won't work," Flora meowed, dismissing the suggestion quickly. "The Tribe wouldn't give us two mouse tails if we begged. And they know the Pack is weak right now so why would they give up food when they could just chase us out and have even more food for themselves?"

"That was just an example," Jayfeather meowed calmly. He knew there was no easy solution to fixing the moons-old tension between the Tribe and the Pack. His only hope was to minimize the damage. "Maybe you could offer to adopt some of their customs in exchange for permission to stay in the mountains. If they saw that you were actively trying to respect their way of living, they might give you another chance."

"Become like the _Tribe_?" Boulder snarled, his hot breath ruffling Jayfeather's whiskers. "I'd rather die fighting them than join their foolish traditions. The Pack has never needed _permission_ from anyone to live here. Flick brought us to the mountains because he knew we were strong enough to deal with any rock or bird we might find, and _kept_ us here because he knew we were stronger than the Tribe."

Jayfeather let his gaze switch back to the she-cat, aware of the conflicted thoughts churning in her mind. He silently pleaded she would agree. She could change the future of the Pack for the better right now if she wanted to. Some of her cats might not support it, but it was either they adapt or face eradication.

Flora took a deep tired breath. "I will do this thing that you ask, Jayfeather," she hissed through clenched teeth. "If Stoneteller agrees as well."

"Flick would not have wanted that!" Boulder growled furiously, his claws unsheathing and tapping on the cold stone floor. "He would have wanted us to stay strong and fierce!"

"Flick is _dead_!" Flora spat back. "And the Pack isn't strong anymore. Each snow-fall we lose more cats to cold and hunger because our hunting strategies aren't as good as the Tribe's and we don't share fresh-kill like they do. If we can't get kits through the cold seasons, the Pack will cease to exist!"

"The Pack will cease to exist anyway if we become the Tribe!" Boulder screeched, his claws scraping the ground as he turned to face Flora. Hostility crackled in the air and for a moment, Jayfeather was worried the big tom would attack.

Jayfeather took a nervous step backwards as Flora let out a growl and her tail lashed through the air. It sounded like she and Boulder were about to fight.

"I won't let misplaced pride get us all killed," she hissed coldly, her attention focused on the larger Pack cat. "I've seen too many kits starve or freeze to not see the error in the ways of the Pack. I see no shame in admitting when I am wrong."

"There's also no shame in dying for what you believe in," Boulder countered, his voice barely more than deathly hiss.

"There is if your beliefs are _wrong_."

"A Tribe cat is here! Flora, a Tribe cat is- oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Jayfeather let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as Nettle raced towards them. The tension between Boulder and his leader seemed to dissipate slightly as the excited cat skidded to a halt in front of them.

"Stoneteller sent a cat to discuss exactly when and where you want to set up the border meeting," she panted. "Come, she's waiting just outside."

Flora's pelt seemed to cool as she watched her daughter, but then it heated up again as she glanced back at Boulder. "It is not up for debate. I was made leader of the Pack so I will make the decision." She padded off towards the cave entrance without giving Boulder a chance to argue.

Boulder huffed furiously and spat onto the cave floor. He seemed to forget Jayfeather was there and muttered something angrily under his breath. But then he noticed the former Clan cat and stomped off after giving him a disdainful look.

Jayfeather took a deep breath before following Flora towards the cave entrance. He could only pray to StarClan that tomorrow would go over well. But deep down in his heart, he knew there was no hope of that happening. _Whatever tomorrow brings, I will stay strong._

 **Sorry for the long wait between chapters, was working at a camp.**


	36. War and Peace

**Sorry for the long wait, I didn't have a ton of motivation to sit down and write this behemoth of a chapter, but it came out eventually, didn't it? This is where it starts to get fun... well actually it's the next chapter where I expect to turn the story on its head. :D**

 **Big thanks to everyone who has followed and/or favorited my story. I really appreciate it moving forward.**

 **Mistlion** **Mhmm.**

 **Espiritduchat** **I don't have an editor but after I finish a chapter, I leave it alone, then spell-check it the next night, then post it up on the site the morning after that just to try and catch all the mistakes I possibly can. I have MUCH more JayxBriar fluff planned for the near future.**

 **Guest** **I need to get better at metaphors. It's an aspect of my writing that I am aware I lack in, so thanks for noticing when I put down a zinger. Jayjay a medicine cat? hmm... (insert witty metaphor here)**

 _She couldn't have prayed to StarClan for a_ better day to have the meeting between the Tribe and the Pack. Briarlight sat contently at the ledge by the waterfall, watching the mountains light up beneath the warm green-leaf sun below. Even though the season had come late in the mountains, the flowers were budding along the edges of the river and dark greens were sprouting from the unforgiving earth. Yellows, blues, and pinks stretched as far as she could see and far off in the distance, she thought she could see the twinkling of the Clans' lake among the tiny trees. _I just hope the other cats can appreciate this gift the day has given us while they are settling their disputes._

She let her mind wander out across the rocks, thinking about her mate nestled somewhere in a cave far away. Was he having any luck with the Pack? Yesterday, Lark had volunteered to travel across the border to check on the Pack and discuss when and where the meeting would take place. According to her, the Pack seemed friendly enough- friendlier than she had expected- and Jayfeather was still with them. Briarlight had felt relieved knowing her mate was still with the Pack. Neither of them had known how Flora would react to the truce but perhaps everything would work out after all.

 _And once we are together again, we can discuss what to do next._ Briarlight thought it would be amazing if the two of them adopted the life of rogues and searched for new lands and cats far away- far from the rules and traditions of the Clans. When she had first left ThunderClan, she had been a little worried that she might never see her friends and family again, but now all of her doubts were gone. ThunderClan would be fine without her, but she would never be fine if she had stayed. Her destiny was to be curled up with Jayfeather in a warm nest.

Briarlight let out a little sigh. She couldn't wait for Stoneteller to lead them all out of the cave to confront the Pack. It was almost sun-high so it would happen soon. Three days was way to long to be apart from Jayfeather.

"You still thinking about him, pretty thing?"

Briarlight turned her head to the voice. Sol was standing a few paces away, his shoulders hunched and his yellow eyes glowing dimly in the shadows. He looked exhausted- like a cat who had been running away all his life. He no longer looked like that evil creature who had come to the lake to destroy the Clans, but instead, like a heartbroken cat tortured by his past. After he had explained to her what had happened- in SkyClan- she couldn't help but feel pity. He had only wanted to be a part of a Clan, to feel like he belonged. But after making a terrible mistake, he had been exiled, betrayed by those he had trusted.

Sol padded over to sit beside her, his long lanky body making the trip in just a few strides. "You are lucky to have another cat in your life who understands you as well as that medicine cat does," he muttered, not attempting to hide the envy in his voice. "There was a time while I was living with SkyClan that I thought... never mind."

Sadness overwhelmed Briarlight as the older tom let out a weary sigh. She didn't know why she felt sorry for a cat who had done so many evil things, but she couldn't help it. The Sol who had waged war against the clans was gone and all that was left was an enormous amount of guilt.

"I know there is nothing I can do to repair the damage I did to the Clans," he meowed, wrapping his tortoiseshell tail around his white paws. "I just hope one day, you and Jayfeather can forgive me for what I have done."

Briarlight rested her tail on the tom's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll understand after you tell him your story," she meowed soothingly. "Or at least he won't be _as_ mad at you. You kind of did try to make the Clans destroy each other."

Sol let out a small halfhearted chuckle. "That I did."

Briarlight expected him to say more, but the rogue remained silent, choosing not to discuss what he would say to Jayfeather when they next met. She shook her head. He would always be a mystery to her, no matter how much she knew.

They sat together by the cliff's edge, pondering the day, but it wasn't long before a loud call echoed through the cave. Briarlight's ears pricked eagerly as she recognized Stoneteller's meow. It was happening!

"All prey-hunters, cave-guards, and any guests who wish to join, meet me by the cave entrance!"

Briarlight stood up and turned around as the Tribe cats approached her spot by the cliff's edge. Cats emerged from the shadows, dozens of them, their eyes gleaming as they stepped into the light. She waved her tail in greeting to Lark and Cash who was padding side-by-side. The two younger cats raced over when they spotted her.

"I can't wait to see Jayjay again!" Cash chirped happily. He had been talking about it for two days making him the second most excited cat in the cave- after Briarlight of course- to meet with the Pack. "Hopefully I'll have time to convince him to join the Tribe this time. If the Tribe and Pack declare war upon each other, I don't think I'll be able to fight my half-brother."

Briarlight was suddenly reminded of Hawkfrost and how he had been destroyed by his half-brother Bramblestar in the battle against the Dark Forest. She prayed today wouldn't be anything like that terrible day.

"If a fight did break out, you wouldn't have to fight him," Lark assured him, nudging her muzzle into his shoulder. "You wouldn't have to fight anybody cause you aren't a true Tribe cat. You are just our guest."

"How does one convert to being a Tribe cat?" Cash asked curiously.

Briarlight stared at the young tom with surprise. Even Lark seemed caught off guard and for a moment she was lost for words.

"I- uh, I guess you just tell Stoneteller you want to join," Lark stammered, the surprise quickly changing to joy in her face. "You would make an awesome Tribe cat! You could be a cave guard like me!"

Briarlight stayed quiet, her whiskers twitching with amusement. She was happy for them and she didn't want to interrupt their moment- even if it meant Cash wouldn't be joining her and Jayfeather on their journey once they left the mountains. Brook had been right; Lark and Cash would be great together.

Sol stood up, clearly not interested in their conversation. "Good luck, Briarlight," he breathed quietly into her ear, padding past her to stalk somewhere deeper in the cave.

"Aren't you coming with us?" she quickly asked before he disappeared into the darkness. "You could help us make a lasting peace between the Pack and Tribe. You could show everyone that you've changed."

The tortoiseshell tom stopped, his ears pricking, but then he shook his head. "No. It is best if I stay here. But do tread carefully over the next few moons. You really will need all the luck you can get."

Briarlight tipped her head to one side, bewildered. Did Sol know something she didn't? She was tempted to chase after his disappearing tail and demand all the answers, but the Tribe cats were gathering and her view of the tortoiseshell was blocked. She would figure out what he had meant when she got back from the meeting on the border.

"Tribe of Rushing Water and guests!"

Briarlight looked around. Stoneteller was standing a few pawsteps away at the cliff's edge. Brook and Storm had found places to sit by either his sides. Briarlight was reminded that in Tribe tradition, the Stoneteller rarely left the main cave. Only under special circumstances was he permitted to leave. The Tribe would make sure no harm came to him on his escapade.

"As you all know by know, the _Pack_ has agreed to meet the Tribe on the border to discuss our relations." He sneered the word 'Pack' as if he refused to acknowledge Flora's cats as a legitimate group worthy of discussion. "Of course I suspect Flora won't agree to the terms I will propose so be ready for a battle. One way or another, the Pack will not be a threat to our way of life after today. I am prepared to give the order to attack and take no prisoners if Flora chooses not to submit."

Briarlight felt dismay well up in her chest. It didn't sound like Stoneteller had any interest in make a lasting peace but would rather arbitrarily dictate the Pack's fate. And after so many moons of Tribe cats suffering at the paws of the Pack, she sympathized with him. But she also trusted Jayfeather would convince Flora to be agreeable- or at least to try and compromise with whatever the Tribe's decision might be.

"Only Bird, Cloud, and Night and her kits will be remaining here in the cave. The rest of you, stay on your guard." Stoneteller let out a low growl as if he were already imagining a battle with the Pack. "Our enemies are expecting us." He signaled with his tail for his cats to follow and began the careful trek down the cliff's edge.

Briarlight waited for the Tribe cats to go first, watching each one as they passed her spot. She could see the fear, determination, and even fury in some of their eyes as they mentally prepared themselves to face the Pack. No cat spoke a word. It was as if they already knew they would be fighting to the death. She shivered. _Our only chance for peace is if Jayfeather has worked miracles on his end,_ she thought to herself. _But it would only takes one angry cat for everything to go up in smoke. So much can go wrong today._

* * *

()_()

* * *

The mood that hung in the air felt like heavy thunderclouds, dense with lightning ready to fire out at the slightest touch. It was the day of reckoning and every Pack cat was preparing for the meeting with the Tribe. Jayfeather nervously clenched and relaxed his claws where he sat, tracking Flora and the others as they paced through the cave. He wished he could speak with the Pack leader alone, but every time he took a step towards her, Boulder would be there, glaring at him with heated fury.

"He looks mad," observed Jayjay who sat a tail-length away. His gaze was also locked on the bristling Pack cat. "I haven't ever seen that look on Boulder's face before."

Jayfeather nodded in agreement, not shifting his gaze. Jayjay and his friend Asphalt had been keeping him company all morning. Between the three of them they had prepared enough traveling herbs for every cat who would accept them. It was already sun-high and the discussed meeting time with the Tribe had been planned for between sun-high and sun-down. He had ventured out earlier and he had been happy to feel the greenleaf breeze ripple through his fur as warmth returned to the mountains. Unfortunately, there wouldn't be much time to celebrate it.

"Boulder would happily give his life for his beliefs," meowed Asphalt quietly so only Jayfeather and Jayjay could hear. "But I personally would rather see the Pack move in a more peaceful direction at this point. The only reason I fight the Tribe is because I'm told to."

With a small sigh, Jayfeather retracted his claws and lowered his head. _"_ Flora is the leader, not Boulder. If he wants to stop me, he'll have to get past Flora first". He narrowed his eyes, keeping them lowered. There wasn't much time left and _he needed_ to know Flora wouldn't try to fight when she met Stoneteller at the border. He took a deep breath and stood up.

Flora hadn't noticed him since she was busy talking with Nettle and some of the other hunters near the front of the cave, but Boulder growled as soon as Jayfeather got to his paws.

Asphalt and Jayjay quickly took positions by either side of the former medicine cat and he was grateful. Their support gave him courage. Jayfeather knew he couldn't give up now- not when he was so close to making peace. He strutted down the center of the cave, chin high and eyes defiant. _I'm going to change the Pack's purpose today._

In one swift movement, Boulder was growling a whisker-length away from Jayfeather's face. "Where do you think you are going?"

Jayfeather's confident steps faltered for a moment. Boulder was younger than he was, but he was also much larger. "I need to speak with Flora," Jayfeather growled coldly, refusing to let this oaf intimidate him."You can't stop me."

"But can't I?"

Jayfeather gasped as pain sprang across his face and he reeled backwards. Boulder had delivered a powerful blow across his muzzle with claws unsheathed. On either side of him, Asphalt and Cash gasped in shock.

"How dare you scratch our guest!" Asphalt snarled. "He's done nothing but help us since he got here. Show some appreciation!"

"Only weak cats need help from others," Boulder growled, his attention switching to the she-cat. "The Pack is all about watching out for your own tail and nothing else. _That_ is why we will always be stronger than the Tribe. There's nothing you three can do to change my mind. Especially not some tiny blind forest cat."

Jayfeather felt the blood on his face with his paw, feeling the deep grooves in his muzzle where the flesh was torn. It didn't sound like Flora or the other Pack cats had noticed Boulder's attack but Jayfeather wasn't about to beg for help. Instead of giving up, the pain only filled him with hot rage. He wasn't a soft medicine cat anymore cowering behind his Clanmates. He had fought a fox and a swam of rats since becoming a rogue. Boulder didn't scare him. And if the Pack cat didn't want to listen to reason, Jayfeather would speak to him with claws instead.

With a shriek, Jayfeather lunged towards Boulder who was still looking at Asphalt. The Pack cat was so caught off guard that he didn't have time to dodge or defend himself. Jayfeather dug his claws deep into fur until he could feel the warm flesh beneath. With all his might, he raked his claws down Boulder's sides, feeling blood drip onto his paws.

The Pack cat yelped with surprise and caught Jayfeather with a hard blow to his ear. But the pain only made Jayfeather angrier. In response, he sank his teeth deep into Boulder's forepaw.

Boulder flailed, trying to scratch and kick Jayfeather away, but the blind cat held on, using his own claws to trade scratch for scratch. If he hadn't been so thin and hungry, Boulder probably would have been much stronger, but Jayfeather could feel his every rib and the thrill of the fight compelled him to fight harder. _I'm more than just a tiny blind forest cat!_

 _"Enough!_ What is going on here?"

Jayfeather released his grip and kicked himself away from Boulder at Flora's furious command. He stumbled a bit, his head spinning with exhilaration, but he tried to steady his rapid breathing and stood up straight. His pelt burned like fire from where Boulder had scratched him but it wasn't anything too serious.

Flora's shock electrified the air around her as she stepped between Jayfeather and a snarling Boulder who was still glaring at him. The other Pack cats watched on with interest. They stared with a newfound respect at the blind cat who had taken on the toughest cat in the Pack.

There was a moment of tense silence as every cat searched for words to describe what had just unfolded.

"Explain, Jayfeather," Flora ordered, her voice low and calm as her eyes pierced his pelt.

Jayfeather stared in her direction, his pounding heart gentling back to a normal beat. "I just walking over to talk with you when Boulder attacked me." He lifted his paw and wiped some of the blood from his muzzle where Boulder had cut him. "If you want to know why, you should ask _him_."

"Is this true, Boulder?" Flora growled, turning her attention onto her Packmate. "Did you strike him first?"

The other Pack cat seethed furiously but he adopted a respectful tone as he addressed his leader. "I did. But he's trying to destroy our cats' way of life. If this meeting at the border turns out to not be a trap, which I think it is, then he and that rat, Stoneteller, will force us to become exactly like the Tribe. I won't let some Clan cat ruin us!"

At his words, a few nearby Pack cats grunted in agreement, clearly not willing to submit to the Tribe. But to Jayfeather's pleasure, plenty of other cats seemed divided, muttering in dissent as if the idea of adopting some Tribe traditions might not be such a bad thing. They were tired of living without protection from the cold or hunger.

Flora took a deep breath and it was obvious to Jayfeather she was trying not to let her frustration slip out. "I want what's best for the Pack, just like you, but I can't keep letting kits and young hunters freeze or starve in front of me. Change needs to happen."

"They were weak," Boulder meowed dismissively. "If they were worthy of being a Pack cat, they would have fought harder to survive."

Flora let out a low growl, but to Jayfeather's surprise, she suddenly turned to him. "You don't need to hear this. Go tend to your wounds. Thank you for everything you have done for us."

Jayfeather opened his mouth to protest, but then suddenly realized what she meant. She wasn't sending him away because she was mad, but because she felt she needed to handle the Pack's problems herself. "Okay. Boulder, I can like at your scratches too, if you'd like," he offered.

Not to his surprise, the large Pack cat just growled at him. "Not in your lifetime. And the next time you get in my way, I'll rip you apart."

He shrugged. He wasn't afraid. Boulder had tried to bully him into submission, but he had only proven that Jayfeather could look after himself. He flicked his tail at Jayjay who was still staring in awe, and padded towards the back of the cave where his remaining herbs were piled. Asphalt trailed behind them too, her gaze pricking Jayfeather's pelt with a newfound respect.

"That- was- amazing!" Jayjay whispered into Jayfeather's ear as they walked together. The young tom's purr thrummed with excitement as if he had just witnessed the coolest thing to ever happen in his life. "When Boulder clawed you- I mean- I never thought you would attack- it was way cooler than when you fought off that pack of rats."

Jayfeather purred in amusement, feeling the damage to his pelt with each step. It had been mouse-brained to attack Boulder, but at the same time, the satisfaction he felt outweighed the pain. "He's used to getting what he wants and scaring off cats who disagree with him. The only reason I was able to scratch him was because it was the last thing he expected."

"And you scratched him _good!"_ Jayjay cheered. "He's going to feel those injuries for a moon- you shredded him!"

They made it to the back of the cave and Jayfeather reached for a stem of a plant he had scavenged earlier that day. It wasn't goldenrod, but it carried a similar scent. He hoped it could also help with his wounds. Most of the bleeding had already stopped but there was still a risk of infection. "I wish I hadn't had to scratch him," he meowed, slicing up the stalk. "But change can be scary. Sometimes you have to be forceful or nothing gets done."

"Well said," meowed Asphalt, her words lathered with firm approval. "I'm so used to being told what to do by Boulder. He may not be the leader of the Pack, but many cats look up to him because he's fierce, proud, and loud. Even Flora sometimes doesn't get in his way because he's so popular and-"

"And what?" Jayjay asked as the she-cat suddenly trailed off.

Jayfeather was chewing the herb up into a paste but his ears were still pricked, listening eagerly.

The Pack cat suddenly lowered her voice as if worried some other cats might hear. "Because he might try to kill her and make himself the new leader if he doesn't agree with what she's doing."

"Woah, are you serious?"

Jayfeather stopped chewing, shocked by the new information. He had suspected it before, but if what Asphalt said was true, he would need to rethink his plans. What was the point of reforming the Pack if Boulder just led an uprising to ruin all the hard work he and Flora had made. Boulder had to be dealt with immediately before the Pack met with the Tribe on the border. _There isn't much time. I need to make a move right_ now _._ Without hesitation, he spat out the poultice he had been chewing and began heading back in the direction of the cats gathered closer to the front of the cave.

"Jayfeather, what are you doing?" Jayjay asked, hurrying to pad by his side. Asphalt followed too, wearing her confusion on her pelt.

A new plan was already formulating in his mind as he hastily approached the other Pack cats who were preparing to leave. He just needed to show Boulder that the Pack as a whole wanted to change and it wasn't just Flora. Maybe then the Pack would have a chance at peace. "Can I get everyone's attention please!"

All eyes turned to him. Flora had been gathering her cats at the mouth of the cave but she stopped. "What do you want now, Jayfeather? It was _your_ idea after all to meet with the Tribe on the border. That's what we were about to do."

"I know," he meowed, keeping his tone steady. "But I realized it isn't completely fair for _me_ to decide what the Pack does. Your cats need to decide for themselves."

"-Jayfeather, what do you think you're doing?" hissed Jayjay urgently who was standing behind him. "I thought you wanted this!"

But Jayfeather just raised his tail for everyone to listen. "Flora, please trust me when I say this is the best way."

The Pack leader stood frozen in the cave entrance, her suspicious eyes boring into his pelt, but he willed her to go along with him. After a moment of hesitation she finally meowed, "Sure. I trust you aren't going to waste our time for no important reason. Though we're already late for the meeting at the border."

Jayfeather breathed a silent thanks to StarClan as the rest of the Pack cats gathered around him expectantly. "It is an important reason. Believe me."

"Go on then," Flora meowed coolly. "I am eager to hear the newest idea you have concocted."

Jayfeather dipped his head respectful to her and then let his blind gaze flicker between each cat in turn as he spoke. "It has come to my attention that not every cat here is as interested as I am in making peace with the Tribe. And why would you?" he continued, making sure he was loud enough for all to hear. "The Tribe has always been your enemy since the first day you stepped into the mountains. This is why I feel an agreement needs to be made between all of the Pack cats when it comes to your future."

Murmurs rose up around him as the Pack cats processed what he was saying. He could hear some of the senior hunters grumbling in approval while some of the younger cats, like Asphalt and Gravel seemed unsure. But the only cat Jayfeather needed to know was paying attention was Boulder, who was purring in agreement as he stared at him.

Jayfeather found a patch of sand in the floor and with a paw, he dragged a long and deep line through it until it stretched for a couple of fox lengths. "There are plenty of pebbles all over the cave. I want each cat to find one and bring it here. Once you each have a rock of your own, I'll give further instructions."

The Pack cats around him were giving him curious looks but they obeyed, spreading out in search for pebbles along the sides of the cave walls. This wasn't the first time he had tried this since he remembered seeing the ancient mountain cats do a similar thing. It seemed fitting that present-day mountain cats would do the same. _The plan is risky and I hope it pays off. Otherwise I will have made things even worse than before._

It wasn't long before the Pack cats were back, each baring a stone of a different size with them. They watched him expectantly, wondering what they could possibly need a pebble for. Even Boulder himself seemed more intrigued than hostile as he rolled his large rock across the cave floor with his paw.

"Now that you each have a pebble, I can explain what is going to happen." Jayfeather took a step back, leaving plenty of space around the line he had carved into the cave floor earlier. It was late in the day so he figured it had to be very dark in the cave by now. "One at a time, you will each bring your pebble forward and place it on one side of this line or the other." He gestured with his paw. "If you place your stone on one side, it means you agree with me and Flora that the Pack needs to compromise with the Tribe and change its ways. If you place your stone on the other side of the line, it means you don't want the Pack to change and you are willing to fight the Tribe on the border instead of talk to them to preserve the way of the Pack."

There was whispering, but it didn't take long for the Pack to figure out what he was trying to do. A few cats let out small gasps of surprise but it was only a matter of moments before Jayfeather heard pawsteps approaching. Boulder stepped forward first, pushing past the others as he rolled his large stone towards the line in the sand. Without hesitation, he shoved the rock onto one side of the line and turned around to glare at the other cats, daring them to place theirs on the opposite side. Then he padded to the edge of the cave wall and found a spot where he could watch in silence.

Flora padded forward next, nudging her pebble towards Jayfeather with her muzzle. Her eyes pricked his pelt for a steely moment before she pushed her stone to the side of the line across from Boulder's. Her tail whisked through the air as she turned and padded proudly to the opposite side of the cave. Even though she didn't speak, Jayfeather could feel every tense muscle in her body as she contemplated what would happen if Boulder's side won.

Jayfeather had a sinking feeling that if things didn't work out like he hoped, he might have inadvertently forced Flora to step down as leader. Boulder would surely feel emboldened if his side won and he might challenge her.

After some nervous hesitation, more cats began to pad forward, bringing their pebbles with them. A couple of older toms Jayfeather didn't know rolled their stones next to Boulder's while Petal, Asphalt, and Gravel placed theirs beside their leader's. Each of the younger cats glared at him as they past, their eyes burning with betrayal. It was clear they wished he hadn't provoked Boulder into thinking he could win over the Pack.

Two she-cats padded forward next. They each glanced in Boulder's direction fearfully before placing their stones beside his before hurrying along. Jayfeather had worried some cats might side with Boulder out of fear, but he still felt most of the Pack were desperate enough to consider his proposition that they could make peace with the Tribe.

Then two more cats added their stones to Boulder's side and Jayfeather's heart plummeted. It was still too early to tell which side would win but he feared the worst.

Nettle was next. The young she-cat rolled her pebble to the line so it rested between the two sides. Then she turned around to face her Packmates. "I haven't always agreed with Flora's decisions," she began, her words calm but loud enough for all to hear. "But I'm not blind to the fact that each cold-season brings more death. I haven't had kits yet but I hope that when I do, they will be looked after by cats who aren't ashamed to eat a little less to ensure my kits get to see flowers bloom after the snow melts. Fighting for the sake of fighting can _not_ be what the Pack strives for if we wish to survive. That is why I side with my mother on this decision."

A couple murmurs of agreement rippled between the Pack cats who hadn't placed their stones yet as Nettle nudged her pebble to Flora's side. To Jayfeather's relieved surprise, most of the next few cats all placed their pebbles among Flora and Nettle's. Even Boulder's threatening hiss of disapproval wasn't enough to change their minds and they confidently found places to stand at the edge of the cave.

 _Thank Starclan._ Jayfeather waited in silence as more cats padded forward with their pebbles. He had a flashback to the vision he had had so many moons ago. He could still remember Half Moon's white fur, standing close by as the cats who would one day become the Tribe of Rushing Water cast their stones. Should they stay by the lake or venture into the mountains in search of a new life? He, Jaypaw at the time, had been the tie-breaking decider in the decision, and of course, he had voted to leave the lake.

Replicating the casting of the stones made sense now since Boulder would feel like he had a say in the matter, while the rest of the Pack would have courage if he suddenly tried to take over. Every Pack cat would know who they could count on so it would be much more difficult for Boulder to push them around to get what he wanted. It worked perfectly to accomplish what Jayfeather needed to see happen.

"You don't get a vote!" Boulder suddenly growled when Jayjay tried to nudge a pebble forward.

Fury lit in the young tom's throat at being reprimanded but he didn't object as he stalked away to stand beside Asphalt and Gravel. "I hope Jayfeather claws you up again," he growled under his breath. He spoke softly so only his two Pack companions and Jayfeather could hear.

Jayfeather purred, unable to hide his amusement at Jayjay's pluck. He had been keeping a general count of where cats were casting their stones so he was confident he didn't need Jayjay's pebble to swing the decision. _Though if Boulder does try to pull any dirty tricks I might just be inclined to claw him again. And at this point, I know most of the Pack would back me up._

The last cat to place their pebble was an aged tom who sided with Flora, and once he stepped back to join the others, Jayfeather moved in. Silently, he felt his paw over each stone one at a time. It wasn't even a close decision- after Nettle's speech, almost every cat had voted in favor of Flora. He raised his head proudly. "The Pack has chosen peace instead of war!"

There was silence at first, but then a hesitant cheer rose up from one of the younger Pack in the back. Then the cheer escalated into a roar as more cats joined in, chanting their leader's name as if it had been a great battle of tooth and claw and she had vanquished her opponent. "Flora! Flora! Flora!"

Jayfeather's heart soared as he felt the atmosphere of the cave change as fear gave way to hope. He knew it wasn't easy for the Pack- they had been a violent group of cats used to pushing their way through problems by sheer force. But if everything went well on the border, they might just become another Tribe living in the mountains. _Just imagine it._ Two _mountain Tribes!_

But of course, one cat wasn't happy with the casting of the stones' outcome. Boulder was glaring venom at him, furious but also suspicious as if Jayfeather had done some sort of trick to get the Pack cats to take Flora's side.

"If you don't believe me, you can count for yourself," Jayfeather purred at him, relishing Boulder's hatred as if it were a warm patch of sunlight to curl up in. "After all, my eyesight isn't very good."

Boulder just snarled in frustration but he didn't respond, stalking towards the rear of the cave to be by himself as the other cheering Pack cats settled down into a celebratory rabble.

Jayfeather was proud with what he had accomplished and he joined Flora as she reorganized her cats by the cave entrance. Though things were finally looking up for the Pack, he also knew there would always be more problems to come. Life always brought hardships along with the blessings but he hoped for once there was nothing dark looming in the immediate future.

 **I'm proud to say this is my largest chapter I've written yet. There are three chapters at 4k words and one chapter, chapter 12, which is 5.3k words. But this chapter is over 6k! It was initially going to be even bigger, maybe 9k words, but I decided to separate the third part -which I have already started- into its own chapter.**


End file.
